Supernaturally Charmed the Series: Season 1
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Two sets of cousins-three siblings each. Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Dean, Sam and Adam Winchester all find out that they have powers. They are The Charmed Ones, but what does it mean for them? Follow them as they learn to control their powers and figure out the secrets their family has hidden.
1. Episode 1: Something Supernaturally

**Hey guys! So for those reading my stories set in the Dean/Mel universe, this is the story that I mentioned. These are going to be long chapters because I want to do one episode per chapter. So far, I'm up to chapter five. Since the chapters are long, there will be a longer break between them, but I will complete the season.  
><strong>

**I'm cheating for a lot of the first season by using scripts from both Charmed and Supernatural. There are a lot of great storylines in the earlier seasons of both that work for standalone episodes like the two shows had. As I get further into the universe, I will develop my own plots etc. I promise.**

**Really, I just wanted to see what would happen by putting the two worlds together. Yes, Adam is part of this story, so I've had to change the storyline around Mary Winchester a little-and I've changed John's storyline a little. It will all become clear over the season.**

**Dates of birth for all the characters are changing, because this is set in 2015 rather than 1998/2005. Information as it's necessarily will be shared but I don't want to overload you with too much. Besides, think of it like the things we learn slowly in the shows :)**

Episode 1: Something Supernaturally Wicca This Way Comes

Serena never realized there was someone watching her as she performed her magic. With the tip of her finger, she lit the candles and immersed herself in the power from her short ritual. It was just a basic one to protect her during the night. One that would help her sleep.

It was only when she heard the floorboard creak that she realized she was not alone. A man she recognized stood behind her. It confused her at first, what was he doing here? But then he saw the double-edge blade, the athame, in his hands.

Everything happened too quickly for her to react. Even her power of pyrokinesis couldn't help her now. Suddenly, the athame was plunged into her stomach. She got the chance to look at her killer in the eyes before it all went black.

* * *

><p>The rain hit the windshield of the '67 Chevy Impala hard, as Dean pulled the car up at the side of the road and he looked through it at the Halliwell Manor.<p>

_Home sweet home_, Dean couldn't help but sigh. But it wasn't his home, not really. It would be for a while though until he got himself somewhere to live.

It was his Grams' home. The Grams that had died six months ago. He'd never forget that phone call that he received. The 26-year-old was on a hunt in New Orleans at the time. It wasn't his first solo hunt, but didn't realize that it would be the first of a long list of solo ones. After that, he'd not heard from Dad much.

He was losing everyone around him, and the last thing he wanted was to lose his brothers and cousins. So, a month ago he'd made the decision to return home. The one place that he could picture as home for him. The place that his baby brother was, anyway. Adam was just 18 and still in high school. The good news was being 18 meant that it didn't mean a battle with CPS to let him stay at the Manor; the place that he'd grown up. The bad news was that he'd failed his senior year and had to repeat it. But it didn't seem like the boy really cared that much. He was just grateful to remain around family.

Dean had phoned his younger cousin to tell her about his plans. It turned out that Phoebe Halliwell had moved to New York.

So, instead, he phoned the second eldest of his cousins, Piper, to tell her that he was coming home. They were close growing up because of their ages. There were just a few months between them. But as she grew up, she became someone for him to protect. When they were at school, he'd watch out for the bullies that would come after her. Only he, his brothers and his cousins could pick on Piper Halliwell. When they did it, she knew that they were doing it in a loving, caring way.

"Anyone home?" Dean asked, opening the door, shaking himself dry from the torrential rain. He frowned when he realized it was unlocked. Way too easy for monsters to get through.

No, the home had never come under attack from monsters. He knew that. He didn't know why, but John Winchester always said that monsters would never come anywhere near the Halliwell Manor. Dean couldn't help but wonder whether it was something to do with Penny Halliwell. She was a scary woman, even if she was human.

"In here, Dean!" Prue's voice called out from one of the living rooms. She sounded frustrated, but she wasn't shocked he was here. Had Piper told him that he was coming home?

He made his way through the Manor to see her working on the chandelier.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Piper was late home, as usual," Prue frowned, stepping down from the chandelier to hug the eldest of her three cousins, "And Adam had a date, so nobody could meet the electrician."

"Adam had a date?" Dean questioned his cousin, but waved it off when she just glared at him, "What's up with it?"

"I don't know," Prue sighed, "That's why I called an electrician."

Dean climbed up on the step ladders as the door to the Manor opened. He couldn't help but glance to see Piper coming in, putting her umbrella down.

"Sorry I'm late!" Piper apologized and then smiled at Dean, "Hey you! I was expecting to see Uncle John."

"No, Dad gave me his car!" Dean laughed, thinking back to the memory. He should have guessed there was something strange about that when it happened. John Winchester never trusted him with his car in the past. That Impala was his baby. That was home for Dean.

"You know I would have been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I didn't realize how long I was in China town," Piper explained, "Did Jeremy call?" She wasn't going to dwell on this. The name made Dean frown, he didn't recognize it.

"Jeremy?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town?" Prue now asked, both sisters ignoring Dean as he stepped down the step-ladder, taking his brown leather jacket off—another item that once belonged to Dad, "I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

"Interview?" Dean asked again, but it was another question that was ignored, as Piper explained that she needed to get an ingredient for her interview recipe. He decided that she was obviously finally following her dreams of becoming a chef. Well, actually, her dream was to own a restaurant, but being a chef was much better than working at the bank; or whatever it was she said she did when at Grams' funeral.

"Jeremy sent you port? Nice boyfriend." Prue said, now letting Dean know who this guy was. Dean instantly narrowed his eyes at the mention of the word boyfriend. His cousins were like siblings to him. They'd grown up together, and he was protective of them. And he was usually right with his instincts on men. He hadn't liked Roger, and then had found out about the argument between Prue and Phoebe was about him. Prue, despite being engaged to the man, broke up with him on the spot.

Piper was too busy moving around the house, as she talked about how the port was her ultimate ingredient that would get her hired while Dean thought back to Roger and Prue. He really didn't like the guy.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Dean was instantly pulled from his thoughts as he realized that Prue and Piper had moved into the sunroom, "Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue explained. Piper had picked up spirit board, reading the inscription on the back. Dean couldn't help but feel goosebumps as he looked at it. Those things only led to bad news.

One thing his cousins and siblings didn't know was that he and Dad hunted monsters. He'd promised to keep it a secret, when he'd finally convinced Dad to tell them what he really did when he went away.

"_Just tell me, Dad!" 16-year-old Dean shouted as his father left the Halliwell Manor yet again. This had been a regular occurrence since he was eight-years-old. It was just after his mom died in that house fire—a fire that he was sure wasn't an accident. He'd seen his mother on the ceiling of Adam's room and was sure there was a gash in her stomach. His dad was never the same after that. He took the boys to San Francisco to live with Penny Halliwell, and then left. Only coming back for days at a time every now and then._

"_Dean, just stay with your brothers."_

"_He has a right to know where you go all the time, John," Penny Halliwell stood behind the 16-year-old. She may have been inches shorter than the man, but nobody argued with her, "He's lost his mother. He needs his father. Just tell him."_

"_Please, Dad." Dean pleaded with the man, looking into his brown eyes; eyes that both Sam and Adam had inherited. He'd inherited his mother's green orbs._

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Try me."_

"_Do you want me to tell him? Because if you walk out that door, I will do." Penny now warned. Dean couldn't help but smile gently. He was glad to at least have a grandmother like her._

"_You wouldn't dare. You promised. You're keeping Patty's daughter's secret, why..."_

"_Because he's just like you, John. Dean is stubborn and if you don't tell him, he'll only go out searching for answers. Do you really want to find out that that thing that killed Mary has killed him too?"_

_John sighed, looking down at the floor. Closing the front door, he looked at Dean._

"_Go in there and sit down," John nodded. Dean did as he was told for the first time in his life, waiting patiently as his father found the right words. It took a while, and Dean certainly didn't believe his father at first, but Penny didn't doubt anything he said. It was like she knew the truth—and a lot more than the truth, "Your mother died because of a demon and I'm hunting him. Along with other monsters that kill innocent people. Now you cannot tell your brothers."_

"_I won't," Dean shook his head. Sam and Adam didn't need to know about this, "I promise. But can I come with you?"_

_Penny's intake of breath was sharp and it made Dean frown. Why would Penny be worried about that?_

"_Maybe when you're older," John nodded, "Right now I want you to concentrate on school, okay? We'll discuss this when you turn 18."_

_Dean nodded his head at that compromise. While he waited though, he was going to take some martial arts and boxing lessons. He would learn how to fight to prove at 18 he was ready to go with his dad._

_And that he did. As soon as he turned 18, he took his GED and his dad turned up to find out if he was still interested in going hunting with him. Eagerly, he joined him, leaving his brothers behind. He promised he'd be back to check on them now and then, but he needed to help their dad. He hadn't been back in San Francisco for more than a few days at a time after that, but he did keep in touch with his family._

Now he was back. And he was back for the foreseeable. His dad had gone off and left him. He'd phoned his Uncle Bobby to find out if he'd heard. Bobby had said that he had, and John was regularly in touch, but he needed Dean to get out of the business. It took a while, but Dean had heard that something he did on a hunt made John question taking him with him. The hunting was taking over, and Dean was losing part of who he was. The 26-year-old had to admit that it was true, but he wouldn't think back over the hunt that had made John question who Dean was becoming.

"Dean, you okay?" Piper's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Erm yeah. Just a long drive, that's all."

"Where did you drive from?"

"South Dakota," he answered, "I'd spent some time with Bobby after..." he couldn't say hunt, "My last trip." He'd needed to heal after that last hunt. A ghost had impaled him with a pool cue. He wasn't going to go back home until it was healed enough to be able to move his arm. Questions were the last things he needed.

"You know, maybe we should send the spirit board to Phoebe," Prue offered, "That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"You're always so hard on her."

"Piper the girl has no vision. No sense of the future."

"I really think she's coming around."

"Well as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news." Prue walked out of the room at that. Dean's eyes were wide and he looked directly at Piper, who was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"You haven't told her, yet?" He questioned. While he'd told Piper that he was coming home, he'd also said that Phoebe was moving back. She'd been having some issues in New York and she needed her family. Piper was more than happy to hear it, and Dean guessed that Sam and Adam were too. Not that Sam would really mind. He was living his dream of becoming a lawyer. He'd only recently moved back to San Francisco to do the next stage of his studies after spending four years at Stanford.

Prue was the one that would take it the hardest. And it was clear that the eldest Halliwell sister had not forgiven the youngest one for her mistakes.

"I didn't know how to. It was never the right time."

"You didn't think Adam would help tell you?"

"Tell her what?" Adam's voice interrupted the two of them. Dean grinned as he turned around to see his dripping wet baby brother, "Dean!"

The two brothers hugged. They were now around the same height. Actually, Dean thought he may have been a little shorter. Great—the eldest was going to be the shortest in his family. He'd inherited his mother's height issues as well as her green eyes and blonde hair.

"It's so great to see you. Is Dad here? I saw his car."

"My car now, Ads," Dean laughed, but avoided the subject of his dad. He didn't really want to bring it up, "Dad's still out on a trip."

Adam sighed with disappointment and just nodded his head. Dean's heart broke a little. He hated the fact that their father was such a disappointment, and he recognized that look in his brother's chocolate eyes. That was the same look that he used to have; he would have still had if he didn't know the truth. Since finding out about hunting and monsters, he took to defending his father every chance he got.

"I'm sure he'll call in a few days," Dean lied convincingly, "You know what he's like."

"Yeah," Adam said, but wasn't convinced, "He's not you, Dean. He doesn't keep checking in on us."

Dean just nodded, an apologetic look in his eyes. Dean had grown up quickly after their mom's death. He'd become more like a father. Even though they lived with Grams, Dean made sure his brothers were dressed and fed. Penny had always told him to be a kid, but he couldn't help it. She'd told Prue the same thing. Patty Halliwell had died when Prue was five—not by the same demon, Penny promised—and Prue took it on herself to become the mother for her younger sisters, and even her cousins. Neither Prue or Dean would listen to Penny's requests.

"So, I heard you had a date." Dean grinned proudly at his baby brother. Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it didn't go so great," he admitted and then looked at Piper, "You could have told me that she wasn't really interested in me."

"I didn't realize," Piper sighed, "What happened, sweetie?"

"She's interested in Robbie." Adam sighed and then walked out of the room. Dean just looked back at Piper, waiting for some answers. He needed answers.

* * *

><p>Opening credits:<p>

Supernaturally Charmed starring Shannen Doherty, Jensen Ackles, Holly Marie Combs, Jared Padalecki, Jake Abel and Alyssa Milano, with T.W. King and Dorian Gregory

* * *

><p>"I've checked everything, Prue," Dean sighed as he stepped down from the step-ladder again, "There is no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working."<p>

Prue sighed. She'd come to the same conclusion earlier. They needed to get the electrician out here, but they'd already incurred an extra charge that night by not being there to meet him for the callout. Maybe with Dean back home it would help.

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms?" Piper now asked, walking into the living room. Dean knew what was coming. She was trying to break the news about Phoebe coming back home.

"Well, Dean is taking his old room, I'm presuming," Prue now looked back at the eldest of her three cousins, "Unless you're not sticking around."

"I'm sticking around, Prue. At least for now." Dean nodded. He did need to get back into living normally. Deep down, he knew his dad and Bobby had been right. It had taken him six months to agree to it, but they were right.

"Well, the other one," Piper pointed out, "You're right. We do need a roommate."

"We can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue was glad that her sister had finally come to her senses.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Adam now piped in, walking into the room with a beer in his hand. Prue scolded him, saying that he was too young to be drinking, and took the beer of him. Dean took the beer and held it up as a thank you to his baby brother, and drank it instead. Adam glared at his brother. The least he could do was be on his side.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue glared between her cousins and then looked at Dean, "You can help me out with him now that you're back!"

"Not anymore." Piper chipped in.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Phoebe isn't in New York anymore," Piper bit her bottom lip, "She's moving back. I could hardly say now when she asked. Grams left it to all six of us."

"Months ago. We haven't spoken to her since she left."

"Actually, you haven't spoken to her," Piper pointed out, earning a sharp comment from Prue about still being mad at the girl, "Look, she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, and she's in debt."

"Piper's right," Dean pointed out, "I called her when I decided to come back. She's in a worse state than I am, Prue."

"Wait, how long have you known?"

"A couple of days." Piper said, hoping her sister would believe her lie. But Prue didn't. Prue looked over at Dean, waiting for him to answer.

"Maybe a week," Dean admitted, "Or two?"

"Did you know about this?" Prue glared at her baby cousin, who quickly shook his head.

"Not at all!" he said, "All I knew was that Sam was coming over..."

"Sam?" Dean grinned just as the front door of the Manor opened. In walked Sam Winchester carrying a bag, Phoebe Halliwell close behind him.

"Surprise!" Phoebe grinned. Sam was just about to say something, but then spotted Dean in the room. He grinned and ran to give his brother a bear hug. Piper followed suit with her sister.

"Dean! It's so good to see you, man!"

"You too, Sammy."

"It's Sam!" His 22-year-old brother argued, making the elder of the two laugh.

"Welcome home, Phoebe." Piper said to her sister at the same time.

It wasn't quite the welcome home that Phoebe had expected. She'd thought that Dean would have been back a lot sooner than her, but it was clear from her conversation with Sam that Dean was still sort of MIA. He didn't even seem to know anything about Dean moving back home. But Phoebe wasn't that bothered. Dean coming back home would make it easier for her to ease her way back in. Prue wasn't going to be happy about her being back, but she needed her sisters.

"Look, I know you don't want me here..." Phoebe sighed after hugging Dean and Adam, turning to Prue.

"We're not selling Grams' house."

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe was offended at the accusation. She was back to be with her sisters. This had nothing to do with selling their family home.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations," Prue explained, "And Adam couldn't really handle everything on his own with not having a job."

"I told you I'd have found a way to make it all work, Prue," Adam pointed out, "Sam already said he'd help..."

"Don't be silly." Piper brushed her youngest cousin off, allowing Prue to get back to the conversation with Phoebe. The youngest of the Halliwell sisters argued about knowing all about the history and wanted to get straight into what was really bothering Prue.

"I'm still furious with you."

"I never touched Roger!" Phoebe shouted at her sister. The Winchester brothers and Piper all winced at that. Was she really going to bring this up right now? She'd only just gotten through the door.

"Hey, Dean, what have you been up to?" Sam asked, pulling his brother towards the kitchen. Adam quickly followed the two of them so they could all catch up. They didn't need to be in the middle of that.

"I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper offered, trying to break the tension, but neither of her sisters wanted to even entertain it. Both left the room—Prue for her own room and Phoebe for the sunroom. Piper would just have to try again another time.

* * *

><p>"And Bobby is good?" Sam questioned. He hadn't seen the man in a few years now. While they had called him Uncle Bobby as kids, he later found out that he was no relation to them. He was just a very good friend of Penny Halliwell—maybe more than that—and to their father, John. What they didn't know was that Bobby was a hunter, and had met Penny when out on a hunt. It just turned out that Penny was Mary's biological mother.<p>

The only reason John trusted Penny to care for them and protect them from the demon that killed Mary was Bobby. He'd told John all about the hunt he'd been on, and how she was an amazing witch.

"Bobby's great," Dean nodded, "He said to say hi. Oh and said that you need to stop growing."

"I've stopped, Dean," Sam laughed. His six-foot-four-inch frame towered over everyone, "I stopped a while ago."

"Yeah, well, you need to stop growing too." Now Dean turned to his youngest brother.

"I've stopped!" Adam laughed, "Sorry we give you a complex."

Dean just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the beer in his hands. Since Prue was out of the kitchen, he and Sam had let Adam have a beer. If Prue said anything, Dean would deal with it. She was just a cousin, he was their brother. They watched as Piper busied herself making food. She always did this when she was anxious or nervous, and she had plenty of reason to feel this way.

"So, how's law school?" Dean now asked his brother, "I can't believe my brother is going to be a lawyer. Seriously!"

"What? At least I'll be putting the bad guys away. I'm not doing defense, Dean."

"Good."

"But yeah, law school is great," Sam nodded, "And yes I'm still with Jess before you ask."

"Good," Dean grinned, "I like her. Does she still wear those Smurf pajamas?" He wiggled his eyebrows, reminding Sam of the time Dean had snuck into their apartment. He'd been hurt and was looking for something to patch himself up with. Sam's was close-by, so he snuck in as quietly as possible. Sam had attacked him, but without hunter training he went down easily. That was the first time he'd met Jess—as the elusive, trouble-making big brother—and it was while she worse some white shorts and a blue top with the Smurfs on. He had to admit that he was really happy for his brother. Jess was gorgeous, smart and funny.

"Dean Winchester!" Piper scolded her cousin, "Are you still that disgusting?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Don't give me that," Piper narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you..."

"Look, when you're on the road all the time, then you can tell me off for my one-night stands," Dean argued for his lifestyle, "It's not like I'm in one place to be able to settle down."

"You could be," Adam suggested, "You're staying here now, right?"

"For now, I am," Dean nodded. He didn't know how long he'd be back on the road, but he'd made a promise to Bobby to spend at least six months at the Manor—or at least in San Francisco, "And maybe you're right. But...I'm just not that guy."

Piper glared at her cousin, before placing everything she'd made on a tray, "I'm taking this to Phoebe."

"Wait up!" Dean said before getting up from the kitchen table and holding the door open. He wanted out of this difficult conversation. The more he talked about travelling, the more his family asked about what he really did. Now he understood why John didn't really come back that often. It saved all the difficult questions and answers that he couldn't give.

"Thank you," Piper smiled, "See, you can be that guy."

Dean just rolled his eyes, following his cousin up the stairs to the room that Phoebe would be taking. Dean hadn't moved his stuff in yet, but guessed that he was getting the other room in the five-bed house after all. It was the smallest room, but that didn't really bother him. There was a double bed in it, so he could have women over. Although by the sounds of it, Piper wouldn't really like it.

"It's me and Dean." Piper said as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Phoebe said, looking over at the door from where she stood in front of her full-length mirror. She'd placed her old TV on the dresser and it was on with the news, but she wasn't really watching it. She'd just finished unpacking and was starting to regret moving back home. Maybe she could talk to Dean about them getting an apartment together.

While Piper and Dean were close, she and Dean had grown to be closer over the years. They were trouble makers together, and loved to play pranks on everyone. He'd been the one she called when she lost her virginity to a guy who turned out to be an absolute douche. He'd even offered to come back home from his trip to beat the guy up, but she'd declined. She called when she was in hospital having her appendix removed, and he did come back from a trip to see her then. He was the first person she thought about calling after the big fight went down with Prue over Roger, and the person she called every night for the first month after the death of Grams. He was her rock.

Dean was everyone's rock. And nobody was his. She felt disappointed and sad for him that he wouldn't trust anyone else with the things that troubled him, and there was clearly a lot.

When she saw Piper and Dean walk in, her eyes instantly went to the tray of food. She'd lied when she told Piper she eaten while on the bus, "Thank God! I'm starving."

"Figured." Piper said with a chuckle, and then looked at the TV. She couldn't help point out that it was her boyfriend on the TV, which both Dean and Phoebe genuinely found interesting. Dean couldn't help but turn his nose up at the guy. He seemed better than Roger, but not that great. He was a journalist.

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe explained, as Piper asked what the news was about.

"Whacked?" Dean laughed, "You've been in New York way too long, Munchkin."

"Not long enough," Phoebe rolled her eyes at Dean's old nickname for her and then looked at Piper, "Why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks?" Piper asked, with a nervous laugh, "You should of been the one to tell her, not me or Sam or Dean."

"Good point, Chicken Little," Phoebe sighed, playing with the food that Piper had brought to her, "It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

Piper instantly went on the defense for her sister, "She practically had to sacrifice..."

"Her own childhood to raise us." The two sisters and Dean finished the sentence off. They had all heard it time and time again, but it didn't really stand. Each time Dean heard it, he would point out that he helped raise Sam and Adam. He was like a father to them, but remained their brother.

"You became Dad, Dean," Adam said from behind them. The three of them hadn't realized that Sam and Adam had come up the stairs, "You bolted."

"I always checked in and always came back if something happened," Dean argued, "That was more than Dad has ever done. I was here for your 18th, Ads, and your graduation, Sammy. Where was Dad?"

"We know, Dean," Sam sighed, "He didn't mean it like that."

Dean hated himself. He'd wanted to find out what his dad did so much that he'd failed to realize the hurt he was causing his brothers. He had started turning into his dad. If only they knew what he actually did. They'd think he was worse than dad.

"We were all lucky Prue was so responsible, though," Sam explained to his brothers and cousins, "We all had it easy. All we had to do was be there. I was able to go to Stanford, Adam will go med school once he finishes this year. You two could do what you wanted."

"Well..." Piper started arguing. She'd been stopped from following her dream at the request of her grandmother. A request that she gave into far too easily.

"Well, I don't need a mom anymore. I need a sister."

There was a small knock on the door, making everyone look over to it. Prue walked in with a blanket in her hands, "This was always the coldest room in the house."

It wasn't much, but it was a sign that she cared. Phoebe took the blanket with a small thanks to her big sister. Maybe things could get easier between the six of them.

* * *

><p>While the two sets of siblings caught up, especially finding out more about Dean's whereabouts, two detectives on the other side of town started discussing the recent murders. All practiced magic and had been killed on occult Sabbaths. Darryl Morris was sceptical about the idea of witches, but his partner Andy Trudeau was convinced. The killed was on a witch hunt, and nobody knew who could be next.<p>

* * *

><p>After catching up in Phoebe's room, the group went back downstairs. Piper and Phoebe wanted to play with the old spirit board. It was something they'd played with as kids. In fact, all of them did. Dean used to love it, until he found out all about the supernatural. Now he wanted everyone as far away as possible from it. It wasn't fun and games like they believed.<p>

But Piper and Phoebe had waved him off. Even Adam had told him to lighten up. While the two women played, Dean, Sam and Adam caught up some more—and yes it included more beers. Prue wasn't too happy about it, but she was now off doing something else. Possibly trying to fix that chandelier again, determined to get it to work.

"When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked, and Dean couldn't help but listen into this. He was protective. It wasn't a crime!

"About six months ago—right before Grams died," the elder of the two Halliwell sisters explained, "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel."

"I keep telling you that there was a reason you drew the short straw to grab food." Sam pointed out with a chuckle. Dean frowned at Sam. So he knew about his cousin's new boyfriend and didn't tell him?

"Yeah, yeah," Piper brushed the middle Winchester's comment off and then turned back to Phoebe, "So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It was actually," Piper rolled her eyes back at him, "It had his phone number one."

Dean pulled her a face, making her stick her tongue out at him, "I want to meet him before I really decide that he's not good enough for you."

"You can meet him soon, Dean," Piper agreed and then looked back at Phoebe, "Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it!" Phoebe argued back.

"You used to always push the pointer." Piper said before standing up, offering more popcorn. As she made her way to the kitchen, Phoebe couldn't help but argue back at her.

"You did, Phoebs." Adam agreed with the eldest cousin in the room, making Sam laugh. Dean was still uneasy about the whole situation.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe now said, deciding to ignore everyone ganging up on her.

"I ask if Prue would have sex with anyone other than herself this year." Piper said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"That's disgusting!" Dean visibly shivered at the idea of Prue in the bedroom alone.

"Like you've never done anything to yourself, Dean," Sam laughed, "Although, I guess you didn't really have to as a teen, did you? I remember hearing those girls you snuck over when you lived here. You do know that Grams knew all about them. She was always waiting for them the next morning."

Dean rolled his eyes as Phoebe wished to the pointed that it would say her sister would find someone to love her. Suddenly the pointer moved to the letter A all by itself. She looked down with wide eyes and then back at the boys. It then moved to the letter T.

Dean saw the pointer move and a flash of worry entered his eyes. He brow burrowed, but he heard the laughter come from the other two.

"It moved!" Phoebe said and then called out for her sister to come back. Instead, Prue came into the room.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I moved! It spelled A, T."

"You pushed it, Phoebe," Sam laughed at his baby cousin, shaking his head. He walked over to the table, beer in hand, "I saw you push it."

"I didn't push it, Sam!" Phoebe argued back, "It moved on its own."

Everyone missed the look of worry in Dean's eyes, while they now all crowded around Phoebe. She was adamant that the pointer had moved on its own, and with everything he knew he was certain she was telling the truth. This wasn't a good thing.

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue rolled her eyes, but Phoebe continued to argue that she did nothing. She placed her fingertips back on the pointer, as Prue and Piper turned to leave the room. Even Sam chuckled and turned away. He would need to get back home soon. Dean was the only one watching as the pointed moved away and back on the letter T.

"Ah, it did it again!"

Everyone turned back to look but Adam was the first to point out that it still sat on the letter T. There was nothing to be bothered about. Just as Prue and Sam left the room, the pointer moved again. This time it was on its own. Piper and Adam looked down at the board confused. Dean was getting more worried by the second. This was not something he wanted to see tonight. He wanted to leave his hunting behind him right now; he needed to.

"You saw that, right?" Phoebe looked up at her sister.

"I think so, yeah."

The pointed moved again. By now, Dean was writing down the word, while Piper called for Prue and Sam to come back into the room. They weren't impressed, but Dean turned the envelope he'd found to show the word the pointer had spelled out. Just as Phoebe said 'attic' there was a loud clap of thunder and all the lights went out. Piper squealed, while Dean couldn't help but think of the excellent timing that it had.

Piper had had enough. She picked up her purse and jacket and made her way to the front door. She was going to Jeremy's and away from the ghost house.

"You're overreacting, Piper," Prue followed her sister to the door, "We're perfectly safe here."

"Don't say that," Piper argued back, "In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. Piper hated scary movies, but forced herself to sit through them. He remembered coming home from a date when he was in high school to see her curled up on the couch watching Stephen King's IT through her fingers. Of course, she made it worse for herself by having the lights turned out.

"It's pouring rain and there's a psycho on the loose," Adam now pointed out, "And Jeremy's not even home."

"Well, I'll...I'll...I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

"That'll be cheap." Prue rolled her eyes with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move."

Piper now decided that she still needed to call a cab and walked over to the phone. One thing that really cared her was that the board had spelled out the word attic, and they'd never been able to get into that room. Even when they were kids they'd never gotten into it. Dean had tried all his own sneaky ways, and then Phoebe who was great at picking locks. She sighed when she didn't even hear a dial tone in the phone.

"The power's out," Dean now said, walking into the dining room from the kitchen. He held a flashlight in his hand, "Will someone come to the basement with me? I need to check out the main circuit box."

"Phoebe will do it." Prue called out, trying to talk her other sister out of leaving.

"Nope. I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said, making her way to the stairs.

"Oh no you're not!" Dean shook his head, striding over to her, "You can't get into it. We need a handyman."

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow," Phoebe shook her head, getting out of Dean's grasp, "I'm going now."

Dean hated this idea. He did not want to go where the spirit board took them. He would have preferred to get everyone out of the house while he checked out this ghost or whatever it was. But there was no way anyone would listen to him. While Piper was up for leaving and Sam had mentioned he wanted to get back home, Prue and Adam were happy staying.

Rather than go into the basement, Dean decided to follow his baby cousin up the stairs. If she was going to run into a ghost, she was going to do it with him here.

She tried the door, but it was locked.

"See, let's go down..." Before Dean could finish his sentence, the attic door opened on its own. The two cousins looked at each other and then at the door. Being the protective hunter, Dean stepped in front of Phoebe and pushed the door open gently. He really wished he still had his trusted pistol in the back of his jeans right now.

Turning the flashlight on, he moved it around the large room. His eyes widened as he looked at the size of it and all the furniture on it. He'd never been into this room. Once she realized the coast was clear, Phoebe rushed into the room and straight over to a trunk that Dean's light fell on.

"Phoebe..." Dean warned but it was too late. She'd already opened the trunk and found a large book. She just couldn't help herself. Curiosity was always her downfall. It was why Dean always found himself on the other end of the phone to her crying when they were a little younger.

Phoebe brushed the dust off the book, tracing her fingers over the symbol. She wasn't sure what it meant, and guessed Dean wouldn't either. He wasn't exactly academic, just like her. That was another reason the two got along so well.

"The Book of Shadows." Phoebe said as she turned the pages and started reading the first incantation she came to.

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invokes here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

Dean wanted his cousin to stop and made his way over to her, but she wouldn't stop. Dean just thought about the bad news that this book was.

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power,_

_Bring your powers to we cousins six,_

_We want the power, _

_Give us the power._

Dean finally grabbed the book from her and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Dean said in a deep voice, "You don't just read spells from a book. How stupid are you?"

"What were you doing?" Adam now asked, looking around the room in awe. Sam, Piper and Prue were behind him, also looking around.

"Reading an incantation," Phoebe said with a guilty expression. She didn't like being told off, but knew Dean wouldn't do it unless he was really worried, "It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk."

Sam picked the book up from the floor, looking through it while Piper and Phoebe talked about how they got into the attic.

"There's other stuff in here," Sam said, "There are three essentials of magic. Timing, feeling and phases of the moon."

"It's midnight on a full moon. This is the most powerful time to do this." Phoebe said with a grin.

"Do what?" Piper now asked, looking between her sisters and cousins. What was she missing here? She definitely didn't miss the fear, worry and anger in Dean's eyes.

"Receive our powers."

"Okay! No way!" Dean said, taking the book out of Sam's hands. Prue quickly took it from him and leafed through the pages.

"This includes all of us. We cousins six!"

"It's a book of witchcraft, Phoebe," Dean shouted, "There is no way we want to get mixed up in that!"

Sam didn't miss the way Dean sounded. His cousins might brush him off, but Sam knew that there was something that his brother was hiding. He'd known since he'd spoken to Bobby a few nights ago to find out how he was. Bobby had said that Dean was on his way back to San Francisco after spending a week or so with him. Dean had left a week before that call, but hadn't made it back to San Francisco yet. He hadn't questioned it, but now his brain was ticking.

Prue shook her head and made her way out of the attic. Everyone else except Sam and Dean followed. Dean frowned, with a worried look in his eyes, as he put the Book of Shadows back in the trunk.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean shook his head, "Just...we shouldn't be playing with that crap. Promise me you will stay away from it, and keep Adam away too."

"You're the one that's best at keeping Adam away. You'll be the one living here."

Dean just nodded at that comment and then started walking out of the attic. As the last one to leave, he closed the door wishing that they'd never gotten into there after that.

"Nothing happened, right Phoebe?" Piper asked, "When you did that incantation, nothing happened?"

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know?"

"Well, everything looks the same." Adam offered as a way to calming down the situation, "Except that the house still needs work."

"Nothing's changed." Piper smiled, looking at each of her family members. She didn't miss the look of concern—and a little fear—in Dean's eyes. It was just him playing big brother and protective cousin after a long night. That was all.

Dean couldn't help but want to drop his baby brother off at school the next morning. He'd hardly slept that night, worrying about something coming to get them. Phoebe should not have messed with that book last night. He was in two minds about calling Bobby or even his dad. He needed advise. The last thing he wanted was to end up with ghosts and witches in his life while at home.

But what really bothered him was the fact that this was in his home. In an attic that he'd never stepped foot in. Obviously people before him had. This house had been in their family's hands since the 1920s. Someone in their family had stepped foot in that attic and put that book in there.

By 6am, he still wasn't asleep so decided to get up and get dressed. He'd take his brother to school to make sure Adam was okay, and then he could check up on his other brother. Sam had decided to go back to his own apartment that night, and Dean had to admit he was happy about that. At least Sam would be out of the cross-hairs for now.

"You know I can catch the bus," Adam laughed as they pulled up at the side of the road outside of the school, "You didn't have to drop me off."

Dean shook his head with a laugh, "Of course I had to. This girl from last night."

"None of your business, Dean," Adam rolled his brown eyes and opened the Impala door, "I'll see you later. At home. Not outside my school."

With that, Adam got out of the car and closed the door, "I'm just doing my big brother duties!" Dean shouted out, knowing that his littlest (not so little anymore) brother heard him. He could see his shoulders moving up and down from laughter.

The eldest Winchester brother waited in the car for his brother to go over to a group of students. At least he had a group of friends.

"Now who was that?" one of the girls in the group asked Adam as he walked towards them. Adam glanced over his shoulder to see the black Impala pulling away, "He was cute."

"That's my brother," Adam sighed, "And you don't want to get mixed up with him. He's not that great when it comes to girlfriends."

The blonde-haired girl just grinned, biting her lip. Adam shook his head with a chuckle, as he made his way into the school with the rest of his friends. Dean was always the one that would get girlfriends easily, but always the one to break hearts. Even as a teen he broke hearts.

As they walked through the halls, Adam accidently knocked into the high school bully.

"Watch it, Winchester," the bully said, shoving him hard into the lockers, "Next time you'll get more than that!"

Adam had had enough of this guy. He'd already put up with two years of him pushing his weight around. He should have left school last year but his Grams' death had really taken its toll on him. Now he had to repeat a year and spend another year trying to watch his step.

As the bully walked away, Adam glared at the bully. Suddenly, a trashcan moved in front of the bully on its own, and the bully went flying into it head first. The whole school stopped to laugh, nobody questioning just how it happened. But it hadn't passed Adam's notice. He frowned, wondering whether he'd done something.

* * *

><p>"You're up early." Piper said, sitting on the steps of the porch. Phoebe was already there with a cup of coffee in her hands.<p>

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe admitted. She couldn't sleep after reading that book. She'd snuck up to the attic in the middle of the night to retrieve it. Dean had been up so she needed to be very quiet, and made sure the lock on her door was on when she returned. The last thing she needed was him telling her off and waking the whole house.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick." Piper joked, sitting down next to her sister and taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I was reading," Phoebe smiled, "Is Prue around?"

"Work," Piper sighed, "And Dean took Adam to school. I think Dean is looking for a job today. He said he didn't want me and Prue to have to worry about money anymore."

Phoebe just nodded her head, realizing that there was only one person she could talk to about this. And she needed to share everything that she'd found.

"One of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, a father who's invisible and an uncle who likes to disappoint his sons." Piper didn't really want to hear about the Book of Shadows, but she soon realized that she didn't have a choice. Phoebe started rattling off all about what the book said about their powers.

"She had three powers," Phoebe explained, "She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. She was hung for witchcraft in Salem, but before that she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters and three brothers," Phoebe followed Piper as she walked to her car, "These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches. We're those sisters and Dean, Sam and Adam are those brothers."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches," Piper spoke softly, trying not to upset her sister too much, "Grams wasn't a witch, and I don't think mom or Aunt Mary were either. Take that, Nancy Drew."

As Piper drove off, Phoebe couldn't help but shout out that they would be known as the Charmed Ones.

* * *

><p>Prue couldn't believe it! She'd raised the extra money through the private donations. She'd sparked the extra corporate interest. The Beals artefacts were becoming part of the museum's private collection because of her. And now...now she was losing out on handling them. The <em>board<em> wanted someone more qualified.

She heard her ex-fiance Roger tell her all about how Prue wasn't qualified enough, despite being on the project since its inception. He admitted that she was the curator on this and secured the whole exhibition, but the _board_ wanted someone else.

Of course, it was him. It had to be him, and she suspected that he had a hand in dealing with this. The _board_ didn't want anything different. She was furious that he would do this. And he expected her to be happy for him! Why should he be happy for him?

And then he had the audacity to call her Miss Halliwell. _Miss Halliwell!_

"Since when did we stop being on a first-name basis?" Prue asked him, "When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, _Roger?_" She made a point to say his first name, and emphasize it to make her point.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive," Roger shrugged his shoulders, "Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other."

"Bastard!" Prue turned on the spot and was ready to walk away.

"Prue, wait!" Roger got her to stop and look at him again, "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue had nothing else to say to this man. She walked away from him, missing the pen that was leaking in his pocket and leaving a blue spot on his shirt. She also missed him take the pen out of his pocket and squirt all over his face. Prue Halliwell may have chuckled had she seen that, despite the mood he had just put her in. Phoebe returning home last night was bad enough, but this had really taken her over the edge.

* * *

><p>Trick's Garage. That was the first place he would start. He was surprised this place was still running. It had been there when he was just 16. It was the best place to start his job hunt, though. He'd got a part-time job here so he could earn some money for his boxing and martial arts lessons when he wanted to prove to his dad that he was ready for hunting. Maybe the owner would still remember him and rehire him. He needed a job and quick right now.<p>

After pulling the Impala in the parking lot, he climbed out of the car and walked over to the main shop floor. He did enjoy being around cars, and part of him had missed working here. He once had friends here. Of course, after leaving to be with his did, he'd lost his friends.

"Hey, can I help you?" A young guy around 22 asked, stepping out from behind one of the vehicles in the garage.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Trick. He in?" Dean asked with a grin.

"In the office."

Dean thanked the guy before walking towards the office to speak to the owner. At least it was the same guy. That was one step closer to getting a job. Just before he got to the door, though, he heard a creek. He turned to see one of the cars that was up on jacks was rocking. It wasn't on it right, and one of the wheels was about ready to go. But the 22-year-old was now underneath it.

"Hey!" Dean called out just before the car started to fall. He put his hands out instinctively, and the whole scene around him froze. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked around nervously. What the hell was that?

He searched around for a monster or something that had caused this. Then he realized that he was the only one moving. Had he done this? Had Phoebe's incantation done something to them after all?

He didn't have much time to think. He needed to help the poor kid that was underneath that falling car. Just as the scene unfroze, Dean grabbed the kid and pulled him out of the way. The car crashed on the ground, bits of metal flying everywhere. The other guys in the garage took cover, as Dean used his body to shield the kid.

"What the hell!" The kid looked up at Dean with wide blue eyes, "What was..."

"What the hell is happening out here?" Dean couldn't forget Trick's gruff voice. He turned around to now see the remains of the car and winced. It was a shame he couldn't have saved that as well, "Well?"

"This guy just saved my life." The kid said, looking between where he was originally standing underneath the car and Dean. Trick walked over to them.

"Are you okay, Harrods?" Trick asked, concern clear in his voice—and not just about the money that it would cost for this accident.

"Yes, boss," The kid—Harrods—replied with a nod, "Thanks to this guy." Dean was a little uneasy at the praise. He wasn't one for being thanked after saving people. Most of the time he didn't really deserve it. Right now he really didn't. He wanted to figure out what was going on with freezing things.

Trick looked at Dean, recognizing him instantly.

"Winchester!" Trick smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for a job, actually." Dean threw his former boss a charming smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon in to the office," Trick shook his head, "We're gonna need an extra pair of hands after that!"

* * *

><p>Piper knew that she would get the job after this. Her recipe was spectacular. She was a little annoyed that she wasn't hired on the spot after yesterday's interview, but understood that the guy wanted to make sure she could really cook. After all, she hadn't been a chef before.<p>

Just as she was pouring the port in the measuring cup, Chef Moore walked in.

"Your time is up," he made her jump as he spoke with a thick French accent, "Let's see," he picked up the recipe card as Piper tried to let her put this last ingredient into the pot, "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore..." Piper started.

"What?"

"The port..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time..." Piper ignored his comment about the magazine, knowing that he was right, as she tried to make sure the final ingredient was in there. Anything else could be missing, but not the port. He ignored her, as he put some of the dish on his fork and raised it to his mouth.

Piper waved her hands in a panic and he suddenly froze. He was like a statue, and it left Piper completely fazed. She waved her hands in front of his face, hoping to get a reaction. There was nothing.

Rather than dwelling on the events, she used it to her advantage. She placed some port into a baster and put a drop of it on the food. She'd just finished when he unfroze and took a mouthful of the food.

"Mmm," he smiled, enjoying the taste, "This is very good. C'est magnifique."

Piper couldn't help but feel smug. She was definitely getting this job. But now she had something else to worry about. How the hell did he freeze in front of her?

* * *

><p>Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked through his books. His classes didn't start for another hour. God bless Thursday mornings with his late start. But he had yet another test to revise for. Not that he was really too bothered. He loved learning and loved law. And tests were one thing that never bothered him, even as a kid. It was just all about being prepared.<p>

Suddenly, he felt an intense headache. One that he had never had in the past. Flashes of events ran through his mind. Events that he didn't recognize, but he recognized the person in them.

It was Jess. She walked out of their bedroom in her Smurf pajamas. Sam would laugh considering Dean's comment last night, except for this blinding headache. She then went into the kitchen. She was making something, but he couldn't really tell what. All he saw was her cutting something with a knife and then scream. There was blood everywhere. It was all spilling out of the large gash in her hand that she'd caused with the knife.

The flashes stopped. He still had a headache, but it was nowhere near as bad as a few moments ago.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Jess asked from the door of their bedroom in their one-bedroom apartment. She was wearing her Smurf pajamas, just like in the flashes that he'd just had, "Sam?"

"I'm fine." Sam smiled weakly as she walked towards the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but stand up from the desk and follow her to the small kitchen. She just glanced at him with a smile, while he pulled out mushrooms and then a knife. Mentioning something about making an omelette, she got to work on cutting up the mushrooms.

It was happening so quickly. Jess sliced the knife through her finger, screaming at the top of her lungs. All Sam could do was quickly grab a tea towel and wrap it around her finger.

"Oh my God!" Jess freaked out, "Oh God!"

"It's okay," Sam said, worried that he'd seen this happen. Had he just had a vision? "It's okay. Let's look."

He pulled the tea towel away, but the blood kept coming, "We're getting you to the hospital. Go put some clothes on! Quickly!"

* * *

><p>Phoebe was just cycling down the road, taking in the memories from her childhood. She used to love coming out on her bike when she was a kid. It was her way to escape all the family drama. It was difficult being the youngest Halliwell sister, and living in a house with six other people. Nobody seemed to understand her, except Dean, and then he moved out when he was 18 to go travelling with his dad. It left her with an eldest sister who seemed to hate her guts, another older sister who just wanted peace, and then two young cousins who just wanted to know where their dad and brother were. Adam took it the hardest, being only 10 years old when Dean left. Everyone seemed to be running out on him.<p>

Cycling was the way to escape. She took in the fresh air, and was able to think the arguments through. It stopped her saying anything rash, especially to Prue.

She saw a couple of boys skateboarding past her. Suddenly, she felt a jolt through her hands and into her head. The two boys skated right in front of a car, which hit them. The kids went flying over the car, both of them seriously injured. It was all in black and white, but she saw it all clearly.

It was the same two boys that had just gone past her. Suddenly, the car she saw turned the corner. The car was going to hit the two boys. She couldn't let that happen. She road in front of the boys quickly, stopping them from coming off the sidewalk. The car honked and Phoebe skidded into the ground, hitting her head hard. The bike presumably somewhere under the car's tires.

It didn't matter. The kids were safe. More importantly, she was getting premonitions.

* * *

><p>"I quit." Prue said. She'd walked into Roger's office to hear him saying how he was the one that had done all the work. Of course he was. He thought he was so much better than her at everything, and he was bitter that she'd said she no longer wanted to marry him.<p>

Phoebe had opened her eyes to the type of man he was. He was a womanizer and manipulative. A lot like Dean had become...no, Dean didn't purposely use a woman. He always made it clear that he wasn't into settling down. The eldest of her three cousins was upfront that he "wasn't that type of guy." He often said that, but Prue knew that he was just really afraid of commitment. She understood. The people they loved left them. His mom died when he was eight and his dad dropped them off with the grandmother they barely knew.

But right now, she had to focus on Roger. She'd just quit her job, with nothing to fall back on.

"Think about this, Prue." Roger had warned her. But she had thought about it. Apart from the fear of the unknown, there was nothing keeping her there.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss," she shrugged her shoulders, "What's to think about?"

"Your future," he threw back at her. There was that. She was living in a house that ate through money for electricity, and would end up putting all the financial stress on Piper—that's if Piper even got the job. But she couldn't keep working here, "If you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references—"

"Don't threaten me, Roger." She knew what he was doing. Of course, Roger made up some excuse about doing her a favor by taking the exhibit away from her. She would have lashed out at him if it wasn't for all the information she'd left in her former office. Thousands of pages of research, along with 75 computer discs. That was going to be fun for him to go through.

With a quick dig about throwing her engagement ring back at him, she walked out of the office. He couldn't help but get the last word, and it was about office supplies. Prue stopped in her tracks but didn't turn. She just scrunched her hands, imagining herself wrapping her hands around his neck. She never even noticed the tie tightening around his neck strangling him. She was too busy walking out of the office.

The sound of her cell phone ringing pulled her out of the feeling of freedom. As she answered it, the feeling of freedom soon turned to fear and worry. It was the hospital. As angry as she was at her baby sister, she loved her and didn't want her to end up in the hospital.

"I'll be right there. Thank you!" Prue said, before rushing to her car and making her way to the hospital.

As Prue got there, there was already someone at the desk. Luckily, he seemed finished and she was able to find out where her sister was being treated. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious. She would never forgive herself for being so angry at her sister and wishing to never see her again if something happened to her right now.

"I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue said to the nurse behind the desk. It turned out that the man at the desk hadn't finished.

"One moment, please," the nurse replied and turned back to the man, "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide," the man replied, making Prue do a double take. It couldn't be, "Dr. Gordon's expecting me."

As the nurse went back to her computer, Prue couldn't help but turn to the inspector. She never thought she'd see this man again.

"Andy?"

"Prue? I don't believe it," Andy looked at the eldest Halliwell sister with raised eyebrows, "How are you?"

They didn't get much of a catch-up before the nurse told them where they needed to go. Prue would have to wait another 15 minutes, and Andy was able to go and interview the doctor. But it turned out that Andy decided his job could wait. He wanted to catch-up with Prue over a coffee instead.

"So, you're an inspector now?" Prue smiled, remembering how focused he was on joining the police when he was still in high school. It was a dream for this man, and a dream for his father, "Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation," Andy couldn't help but beam at his ex-girlfriend, pleased to hear that she remembered about him and his family after all these years, "So, what about you? Taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house and as of an hour ago looking for work," Prue laughed humorlessly. Andy didn't have much to say about that. It was a conversation killer, "I heard you moved to Portland."

"I'm back," Andy shrugged his shoulders, but clearly didn't want to go into that part of his life right now, "You, us, still seeing Roger?"

"How do you know about him?" Had he been checking up on her? She had to admit that her high school boyfriend was checking up on her, though. Not just any high school boyfriend, either. The two had grown up together. He would always be over at the Manor playing with them, and he was good friends with Dean.

"I have contacts." Andy smirked.

"Prue?"

Prue's attention was pulled away from Andy by a familiar voice. A voice that she definitely did not want to hear in the hospital.

"Sammy?" Prue looked at her cousin, eyes full of concern.

"Sam!" Andy smiled at the middle Winchester brother. He wondered whether he would even remember him with the age gap that they had.

"Andy?" Sam smiled, holding out his hand to shake it, "How are you? I heard you'd moved to Portland."

"I'm back," Andy nodded, feeling a sense of déjà vu, "And I heard you were at Stanford studying pre-law."

"In law school now," Sam smiled proudly, "Got an apartment not too far from the Manor with my girlfriend," he then turned to Prue, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Prue frowned, "But I was here for Phoebe. She had some accident. You?"

"Jess sliced through her finger. She's getting some stitches."

"Jess is the girlfriend, I'm guessing?" Andy asked.

It wasn't long until Phoebe was out of x-ray, though, and Andy really did have to get on with her case. But she wasn't going to give up without getting his number. He had the exact same idea, and they made sure that this time they would stay in touch.

As soon as Prue got Phoebe to the car, she knew that she would have to find out what was going on with her sister. How could she even think about throwing herself in front of a moving car? She had no idea that anything bad was going to happen to those boys.

They waited for Jess to be finished first to make sure she was okay. It was just a cut, but a deep one. At least Sam could get her home.

Prue decided that she and Phoebe needed to go somewhere with people. Not that she wanted to discuss her private life around strangers, but she didn't want to strangle her sister for her stupidity.

"The Charmed Ones?" she listened to everything that Phoebe had supposedly told Piper, "This is insane."

"So you didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe asked with a sigh, but silently knew that there was definitely something going on.

"All that happened was Roger taking an exhibit away from me and I quit my job," Prue admitted, "I know that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic—"

"Since you don't think I have one," Phoebe rolled her light brown eyes, "That my vision of life is clouded compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue wanted her sister to drop this, "Now, where is the cream?"

The cream moved in front of their eyes to fill up Prue's coffee cup. That was not something Prue expected to see, and she didn't really want to admit to her baby sister that she was right. But she couldn't help it when she saw the proud and slightly smug grin.

"So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked. This was all incredible. It had to be a dream, but Phoebe just continued talking about how Piper must freeze time. Maybe that meant that Dean could move things with his mind, Sam froze things and Adam had premonitions. It could be an age thing.

Prue was struggling to take it all in, and she needed something...a drink. She quickly ordered a shot of tequila and drank it in one. The taste didn't bother her and she certainly didn't need the lime. She needed another one. Or some aspirin. She had a horrible headache forming.

"You turned me into a witch."

"You were born one," Phoebe replied with a soft smile, "We all were and I think we better start to deal with it."

Prue shook her head and started walking out of the restaurant. Phoebe quickly followed her telling her all about these bosch paintings she'd seen in the Book of Shadows. The girl just wouldn't shut up about it, and Prue just wanted to know why. Of course, Phoebe seemed to have all the answers. While they were sleeping, they were fine. Safe. Now that they knew about their powers, they would have evil coming after them.

Great, just great! Not only was Prue out of a job, but she now had magical, evil creatures coming after all. All because her little sister decided to open up a spell book and read an incantation.

* * *

><p>Piper was confused. Jeremy was supposed to be taking her home. They'd just finished a lovely meal at a Chinese restaurant to celebrate her new job, but she needed to get home. She had her first day at work tomorrow, and she really needed to speak to her sisters and cousins about freezing the chef. She'd pushed it to the back of her mind until this point.<p>

Now, Jeremy was asking the cab driver to turn down 7th. This wasn't on the way to her home.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Piper asked.

"I was, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing."

He answered, and Piper thought nothing of it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Adam rushed home and instantly started looking for his big brother. Dean would know what was going on. He'd understand why the trashcan had moved in front of the school bully like it did.<p>

"Dean?" Adam called out, panicked. He'd thought about it all day. He couldn't keep his mind on his school work at all, which really wasn't like him. He was just like his other brother; the straight-A student. When Dean left to go with Dad, he'd promised that he'd focus on school and get an amazing job. He'd promised to make Mom proud, "Dean?"

"Kitchen!" Dean called out from the kitchen. Adam rushed straight into it and saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table, with a bottle of whiskey next to him. A glass was in his hand, but Adam could tell that it wasn't his first.

"What's happened?"

"Phoebe, that's what," Dean replied, rubbing his stubble with his free hand. He then downed the rest of the whiskey and poured himself another glass, "What's up with you, anyway?"

"I'll have one of those, if you don't mind." Adam said, grabbing his own glass.

"You're underage."

"You've got room to talk," Adam rolled his eyes and pushed the glass in front of his big brother, "Pour one. I've had a hell of a day."

"Yeah? Bet you can't beat mine."

"I made a bully trip up into a trash can. Moved the thing right in front of him without touching it."

Dean frowned and looked into Adam's brown eyes. His little brother threw him an _I told you so_ look and drank the whiskey. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the face he pulled from the burn of the alcohol.

"You get used to it." He simply said and poured his brother another drink. He did need it. Dean hated this, there was a conversation that he needed with all his family and it was time to tell them the truth about what he and his dad did, "Oh, and you're on par with me. I froze a car midair to save the guy it was gonna kill. Got a job out of it, though."

The two clinked glasses and drank their whiskeys.

"Dean!" Sam's voice now called out for his big brother, "Adam?"

"In here!" Adam called out, and smiled as Sam came rushing through. Sam just looked at the two brothers bonding over the bottle of whiskey. Without a word, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, "You have one of those days too, then?"

* * *

><p>As the pharmacist made his way through to the back to get Phoebe's medication, Prue started looking for the aspirin. Of course, little sister had to come with her, talking about how chamomile tea would work for the headache.<p>

"Not this one." Prue shook her head, walking down one of the aisles, still not seeing it.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers," Phoebe now pointed out. When would she shut up? "I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition," Prue pointed out, "That's what normal people inherit." But Phoebe wasn't dropping it. She just kept going on and on about magic, family, destiny and Goddamn chamomile tea.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch," Prue wanted to shout but made her anger clear through hushed voices. She didn't need people overhearing them right now, "That my sisters and cousins are witches, and we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Then move your headache out of your mind," Phoebe offered, making Prue glare at her sister. A bottle of aspirin suddenly flew off one of the shelves right into Prue's hand, "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous!" Prue shook her head, and went back to browsing the shelves. Where did this bottle of aspirin come from? Now it seemed like Phoebe was purposely trying to piss Prue off. She brought all sorts of things up, including Roger. When that got an initial reaction, Phoebe moved onto something that would really piss her off.

"Let's talk about dad and see what happens."

"He's dead." Prue warned. He wasn't but that's what Prue kept telling herself. Unlike John Winchester, Victor Bennett didn't show back up in their lives every now and then. He left when Prue was eight years old and that was it. He'd actually left mom a few years before that, but had been a presence. But once Prue turned eight, Victor left and never came back.

What pissed her off even more was that her sisters still loved the man, especially Phoebe. That was why she'd gone to New York. He wanted to find him, and now she'd returned empty handed. The more Phoebe went on about the man, the more the anger built up and up, until Prue exploded. All the bottles of medicines flew off the shelves and onto the floor of the aisle.

As people gathered around to see what had happened, Phoebe asked one simply question, "Feel better?"

Prue couldn't help but admit that she did feel better. She felt better than she had in months. It was like all the anger had been released. Now she just had to deal with this new power, and all the evil that would come after her and her family.

* * *

><p>Piper looked up at the Bowing building, refusing to step foot in the wooden elevator. What if it broke? What if something happened and they couldn't get back down?<p>

But Jeremy was very convincing and got her into it. He then pushed a button and the elevator started moving.

"You'll love it, Piper," Jeremy smiled, "You'll tell all your family about it, including Dean and Phoebe."

"I never said Dean and Phoebe were back," Piper frowned, now looking at her boyfriend cautiously. He simple offered her a sadistic smile with an "oops" before pulling out a knife, "What is that?"

"It's your surprise."

"You're scaring me, Jeremy," Piper backed herself into a corner, "Damn it! Stop it! I'm serious!"

"I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital," Jeremy stepped forward towards with an evil glint in his eyes, "I've known for some time that when she croaked, your powers would be released. I didn't really want to have to deal with your eldest cousin considering he's a hunter like his dad, but I had to wait for him and Phoebe to return."

_Hunter?_ Piper thought to herself, but had something more important to worry about right now. It was then that she realized the murders of those women were at Jeremy's hands. How had she missed it? Six months of being with him, and she'd missed the fact that he had killed so many women.

"Not women," he pointed out, "Witches!"

"Why?"

Jeremy lifted his other hand and a flame appeared from his finger tip. It was a power he'd stolen the other night from the witch Serena. That was the only way he could get a power. And now he wanted Piper's.

Piper screamed as Jeremy launched towards her, and lifted her hands to protect herself. Luckily her power to freeze kicked in and she froze her boyfriend before he could stab her. The only problem was the elevator froze too. She was stuck between floors.

The next floor wasn't too far away. She could crawl onto it, but the scene unfroze just as she was crawling out and Jeremy grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back in. She searched around for something to help her, and then saw a plank of wood. She turned and swung the wood, clattering Jeremy's head with it. He fell to the ground, giving her a chance to escape with her life. She needed to get home.

* * *

><p>"Did you let a cat into the house?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen to see the three Winchester brothers sitting around the table. She glared at Dean as she realized they were all drinking whiskey. He and Sam could do what they wanted, but their little brother was still only 18. He was underage.<p>

Phoebe followed Prue, stroking the cat that she'd found wandering around the house.

"No," Dean waved his hand, "But I can freeze things."

"Really?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow, confused at that, "I'd have thought you'd move things with your mind. That's what Prue can do."

"That's what I can do." Adam grinned.

"So you have premonitions like me?" Phoebe looked at Sam with a big grin.

"If that's what you call them," Sam shrugged with a frown. They'd all drank the bottle of whiskey between them and were now on a second one. Dean seemed to have a secret stash of the stuff hidden somewhere. It looked like he'd picked up his dad's drinking habits, "I don't like them. Want to tell me what the hell is going on, Phoebs?"

"We're witches," Phoebe nodded her head, "We're the Charmed Ones."

"No," Dean shook his head, trying not to let his words slur together, "We're not witches. I won't let us be witches. That would mean I'd have to kill all of us."

Everyone frowned and looked at the eldest Winchester with concern. But they couldn't ask any questions as the front door slammed shut, and Piper called out for everyone.

"In here!" Phoebe called, and had to jump out of the way of the door as Piper came rushing in. Dean quickly sobered up as he saw the emotional state that Piper was in. Mascara had run down her cheeks, and her bangs were sticking to her forehead. She looked like she'd been running.

"What's happened?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Lock the doors, check the windows," Piper informed everyone, "We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..."

"Warlock?" Phoebe asked. Dean's frown deepened as he looked at his younger cousin. He'd never come up against a warlock before, but he had come up against witches. And they weren't the easiest things to kill.

Dean didn't wait for an answer from Phoebe, though, "Sam, with me."

Sam didn't question where the order or sense of urgency came from. He just followed his brother out of the back door and down the driveway to the Impala. Dean quickly opened the trunk. There was nothing in there. At least, that's what Sam thought until he saw the bottom lifted up. It was a false bottom and there was something in there. As he checked the trunk more carefully, he'd seen a few sigils around it. What the hell was his brother into?

When he saw the armoury his brother had in the trunk of his car, he was even more shocked. Seriously, what crap had his brother gotten himself into? What had Dad gotten him into?

"Take these into the house, Sammy," Dean told his brother, handing him a duffel back of weapons. Dean quickly grabbed a range of rifles, a couple of pistols, and an extra load of rounds for everything. As much as he could carry if he was honest, "Sammy, into the house!"

Sam nodded and rushed in. Dean wasn't that far behind him.

"What the hell is all that?" Prue screamed, looking down at the artillery the Winchesters had brought in.

"You cannot have guns in the house!" Phoebe looked at her cousins, fear in her eyes, "And they won't kill warlocks."

"No, but they'll hold him off while we figure out what to do," Dean told her, "Get up those stairs and check that book of yours. Find us a way to kill a warlock."

Phoebe didn't question anymore. She just nodded her head.

"And take Adam and Piper with you."

Adam wanted to argue, but the look from his eldest brother told him not to. He and Piper quickly ran out of the room with Phoebe. They would find a way.

"You know about warlocks?" Prue asked her cousin, concern filling her dark brown eyes.

"If we survive tonight, I'll tell you all about it," Dean promised, "There is a lot more that I know. For now, just know that rock salt is one of the best things to protect us until Phoebe finds another option."

Dean quickly loaded some of the rifles for his brother and cousin and then handed them both one, "The kickbacks a bitch when you're first learning. Be careful."

"Dean..." Sam started with a frown, but Dean shook his head.

"I'll explain everything later, Sammy," Dean promised again, "We need to get through this first. Let's get up to the others."

Dean was in full hunter mode as he made his way through the house. He could sense the fear and confusion from his cousin and brother, but they would have to wait for now. He just needed to get them up to the attic. Hopefully, Phoebe had found an answer in that damned book. And then when this was all over, he was going to burn it and find a way to get rid of these powers. He needed a way to save his family before other hunters came after them.

"I found something," Phoebe smiled as they reached the attic. Piper and Adam were already laying out candles, "I think Grams was running low on supplies, though. She had a birthday candle for the ninth one."

"I've got the poppet." Adam held up a small doll.

"So, now it's just the spell," Piper said, "But I want to make this stronger first."

Piper grabbed the poppet and placed a rose on it, "You love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She pushed the rose thorn into the poppet, before placing it into a pot in the middle of a small table.

Prue, Sam and Dean stood around the three witches at the table, hoping and praying that this would work. The pot exploded and then Phoebe placed her hand on the pot, being dragged into a premonition.

"It didn't work." She looked around at her family members.

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"I saw Jeremy when I touched the pot," she explained, "He's on his way here."

"Damn it," Dean cursed and then pulled his little brother up off the floor, "Right, everyone out of the house. Follow me."

Dean led them through the house to the front door. But they were too late, Jeremy was already there. As the girls screamed, Dean fired a shot at Jeremy. It didn't do much, but he did growl in pain.

"Did you really think that was doing to do anything, you stupid witch?" Jeremy growled, his eyes glowing red, "Rock salt is for demons. You hunters know nothing."

Prue decided that it was time to get a handle over her powers, and held out her hand as they backed up into the house. Jeremy flew into a wall, hitting it hard.

"Get out of here!" Prue screamed at her family, but instead of running out the back door, they all went back up to the attic. Prue and Dean growled at them, following them up the stairs.

"Nice parlor trick, bitch," Jeremy shouted as they ran, "I look forward to killing you and stealing that."

The Halliwells and Winchesters put as much as they could up against the door, but it would be no use. Jeremy had the power to move things with his mind, too. As they kept placing items by the door, they would be moved without anyone touching them.

"We're trapped." Adam said, looking around the attic in the hope for an escape.

"Then we face him together." Sam said, but wasn't sure how.

"What about the spell on the back of the spirit board?" Prue suggested, "Anyone remember it?"

"The Power of Three will set us free," Phoebe nodded, "I think both sets of us can say it."

"We say it together." Dean informed everyone.

As Jeremy walked into the attic, both sets of siblings said the spell. Strong winds blew around them and a circle of fire surrounded them, but they continued to chant. They would not let this warlock win.

"You won't win this fight!" Jeremy shouted during his vanquish, "You may get rid of me, but there are many more. Your hunter cousin knows that, Piper. You kill one, more will come. We are Hell on Earth!"

With that Jeremy exploded. The wind and fire disappeared as if it was never there. The two sets of cousins just looked at each other.

"So, that's the Power of Three?" Adam asked.

"The Power of Three Times Two." Phoebe grinned at her baby cousin.

* * *

><p>Despite others being up, Prue was the one to answer the knocking at the door. It was probably a good idea, as she saw Andy standing on the other side. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, along with a paper.<p>

"Morning!" Prue smiled, "This is a surprise."

"Well, I was feeling guilty about that bad cup of coffee," Andy smiled, "I wanted to make it up to you."

"So you brought me good coffee?" Prue questioned, "And my paper?"

Andy smiled and handed her the newspaper, but kept the coffee, "The coffee is, uh, mine. I was thinking dinner. Unless you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You know, having a good time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame."

"Hmm, good point," Prue nodded, "Better not."

"Okay," Andy smiled, "Friday night, eight o'clock?" when Prue didn't answer right away, Andy's face dropped, "You're hesitating."

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Prue smiled, "My life just got a little bit complicated. Can I call you?"

Andy nodded, mentioned that she had his number and then left. Prue couldn't help but feel guilty as she shut the door behind her.

"You should have said yes." Phoebe shook her head as Prue walked back into the living room. Her five cousins had all heard the conversation. They were waiting for her to return so they could hear the truth from Dean Winchester. He was sitting with his phone in his hand, turning it around in his hand, looking down at the floor in deep thought.

"Do witches even date?"

"They get the best guys." Piper smiled.

"You can't keep your powers," Dean shook his head, "None of us can."

"Why not?" Adam asked, "What do you know, bro?"

Dean sighed. He didn't want his family finding out about any of this at all, let alone like this. But he had promised them the truth last night. They'd made it out alive against the warlock, and he needed to tell them what he'd been up to for the last eight years.

"Mom was killed by a demon," Dean finally figured out the best place to start, "I don't know all the details. Dad and Bobby wouldn't tell me, but I know Dad has been tracking that demon all these years."

"What did the demon want?" Sam asked, "I mean, Mom died in Adam's nursery."

"Dad thinks he wanted Adam. I don't know," Dean shrugged, "But Dad has spent the last 18 years tracking the evil son of a bitch."

"What about our mom?" Phoebe now asked with a small voice.

"I don't know, Phoebs," Dean offered her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

Dean hated having to say that. He genuinely didn't know what killed his Aunt Patty, and whether it even was a demon. John didn't say much about her.

"So, Bobby knows about this?" Prue now asked.

"Yes, there are a few demon hunters out there. They follow wherever the strange, unexplained deaths are. There are a lot of monsters and demons out there. I wouldn't be able to go through all the things I've seen over the years."

"Why did Dad tell you about this and not us?" Adam now asked.

"I pushed him to," Dean admitted, "And Grams told him that he either told me or she would. I was 16 at the time. When he finally told me, I said I wanted to go. I wanted to help get the thing that killed Mom."

"But why didn't he tell us?" Sam repeated his brother's question, "Why didn't you?"

"We wanted you to have a normal life," Dean explained, "You're both a hell of a lot smarter than me. I had nothing but cars. What was I going to miss? You two deserved a normal life."

"No we didn't, Dean."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Sammy," Dean warned, "Just believe me when I say that we did it for your own good."

"So, where's your dad now?" Piper asked the one question that nobody really wanted to ask. Dean clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer this.

"I'm not sure," Dean sighed, "He left after I got...I did things that you don't want to know. Please don't ask me anymore about that. Dad wanted me to get out before I crossed a line, so I agreed to it. Dad's still out there, somewhere. Bobby keeps checking up on him and letting me know, but he's no longer taking my calls."

As that admission hung in the air, Dean sighed and sat forward. He rested on his knees and looked at each of his brothers and cousins.

"Now these powers," he started, "Witches are evil. They're some of the evilest bitches I've come across. We need to get rid of these powers. If we don't..."

"But we're not evil," Phoebe shook her head, "The Book says that witches can be good or bad. The bad ones are warlocks."

"I've seen witches, Phoebe, I know what they are and what they're capable of," Dean argued, "I don't think we should have these powers."

"I'm not getting rid of mine."

"Me either," Adam defied his brother, "We were born with these."

"How do we know? That incantation could have turned us into witches. We have no idea what evil now holds our souls."

"Dean, let's keep them for now," Prue sighed, "I've looked through the Book too and it does say that witches have a choice. As long as we choose to use them for good, then we're good. I get that you're scared, but we'll work as a democracy on this. Who here doesn't want to keep their powers right now?"

Dean and Piper both raised their hands. When Prue asked who did, the remaining four raised their hands. Dean and Piper were outnumbered.

"You're making a mistake." Dean shook his head and walked out of the house. He needed to think. Needed to decide what he was going to do now.

"He'll come around." Sam sighed, but he was in two minds about the situation. Right now, he thought keeping his powers would be the better option. Maybe he'd get some answers that he'd needed for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of the way I changed the first episode of Charmed? As I said, I'll be doing this with a few episodes of both Charmed and Supernatural-mainly the first season episode.<br>**

**I'd love to hear what you think. I love reading reviews :)**


	2. Episode 2: Home Is Where the Spirit Is

**Hi! Here I am with another chapter of this series. Thanks for the reviews and follows. It's great to see that people are interested and enjoying it.  
><strong>

**This is a take on the pilot episode of Supernatural, with Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Adam thrown into the mix. I've been back writing this after a wee break, and I'm enjoying fleshing out the storyline. Right now, they are going to be standalone episodes with the odd storyline for the characters like they were for the two shows in season one of both, but there may be an arc developed with the bad guys. Is that something you'd like to see, or do you like the standalone episode idea?**

**I also want to say that I'm correcting a wrong in Charmed. The Salem witches weren't burned at the stake like the show always stated. Salem witches were hung, and that's the history I'm sticking with for this show.**

Episode 2: Home Is Where the Spirit Is

"Oops! Sorry!" Phoebe called out as she walked through the busy restaurant. Quake was fast becoming their hangout now that Piper had gotten a job as a chef here. Dean, Sam and Jess were already at the bar. Sam and Jess looked like they were in deep conversation, while Dean flirted with some girl stood at the bar. Phoebe rolled her eyes with a smirk. He just couldn't help himself.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Piper shrieked, joining her cousins and sister at the bar.

"Who?"

"Chef Moore," Piper looked at her sister as if she'd ignored everything Piper has said for a week, "He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much."

"Customers aren't complaining, Piper." Jess offered with a small smile.

"But I'm not a restaurant manager. I'm a chef," Piper complained, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Dean turned his attention to his cousin as the girl he was talking to started walking out of the bar. He kissed her cheek, "You're doing great. See you later guys."

He just rushed out of the restaurant, following the girl.

"Did he...is he...?" Piper couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes. Fourth girl this week." Sam sighed, disappointed in his brother's womanizing ways.

"He'll go through the whole of San Francisco by the end of next year if he's not careful," Phoebe giggled, "That's four girls in...what...three nights?"

"Yeah, and that's not his record," Sam rolled his eyes, "I get that on the road he couldn't settle down but now that he's back."

"Let him get it out of his system," Jess told her boyfriend, "He's only been back two weeks. He'll soon make a name for himself here and girls won't go anywhere near him with a barge pole."

The Halliwell sisters chuckled at Jess, as she stood up.

"I've got to get home. Early morning tomorrow."

"I'll be home soon." Sam smiled, kissing her gently and then watching her leave.

"She's definitely a keeper if she can put up with Dean," Piper offered and then turned to a waitress at the bar, "Table nine, please."

While the waitress takes a tray of drinks to the table, Phoebe sees a man and gently nudges him. She gets a premonition and smirks. Sam doesn't miss the look on her face, telling him that she just forced another premonition on herself. He'd warned her and his little brother not to mess with their powers until they found out more about them.

"Well, his name is Alec and he's going to ask if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?" Piper asked with a frown, glancing over at the man her little sister was pointing towards.

"Well, I've solved the age old problem of who approaches who." Phoebe grinned.

"She had a premonition," Sam told Piper and then glared at Phoebe, "We've talked about this. We're not using our powers. We agreed."

"No, you and Prue agreed," Phoebe pouted, "Adam and I want to practice. Anyway, I can't control what just pops into my head."

"That's the problem," Sam sighed, "We can't control them. Piper could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. Adam could get angry in school and throw someone into a locker."

"Shh," Phoebe brushed his concern off, "Here is comes." The man did come over and introduced himself, offering to buy the youngest Halliwell sister a martini. At times she could be just like Dean, although Sam and Piper knew that she wouldn't go home with a guy on a whim; and there would definitely not be four guys in three nights. As Phoebe left the group to get a table with Alec, Piper turned to Sam with a worried look in her eyes.

"Prue is gonna be pissed."

"I know," Sam sighed, "And so will Dean when he finds out. He doesn't want us having out powers, let alone using them."

* * *

><p>Across town, Dean wasn't the only one having some bedroom fun. Prue had had her own night of pleasure after her date with Andy. She couldn't believe what she'd done. It was their first date.<p>

She quickly got dressed and crept out of the room. She couldn't face him in the morning.

* * *

><p>Tony Squire climbed into his hand-me-down Toyota as he waved goodbye from his friends. As much as he hated how old this car was, at least it got him places. He could get to the college keg party in the middle of a field without worrying about calling for help, unlike some of his friends.<p>

His cell phone rang while he drove down Centennial Highway. A route he barely took, and he didn't really like it. It freaked him out a little considering there had been a few disappearances, but nothing would happen to him. He just had to keep driving.

"Hello?" he answered the call and smiled when he heard his girlfriend's voice on the other end, "Hey, babe. What's up?" after a pause, he continued the conversation, "Yeah, I'm on my way over now. I'll see you soon, okay? Bye."

He hung up the phone with a big grin. He was going to get laid tonight.

Deciding to drown out the silence, he turned the radio on. It was a random channel—when would his little brother learn not to mess with the radio stations? No bother, he only wanted to drown out the deathly silence in his car while on this very dark patch of road. He couldn't see any further than his high-beams.

The radio crackling caught his attention. Frowning, he started fiddling with the knobs in the hope of getting another station. Damn the country roads around here.

Suddenly a figure appeared just in front of his car. He slammed his brakes on, just in the hope that he wouldn't hit her. When he finally came to a stop, he was just inches away from the figure. It was a young girl, couldn't be any more than 25. She had long dark brown hair and had a white flowing dress.

And she was hot.

But why the hell was she in the middle of the road? Troy could only think of one reason; some dick had kicked her out of his car.

He opened the passenger door as she walked around to him, "Hey. Need a lift?" He doesn't miss the troubled look in her eyes and her piercing gray eyes.

"Take me home?" She asks, almost singing it.

"Where do you live?" He asks as she gets into the car and closes the door behind her.

"4636 Breckenridge."

Troy asks no more questions, and instantly accelerates down the road. It's not too far away, and she was stranded.

"You must be cold," Troy couldn't help but mention as he tried to make some small talk. The radio still wasn't picking up a station, "It's the end of September."

She didn't respond. The girl—he didn't even know her name—just gazed out of the window. Troy couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"I bet your boyfriend's worried..." a girl like that had to have a boyfriend.

When she still didn't respond, he decided to stop talking. He wasn't that far from Breckenridge anyway. Now he just had to find 4636. He frowned when he came up to the house that he suspected was hers. It was abandoned, rotting and a decayed shell of what it once possibly was.

"You don't live here." He frowned.

"I can never go home." She said softly, looking at the abandoned building, a sad, home-sick look in her eyes.

Thinking that it was a joke, Troy started asking where she really lived but by the time he looked back at the passenger seat she was gone. He stopped out of the car and looked around for a while. She couldn't have gone far, and he didn't really want to leave her out here. He suddenly saw a fluttering of her white dress walking through the door of the abandoned house. Following her, he calls out for her.

"You want me to leave you?" He asks now, on the porch. The wind whispers through the abandoned house and he shivers. Stepping into the house, he soon realizes that it wasn't the dress he saw. There is a tattered white—more gray but in this light it is difficult to tell—curtain in the first room. The girl isn't in here, and Troy can't help but feel spooked as he looks around.

He finally decides to leave the girl, shouting at her. With a deep breath, he puts his foot on the gas and drives away from the creepy abandoned house and the girl in the white dress.

No, he can't just leave her out there. He stops the car on an old wicker bridge. He needs to go back.

Checking the rear-view mirror he jumps. The girl was in the car this whole time. She sat silently in the back.

But then, her face changes into something monstrous and demonic. He screams as she launches herself towards him and it all goes black.

* * *

><p>Opening credits<p>

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through the newspaper with his cup of coffee. He wasn't really a morning person, but he had to be now. He was a legitimate member of society. He had a job and everything.<p>

It seemed strange for the 26-year-old. He'd spent the last eight years on the road, floating between towns. Money was never an issue with credit card fraud and hustling at pool. Those were things that his cousins and brothers would never find out about. He couldn't tell them the whole truth about his time on the road. It was bad enough that they'd found out about his hunting experiences.

But now they were witches.

He shuddered as he thought about it. He hated the fact that he was a witch. He couldn't be one. Phoebe and Adam had wanted to practice their powers, but Prue and Sam had told them not to mess around with things. They would all work on this together. Piper wasn't happy about keeping her powers, but she was at least going on with it.

Dean was the odd man out. He hated the idea of having powers. Witches were evil things that he hunted. While his brothers and cousins hadn't sold their souls for all this, someone in his family somewhere along the lines had. And now it was coming to haunt them.

There were times that he wanted to call Bobby or his dad about this. He needed to tell someone and get some answers, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk having them come hunt him and his family. He needed to protect everyone right now.

Sighing, he finished his coffee and was just about to close the paper. He needed to get to work. But something in the paper caught his attention. It was a report about another boy going missing on Centennial Highway. It was just a small stretch of highway not far from San Francisco. Checking his watch he knew he couldn't go right now, but he would check it out later.

Grabbing a pen from his shirt pocket, he circled the story and then stood up, placing his cup in the sink. He really had to get to work.

"Hey, Dean, where's the fire?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, work!" Dean pointed to the front door and rushed out of the house.

Prue couldn't help but frown sadly. Dean had been cut off from the family since finding out about his powers. She knew that his hunter lifestyle made him dubious about them, but they all needed to stick together right now. Prue didn't really like having them, but this was a destiny and she couldn't really just give them up. Not until she had some answers.

Grabbing her own cup of coffee, she sat where Dean had previously been and looked down at the paper. Frowning, she noticed the story in the paper that had been circled.

"What are you up to, Dean?"

"Morning!" Piper said as she walked into the kitchen. She instantly went over to the TV putting on a documentary about witches, while she got out food to make breakfast. She'd heard Dean leave—she'd also heard him sneak into the house at God knows what time in the morning—and guessed it would just be the four of them for breakfast: her, Prue, Phoebe and Adam. It was strange to have Prue at the table. She was usually the one at work at this time.

"You know, we're not gonna be burnt at the stake."

"I know. Witches were hung during the Salem witch trials," Piper nodded her head and then turned back to the documentary. Then she remembered and turned back to her sister, "Andy called while you were in the shower. Bad date?"

"No, no, no! Not at all," Prue shook her head, "You know, dinner, movie, sex."

"Excuse me?" Piper was taken aback by her sisters words, "On a first date? That's a Dean thing?"

"No, a Dean thing would be to sleep with a guy I barely knew," Prue rolled her eyes, "And this wasn't exactly a first date for us."

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade," Piper countered her sister's arguments, "So, spill it."

When Prue got up from the table and walked into the living room, Piper couldn't help but follow, "That bad?"

"No, actually that good. It was...well, we were naked but that's not the point," Prue didn't want to go into details and Piper definitely didn't want to hear it, "I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow, and it just shouldn't have happened."

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked as she and Adam walked down the stairs.

"Prue slept with Andy."

"Well, hello!" Adam laughed, "Was it you that I heard in the middle of the night then?"

Prue looked at the floor, embarrassed at the answer.

"You just left?" Phoebe shrieked.

"Well, what about you missy?" Piper now asked.

"I didn't sleep with Alec, thank you," Phoebe pointed out, "But I did see Dean as I was getting in. He was sneaking in from whoever he was with last night."

"Is everyone in this house getting laid?" Adam asked with a scoff, making his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"NO!" Piper shrieked.

"Who was Alec?" Prue changed the subject, all of them now following Adam back into the kitchen.

"The hottie Phoebs hit on last night."

"Hey! He hit on me," Phoebe pointed out, "Remember the vision thingy last night?"

"Vision thingy?" Prue looked at her littlest sister with wide angry eyes, "We're not using our powers. We agreed..."

"No, you and Sam laid down the law," Adam sighed, "I'm with Phoebe. We need to learn how to control them."

"Our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they'll get us killed," Prue pleaded with each of her family members in the room, "You heard what Dean said about the monsters and demons out there. And hunters could come after us. Let alone the warlocks finding us."

"I was one lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died," Phoebe held up her hands in defense, "It's not like you can control your powers any better tham me. And nothing happened between us."

"Hey, any reason why this is circled in the paper?" Adam hanged the subject, holding up the newspaper to the three sisters. Prue shook her head, telling him that it was like that this morning. Dean had been in the room before her, so must have done it.

"Why would he circle this?" Adam asked. The sisters looked at the paper in turn. They had to admit that it was certainly weird.

* * *

><p>Sam could barely concentrate on the lecture material. He was starting to get a headache, and he really hated it. The last time he got this type of headache was when he had the vision about Jess cutting her finger. Another one had to be coming, and that wasn't a good thing.<p>

Not only was he in a room full of normal people, he had given Phoebe a lecture about using her powers last night. But like he'd said. None of them could control their powers. Luckily for Phoebe and Sam, their powers were passive. They weren't going to harm anyone, except for themselves.

Suddenly the headache intensified and he started to see clips of an event. A man was driving down a road, late at night. There was a woman in a flowing white dress sitting in the passenger seat. She looked sad, as if the two had had an argument. The scene changed to that of an abandoned house. It was rotting and damaged, like nobody had lived there for decades. Suddenly the scene changed to that of a bridge, one that he recognized. He used to drive across it all the time when travelling from Palo Alto to San Francisco. There was an old Toyota in the middle of the bridge. Blood splattered across the inside of the car and Sam snapped out of his vision.

By the time he came to, everyone was looking at him. There was a mixture of concern, worry and annoyance in their eyes.

"Are you okay, Mr. Winchester?" The professor asked. Sam smiled weakly as the headache started to numb.

"I'm sorry. Just an intense headache." Sam replied with a small nod of his head. The professor didn't seem that convinced, but walked back to the front of the class anyway. Sam quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text message to his older brother. He would be able to help right now.

_We need to talk. Meet me for lunch at Quake. 1pm?_

_S_

Dean frowned, looking down at the text message. He'd been waiting for his brother to decide that they were going to talk about all this. Actually, Sammy had tried to talk to Dean a few times but the older Winchester just avoided it. Most of the time he managed it with a random girl again.

But that was starting to get old. He had stamina, but even Dean Winchester was starting to get worn out. Not that he was going to admit that.

He couldn't keep putting this off though. Sending a quick confirmation that he'd be there, he got back to work on the car. It was a sweet Audi A8, but looked like it had been through the wars. Someone hadn't been looking after their car. Dean hated seeing cars like this. His Impala ran like a dream and it was over 30 years old. All it took was some love, care and attention.

"Hey, Winchester, you coming for beers on Friday night?" One of his new work friends shouted out. Dean looked up to see that it was Gary calling out to him. He'd only been here two weeks and he already felt like part of the team. It helped that he'd saved Tristan Harrods' life the day he came looking for a job.

"Friday?"

"It's payday!" Gary laughed.

"He'll be getting laid again," Tristan now poked his head up from one of the other vehicles in the garage, "What are you on this week, Dean?"

"Erm...dunno, four maybe." Dean shrugged his shoulders. He was already getting a name for himself on the garage floor with the other guys. Luckily, they were all guys and most of them were young. Dean swore that Tristan even wanted to be like him.

"Where do you get the stamina from?" Gary laughed, "But seriously, Friday night. You can pick up a chick while you're out. Show us how you do it with that Winchester charm."

"Yeah, maybe," Dean laughed but then clicked what day it was. Payday. That also meant, "Aw crap, it's my little brother's birthday on Friday. I can't."

"There'll be other birthdays." Another guy shouted out from underneath one of the cars.

"There'll be other paydays," Dean countered, "Sorry but my brothers' birthdays are days that I never miss. Even when I was on the road, I came back for them."

"Sucker." Gary laughed.

"Nah, family just means a lot to me, man. I don't have much left."

And that was the truth. He didn't have much family left. There were his brothers and cousins, and then Bobby out in South Dakota. John was somewhere, but Dean had no idea where. But there wasn't much left for the eldest Winchester brother, so he made the most of the family he had.

* * *

><p>Piper pulled up her SUV outside the church. Nervously she looked up at it. She wasn't taking this witch thing that easily. Everything she'd read about witches was bad. Dean was right. They would have hunters coming after them soon.<p>

A knock at her car window shocked her out of her thoughts, "Pastor Williams. You scared me."

She got out of the car, not missing the cold breeze blow through her. It was certainly getting to fall now.

"I'm sorry," the pastor smiled, "I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon with the unused food from the restaurant."

"I am. Erm, coming back later with everything."

When Pastor Williams asked her what she was doing here then, Piper bit her lip mentioned Mary Estee, the woman the most recent documentary talked about. She start rattling on about evil beings and how they couldn't go into a church without being hit by lightening. The pastor just laughed, looking at her strangely.

"You mean, like what? Vampires?"

"Vampires, no," she would have to ask Dean if they really existed, "I was thinking more on the lines of witches." Pastor Williams read a passage in the bible about not suffering a witch to live and then said that he wouldn't want to risk it. That was not the answer that Piper wanted. As he left, she just continued to look at the building, wondering whether she would be able to set foot in a church again.

* * *

><p>Prue was running late. Everything with her sisters and cousin had played on her mind, and then there was the whole thing of avoiding Andy. He'd tried calling again, but she refused to answer the phone, letting the answer machine pick it up.<p>

She really needed today to go smoothly, but as everything fell out of her briefcase in the elevator, she realized that was not happening. It was a job that someone had called her for. She didn't even known Bucklands Auction House was looking for new candidates, and she wasn't entirely sure if she was the right person for the job. But she was out of a job, and they couldn't keep relying on Dean and Piper's incomes to keep everything going. There were five mouths of feed and a lot of work needed doing on the house.

A man in the elevator started helping her pick things up, asking her about if she worked at the auction house. She didn't get much chance to answer as her cell phone rang. Of course, it was Andy but she'd never given him her cell phone number.

"How did you get this number?" She instantly asked him.

"Prue, I think we should talk."

Despite saying that she was late for an interview, Andy started talking about last night. He didn't want it to happen the way it did, and was clearly regretting it too. He wanted to take a slow too. That was all well and great, but it was not a conversation to have in the elevator when she was running late for an interview.

While she tried to explain to him that she didn't sneak out, the phone cut out. Great, she'd lost signal!

And now the doors were opening, but not on the floor she needed. Being the hypocrite that she was, she used her telekinesis to force the doors shut again and make the elevator move upwards to her floor. It caused a panic as people quickly pressed the buttons to get the clearly faulty elevator to stop for them.

"Well, that was strange."

Prue smirked at the people around her as it stopped on her floor. Perfect.

* * *

><p>"You could have told me about it all, Dean," Sam sighed, looking across the table where they'd decided to grab lunch, "I would have understood."<p>

"Would you really?" Dean asked with a laugh. It had taken him a few hours to take it all in when Dad explained it to him at 16. The only reason he believed his dad was because Grams was there. She'd convinced John to tell him all about his travelling activities, and never batted an eyelid when he did tell Dean the truth.

Sam sighed and looked at the table. No, he wouldn't have understood. He wouldn't have even believed Dean had he mentioned monsters and demons until now. It was only receiving these Goddamned powers that opened up Sam's and the rest of his family's minds to the idea of magic, evil and the supernatural.

"So, Dad, where is he really?" Sam now asked, "I know you cut the story short two weeks ago and I get why. Adam doesn't need to know all this."

"It's not just because of him," Dean shook his head, "You don't need to know it all. And to be honest, I can't even tell you everything because I don't know it all. Dad left. Although he did leave me this."

Dean now pulled out a brown, leather-bound book from the pocket of his matching brown leather jacket. Placing it on the table, he pushed it towards the eldest of his two younger brothers.

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

Sam frowned, but did as he was told. His eyes widened in awe as he looked through the pages. They were full of scribbles, information and drawings. It was a book of demons, magic, spells and monsters.

"It was Dad's journal," Dean explained while Sam continued to leaf through the pages slowly, "Everything he knows is in this book. He sent it to Bobby for me to pick up, and I have no idea why. But if he's leaving me this, it's not good. Dad wanted me to get out and then left this with Bobby for me."

"Wait, you think..." Sam read between the lines with a concerned frown, "You think he's up to something dangerous?"

"I have a feeling he's going after the demon that killed Mom on his own," Dean nodded his head, "So does Bobby."

"So, why not go after him?"

"Where could I go?" Dean shook his head, grabbing the leather journal just as their food came to the table. Dean instantly tucked into the delicious burger that sat in front of him, "When Dad doesn't want to be found, he'll go deep. Bobby told me the best thing I could do was get back here and sort my own head out."

"What happened while you were on the road, Dean?"

But Dean just looked down at his burger, taking another bite. He didn't want to visit everything that he'd done. And he certainly didn't want to have to revisit that one event that scared his dad and Bobby.

"I can't go into that right now, Sammy," Dean explained, realizing that his brother wouldn't budge, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

Sam nodded and tucked into his own Caesar salad, and then decided it was time to get into why he really wanted to meet with his brother.

"Hey, Dean, I think I had a premonition again."

"Of what?" Dean questioned. As much as he hated the idea of them having powers, he was going to save people while he could. Sam getting a premonition usually meant that someone was in trouble.

"It's a little blurred but I recognized one location. It was a bridge on the way to Palo Alto. Some car had stopped in the middle of the night and then there was all this blood."

"Where was the bridge?"

"Erm, it looked like the one on Centennial Highway."

The color drained from Dean's face, and Sam started to panic. Dean never really looked scared or worried about things, expect for these powers. He had an excellent poker face, and Sam only guessed that it was due to Dad's training over the last eight years. There was also the element of having to look after his two little brothers after their mom died and they started living with their grandmother in a strange city. They'd moved all the way from Lawrence, Kansas to San Francisco, California. A major change for all three of them.

"What is it, Dean?"

"That..." Dean shook his head, "I knew it was a case. I read about it in the newspaper. Actually, read about it over the last few days. A new guy has gone missing each night."

"I think I saw one of those guys, Dean," Sam bit his bottom lip, "Or I'm seeing the next one."

Dean nodded his head, putting his burger down on his plate, "Okay. I'll go and check it out and see what we're dealing with."

"What? On your own?"

"Who else is gonna come with me?"

"Me!" Sam said, as if his brother was on drugs, "You're not going alone, Dean. We have no idea what this was and I got the premonition."

"I found the case first in the paper!"

Sam just glared at his big brother. Dean was not getting away with this, and he knew it. He would have no choice but to take Sammy along for the ride.

"Okay. After work. I get off at 6."

"I'll be waiting for you at the Manor. You even think about leaving me here and I will kick your ass when you get back."

"Good luck with that, Sammy."

"And it's _**Sam**_," he now said, "Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, bitch."

"Jerk." Dean chuckled at the name-calling they'd started when they were just kids. Grams used to hate it, but it was their brotherly thing.

* * *

><p>"It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date," Piper sighed at her little sister as they unloaded the Quake van. They were back at the church dropping of the unused food, but Piper still felt uneasy about it. What would happen if she did step over the threshold? She'd tried calling Dean but his phone was constantly going to voicemail. He was unreachable at work, "I mean, everything's changing since we've become...you know."<p>

Phoebe sighed, moving the boxes of unused food. The only reason she'd agreed to this was to get out of the house. She hated not having a job or anything to do. But then, she hated being in a job. She was a free spirit as her Grams had always said.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?"

"No!" Piper shrieked, "Have you? Actually, don't answer that."

Phoebe did answer though, in a sort of way. Once again, she talked about using her premonition power to check out whether the sex was going to be any good before it happened. Piper was still very uneasy talking about her powers, and Phoebe sensed that.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Walk about what?" Piper asked, just as Pastor Williams joined them.

"Phoebe! I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yup," Phoebe grinned, hugging the pastor, "Dean, too."

"Wow, all six of you back under one roof? Poor San Francisco."

"Well, not quite," Piper shook her head, "Sam is living across town with his girlfriend, but the rest of us, yes."

Piper decided that she was going to find out more about witches and a church, and she wanted to do it while Phoebe was around. Prove a point to Phoebe that their powers were not good. Phoebe shook her head at the comment about the not letting a witch suffer to live and then walked to the store, saying she was getting some gum.

Piper was close behind, and witnessed Phoebe using her power of premonition yet again. However, she was a little distracted hearing about the sad story of an elderly man saying he was picking up a lottery ticket on the off-chance so he and his wife didn't lose the house. Phoebe read out the winning numbers for this week's draw.

"Trust me." Phoebe smiled at the elderly man, getting herself a lottery ticket. Piper couldn't really stop her, but she really didn't like this use of her powers.

* * *

><p>"So, Friday night?" A girl asked Adam, looking up into his brown eyes. Adam chuckled at her attempt of twisting him around her little fingers. The puppy dog eyes were good, but nowhere near as good as the puppy dog eyes his older brother could give. Sam would always get his own way with Dean and Grams thanks to his looks.<p>

"I can't Friday," Adam smiled, knowing that he would be going out to celebrate his birthday with his biggest brother, "How about Saturday?"

"Oh, but I told you I'm going away Saturday," the girl pouted, "Can you reschedule your birthday dinner for the Saturday?"

Adam was torn. He did want to go out with this girl, but he knew that Dean always made a big deal about birthdays, well his and Sam's birthdays. He would always drive back to San Francisco to celebrate them. It didn't matter how far away he was or how late he'd been up the night before. And it was always two nights of the year that he could guarantee his brother wouldn't go off with some skank he'd picked up in a bar.

Dean would be disappointed. But then would he? Adam was passing up on a girl, and possibly on a good night.

"Let me see what I can do, okay?" He suggested with a grin, kissing the girl and then walking away from her. The school bell rang, indicating that he needed to get to another class.

As he sat down, the school bully was in front of him. His black eye from the trash can had finally gone now, but his pride had been seriously wounded. Of course, the bully had decided that it was Adam's fault. If only the guy knew the truth.

"I'm gonna kill you, Winchester. When you least expect it." The bully warned.

Adam just rolled his eyes and then smirked. Narrowing his eyes, the bully's chair suddenly snapped under the weight of him. The bully crashed to the floor with a loud thud, catching everyone's attention. Even Adam couldn't help but join in with the laughter, even if the bully would decide that he was going to get his own back.

* * *

><p>Angry did not even express how she was feeling. She was furious. Furious at the whole world!<p>

Prue slammed the door of the Manor behind her and stormed right to the stairs, slamming her keys on the cabinet as she passed it. She couldn't believe how badly that interview had gone. Of course, it turned out that the guy who was interviewing her had been in the elevator while she was talking to Andy, and she'd happened to mention that she wasn't right for the job. He'd taken a one-sided _private_ conversation and made an assumption.

She made it clear at the end that she did want the job, despite not seeking it out herself, and then left. She could kill!

She'd not come straight home, though. After that disaster of an interview, she'd gone to a bar and had a couple of drinks. She really did understand why Dean would drink after a long day at the garage. It was certainly calming.

"Dean?" Sam's voice called out, as he walked in from the sunroom, a bag over his shoulder.

"No, me," Prue sighed and then frowned at the bag, "What's going on? Everything okay between you and Jess?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked with a frown, and then looked at the bag as Prue pointed at it. Sam quickly laughed it off, saying that he and Dean were supposed to be going away and they didn't know how long they'd be. Of course, Prue had to find out what was going on. She was used to Dean taking off, but not Sam. Sam was the responsible one. He had gone to college, gotten an apartment and settled down with his girlfriend. He was the only one out of all six of them that was really getting somewhere in his life, until all this started. And she was instantly suspicious when it came to Dean taking off now that she knew he was a hunter. Was he taking off for another dangerous activity? Had he decided that his powers would come in handy when it came to hunts, and decided to ignore his own warnings? He'd certainly been quiet over the last two weeks.

"We, erm..." Sam tried to lie, but he wasn't great at it when it came to Prue. She knew when someone was lying to her, "I got a premonition."

"Sam, you're not supposed to be using your powers!" Prue shouted, "We both agreed that..."

"I couldn't help it," Sam put his bag down and held his hands up defensively, "I really can't control when I get these visions. I just get a bit of a warning when one is going to happen. This isn't like Phoebe's where I touch something and get a flash."

Prue apologized with a sigh. She knew that Sam wouldn't force a premonition to get himself in trouble. But that didn't mean she had to like this situation.

"Sammy?" Dean called out walking into the house, "You better be ready or..."

Dean stopped talking when he saw Prue and Sam both sanding in the foyer. He grinned nervously, not really wanting to get on his cousin's bad side. He could already tell from the stressed look on her face that she had had enough. That and she'd heard from Piper that Prue had been at Quake for a few hours after her interview.

"Okay, where are you going?" Prue asked, "And what the hell are the two of you doing?"

"We need to tell her, Dean," Sam sighed, "Me saying I'm going on a road trip with my big brother isn't going to pass."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Why could his family not just go along with him, "Sam had a vision."

"Yeah, he said. Are you going to check it out?"

"I'm not letting an innocent person die," Dean shook his head, "It's in the same area as a case I thought I found this morning. So we're going to check it out."

"The circled article in the paper," Prue nodded and then looked between her two brothers, "I'm coming with you then."

"No you're not!"

"Really?"

Dean and Sam spoke to Prue simultaneously. Sam was shocked that his eldest cousin would want to join in on this. She didn't want to use her powers until they controlled them and knew more about them. Dean's reaction was expected. He didn't want Sam going along, let alone Prue.

"I'm coming, Dean," Prue warned, "Where are we going?"

"It's about a half hour away from here," Dean sighed, deciding that he wasn't arguing, "You won't need your bag, Sam. I don't think it'll take that long. I've got a way of getting answers."

Sam and Prue frowned at each other when they heard the mention of the way of getting answers. They both really hoped that it didn't mean what it sounded like.

Prue called shotgun in the car, as Dean climbed into his Impala. Poor Sam was forced into the back, but it did mean he could stretch his long legs out across the seat.

"Keep your feet off the leather, Gigantor," Dean warned the tallest of the Winchester brothers before starting the car. _Back in Black_ sounded through the whole car at full blast. Prue jumped and quickly turned it down, glaring at Dean, "What?"

"Are you trying to deafen us?" She asked.

"No, just trying to deafen me so I don't have to hear your constant demands, Mom." Dean winked at his eldest cousin and put the car in reverse. This would be a long drive, even if it was just a half hour away.

During the drive, Sam couldn't help but go through the cassettes—yes, cassettes—in a small cardboard box, "Dean, you seriously need to update your cassette collection."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes!" Sam held them up to show Prue. She couldn't help but chuckle at the two brothers, "And c'mon, Black Sabbath, Metallica, AC/DC? Really!"

"What about the radio?" Prue offered, about to touch some of the dials on the car's dashboard. Dean pushed her hand out of the way.

"Rule number one. Driver picks the music, shotgun and passengers shut their cakeholes."

Prue folded her arms and sat back. But she wasn't done. She narrowed her eyes and used her powers to turn the tape off and put the radio on.

"Prue!" Dean shouted at her, "I thought the three of us were in agreement? No powers!"

Prue looked at Dean with an innocent look on her face, "I didn't do anything."

"You..."

"Prove it."

Dean narrowed his own eyes with a glare. It was going to be a really long drive.

As they pulled up at the bridge on Centennial Highway, Prue and Sam waited nervously. There were a couple of cops next to an old Toyota.

"That's the car from my vision," Sam sighed looking through the windshield, "We're too late."

"For this guy, yeah," Dean sighed, reaching over to the glove box and pulling out a small box from it, "There's still a beastie out there."

Prue watched with a frown as Dean looked through the box of photo IDs. They were all fake, that was clear. She grabbed one and looked at it.

"You impersonate officials?" She asked. Sam now grabbed the ID from Prue and then hit Dean. He was too busy picking the right ID that he needed.

"Impersonating Federal agents is _illegal_, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, well sometimes we need to get answers," Dean sighed, "And this is what Dad and Bobby taught me. You coming or staying?"

"Dean, I'm trying to be a _lawyer_."

"Well, I guess I know who to turn to if I get arrested," Dean shrugged his shoulders and climbed out of the car. Prue and Sam shared nervous glances before climbing out of the car to follow him. They didn't feel great about it, but they did want answers.

Dean confidently strode over to the local deputy sheriff and held up his ID. There was no sign in his demeanor that this was completely fake.

"You're a little young to be a marshal aren't you?" The deputy sheriff asked after looking at the ID and handing it back to the older Winchester, "And it takes three of you?"

"Deputy marshals, but thanks," Dean grinned, "And he's in training. Apparently they want them to learn on the job now."

The deputy laughed at that comment and pointed over at the FBI and other suits around the vehicle.

"Well, take a number and get in line, kids," the deputy sighed, "The sheriff is a bit tied up with the FBI right now. Think he'll be a couple hours."

"Hours?" Dean sighed, "Look, our boss wants a status report yesterday. Think you can give us the lay of the land?"

"What makes you think I got it?"

"Look. Barney..." Dean started. He hated the red tape and waiting. Before he could finish his sentence, Sam cut in.

"Look, we're all deputies here," Sam sighed, "We're all under the gun. Can you help us out, please?"

Prue realized that the deputy had responded well to that, so flashed him a pretty smile, "We'll get right outta here if you do."

The deputy did respond well to that, and got on with the information he had. While the deputy told Sam and Prue about the lack of eye witnesses and evidence, Dean spotted a discarded, old necklace. He picked it up with a pen and noticed a small rose engraved into it. It was silver and certainly antique from the look of some of the staining. It could be a clue that the local law enforcement had believed to be junk at the side of the road.

"We think they're stealing cars, but the local chop shops have nothing."

"Makes sense. Ford Taurus, Honda Civic...all great cars." Dean joined the group again, agreeing with the deputy. But he knew there was something else behind this. Sam wouldn't just get a premonition for no reason.

"And all four victims were male?" Prue had been caught up on the news reports that Dean had read while on the way. She needed to know everything about this case that he'd thought he'd found, and everything that it could possibly be. Dean couldn't answer all the questions because he didn't know the answers, but he did share as much as he could. If they wanted to help, both Prue and Sam needed to know everything.

"Five."

"Five?" Sam now asked, glancing at Dean. Dean had a look of shock on his face too.

"One last night," the deputy explained, "This one didn't fit the others except for the M.O. Kid was just in college and drove a rundown Toyota. Troy Squire was his name."

"You know him?" Prue didn't miss the sound of his voice breaking a little.

"Small town. Everyone knows everyone. Five going missing, well..."

"I'm sorry." Prue offered genuine sympathy. The deputy smiled gently and then got on with the information. There wasn't much more to tell, so the cousins left for more information. With no eye witnesses, they were at a bit of a loss. They needed to know more about the people involved, and the best person to start with was the most recent one; Troy. There was on good place to find information about him.

They headed straight for the small college campus. It was a community college, and surrounded by kids. They may have been better having Adam with them to connect with them, but they'd work with what they had. They'd first gone to his apartment to find out more about him, but his roommate wasn't in. Dean quickly picked the lock, annoying Sam and Prue further. They really didn't agree with his less than legal activities.

Never mind. It was going to get the job done.

After that, Dean looked around with his cousin and brother close behind him. That was when he saw a picture of Troy with his arm around a young girl.

"Girlfriend?" Sam suggested, looking at it.

"Why would a college kid want to get a girlfriend?" Dean asked, looking around the room more.

"Hey, I was that college kid with a girlfriend," Sam pointed out, "And I'm still with her."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued looking, finding a letter from a girl called Amy. He held it up, "Well, looks like the girlfriend is called Amy."

"Where to now?" Prue asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"The college." Dean said as if it was the obvious answer. They needed to speak to Amy.

* * *

><p>"As much as I love our powers, Phoebs, we're not supposed to use them for our own personal gain," Adam said, following his cousins into the kitchen. He'd gotten home to an empty place, so decided to drive to Quake. His cousin Piper would keep him busy, and he'd just happened to run into Phoebe at the same time. Unfortunately, he'd walked in on a sisterly debate, "The Book of Shadows says so."<p>

"Not so loud!" Piper said, shutting the kitchen door, wanting them to stop talking about magic.

"We need money, right?" Phoebe looked up at her cousin. She hated he was so tall when she was six years younger than her, "I'm getting some."

"Get a job!" Adam said, "I would if it wasn't for school and Prue telling me to concentrate on my studies."

"I'm using my mind instead." Phoebe pointed out just as Andy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Piper is Prue..."

Andy knocked into a guy who was carrying some plates. Piper suddenly panicked and flicked her wrists. The whole scene froze. Well, the whole scene except her baby sister and baby cousin.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not again!" Piper panicked. This was what she feared.

"Now look what you've done." Adam pointed out.

"How is this my fault?" Phoebe asked.

"Why aren't you guys freezing?" Piper now asked.

"I guess it doesn't work on witches," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "How long does it last?"

Adam peeked out of the kitchen door to see that the people there were still moving around and talking, and Andy's inspector partner, Darryl Morris, was walking towards them.

"It doesn't work out there, either."

"Oh no!" Piper freaked, looking at the restaurant and Morris, "You need to stall him."

Piper pushed Adam out of the kitchen and turned back to her sister. They needed to wait for the scene to unfreeze before they could do anything else. Phoebe started fanning her sister, while Adam did his best to stall the inspector. It didn't take long for Darryl to push his way past the almost 19-year-old and walk into the kitchen. Just as he did the whole room unfroze and the knocked plates crashed onto the floor.

"Here?" Andy frowns and then looks at Darryl, "I thought I had five minutes?

"I gave you ten." Darryl pointed out, as Adam walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll get Prue to call you when she gets home, Andy." Phoebe now said with a smile.

"We're really busy in here." Piper wanted everyone out of her workplace. She needed to calm down after all this.

"Erm okay." Andy frowned, but realized that the Halliwell sister he wanted to see wasn't here.

Once the detectives were gone, Piper turned to Phoebe and Adam, "I hate being a witch."

* * *

><p>Sam led the way through the doors of the local college bar. While they probably wouldn't find Amy here, they would likely find someone who knew where she would be.<p>

"Now I get the college thing, dude." Dean couldn't help but comment as a girl, barely legal and hardly dressed walked past him. Sam just rolled his eyes, while Prue smacked him over the back of the head.

"Hey! There!" Prue pointed through the crowds. A young blonde girl was sitting in a corner booth with a couple of friends. Dean held up the photo he'd acquired from Troy's apartment to compare the girl in it and the girl over in the corner. They matched.

"Wow! Already?" Dean questioned, "Looks like she wasn't really that into him."

Dean now led the way to the girl.

"Let's guess the line he throws her way." Sam smirked at his eldest cousin, as they followed the 26-year-old. Prue couldn't help but chuckle, but was surprised to hear that Dean was all business by the time he got there.

"We're Troy's cousins."

"I didn't know Troy had cousins." Amy said, wiping tears from her eyes. So she was that into him.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. This is Sammy and Prue," Dean introduced them all, "We're from out of town."

"I'm sorry," Amy said, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Did she mean sorry for being from out of town or sorry for their "loss." But he didn't ask, "I'm also sorry the cops can't tell you anything else."

"When can they," Dean rolled their eyes, "We were actually hoping you might know something. Just anything to tell his Mom and our Mom, actually. Was he acting weird at all?"

"What do you mean?" the young blonde now frowned, looking at the group of adults.

"Did he say anything strange at the party or was he acting strangely?"

"I wasn't at the party. He was coming to see me." The girl let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Do you mean was he high or something?" A boy at the table now asked, offended at the accusations, "Troy wouldn't drive drunk or high."

"No, we think the cops are missing something," Prue explained, "This didn't sound like a car jacking."

"Yeah, who'd want that Toyota he was driving?" Dean commented, making the kids laugh.

"He hated that car, but it got us all around places," the boy, who turned out to be called Bill, answered, "But erm..." Bill now looked at Amy and another girl that was sitting at the table. They both had fearful looks in their eyes, "It's just a story, guys."

"What story?" Dean was interested. Local legends were usually ghost stories the kids told to scare each other. Maybe they would get something useful right now.

"A girl was supposedly murdered on Centennial. Her ghost is now out there and whoever picks her up, they just vanish." The boy said, with a small look of glee in his eyes. He obviously loved the story he was telling.

After the cousins got the information they needed, Dean led the way out of the bar. They needed to get back to San Francisco so they could do some research.

"You know, there are plenty of urban legends about hitchhiking girls, Dean." Sam pointed out, now claiming shotgun, making Prue sit in the back. That didn't bother her. She was going to shut her eyes for a while.

"I know," Dean sighed, "But this is a better lead than the carjacking idea. There's no way carjackers would want that Toyota crap. A Civic and a Taurus, yeah, but not that piece of junk that was on that bridge. And stories do spring from some sort of truth. Trust me, Sammy. I've seen them."

"Really?" Prue asked, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, plenty of them I've heard over the last few years," Dean nodded, "Anyway. Those girls. How old do you think they were?"

"Not old enough, Dean," Sam glared at his big brother, "Seriously, do you really have to get laid every single night?"

"You do!" Dean pointed out.

"Not every night and I have a girlfriend. I live with her."

"Technicalities," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "It's my way of letting off steam, okay. And trust me; there's a lot of steam to let off right now with all this."

As they drove home, Sam decided to do a bit of his own research. He wanted to see if Dean was right about stories having some truth to them. At first, he started with the words "dead girl" in the search engines for their location, but they were coming up empty. Finally, he changed his search term to say "missing."

Bingo!

"Okay, so there was a girl who went missing on Centennial Highway 10 years ago. Constance Weld."

"Suspects?"

"None that they're saying here," Sam shook his head, "Wait, there's one. A Joseph Weld. Her husband."

"Where's he?"

"Lives out of town now. Never convicted. Not enough evidence," Sam explained, "What should we do?"

"Well, I'll phone in sick tomorrow and pay him a visit," Dean sighed, "You two are getting back home."

And Dean continued to drive. He had to find out more about this. It certainly seemed like there could be a vengeful spirit out there.

* * *

><p>"Where have you three been?" Piper asked, looking at the door was Dean, Sam and Prue walked in.<p>

"We just went for a drive." Dean shrugged his shoulders, walking towards the kitchen. He'd grab a beer and then get on with the research.

"Dean, are you leaving again?" Adam now asked, leaning against the doorframe to the living room. Dean raised his eyebrows questionably at his baby brother and shook his head, "It's just the bag..."

"That's mine." Sam admitted.

"Why do you have a bag packed?" Adam asked, now his eyes were full of concern rather than sadness. It wasn't like Sam to just go running off, "You and Jess?"

"We're fine. I thought I'd stash some stuff here now that we all have powers. There may be nights that I'm having to crash here."

Dean was impressed with his brother's lie. They'd agreed in the car on the way home that they weren't going to tell the others about the ghostie on Centennial Highway. They didn't need to know about it. Dean could take care of it, once he found out the story and where Constance was buried. He had to make sure it really was her first, though.

As Prue and Sam made up some story about where they were, Dean ran into the kitchen and grabbed his beer. He came back in to find Phoebe had now joined them, and was worried about her sister and two cousins. That and Piper was freaking out about her own powers, telling them how she'd frozen the kitchen and how it didn't work on Adam or Phoebe.

"Maybe it doesn't work on witches," Sam offered, "What about magical beings?"

"It worked on Jeremy."

"Maybe it's family." Prue suggested, as Dean ran up the stairs ignoring the rest of the conversation. The whole power thing was for another night. Right now, he needed to help the kids in this poor town.

The more he researched, though, the more he worried. There was some sort of a countdown every 10 years. From 10 to 1. When he checked the dates, he realized the countdown was working its way to the same date. September 28.

When he checked back to the date of Constance's disappearance, he realized that it was on September 28. Dean had to stop her before tonight. Great!

Now he needed to know where she was buried. But that was the problem. She went missing. Her remains had never been found. How was he going to stop this ghost?

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took another mouthful of his beer. That was finished.

Standing, he made his way out of his room to grab another beer. Hopefully the Halliwells and his brothers had stopped arguing now. What he didn't realize was that the eldest of his younger brothers was waiting for him to leave. Sam snuck from the entrance to the attic stairs and into his room to see what information his brother had collected. He'd become invested in this case, and he wanted Dean to stop using the questionable illegal methods to get information.

As Dean made it into the kitchen, he found himself locked in a conversation with Prue about the ghost. He really didn't have the time for this. He needed to get back upstairs and find out where the girl was buried. Salting and burning her bones was the only way to put her to rest.

Prue was really just distracting her eldest cousin. It gave Sam a chance to check out the information. Sam wanted to do it, knowing that Dean could snap at any moment based on the story he'd told him earlier that afternoon. Dad wanted Dean out of this.

Dean didn't realize Prue was up to anything until he heard the sound of his car starting.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, Dean." Prue had a genuine look of guilt in her eyes. Dean was pissed, royally pissed. How could his cousin and brother do that?

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Dean shouted, walking through the kitchen and into the foyer. Piper and Phoebe rushed out of the living room where they'd been chilling out. Adam rushed down the stairs at the sound of the shouting, "And he's taken my car!"

"Dean, calm down," Prue held up her hands to calm him down, "He was just..."

"Don't you even think about saying looking out for me. That's my job for him," Dean shouted back, "How could you distract me to let him go. He doesn't even know the danger he's just put himself into."

"What's going on?" Adam frowned, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Your brother is a dead man, that's what," Dean shouted and then picked up the first set of car keys he could find. He heard Piper say something about it being her car, but he wasn't interested, "I'm gonna follow him."

"You don't even know where he's going, Dean." Prue shouted as he started walking towards the door.

"I have an idea."

With that, Dean walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked, but Prue waved it off, saying she'd explain later. She wasn't letting Dean rush off on his own.

* * *

><p>While in the Impala, Sam made a quick phone call. It was getting late, but he needed some answers now. He needed to know the truth.<p>

"Erm, Joseph Weld?" Sam asked, what story was he going to come up with? Dean was the one who did this sort of thing, "I'm, erm, I'm Sam Moore," he would use Jess' surname—and no relation to the phoney French Chef Moore from Quake, "I'm a journalist for the Jericho College Post. My editor asked me to cover a story on your wife's death and..."

"I've already been asked questions about this," the man said, throwing Sam off. Had Dean already made the phone call, "Two days ago."

"Yeah, erm, we're working the same story," Sam explained with a frown. It couldn't have been Dean, "I'm just following up on a few things. My partners just taken a couple of days off."

"Oh, well, as long as your questions aren't strange. The other guy asked me all sorts."

"Like what?"

"Like where she was buried."

Sam frowned. That was strange. What would anyone want to do with a dead body? But it seemed like he should continue with this line of questioning, "And, erm, that is where again?"

"On the old plot at Breckenridge," the man explained, "I moved because I couldn't live where my kids died."

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed, "Erm, before I go, I was wondering if you knew about a woman in white."

This was a page that Dean had open in the journal. It didn't seem to make much sense at first, but the news of the dead kids brought up something the middle Winchester had read.

"Woman in white? A ghost story?"

"Sort of. They're spirits and have been spotted all over the world," Sam explained, "They're a special type of spirit. In all cases, the women were married and had unfaithful husbands. When they found out, they killed their kids and then killed themselves."

"What the...I don't like this line of questioning," the man shouted. Sam didn't really want to bring it up, but he wanted to know; wanted to really understand why Dean would have had that single page of the journal open. As Sam pried more, the man finally exploded, "Look, I made some mistakes but I loved my wife. And she wouldn't have killed our children."

With that the man hung up, but Sam was sure that there was something in there. Maybe the man just didn't want to admit that his wife had killed their kids.

It didn't matter that the man had hung up. Sam thought he had the answers he needed and started driving towards the Breckenridge home. Hopefully there would be something there to help him further.

"You should have let him go alone," Dean shouted at his cousin, "He has no idea what he's up against and no way of dealing with this."

"And you do?"

"No! That's the problem," Dean admitted, "I was trying to get the answers. I needed to know where this broad was buried. Now I've got to go in half-cocked and hope for the best. The first rule of hunting is you research and get your information, then you go in for the kill."

"Sorry," Prue mumbled, "Sam was just trying to help you. He said that Uncle John wanted you out of hunting."

"Yeah, well..." Dean sighed, "It's not like that is going to happen now, is it?"

"I know you're worried about your powers, Dean. We all are," Prue sighed, "Sam and I agreed..."

"Sam and you don't know what you're talking about," Dean told her, not daring to look at his cousin, "Hunters will come after us. Don't you get that? We're those monsters that I've been hunting for the last eight years. The monsters that my dad has been hunting for 18 years. I can't lose you, Piper, Phoebe or my brothers. I won't.

"I need to figure out what these powers mean. And I'm doing that. Part of that is continuing with my work. If I can keep hunters away from here for now, then we all stand a chance. But for that to work, you and the others need to stop doing crap like this. Got it?"

"Got it." Prue nodded, she'd never seen her cousin so high-strung. He was the fun-loving one, very much like Phoebe. The difference was he was also responsible, as well as fun-loving. He'd provide for the family, while getting up to mischief. Prue knew that came from being a big brother, and a big brother without a mother and father around.

"I'm sorry," Dean finally sighed, "I shouldn't be shouting at you. Well I should, but I should also shout at Sam. And it's not all your fault. I should have told you absolutely everything."

"What have you missed out?"

"Well, apart from things that I'm not really comfortable sharing yet, that's it," Dean admitted, glancing across at Prue, "There are a few things that I can't share...not right now."

Prue nodded. She didn't expect him to share all his secrets. He often said that he didn't do chick-flick moments, and it was really a way to protect himself from getting hurt. Even as a kid he would block his feelings from people, and avoid talking about the things that bothered him. That was why Prue thought he'd thrown himself into boxing and martial arts at 16. It was a cool way of getting rid of the pent up anger. Now she had second thoughts...

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"The boxing and martial arts classes you took. They weren't for your anger management, were they?" Prue now asked. She was going to use this journey to find out a bit more about her elusive cousin.

"Sort of," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "They definitely helped, but I started them because of Dad. I wanted to prove to him that I was ready to go hunting when I was 18. They worked."

"Do you think we should take some classes?" she now asked, "I mean if we could have hunters coming after us and all that."

"It would be a good idea," Dean agreed, "Same with learning how to use the rifles and..."

"No guns," Prue shook her head, "I refuse to allow them in the house. You know how I feel about guns."

"You're sleeping with a cop, Prue."

"That's another thing," Prue thought about earlier in the day, "You can't keep using fake Federal IDs and all that. Andy knows who you really are. What if he sees you? He will arrest you, Dean."

Dean looked at the road. He knew that his cousin was right, but it wasn't an easy request. Hunting relied on them getting into crime scenes and talking to the officials. They needed to find out the full details, and sometimes needed to see the bodies. How would they do that without the traditional hunter tricks?

"I'll see what I can do about that." Dean agreed, not really promising anything. Prue didn't miss that avoidance, but she had pushed things too far already. The rest of the journey was made in silence. Not even sound from the radio was heard.

Dean had driven straight to the Breckenridge place. It was the home of Constance Weld, and he'd guessed that this was where Sam would come. He was right, too. His baby—the black Impala—was sitting just outside of the house. Dean could just about make out a man in the front seat. It had to be Sam.

Prue saw him open the glove compartment and grab something. She wasn't sure what, but was sure it was a flash of metal.

* * *

><p>Sam had been driving down the road when a woman appeared at the side. She had long brown hair and was dressed in a flowing white dress. He recognized her from the pictures in the news reports he'd read. This was Constance.<p>

He wasn't really sure what to do. He needed to figure out what she wanted, but he couldn't risk his own life.

He didn't really have to think. The woman appeared in his car and looked at him with sad, haunted eyes.

"Take me home." He said.

Sam shook his head, "No."

The woman refused to listen. With her supernatural powers, she forced the peddle of the car down and the Impala drove towards her home. She even took over the steering wheel from the back seat of the car. Sam could do nothing right now.

"Don't do this." Sam told her, looking through the rear-view mirror.

The car finally came to a stop, and Sam looked through the windshield. They were at an old, ruined, abandoned home. This had to be the Breckenridge plot. She was obviously bringing him to her body. Great, now what was he supposed to do.

"I can never go home." The woman said, and Sam tilted his head at the look of fear in her large gray eyes. She wasn't evil as such. She was scared. Scared to step through the door of her old home. Before Sam could do anything, though, the woman climbed on top of him.

"You can't kill me. I've not been unfaithful." Sam told her. He'd read enough about the woman in white legend to know that that was the main focus. Men who had cheated on their wives.

"Not yet." The ghost said and then forced herself on him. The car cut out.

As she got closer, she placed her hand in his chest. He was in agony, but he tried to find the keys to turn over the ignition. He had an idea, now if only he could go through with it.

Dean rushed over to his car, seeing the ghostly woman on top of him. If it wasn't for being a life or death situation, Dean would have been impressed with his little brother but now was not the time.

Sam was screaming out in agony as she had her hand in his chest, clawing down it. Dean was about to hate himself for his next actions, but he needed to. He smashed the window of his car and aimed his gun—the one he'd pulled from the glove compartment—at the ghost.

"Let him go, you bitch!" And he shot.

The ghost disappeared for now but then appeared next to Sam again. The moment was enough for Sam to come back to his full senses.

"I'm taking you home."

With fluid movements, Sam turned on the ignition and ran the car straight into the crumbling building. Dean winced at the thought of his car and at his brother.

"Sam!" Prue screamed, as she ran into the house. Dean wasn't that far behind her, cautiously looking around.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Prue asked, looking at her cousin. His head was bleeding, presumably from hitting the steering wheel when he drove through the house.

"I'm okay." Sam agreed.

"Where is she?" Dean asked. He looked around, but there was no sound of Constance. There was no sign of a spirit anywhere in the house. It wasn't over, but Dean had a chance to get his brother out. Prue had already worked on that.

"Stand back." Prue said to Dean and then waved her hand. The Impala door was forced open, and Sam rolled out onto the ground.

"Argh!" He coughed, as Dean and Prue rushed over to him. That was when everything picked up. The radio started to flicker with static and a wind around them picked up. Dean knew what this meant, and instantly started looking around.

"Quick!" He got his brother to his feet, and started walking out of the house with him and Prue. But they couldn't go anywhere. Prue looked at the door to see Constance blocking the way. She was angry. Angry at being home and angry at being stopped of her most recent kill. This was not the way it was supposed to work.

Constance made her way over to the three cousins, he hands out ready to attack. Prue took Sam's weight as Dean held the gun at her. He shot, and she disappeared. But then she reappeared by the stairs of the house.

Suddenly, the sound of laughing upstairs could be heard. Water started dripping from the ceiling. The ghost looked around with a frown on her face.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." A little girl appeared on the stairs. She couldn't have been more than five years old. A boy, about seven, appeared next to her.

"Who are they?" Prue asked, just as Constance screamed. The children ran to their mother and she howled in pain. The howl is out of this world, and only ends when the ghosts all disappear in a large puddle on the floor. The puddle disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

It's over.

"This was where she killed her kids, Sam said, sort of answering Prue's question, "She couldn't go home because she was too scared to face her kids."

"Nice work, Sammy," Dean grinned, "You found her weak spot."

"What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, Dean?" Prue now turned on her cousin as he walked over to his Impala.

"It gave Sammy the chance he needed!" he brushed his hands over his beloved car now that everyone was save, "I'll tell you one thing, though. If you screw up my car, I'll kill you!"

By the time they all got back, they didn't want to talk. It was too late. Sam needed to rest, and Dean kindly offered his bed. He would crash on the couch for the night. And it wasn't like he was alone. Prue couldn't sleep after all that, and Piper still wanted to talk about her powers.

They'd managed to convince Phoebe and Adam to get some shut eye, but Prue wondered how long it would take for one of them to come sneaking down the stairs. Her money was on Phoebe.

"So, ghosts exist?" Piper asked.

"Vengeful spirits," Dean corrected her, "Ghosts aren't powerful enough to be seen. It's the anger that pulls the spirits into this world to actually attack. The problem with them is..."

"They kill." Prue finished her cousin's sentence, and laughed at the face he pulled. That was a major problem.

"So, our powers?"

"I really think we need to keep them." Prue admitted. She'd been able to get Sam out of the car because of her powers. Dean, though, disagreed. His hunter instinct was telling him that their powers were bad news. They needed to get rid of them before other hunters came after them.

"It'll be six against one." Prue pointed out.

"That's if there's just one hunter," Dean corrected her, "Some of them hunt in pairs. And then there's no guarantee that we'll be all together. It's not like they'll come knocking on the door for a beer."

Prue sighed with a frown. She really felt like they needed to keep their powers, and more importantly control them. That meant practice.

"But if we're evil..." Piper still worried about the church aspect.

"It is how you use your powers," Dean explained, realizing that his fears were getting to his cousin, "If you use them for good then you can be good. But there is a higher risk of being tempted to use them for evil."

"You mean like Phoebe using hers to win the lottery?"

"What?" Dean and Prue both looked at Piper with anger in their eyes.

"You know what," Dean shook his head, taking a mouthful of his beer, "Let me make some phone calls and then we'll chat. I need to find out some more before I even think about us keeping our powers."

The two siblings agreed with their cousin. He knew best. They would wait to hear from him.

* * *

><p>"It's great to have you back home, Dean." Adam grinned from the table in Quake. As usual, he had been treated to a birthday meal. Unlike other years, this was a big family meal. Adam had suggested it, since Dean was sticking around for some time. The older Winchester, although slightly disappointed, agreed to it.<p>

"Yeah, it really is." Sam smiled, as he raised his glass of water. He winced taking a drink, still suffering from the effects of the ghost.

"Well, I'm here to stay," Dean nodded, "At least for the time being."

Dean's eyes wandered to a young blonde girl who had walked into the restaurant. She couldn't be more than 18, but she was hot. And she was looking at him.

No, she wasn't. She was looking at his baby brother.

"You know her, Ads?"

"That's Molly," Adam laughed, "I said I'd go out with her after dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hey, be my guest," Dean laughed, "But when she dumps you, give her my number, okay?"

"She is way too young for you, Dean!" Phoebe smacked his arm with a laugh, "It would be illegal."

Adam tapped his brother's shoulder and rushed off to the high school girl, kissing her before leading her out of the restaurant.

"Did I just get dumped by my brother for some girl?" Dean asked, looking around at the table.

"I think he's learning from the best." Prue laughed, winking at her eldest cousin.

"I second that." Piper now giggled at Dean's mock hurt. He put his hand to his chest, faking a broken heart, making everyone at the table laugh. Despite the powers, it was certainly good to be back home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I'd love to hear what you think about the changes I made to the pilot episode. The woman in white legend was a favourite of mine before Supernatural, so I had fun with converting it and adding Prue into the story.<br>**

**I really do love reading your reviews!**


	3. Episode 3: Daddy Dearest

**Thank you for the reviews. I know there was confusion over the headaches that Sam gets. As I wanted to stick to the way his powers were shown in Supernatural, I kept that in but yes it doesn't make much sense since the demon was after Adam. There is a reason for his powers to be the way they are and I'll explain that over the series. I already have that planned out :)  
><strong>

**I was also asked if I'm going to do all the episodes, or just the most entertaining ones. I can't put all the episodes into one season (there are 44 episodes but only 22 in the season) but that doesn't mean I won't go back to them at some point. I do want to focus on creating my own episodes though as the season continues, so there may even be fresh, unique episodes. In some cases, like this one, the episodes will be joined together.**

**I hope you enjoy this one. There's been a lot of mention of John being missing right now, but what about Victor? Well, this is his episode.**

Episode 3: Daddy Dearest  
><span>

"So, we're agreed? 20 minutes?" Prue spoke as she made her way to the front door. This was not something that she wanted to do. Yes, she had just found out that she'd gotten the job at Buckland's Auction House after that dreadful interview, but she didn't feel like celebrating at a housewarming party for the neighbors. She wanted her bed, and her comfortable PJs. She was still sorting things out with Andy.

"Prue, you can't do a party in 20 minutes." Dean rolled his green eyes, reaching the front door first. Well, maybe you could if you met a cute girl—or guy in Prue's case—and went home with her. But that wasn't Prue's style, and she was now officially dating Andy. Dean was glad. He'd always liked the guy.

"Prue's party tips—meet, greet and bail." Phoebe joked, finally glad to be getting out of the house that week. Dean opened the door, allowing his three female cousins to walk out the house first. Adam was next, laughing at the girls, and then Dean followed. Making sure the house was locked, he followed everyone down the stairs, as the girls continued complaining. Prue was using her new job as an excuse, but it didn't really wash.

"Some of us have school and we're still going." Adam pulled his eldest cousin towards the house across the street. He had agreed though that it was a waste of time. He didn't expect anyone his own age to be there, and was really just showing his face. Dean and Phoebe were the ones that really wanted to go. Sam got it easy with no longer living at the Manor. When Prue tried to use Piper's bad hair day as an excuse, Phoebe grabbed her sister's arm. The two youngest members of the group now pulled her towards the house across the street.

"Hey, we could always throw a party and charge commission," Phoebe now suggested, looking at Dean knowing he would be onboard, "It's a great way to make extra cash." She was still annoyed that the lottery ticket she bought ended up with numbers disappearing. It turned out that magic would protect itself from being used for personal gain. The only saving grace of that day was that the elderly couple hadn't lost their house.

"You could always get a job." Prue threw the dig as they all stepped into the house across the street. Marshall was the first to greet them, with Cynda just behind them. They were new to the block, but the Halliwells and Winchesters knew the house back to front.

"It's the Halliwell sisters and Winchester brothers," Marshall smiled, patting Dean on the back, "Now the party can really start."

"It's about time you showed!" Cynda now grinned, also looking directly at Dean.

"Prue! I'm glad you made it." Fritz now said. They were three siblings who had bought the house after being left money when their father died. It seemed like everyone was inheriting something these days.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz." Prue said through gritted teeth. She really didn't want to be here.

"The place looks great, Marshall." Piper complimented as she looked around the house. It really did. It was in much better state than their house, and they'd been there all their lives.

"Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much," Marshall explained, "You guys knew the old owners, didn't you?"

"Oh, we basically grew up with the kids." Phoebe explained with a grin.

"We probably know the house better than you guys," Adam now chimed in, "Huh, Dean?" Adam wiggled his eyebrows knowing the amount of times a teenaged Dean Winchester snuck in between the two houses. One of the girls that lived here was a friends with benefits. Dean rolled his eyes as Phoebe joined in.

"Of course, you and—which one was it—Sarah?"

"Whoa!" Dean held his hands up in protest, "A little too young for me, Phoebs. Try Rachel."

"Wow! You remembered a name!" Adam laughed at his big brother, which Dean couldn't help but grin proudly at.

"That's right," Piper laughed, "Grams always knew when you snuck over, you know."

"Oh, the bar's dry," Fritz laughed at the cousins before turning his attention to his sister, "I'll take care of it."

"No, my turn." She shook her head, crushing a beer can with her hands. Dean grinned and followed her through the house, offering to help.

As Marshall and Fritz left them to enjoy the party, Prue was ready to leave. But the others weren't having any of it. Adam was a little annoyed that Dean had left him to chat up the hostess, but that was just Dean. Adam stopped his eldest cousin from leaving, as Phoebe pointed out Andy standing in a corner, talking to a few people.

"Phoebe, you didn't." Prue complained. Adam had said that this was a bad idea, but everyone overruled him. His young 19 years had nothing on their mid to late 20s.

"Hi, Andy!" Piper chimed and then pulled her sister and cousin away. Prue was left with Andy.

"I'm working on their subtlety." She spoke with a genuine smile. As much as she worried about their relationship together, she did like the man. They were high school sweethearts. Just after Adam's birthday they'd spoken about taking their relationship slow—with the nine year gap between seeing each other, Prue wanted to start from the beginning, especially with her life getting ever more complicated. Andy had agreed to it, and that was it. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since, and it wasn't for lack of trying on Andy's part.

Even Dean had defended the guy, telling Prue that he deserved something, even if it was a breakup phone call. The womanizing, commitment-phobe was all chivalrous when it did come to actual relationships. Prue had to admit that the boy was growing up. Maybe being in the same place for a month was doing him some good.

"So, I didn't want to push, but I was wondering if you're not doing anything," Andy started and stumbled over his words a little, "I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so..."

"Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year," Prue smiled. Andy knew that she loved basketball. She'd been the high school cheerleader to his basketball player, "Did you see them get creamed by the Lakers?"

"Impressive," Andy chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

"Let me check my diary..." she nodded her head, just as Fritz returned. He interrupted long enough with a thing about parking tickets, giving Prue the perfect chance to get away. But Prue was too quick for her. He joined her on the porch of the Manor. Frowning, she looked at the door.

"Phoebe? Dean?" Her mind wandered to the last person out. Was it Phoebe? She was sure it was Dean, and he wouldn't leave the front door open. Maybe someone had come back for something. She almost had a heart attack when she saw a large black dog standing on the stairs, barking at her. The dog's eyes glowed as Prue rushed back outside of the house and straight into Andy's arms.

* * *

><p>"Hey Haley!" Tommy smiled into the camera, taking a video of his trip. He was out with a couple of friends for a few weeks. Camping was the one thing he loved to do, but his big sister hated it. She hated the idea of being stuck in the wilderness, and what is a bear turned up? "Day six! We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow."<p>

Turning off the camera, he sent the video to his sister by email. He would talk to her tomorrow. He promised to check in every single day. After their parents died, it was just them and their little brother. Haley had taken it upon herself to protect them and act like mom. At times Tommy hated it, but he also loved it. It meant she loved him.

His two friends were laughing and joking outside, play fighting or something. Suddenly it all went quiet. Tommy frowned, "Brad? Gary? What's going on?"

While he climbed out of his tent to check, he missed the large figure that was forming behind him through the tent. The shadow may have made the figure look larger than it really was, but it was still coming right towards him.

Tommy was able to let off a shout, just as the figure grabbed him, clawing into his back.

* * *

><p>Opening credits<p>

* * *

><p>"How big did you say this dog was again?" Phoebe asked. She'd rushed over with the rest of the family as soon she Piper had received the call to say that a dog was in the house. Andy was checking the house for an intruder, and Prue didn't want to leave him alone in case he went up to the attic. He would have gone up there eventually, because there were dog scratches on the door.<p>

Adam had even managed to find Dean cozying up to Cynda. The older Winchester complained about the interruption until he heard the reason. The Halliwell sisters were certainly happy they had their eldest cousin back in the house now. He just seemed to make everything seem safe. Of course, he felt the need to grab his sawed off shotgun before walking into the house, just in case the dog was still there. Andy had scolded him for having it without a permit, especially having a sawed off one.

"What was it doing in the house?" Piper questioned, and Prue just had to get a dig in about the front door being left open.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister.

"I locked the door, Prue," Dean frowned, "I made sure it was locked."

"So, how did it get in then?"

"It had to have an owner," Adam thought of the logical fact, "A dog wouldn't be able to open—especially unlock—a door."

Prue sighed with a nod. Dean was distracted by his phone going off.

"'Scuse me a second." He frowned, reading the text message that he had just received. They were co-ordinates. He recognized them instantly. This was the way his ex-marine father always communicated. Wait, his father. John was getting in touch with him?

'_Dad?'_ Dean couldn't help but text back. But he just received a _'GO!'_ back and that was it. No confirmation of whether it was his dad or not. He decided against telling anyone for now. He needed to figure out where those co-ordinates were heading.

When he looked back up, he'd realized that everyone had left him. But he could hear raised voices in the kitchen. Prue had gone that way to check the back door. She wanted to make sure it was locked after that scare.

While she was out in the laundry room, she missed Phoebe grabbing a set of keys and locking the door. Prue just stood, looking through the glass at her sister and two cousins as they laughed at her predicament.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Prue had left the house early. She was still pissed off at her sisters and cousins for their little prank. They'd locked her out of the house for a good 10 minutes. Luckily, not completely out of the house. She was in the warmth of the laundry room.<p>

Now, she was in the warmth of her new office. It wasn't really new, though, now. She'd been at Bucklands for almost two weeks and was settling in well. The only person she didn't seem to get along with was Hannah, Rex's snidey assistant. She was sure there was something going on between the two of them.

She started making a list of everything they would need to do to protect their home, when the sound of a man clearing his throat caught her attention. Looking up, she was shocked to see a man she didn't recognize in the room.

"I was told that you might be able to help me," the man said, taking a ring off his wedding finger and placing it on the desk, "I'd like to have this appraised."

"Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser." She informed him, and was just about to direct him. However, he touched her with talk of how it was a family heirloom. It was obviously something that meant a lot to him, so she decided to make use of her skills.

"I think I've seen a ring similar to this before," Prue now said, as she looked at the beautiful, antique ring, "The setting's quite old. At least 17th century."

She now looked for a specific book, telling the man that it was just an educated guess and not a definitely appraisal. She wasn't the woman for that. It didn't seem to bother him, as he made himself at home in her office chair. The way he acted so familiar bothered him, but she went back to the ring.

The more she looked into the details of the ring, the more she realized that she had seen something like this before. The way the stones were set in twos, making it a symbol of duality, brought back memories. It was a wedding ring.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I think you know what my name is..." he said, but it was the final word after the pause that caught her attention, "Prudence."

Prue shook her head, throwing the ring on the table towards him, "Get out and stay away from us."

The man—her father—put his ring back on and stood.

"I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner?" he didn't even have the courage or thought to apologize after all these years, "Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk."

"After how you abandoned us? How dare you."

Victor Bennett smiled at the sound of Prue's temper. It was just like his. As she pointed out where their personalities differed, he knew that he had some making up to do. He knew his eldest daughter would have taken leaving the hardest, but it wasn't up to him. He had to help her see that, especially now that their Grams was out of their lives.

"Get out before I have you thrown out."

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Victor asked before walking out of the office. He would give her time.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the couch with the laptop open on his knees. The co-ordinates he'd received from last night were leading him to Black Water Ridge. It was a tiny location on the map, pretty much just woodland. What the hell could his dad want him to go there for? That was if it was his dad after all this.<p>

The slamming of the front door pulled him out of his thoughts. Prue stormed into the house, slamming her keys on the cabinet and forcefully hanging her coat up.

"What's Phoebe done now?" Dean couldn't help but ask. There was only Phoebe who could rile her this much. Even when Dean was being his usual, womanizing—well, sexual—self, he never got this much of a rise from her.

"I can't believe him!" She screamed.

_Him?_ Dean thought to himself, "Okay. What did Andy do?"

"Not Andy." Prue sighed, sitting herself down next to her cousin, placing her head on his shoulder. Dean sighed, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in tight.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked her, "I've never seen anyone but Phoebe get to you like this."

"Yeah, well, you've never seen me when someone talks about my dad," Prue sighed, "He's in town. Came to see me at work."

Prue missed the look of shock on Dean's face as he took the news in. It seemed like the day for abandoning dads turning up—well, sort of in his case.

"I just..." Prue sighed and at forward, placing her hands on her knees. She ran her hands through her short black hair, as Dean rubbed her back comforting her, "He pisses me off so much. He didn't even have the courage to apologize for abandoning us. I mean, he didn't even come back for us when our mom died! He was a no show for 20 years and he just walks into my office like it was last week. And you know what he wanted?" Prue turned to face her cousin. He just pursed his lips and shook his head. He wasn't going to argue with her right now, "Dinner. He wants dinner with me, Piper and Phoebe. Like he just gets to catch up because he's been away on business for a few weeks or something stupid. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out we're witches, he just rolls into town?"

"I'd say yes," Dean nodded, "But I got a text from my dad yesterday after him not talking to me for six months."

"Really?" That distracted Prue enough for now.

"Yeah, I think so, anyway," Dean nodded, "Sent me co-ordinates for some strange reason. He'd do it now and then when there was a hunt I needed to take care of myself. But...this just seems strange."

"Where is it?"

"Close by, actually," Dean sighed, "I'm gonna take Adam out I think later on. It's probably about time he learned to protect himself. I don't think he'd want to go back to normal if we did give up our powers, so I'm gonna give him some target practice. This place seems safe enough."

Prue laid back into the comfy couch and just stared at the screen that Dean had open. It was just a map of the area, and didn't look like much at all. Maybe she could go with them and avoid her daddy issues.

"Are you gonna tell your sisters?" He asked, without even looking at her.

"I guess I have to," Prue sighed, hating to admit this to herself, "They'll find out sooner or later. I'd rather they find out from me. Are you gonna tell Sam and Adam about the text being from your dad?"

"I guess I have to." Dean nodded his head. This wasn't something that he could keep from them. There had already been far too many secrets.

* * *

><p>Phoebe couldn't believe it. She'd just gotten off the phone from her sister. Her dad—the man she'd gone to New York in search for—was actually here. She hadn't seen him since she was a toddler. She didn't really have many memories of him at all growing up. But she had to see him. Had to know what he looked like now and why he'd abandoned her.<p>

Prue may not have cared, but Phoebe did. She wanted her dad in her life.

"Daddy?" Phoebe called out as she heard her father tell her to enter.

"Well, well," the tall, dark-haired man smiled at her, standing from the massage that he was receiving, "What a nice surprise."

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this," she didn't really know where to look, "Prue said that you wanted dinner but I..."

"No, nonsense," Victor brushed her apologies off and took every inch of his baby girl in. Now he just had to get the name right, "My baby girl. Let me get a good look at you, little...Piper?" at Phoebe's crushed look, Victor mentally kicked himself, "Phoebe."

"Yeah, that's okay," Phoebe tried to brush off the disappointment. This wasn't something the Winchesters ever dealt with when it came to their father. He may have dropped in and left every now and then, but at least he knew his sons, "People confuse us all the time."

"Are you kidding?" Victor was appalled with himself, "I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make this up to you," and he did it the only way he knew how, "How about some room service?"

When Phoebe mentioned that she'd just eaten, Victor offered to get her a drink. He did check that she was legal right now. Phoebe Halliwell was just shy of her 24th birthday, not that many made a fuss of it. Her sisters weren't that big on birthdays like Dean Winchester was. He was the only one to really make a fuss on all of them, because birthdays mattered to him; all birthdays except his own. But her dad should have known how old she was.

Victor continued to offer things that would make it up to her for not knowing which daughter he was talking to, but she didn't want anything. She just wanted to look at her father. She had his eyes, and he noticed that too. At least that put a smile on her face.

As Victor pulled his daughter into a hug, Phoebe was pulled into a premonition. Her father was holding the Book of Shadows somewhere. It looked like the Halliwell Manor. Wherever it was, it made Phoebe feel uneasy.

So, as soon as the hotel phone rang, Phoebe made an excuse and bolted out of the door. She needed to see her sisters and cousins.

* * *

><p>Dean had gone out for some more supplies for his upcoming hunting trip. He had no idea what his dad—if it was his dad—was sending him to, so he wanted to be ready. He needed iron, salt and more importantly more bullets for his weapons. Prue had decided to join him, after the phone calls she had to her sisters. Telling them about their estranged father was something she should have done face to face, but it was just easier for her to do it over the phone. She'd live to regret that decision based on Piper's outburst.<p>

The empty manor meant that it was possible for the mailman to get into the house undisturbed. He held out his finger, allowing it to turn into a key. This was the way he'd gotten into the house the night before. But Prue coming home early had distracted him and it meant he needed to transform to keep his cover. He couldn't do with the Halliwells or Winchesters finding out about him yet.

Knowing exactly where that one item he needs is, he went right up to the attic and bashed the door in. There was the Book of Shadows, on the pedestal that the two sets of siblings had placed in the middle of the attic. The mailman grinned and grabbed it, rushing out of the house. As he made for the door, the Book flew out of his hands and back into the house. He frowned, trying again but the Book was stopping itself from leaving the house. It was already protecting itself from evil.

A car pulled into the driveway, and the mailman had no choice but to change his tactics. He would have to leave the Book of Shadows but couldn't just leave it in the foyer. He quickly threw it into the living room, as the doors to the black American muscle car slammed. Prue and Dean were back from their trip out.

The mailman thought of the best thing to do right now, and that was to shift his form into Andy. It was just in time as the cousins walked into the house.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Hey, Andy." Dean offered a small wave, before walking straight into the kitchen. The two needed a chance to talk.

"The, uh, door was open." The shifter Andy lied, making Prue frown. She knew that wasn't possible. She and Dean made sure that they'd locked it up, "I just thought I'd check on you and saw it open. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Want me to check upstairs?"

Prue had looked around the room to see the Book of Shadows peeking out from behind the couch, "Oh, erm, no, no. That's okay, really," she quickly used her telekinesis to make the Book slide underneath the coffee table, so Andy wouldn't see it, "About tomorrow night. I changed my mind."

"Sorry?"

"Well, after 20 years my dad, Victor, turned up!"

"Your dad?" The shifter was confused at this conversation, and wasn't certain how much Andy knew about Prue's personal life. Prue was just saying that a game would be better than dinner with him, just as Cynda knocked on the door.

"Hey, everyone okay?" she asked, "I just thought I'd see if Dean..."

"Yeah, thanks," Prue smiled, "Dean!"

Dean walked back in from the kitchen to see a third person had joined them. He was not expecting to see Cynda here. He'd been interrupted from chatting to her last night, but now that it was morning he didn't want to pick up from where he'd left off. He had to admit that he really wasn't that interested in the woman.

He couldn't help but grin inwardly when Prue told him to get rid of her under her breath. It seemed she was in the middle of getting rid of Andy, too. Was there a problem?

"Hey, Cynda," he walked down the steps to the house, leading Cynda that way, "It was a great party last night."

As he was out of Prue's earshot, she could turn back to Andy. He decided that it was time for him to leave and kissed her on the cheek.

Dean had gotten rid of Cynda, and the two of them were now back in the Manor. Dean closed the door behind him, his eyebrows raised, "Did I really give her signals to come over here?"

Prue couldn't even smirk at that, she just pulled Dean into the living room and retrieved the Book of Shadows.

"Why is this downstairs?"

"Well, I didn't bring it down," Dean shook his head with a deep frown, "I'm guessing you didn't. Piper, Phoebe or Adam?"

"We'll have to ask them." Prue said and made her way up to the attic to put the Book where it belonged. Dean followed her but wasn't really paying attention. He walked into her as she stopped suddenly in front of her.

"What the hell?"

Dean looked up to see the broken attic door. He instantly went into protective hunter mode and stood in front of Prue, leading the way into the attic. It wasn't any of his cousins or brothers that had gone for the Book. There'd been someone in the house who wanted it. The dog last night now seemed like way too much of a coincidence.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't really want to leave his cousins after everything that had been going on, but Prue made it clear that he needed to go. There was a reason his dad had given him those co-ordinates. He then offered to leave Adam here, but Prue told him to take his little brother. She even said to take both of his brothers. They'd both need to know all about hunting, and Sam had proven himself interested two weeks ago with the ghost in Jericho.<p>

It still didn't make it easier, though. Someone—or something—had broken into the house and smashed the attic door. He/she/it was after their Book of Shadows. Dean wasn't sure what to make of the attack. If it was hunters, they wouldn't be after the Book. It had to be evil trying to get their ancient tome.

As he packed his bag, Adam walked past his room, "Hey, Ads!"

Adam peered into his brother's room and his heart instantly dropped. His brother was packing; again. He knew it would happen sooner or later. For the last eight years his brother hadn't remained longer than a couple of weeks. Since returning a month ago, Adam was just waiting for Dean to pack up his stuff and take off again.

"Were you gonna say goodbye?"

"What?" Dean frowned and then looked down at his bags. This was the second time in two weeks that Adam had thought he was leaving, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet," Adam sighed, "What's the bag for, then?"

"I thought we could go on a hunting trip," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "You, me and Sammy."

"Really?" Adam asked, excited at the idea of it. He threw his school bag on the floor outside the room and walked in. His eyes never left Dean's green orbs, "You serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious," Dean laughed, "You wanna go then?"

"Did Sam say yes?"

"I had to twist his arm a little," Dean admitted, "The boy said he had some school work to get on with. He's such a nerd."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle, but was happy at Dean's idea. It had been a long time since he'd been away from the Manor, and a very long time since he'd been away with both his big brothers. Dean and Sam would often taken him for weekend trips out now and then when they were all younger and when Dean was able to get back. But that had stopped recently. Dean spent less and less time in San Francisco.

"Where we going?"

"A place called Black Water Ridge," Dean said, he would have the conversation about John texting the co-ordinates on the way when they were all in the car, "It's not that far from here. A couple of hours."

Adam grinned and nodded.

"Well, go bag your crap," Dean held up his hands, shaking his head, "Can't go until you do that. Just don't bring too much."

"You should tell Sam that," Adam laughed, leaving the room, "He's the girl."

As Adam laughed, Dean grinned. He loved spending time with his brothers, and loved them both for different aspects of their personalities. He did feel like he connected with Adam more though, probably because he was closer to his own personality compared to Sam. Adam was actually a good mix of the two brothers. He had Dean's taste for woman with Sam's brains. The kid was going to be a rock star.

* * *

><p>Prue and Piper both rifled through the drawers of the kitchen, as Phoebe sat at the table with a sigh.<p>

"You don't know for sure."

"I know plenty," Prue countered her little sister, "First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough."

Dean had already said he'd make sure the door was fixed when he came back from his hunting trip. He was just sorry that he couldn't sort it out before he left.

Piper grabbed a phone book out of one of the drawers and passed it to Prue, both of them now sitting at the table.

"Why would somebody want the book?"

"They know what it can do," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "They want its power, our power."

"So, it means it's someone who knows we're witches." Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, someone like Victor."

"Dad?" Phoebe asked. She hadn't told them about her premonition yet, but knew that it was going to come up. Prue had a logical reasoning for thinking it was their father. The moment he showed up, there'd been two attempts on the Book of Shadows. But considering they'd faced a warlock a month ago, it didn't full may sense.

"Okay," Phoebe nodded, "Let's say for the sake of argument that he is after the Book, wouldn't he have taken it with him? It was left behind."

Piper offered the suggestion that they report it as a break in, just as Dean and Adam walked through the door with their bags.

"What are you gonna tell the cops?" Dean laughed at his middle cousins, "That someone broke in trying to steal our broomsticks? You have any idea how crazy it would all sound to outsiders?"

"And anyway, Andy was here."

"Andy?" Phoebe now pointed out, "Again. How convenient. Coincidence, much?"

Prue brushed her sister off and talked about hiding the Book. It had to be done or they couldn't leave the house. Piper made it very clear that she wanted to see their dad, and Phoebe wanted to go to dinner, too. Prue was dead against it.

With that conversation finished, Piper turned to her two cousins seeing their bags, "Where are you two going?"

"Brotherly bonding," Dean answered and then looked directly at Prue, "Anything happens you call me, okay? I'll be straight back home. I don't care about that text I got."

Prue nodded her head with a small smile. She loved this protective side of her cousin, but he needed to go and see what his own dad wanted.

"Sam going too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup," Adam had a large grin on his face, "And I get to ride shotgun."

Adam rushed out of the room to make sure he got to do just that, making Dean laugh, "We'll be back Sunday. Remember to call me."

It didn't take long for the elder of his two younger brothers to start questioning Dean's motives. There was no way he'd just decided to bring them both out on a hunting trip. Sammy was too smart for his own good.

Sam leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of the front seat. He looked between his brothers.

"Why are we going there, Dean?"

"You both need to learn how to handle yourself," Dean was telling the truth, they did. But that wasn't the exact reason he'd chosen that spot, "It's secluded and we can shoot some guns. Target practice."

"Dean." Sam warned. He knew his brother was hiding something. They hadn't even gotten 10 minutes into the journey, but Sam needed to know why he'd demanded that Sam and Adam come with him on a trip out to the woods. When Dean said it was a hunting trip, Sam knew exactly what it meant. So did Adam, but the 19-year-old was choosing to ignore the warning signs.

"Look, I got a text okay," Dean finally answered his brother. It was going to happen eventually, "It was a set of co-ordinates."

"To Black Water Ridge?" Adam asked, looking over at his brothers. He looked at Sam to see the worry in his big puppy dog brown eyes.

"Yes."

"So you just go where the co-ordinates send you?" Sam laughed humorlessly, "This could be anything, Dean."

"It was Dad." Dean was growing more and more certain of it.

"What makes you think that?"

"His crazy marine training," Dean sighed, "That's how he communicated with me when we were on separate hunts and were planning on meeting afterwards. It's how he'd send me details to another hunt he'd found if I was closer. It's how I'd communicate with him. It was Dad, Sammy. I know it."

"So you think Dad's there?" Adam looked up with hope in his eyes. This wasn't what Dean wanted to do.

"I don't know, Sherlock," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Either that or it's a hunt and he wants me to take care of it."

"I thought Dad wanted you to get out."

"Maybe he thinks I've had long enough out," Dean shrugged, "Look, I've checked the area and there's not much there. I figured we could catch up properly and I'd teach you a bit more of hunting while we were out there, anyway. Can we just have a good weekend without all the questions, please?"

Sam sat back in the chair, folding his arms. He knew he wasn't getting anything more from his brother, especially when Dean twiddled the knob on the radio and the music blasted around the Impala.

"I'd be Watson, by the way," Adam now said under his breath.

"What?"

"Watson is the side-kick."

"You saying I'm Sherlock?" Dean asked with a laugh, and then grinned widely, "Cool."

* * *

><p>Prue had ended up seeing Andy that night after all. He'd been an amazing sounding board when it came to Victor. She didn't really want to use him for that, but she needed to talk to someone. Dean was great, but he had his own father drama going on right now.<p>

For some reason, it seemed a lot easier with Andy. Maybe it was because he wouldn't comment about his own experience. He just let Prue sound off. Not that Dean commented much, but right now Dean needed his own brothers and not hearing about Prue's daddy issues.

The best part about the night was Andy telling her to tell her father just what she thought about him. She deserved answers and there was only one man who could give her those answers. He was right, of course. So, he took her to Quake, where Victor sat at a table with his youngest two daughters. They were laughing about something, and that just made Prue angrier. How dare he make them laugh!

"Dad was filling us in," Phoebe smiled at her sister when she asked about what she was missing, "Memory lane."

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?" Prue looked directly into her father's eyes, waiting for him to give her an answer. Of course, her sisters started to defend him, but she wasn't hearing any of it. She wanted to know where he was when the family really needed it. Prue had sacrificed everything to save the house when Grams died. She'd given up her apartment, her relationship and really her life. She'd already felt like a mom, but now she'd become one to a high school senior. Not that she minded. She loved Adam to pieces, but they were struggling and Victor could have helped.

Of course, Dean and John could have helped but they had their own stuff. Prue knew that there was a reason John was always on the road—only she was finding out the truth now. The difference was John kept coming back and he'd give money when he could. He was sending Sam and Adam money to use for college, food, whatever they needed. Dean even helped out when he could, despite not really have a job while on the road.

With Victor, they'd heard nothing for 20 years—20 Goddamn years. He hadn't picked up the phone once.

"I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you." He admitted, but Prue shook her head, saying that it was clearly too late.

While they argued, a weight walked past them with a flambeau. Nobody saw Victor has he put his foot out forcing the waiter to trip. Piper instantly raised her hands to freeze the scene, and grabbed the dessert before it went flying everywhere. When the scene unfroze, the waiter fell on the floor embarrassed and confused. He quickly stood and took the flambeau from his boss, and quickly delivered it to the table, grateful that it hadn't gone everywhere.

"Nice reflexes," Victor pointed out and looked between the three sisters, "So, Piper, you freeze time. Prue, do you move objects? I guess that would make Phoebe's power premonitions. Now then. Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

* * *

><p><em>Victors knows about our powers.<em>

Dean read the text as they pulled up outside the Black Water Ridge Ranger Station. Worried fled through his system as he read every word over and over again. How the hell did Victor know about their powers?

_Want me to come back?_

Dean decided to send a quick text back as they walked up to the Ranger Station, seeing if there was anything weird and wonderful going on here. There had to be a reason their own dad had sent them up here.

_Not yet. Enjoy your trip._

Dean nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. He knew his cousins were capable, but after everything over the last month, he just wanted to make sure they were protected.

"Black Water Ridge is pretty remote," Sam said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Dude, seriously. Can you stop your booty calls if you insist on bringing us out here?"

"That was Prue actually," Dean sighed, following his brother, "Victor is back in town."

"Oh." Sam frowned. Adam smirked and then picked up where his brother left off, pointing out at the map. He knew enough about camping from his childhood to read this 3D map of the national forest.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear!" Dean grinned, now pointing at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam looked at it, impressed.

"It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

A forest ranger interrupted them, startling the two older Winchesters. Adam just laughed.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Black Water Ridge by any chance?" The ranger asked.

"Erm, no sir," Sam stuttered, "We're environmental study majors working on a paper."

"Recycle, man!" Dean grinned with a raise of the fist. Adam couldn't help but chuckle at his two idiotic brothers. It was just like being back with them as kids.

"Bull," the ranger shook his head, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean looked to consider the question at first, and then decided to go with it, "Yes, we are, Ranger..." Dean took a brief look at his name badge, "Wilkinson."

"I'll tell you exactly what I told her," the ranger sighed, shaking his head, "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back until the 17th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head. He definitely had to agree with that. It was only the 12th of October. Ranger Wilkinson just smiled, and asked the boys to pass on the message that the girl's brother would be fine.

"Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean grinned at the ranger.

"That's putting it mildly."

Adam and Sam just watched the two of them discuss this girl that they'd never even met. Dean was very convincing when he needed and wanted to be. The eldest Winchester soon started asking to see the backcountry permit, on the pretence that it was to show Haley the return date. After a few moments of silence, though, the ranger agreed and took them into the station to get the paperwork.

10 minutes later, they had the paperwork and were back in the Impala. Adam just looked at his brother in awe.

"Are you cruising for a hookup?" Sam asked, and continued off Dean's fake hurt look, "Dad is in Black Water Ridge. Why aren't we going straight there?"

"We don't know if Dad is there," Dean pointed out, "It could be a case, so we're gonna check all our options. Look Adam can come in to see the girl with me. Want that, Ads?"

"Hell yeah!" Adam nodded, wanting to know all about this part of his brother's life.

"Hell no!" Sam shook his head, "Why are you so gung-ho on getting Adam into this now? I thought you and Dad wanted to protect us."

"We did," Dean nodded, "And then we got these powers. Until I can figure out what that means, you're gonna learn about the supernatural. This is the best way. Trust me."

Dean briefed Adam as he pulled out a couple of fake IDs from the glove compartment. He'd already worked on getting documents for the rest of his family over the last couple of weeks, knowing that they'd end up coming on hunts with him. The last one was evidence of that.

Adam watched his eldest brother with raised eyebrows, "These are illegal."

"A lot of stuff is when it comes to hunting, bro," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "It's just something you get used to. But _only_ when hunting. Got it?"

Adam nodded his head and looked back at Sam. He could see the disapproving look. The youngest Winchester took everything in that his brother told him, as they made their way up to a house. A fairly short, toned, brunette answered the door.

"Haley Collins?" Dean asked, "This is Adam. I'm Dean. We're, ah, rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. Wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother, Tommy."

The girl wasn't buying it and wanted to see the ID. Of course, the brothers agreed and showed the documents that they had. That seemed to appease her for now, but Adam could see a suspicious glint in her eyes. They were gonna get caught out at some point. He remember the poker face he'd developed during the last couple of years of high school, and walked into the house looking around. A younger boy was sitting at a table with a laptop.

"Nice car." Haley commented, and Adam couldn't help but smile. That was exactly what his brother loved to hear.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Adam now asked, looking around at the photos on the wall. The three siblings looked close, very much like his own family.

"He checks in every day. Emails, photos, videos..." Haley explained, "We haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Poor cell reception?" Adam couldn't help, but was knocked down when she said he had a satellite phone. There was no excuse for that.

"He could be having fun and forgot to check in." Dean offered, but now the younger sibling-Ben-spoke up, saying that it wouldn't happen. Adam's heart broke when he found out why. He'd lost his mom when he was just a baby and their dad virtually walked out. Haley's parents had both died. No wonder the three of them were close. It definitely made sense that he wouldn't have just forgotten to do something. Adam made a note that this definitely wasn't someone like Dean, who could forget—but would usually check in the next morning once he sobered up.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Dean now asked, which Haley was happy to offer. They looked through a range of stills and then came across the most recent video. Adam didn't miss the shadow that flickered past the screen behind the tent. It was fast, but it was definitely there.

As Adam got a copy of the information, Dean said that they would be going out to Black Water Ridge tomorrow. It was now clear that Haley had had enough of sitting around worrying. She wanted to get out there, and had hired someone. This was the first time Adam saw a hint of worry in Dean's eyes about his own dad. He just said something simple like "I think I know how you feel" but Adam didn't miss it. The last seven months had been difficult for all of them, but Dean had been around their dad and he just left. Who knew what was going on?

That was also the first time Adam felt his own worry for his dad. Before now, Dean's confidence in John's safety was enough, but not anymore. Dean didn't have that confidence anymore.

As soon as they left, Dean and Adam went straight to the bar that they'd dropped Sam off at. He'd decided to research missing hikers upon Dean's request. The eldest Winchester was certain there was a cast here, and not that Dad was here. Adam wasn't sure what worried him the most.

"You did good in there, kid," Dean complimented his brother, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dean." Adam smiled softly. It wasn't often Dean complimented someone like that, so he would definitely take it while he could.

As soon as they got to the bar, they spotted Sam in the corner. The laptop was open and John's journal was on the table. Adam had looked through it on the journey to Black Water and was amazed at some of the creatures and mythical beings mentioned. There were demons, ghosts and all sorts of urban legends. Everything that their father had come up against. In almost 20 years, John had seen almost everything that childhood nightmares were made of, but he still hadn't come across the demon that had killed their mom.

Sam had already pulled out all the newspaper articles that he'd found. It turned out that there might be a case here, and that was what John had directed them to. The middle Winchester couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. He had really hoped to see his dad right now. He had so many questions, and no way of getting hold of the man. He'd have to steal Dean's phone later to get the number the man had text him from.

"So, anything?" Dean asked, sitting at the table with his youngest brother. Sam instantly went into the details of everything that he'd found. There had been bear attacks every 23 years without fail. Large groups of hikers would go to Black Water Ridge and not make it out alive, all except one. Sam knew what that meant and he'd already done a search on the guy to get his address. They were going to pay a little visit.

* * *

><p>Prue didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Really, she did need to find out what her dad knew about them, but it didn't mean she wanted a conversation with him. He'd just dodge questions like he had done all night.<p>

Piper on the other hand really wanted to know. If Victor knew about their powers, maybe he'd know what it meant for them. Maybe he could tell them if they were evil, or if they could be good witches. However, they didn't quite get into the talking about their powers. After opening the door, Victor looked around at the various photos. He picked up the odd one and commented on them. One that he spent time on was one of Prue at a piano recital.

"Not a very good shot. My fault," Victor admitted, "I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, you see there. That's her." Victor showed Prue the photo and she looked at it in a completely different way to any way that she had in the past. None of them had ever noticed that Patty Halliwell was in that one photo.

He then picked up another photo, commenting that it was smaller than it used to be thanks to a piece missing. He was no longer in the shot. It was one of the three Halliwell sisters, their Winchester cousins and Grams. John Winchester was stood on one side, and the sisters could only guess that Victor was on the other side.

"I think Grams cut you out." Phoebe pointed out. The youngest Halliwell sister then cut into the thing that she really wanted to talk about. She was the most excited of them all, and ignored the fact that Piper was asking them if they wanted coffee and whether they needed cream or sugar.

"I got stuck with the power to see the future, like Sam," Phoebe sighed, "How uncool is that?"

"Well, from what your mom always said, it was considered one of the more desirable powers."

"Unless you don't desire what you see."

"How long have you known?" Prue decided if he was going to be here, they would chat about this. And he was going to answer her questions, "About us, our powers? How long?"

"I knew there was a possibility," Victor explained, "That's why I came back to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?"

"Yep," Phoebe nodded, "Dean and I got back and we went to the attic. I read an incantation from the Book and..."

"Phoebe!" Prue warned under her breath.

"Ahh, the Book of Shadows," Victor nodded his head, "Not exactly summer reading. Is that where it still is? The attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

* * *

><p>The three Winchesters sat in the home of Mr. Shaw. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was shakily drinking a glass of whiskey. All Adam and Sam could do was stare at the poor man.<p>

"So, it was a grizzly that attacked them?" Dean questioned, grabbing his brothers' legs and squeezing hard. They really needed to stop staring. The poor man had just explained that his parents had been mauled when he was just a kid, "Did the same thing happen to the others that went missing that year?"

When there was a pause, Dean knew he had hit a sore spot, "Look, what about the other people that year? Was it the same thing?"

There was another pause and Dean sighed. This man did not want to revisit that night during the 1950s.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that," Mr. Shaw disagreed, "Not like it'd make a difference, anyway. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"What did you see, Mr. Shaw?" Sam asked softly, leaning forward and placing his hands on his legs.

"Nothing," Mr. Shaw laughed to himself, "It moved too fast to see and hid too well. I heard it though. There was a roar. Wasn't like a man or animal."

"And it came at night?" Adam questioned.

"Got inside our cabin. Unlocked the damn door," the man now explained, looking at each of the three men, "Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Adam frowned with concern.

"Dragged them off into the night," Mr. Shaw shook his head as he thought back to that terrible night. He had tried not to revisit it, but it was hard. During his teenage years he finally turned to drink and drugs, but they still weren't helping, "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since."

There was another pause as he thought about what to say afterwards. Should he tell them? Finally he decided that he should, and lifted his shirt saying that the creature had left something to remember him by.

Dean swallowed hard looking at the three long scars. They were certainly claw marks.

"There's something evil in those wood," the man said, pulling his shirt back down, embarrassed at the marks, "It was some sort of a demon."

And Dean would have been willing to agree, except it was nothing like a demon he knew. Or a ghost. As he and his brothers got back into the car, deciding to find a motel, Dean talked about all the options that there were. Demons and ghosts didn't need to use doors, but shinwalkers, black dogs and many other creatures certainly did.

There was good news if it was "corporeal" as Professor Sam put it. It was something they could kill.

It wasn't the best night's sleep they'd gotten. Adam and Sam took the two queen beds in the motel room, while Dean looked through all his options. He read through John's journal again, looking for any clue of what it could be.

After a few hours of searching, he pulled out his cell phone. Did his dad know? Surely not, otherwise he would have told him.

How were they going to deal with this? Being witches, they could come up with some sort of spell, but Dean wasn't too happy about that idea. He preferred his weapons. They were safer than magic. Magic was dark and evil.

He looked back down at his phone. Maybe he should call Bobby. He'd be able to help, wouldn't he? No, then he'd have to explain why his little brothers were with him on a hunt. He'd have to tell Bobby all about the Book of Shadows and the powers that the three of them and their Halliwell cousins had received. That wasn't a story he wanted to visit.

At some point in the night, Dean woke with his head in his arms on the motel table. He was awoken by the sound of movement in the room. Snapping awake, he looked around to see Adam turning over on the bed. This wasn't the best brotherly bonding trip, but it was a necessary one. There was a creature to kill and innocent people to save. This was what hunting was all about.

The sun was starting to come up. It was time to get out there and go hunting for this creature.

* * *

><p>The discussion with Victor hadn't gone very well that night. Prue didn't like the idea of letting her father look through the Book of Shadows. Why was it the first thing he asked to look at after all these years? They should have had a conversation first.<p>

Prue was uneasy about everything. There'd been two attempts on the Book of Shadows, and they just didn't feel safe in their home. It was just a coincidence that Victor was around at the time.

What made it worse was when Victor admitting to wanting the Book. He wanted to destroy it, and started to sound just like Dean. The Book was evil...that was where the power of the Charmed Ones came from. Was it really possible that Dean had been right all along? No, this was her father. He was manipulating his way.

He made a convincing argument when he brought up Patty's death. It was at the hands of demons after all, but he didn't elaborate. Instead, he continued on his path of wanting to protect his daughters, and to an extent their cousins.

"Mary had the right idea when she left Penny and got out of San Francisco," Victor argued, "It's just a shame the demons got to her anyway. She could have raised her boys without them ever suffering this horrible life. But you're all in danger. I battled with your grandmother when your mom died. She wanted you all to know you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought hard for you. Your grandmother was too strong."

"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared?" Piper had gotten into the argument, "She loved us, all of us. She raised all six of us."

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?" Prue wouldn't let herself believe it when Victor suggested it, though. The three sisters stuck together in the argument, making it clear that they would protect each other. They and their Winchester cousins would stick together throughout it all.

"Then you'll die together."

"No one can hurt us as bad as you." Prue said before she narrowed her eyes. Victor flew across the room, hitting the door frame hard. He stood up, hurt in his eyes. But it did the trick. He walked out of the door.

Now Prue was facing the consequences of her actions. Phoebe hated the fact that she'd used her powers on their mortal father. Even Piper wasn't happy about it. But Prue had to do it. She had to get their father out of their lives. He was bad news. She'd considered calling Dean, asking him to come back home, but there was nothing he could do. He needed to stay out there and do whatever his dad wanted them to do.

Prue was busy moving food around her plate the next morning, while Piper skulked around the kitchen. They didn't even say a word when Phoebe walked into the room. Of course, her sarcastic nature came through as she talked to herself, wishing herself a good morning. But it wasn't enough to get the three sisters talking again.

Phoebe decided that a truce had to be called, and to do that she had to tell the truth. She had to admit that her big sister was right. That premonition made it clear that Victor was out to steal the Book of Shadows and was out to hurt them.

Unlike previous confessions of similar natures, Prue didn't fly off the handle. She just stood and hugged her sister tightly. The poor girl just wanted her dad in her life, and Prue couldn't stop that from happening. But at least she was now seeing sense.

It was during the hug that Piper noticed something on the floor. Prue didn't need a second glance to know what it was.

"It's Dad's ring." He wouldn't go anywhere without it. He needed it back, even if he was evil.

* * *

><p>As soon as his brothers were up, they made their way back to the car and up to Black Water Ridge. They were going to keep Haley and her kid brother safe, while they hunted for whatever it was. Dean had an idea, but he needed to get out there before he confirmed it.<p>

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean called out from the Impala, seeing Haley, the brother and another man. It must have been the one Haley said she'd hired. He looked dangerous, but nowhere near as dangerous as the thing that was out there.

"You want to come with us?" Haley questioned, looking Dean up and down with suspicion in her eyes. When the man asked who they were, Haley couldn't help but make a dig at the park service for only mustering up three from the search and rescue. She didn't recognize the taller of the three, but presumed the two park rangers knew them.

"You rangers?" The man looked at them suspiciously.

"That's right." Sam nodded.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley pointed out the flaw in their disguise. Dean just looked down at himself with a shrug and then grinned at her shorts and hiking boots.

"I don't do shorts, sweetheart."

As the Winchester brothers headed past Haley and this other guy, he couldn't help but point out just how dangerous it was. Dean knew just how dangerous it was. All he wanted to do was help find her brother. Maybe it would lead to their dad.

As they hiked through the forest, letting the man—who was called Roy, Sam found out—lead the way, Sam couldn't help but look around. This wasn't going to be easy. He still had no idea what they were looking out for, but Dean seemed to have a good idea. If only Dean would share it with him and Adam.

Right now, they were both walking around with shotguns, and no real idea how to use them. Dean had given them a quick lesson in the motel room the night before and then run over it all again that morning, but it wasn't enough. Sam didn't feel safe bringing his 19-year-old brother out here with them. Hell, he didn't safe having his 26-year-old brother out here, and he was used to hunting creatures.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean now broke the silence as they walked.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" when the hunter talked about buck and bear, Dean got a dig in, "Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

The group stopped in shock as Roy grabbed Dean and pushed him against a tree, holding him by the collar. Dean just raised his eyebrows as Roy took a stick and poked a bear trap. Dean had almost had his leg taken off.

As the others moved on from that, Dean knew the gig was up with Haley. She'd seen through it. It didn't help that he was in biker boots, jeans and was carrying a duffle bag. None of them had provisions, while Haley, Ben and Roy had backpacks full to the brim.

"You're not rangers," Dean rolled his eyes and started walking again. Haley grabbed his arms, glaring at him with her bright blue eyes, "So, who the hell are you?"

Adam stepped by his brother's side, but Dean motioned for him to follow Sam. Dean was about to be honest with the girl.

"Sam, Adam and I are brothers and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know," Dean shrugged at her, "I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

Dean laughed at himself for not telling her, "It's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman...ever. So we okay?"

"Oh, and I have provisions." Dean grinned, grabbing a bag of M&Ms out of his pocket and eating a handful of them.

It was a little later that Sam thought about asking for co-ordinates. It turned out that they were very close to where John Winchester had asked them to get to.

"You hear that?" Dean asked his brothers.

"Here what?" Adam asked, "There's nothing."

"Exactly, not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, despite Sam telling him not to go off. Sam was getting an uneasy feeling about this, especially once Dean had mentioned that there weren't crickets. There should be noises in a wood this dense. The only noise was of them walking around. Sam didn't miss the worried look in his big brother's eyes. Dean definitely had an idea what they were going up against.

Just a few seconds later, Roy called out for them to join him. He'd found the camp site. Adam looked around with raised eyebrows. It certainly looked like a bear had destroyed it, but that was just wishful thinking on his part. There was something more dangerous. He knew it deep down. Call it a gut feeling, but since he'd received his powers, he'd felt strange when around supernatural incidents.

The hikers put their provisions down and started looking around. Dean beckoned his brothers over to him and pointed out the trail of the campers being dragged, and suddenly the tracks just stopped.

"That shouldn't happen, right?" Adam asked. He knew it was the obvious, but he wanted to make sure.

"Bingo, shortstop," Dean nodded, "And this isn't a black dog or shinwalker."

"Help!" a voice called out from somewhere in the woods, "Help!" The hikers rushed towards the voice, closely followed by the Winchesters. Dean couldn't help but follow it in case someone was really in trouble. He soon realized that it was a trap when he did get to an opening. There was nobody there.

They raced back to the campsite to find that all the provisions had been taken.

_And that's why you never put them down,_ Dean thought to himself, thankful that his brothers listened to him.

As everyone panicked about their provisions being taken, Dean now knew what he was dealing with. He didn't want to believe it, because he'd never heard of one being this far west, but it was the only option. He pulled his brothers to one side and opened Dad's journal to a page on a creature called a Wendigo.

"Now, I've only ever heard of them in Minnesota woods or in northern Michigan, but it definitely sounds like it's one."

"How do you know?" Adam asked, reading through the notes on the creature in the journal. Dean went on to explain how it mimicked humans voices and had large claws. It really looked like a human but needed humans to survive, and the lapse between victims certainly made sense.

"There's a problem, though," Sam now frowned, "They can only be killed by fire."

Dean nodded his head, putting his pistol back into the back of his jeans. Their weapons were useless, but Dean never came out unprepared.

Sam decided he needed to get the others out of here, and pressured Roy into leaving. He was even going to tell him about the creature, until Dean nudged him. They couldn't tell them what they knew. But they did need to know something.

"Look, it's getting late," Dean argued, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable one at night. We'll never beat it in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Haley trusted him and looked directly into his green orbs. Her brother could be alive, and she wasn't leaving but she got that he knew all about this stuff.

"How?"

* * *

><p>Phoebe opened the door at the sound of knocking. She gasped as she saw Victor on the other side. Marshall and Fritz were on the other side of the street, watching with smiles.<p>

"Don't be afraid." Victor said.

"You have to leave." Phoebe shook her head, but Victor needed to speak to his daughters. He needed to protect them, and this was the one thing that he could do.

"You have to get the Book out of the house."

"You have to leave." She told him again. As she tried to shut the door, Victor blocked it and grabbed her arm. The youngest Halliwell was instantly pulled into a premonition. It was the exact same one as she'd received yesterday at the hotel, but it continued. Victor wasn't Victor. He'd shape shifted into Marshall. He, Fritz and Cynda walked away with the Book of Shadows.

Phoeve put her hand to her mouth, just as Marshall interrupted them.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

"Uh, no, this is my...uh...Victor."

"Phoebe?" Prue appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe ran straight over to her, slamming the door, and told her all about the new premonition and how it was Fritz and Marshall. They had to find a spell that would banish shape shifters. Damn, they could do with Dean here right now. He'd know what to do.

Cynda and Piper walked in from the kitchen with freshly baked cookies, and Fritz stepped through the front door talking about how the door was unlocked. Of course it was. Phoebe had just closed it. Phoebe was just about to rush up to the attic when Victor now walked in. Phoebe couldn't take anymore and rushed upstairs to the Book of Shadows, which had been hidden inside one of the closets in the room.

"C'mon, c'mon," Phoebe sighed. Suddenly the pages started to turn on their own, making the young witch jump back in shock. The pages stopped on a spell that would banish the creatures, but it meant one thing. "Dad, you can't be here. You have to leave now." Phoebe said as she got to the bottom of the stairs with the Book of Shadows.

Suddenly, a second Victor walked in, making the whole situation confusing. It was a battle as they worked on who was the real Victor. They both made compelling arguments, but Prue knew there was one thing that made them stand out.

"It's the only way, Prudence." The second Victor said, as he spoke about killing them both. Prue smiled and moved the protection ring that she'd not been able to get back to her dad that day yet. She moved it to the second Victor and encouraged him to put it on. Now Phoebe could say the spell.

"_In the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evils roam..."_

As she read, Cynda turned into a strange creature with a yell.

"_Rid all beings from these walls,_

_Save us now, heed our call."_

A wind picked up around them.

"_When in the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evils roam..."_

Phoebe repeated the spell as the shape shifters started melting. The second Victor—the one with the ring—dropped to his knees in pain. Phoebe called out for her dad, but he encouraged her to continue. The three sisters now joined in together.

"_Rid all beings from these walls,_

_Save us now, heed our call."_

The shape shifters melted and just disappeared. They were gone and now the Halliwell sisters could get to Victor.

"I wasn't sure what you'd do." Victor looked into his daughter's ice blue eyes.

"For a moment there, neither did I." She admitted with a small smile.

"How did you know?" Piper asked, she couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"There's only one man who calls me Prudence and gets away with it." Prue smiled at her father. He had never shortened her name, and she doubted he ever would.

"You're not my little girls anymore."

"We're still your little girls," Phoebe smiled, "We're just..."

"Witches." Prue finished the sentence.

"You obviously don't need your old man to protect you from anything."

* * *

><p>While the Halliwell sisters got their happy ending, the Winchester brothers huddled together with their hikers. It was far too dangerous to be out here right now. Dean hated the idea, but knew that he wasn't talking Haley out of staying.<p>

Instead, he'd focused on creating a protection circle around them. Magic was good for something. Haley kept asking what they all were, and Dean couldn't help but smirk. Anything to keep her preoccupied while they waited out the night.

"Anasazi symbols," Dean pointed out the pendants and symbols they'd drawn into the mud and soil, "They're for protection. Wendigos can't cross over them."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the laugh that Roy gave. Adam made a comment about nobody liking sceptics and then sat with his big brother.

"Do you think Dad is out there somewhere?"

"I don't think so, buddy," Dean sighed disappointingly, "I don't think he's ever been out here."

"Why not?" Sam now asked. They hadn't found the hikers yet.

"If he was, he'd have left some sort of trail for me to pick up," Dean explained, "He hasn't."

"Why don't we go looking for him?" Adam now asked, desperate to know where his dad was.

"If we had a reason to worry, Bobby would have called," Dean answered truthfully, "I think he just wanted me to take care of this because it was so close to home."

Sam and Adam smiled at their brother as a twig snapped. The sound of someone screaming for help could be heard in the distance. They had to stay put in the "magic circle" as Roy called it. The calling was just the Wendigo trying to lure them out. When they didn't move, there was a growling in the bushes, and it certainly wasn't the growling of a bear.

Roy started shooting at things around him, hoping to hit the creature. When he thought he did, he rushed out of the circle, ignoring the calls from the Winchesters.

"It's here!" Roy called out before it all went silent.

Dean refused to let anyone leave the circle. If they did, they were all dead. This creature was good. No, they needed to stay put and ignore the screams. They had to wait out the morning.

Could they really wait until morning? Haley was getting anxious. She couldn't believe in the supernatural creatures, but was willing to. What else could she do right now?

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asked Dean and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Kinda runs in the family."

Sam and Adam couldn't help but chuckle at that, considering the last month they'd had.

One thing Dean hadn't done yet was explain to everyone what a Wendigo was. He hadn't really explained it to his brothers, so he decided to waste some time by explaining about how they used to be men and are centuries old. Some of them were Indians, but others were miners and hunters. It started to make sense why one would be out here considering the disused gold and silver mines around.

"How does a man become that?" Adam asked, trying to get his head around yet new supernatural information.

"A harsh winter, and a guy finds himself starving and cut off. He turns into a cannibal, eating the other members of his camp or tribe. According to cultures all over the world, eating the human flesh will give people abilities. Immortality, strength, speed...eat enough and you become less human and are always hungry."

"Well, that means Tommy can't be alive, right?"

That was certainly a possibility, but there was a little good news. Well, it would depend on the opinion of good news. There was a chance that Tommy was being kept alive somewhere, but it would be dark and hidden. And there was only one way to kill the sucker. They had to torch it!

With a Molotov cocktail in hand—all at the courtesy of Dean's fore-planning—they decided it was time to go hunt the sucker. There was a clear trail, but Sam had to suggest that it was a little too clear. It was like this unbelievable hunter wanted to be found.

Of course it did. Dean realized too late. A body dropped from the trees and suddenly he was grabbed. He didn't have a chance to react. There was one thing that he had, though; M&Ms.

Ben picked up an M&M off the ground and held it up to Sam, "Dean had these, right?"

"Yeah, he did." Haley nodded with a roll of her eyes. They were his provisions. Adam nodded and then looked around him. There was another M&M on the ground.

"This way!"

Sam caught up to Adam and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Adam grinned and threw the M&Ms away, simply following the trail together with Haley and Ben—the kid brother—behind. They finally reached a mine that was clearly off limits. This would be where the victims were being kept.

Sam turned a flashlight on while he walked through the mine. Adam decided to keep his hands free, just in case he needed to use them. One of the floorboards creeked and the Winchester brothers suddenly fell through. They were met by a pile of skills nearby. Adam rushed backwards from them. Sam wasn't exactly happy to see them.

But they were in the right place. They rushed to Dean and Tommy, who were both strung up by their wrists. "Dean! You okay?"

Dean opened his eyes and grinned to see his little brothers coming to the rescue. Sam cut his brother down, while Adam helped Tommy down. He was still alive, but the creature had started to eat him. They had to get out of there fast. By now, Haley and Ben had gotten down to their level, and took over helping their brother out.

Dean spotted the provisions and grabbed the flare guns. These would work perfectly. He threw a flare gun to Adam and Sam each, and then twirled his before walking down a tunnel. It was time to kill the sucker. But they still needed to get Tommy out of there. When they heard a growl, Haley panicked. They couldn't out run this.

"Okay, you two need to get them out of here," Dean told his brothers, "Get them as far away as possible."

"What are you gonna do?" Adam had a look of panic in his eyes. Dean winked, but Adam shook his head, "No, you could use another active power with you."

Dean clenched his jaw but finally nodded, looking at Sam, "Get them outta here, now." Once Sam nodded, the older Winchester pulled his little brother and started yelling at the top of his voice.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby. We taste _good._"

Sam waited for his brother to get a safe distance away and then helped take some of Tommy's weight to get them out of the tunnels of the mines. But the Wendigo wasn't stupid. He followed the scent of dripping blood. The Wendigo jumped in front of Sam, hitting him hard.

"Hey! Pick on someone else!" Adam called out from behind Haley and waved his hand. The creature flew to the side, giving Haley and Ben a clear path to get their brother out of there. Adam rushed to his brother to help him up from the floor.

"Get down!" Dean shouted out as he came up behing the Wendigo as it stood back up, "Hey!"

The Wendigo turned to face Dean, who already had the flare ready. He shot the creature in the stomach and just watched it go up in flames. Adam and Sam couldn't help but grin at the fact that they'd helped save the day. It felt good.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, really, Andy," Prue smiled as she spoke into the phone, "Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice."<p>

She hung up the phone and didn't miss the smirk coming from her little sister. She just couldn't help but get a dig in about her calling him Dad now.

Just as she was about to mention to Phoebe about her wearing one of her dresses, the door opened. The Winchesters were back.

"Honey, I'm home." Dean grinned, holding the door open for his two little brothers. Adam didn't say anything but waved as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Dean smirked, "Weak!"

Adam flipped his brother off as he disappeared from view. Dean closed the door while Sam sat down on the couch.

"I'm never going camping again." Sam now said, putting his head on Piper's shoulder.

"What happened?" Prue now asked, looking at her eldest cousin.

"Something supernatural. I guess Dad wanted me to take care of a hunt, after all. He wasn't there," Prue didn't miss the flash of disappointment in the boy's green eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "What about you?"

"Dad is taking us out," Prue nodded with a smile. Dean grinned at Prue's mention of _Dad_ and pulled her into a hug, "And he's not a monster, which is very reassuring considering we share his genes."

"I'm just glad he came back, no matter how long he stays away. Kinda nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means."

"Normal?" Dean chuckled as there was a knock at the door.

Prue waved her cousin off and answered the door to be greeted by a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. It definitely wasn't Victor Bennett.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Wyatt."

"The handyman?" Phoebe smiled at the man at the door.

"Handyman? But I was gonna..."

"You have to work, Dean." Piper smiled at her cousin, as Mr. Wyatt walked into the home.

"Call me Leo," The man smiled. Dean didn't usually take a liking to a guy at first meeting, but this was different. He seemed honest, sweet and genuine. Definitely not a demon, "This was on the steps."

Leo handed Prue a large yellow envelope and then looked around the place.

"You don't find many like this around anymore."

"Yeah, it's kinda falling apart." Dean had to admit that he wouldn't be able to take care of everything around the place with working full-time and then possibly hunting on the side.

"The problem isn't the manor. It's the manner in which it was treated," Leo shared his wise words of wisdom, "I'd love to see more."

"I would love to show it to you," Phoebe flirted her way into the conversation, making Dean roll his eyes. She could be just as bad as him, "The attic is right this way."

As she made her way up the stairs with Leo, Prue called out. She had opened the package and read a letter. Phoebe turned around, and realized that she had to stay.

"He's not coming."

Phoebe ushered Leo up the stairs, and then walked back to her sister, "Who?"

"Dad," Prue sighed and read the note, "Girls, something's come up. I hate to leave town, can't make dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget, but here's what I remember. Love dad."

There was a video tape in her hand, which Piper took and put on. The group of cousins sat on one of the couches, which Dean perched on the arm, to see that it was a video of a Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe crowded around the Christmas tree as kids, opening presents. Phoebe couldn't have been more than a year old in the video, and it was clearly a time when he and Patty were still together. In fact, Victor and Patty were in the video.

As the video continued, Prue placed her head on Dean's knee, letting her rub her shoulders. She couldn't help but let the tears fall as she watched how happy and in love her parents were.

"Dean!" A voice on the camera shouted and in toddled a three-year-old Dean with a toy airplane in his hands. Everyone laughed, including Dean who couldn't help but smirk. He vaguely remembered this, but was still taken aback when the camera moved and focused on a pregnant Mary.

"Mom!" Dean raised his eyebrows, his own tears threatening to fall.

"John, will you put that camera down, please?" Mary on the camera said with a laugh.

"Yeah, John join us!" That was Patty's voice. The camera turned back around to focus on the girls. Patty was kneeling on the floor with Piper sitting on her legs. The camera quickly turned to show John's face. He grinned saying something about being back later and then the video went to black.

"I don't remember that." Phoebe said, tears running down her cheeks. Sam pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"I do," Prue smiled, "It was one of the only Christmases where we were all together. After that, Mom died, Dad left and then..."

"Mom died." Sam sighed, looking up at his big brother. Dean had let one single tear fall down his cheek, remembering the memories from a life past.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about joining two episodes together? It wasn't that easy and it did mean some of my favorite lines being missed in the episodes, but it made more sense to have Dean, Sam and Adam out of the way for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to talk to Victor.<strong>

**I'd love to hear what you think. Love, love, love reviews :) Thanks!**


	4. Episode 4: Dead Man Dating

**I'm really glad to hear that people are enjoying this series. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, even if it is taking a while to get through each episode. It's why I'm slowing down on the rate that I post it. I don't want you to be left too long when I get through all the episodes I've currently written.  
><strong>

**I know there was a question about Dean and Castiel. Dean doesn't know Castiel, and I'm not entirely sure if/when he will turn up. Don't get me wrong; I love the character. The problem is this is more in the Charmed universe and I've not really thought about how to fit Supernatural's angels into that. The demons aren't too bad, but angels are another matter. And it wouldn't happen in season one anyway.**

**But, here's the next episode and it's one of my favorites of early Charmed. I have added a Supernatural twist to ghosts. By the way, Bobby fans...he will make an appearance in this episode. Just how will he take the news that Dean and his brothers are witches?**

Episode 4: Dead Man Dating

Okay. He was going to do it. He had to do it. There was no time like the present.

Sam Winchester never remembered feeling this nervous, but he had to do this. He'd already told his family that he was doing this. Everyone except Dean was supportive of it. The only reason Dean didn't like it was because of his number one rule.

_We do what we do and we shut up about it._

No, Sam needed to do this. He needed to tell Jess this secret.

Their powers weren't going away anytime soon, and he certainly wasn't going to break up with Jess. It really only meant the one thing. She had to find out about the secret now before it really impacted their lives. Prue had been playing with the same thoughts where it concerned Andy, but their relationship was different. They weren't living together.

Sam and Jess had been together since her first year of college. He'd been a sophomore and just happened to crash the freshman gathering. It was all because of his friend Luis. He didn't really want to, but wasn't complaining when he met the beautiful Jessica Moore.

Walking through the hall to their bedroom, he started playing with his hands. _Jess, I'm a witch and it seems I've also become a hunter. We fight warlocks, ghosts, wendigos and all sorts of other creatures..._

It sounded crazy, he knew. He didn't even have an active power to show her. Not that he was bothered about that. He was still really glad that his power was passive. Dean was still struggling with the freezing, and Adam was struggling to keep his anger under control when it came to that Goddamn school bully. No, having a passive power was so much better.

Except for now.

"Hey, everything okay?" Jess asked with a soft smile. She was putting some earrings in and looked absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah," Sam nodded with a smile, "You going somewhere?"

"Out with my parents," Jess said, as if she'd already said this to him before, "They're in town, remember, and they're..."

"Oh right, taking you out for dinner." Sam nodded. Okay, so he couldn't tell her right now.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Jess asked, walking over to her boyfriend, pulling his head down to kiss him. Damn his six-foot-four-inch frame, "You've been a little off for the last two months almost. Ever since Dean came home. He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"Dean? Trouble?" Sam asked with a laugh, "He's always in trouble with someone, somewhere. Trouble is his middle name. But no, nothing like that. It's just...well, it's Prue's surprise party tomorrow night."

"Yes, right," Jess grinned, "I'll be there for it. I'll see you later on, okay? You gonna be home when I get back?"

"Uh-huh," Sam nodded with a smile, "No reason to go out."

With another kiss, Jess walked out of the room and left Sam on his own. He'd have to tell her later.

* * *

><p>Adam knew where to find his brother. If he wasn't in his room, he was more likely to be in the garage. Well, that was if he wasn't out with some girl or at a bar trying to pick up some girl. He'd try the garage first, anyway. It was easier than phoning him only for his big brother to conveniently not hear the call.<p>

He smiled when he saw his brother's legs sticking out from underneath his beloved Impala. Sometimes Adam wondered whether Dean loved that car more than his brothers. It was a constant reminder of their father, and Dean said that he'd been given it a few years ago to go off on his own hunts. Dad would never let anyone else drive that car, but now it looked like Dean was trusted into the hunter community.

There was just one promise. Dean had to look after the car. Being a mechanic that wasn't hard. He made sure it constantly run smoothly. That's just what he was doing right now.

"Hey, Dean." Adam perched on the workbench.

Dean rolled out from under the car, grease all over his old AC/DC t-shirt and on his face, "Hey, shortstop. What's up?"

"You know I'm not the short one anymore," Adam laughed, making Dean roll his eyes. He handed out the bottle of beer that he had in his hands. It was a gift to help soften the blow of the request he had. He knew his brother wasn't going to like it. Dean took the beer thankful, and took the top off, "I've got a question. Well, more like a request."

"Shoot." Dean shrugged his shoulders, taking a gulp of the beer. It was cold and refreshing after a few hours of working on the Impala. He'd promised to take good care of her, and that's what he was doing. It also gave him the time to think about his next move from here. No, he wasn't going anywhere, but he needed to decide what he was doing about his powers.

In short, he needed to build the courage to talk to Bobby. Of everyone, that man was going to be one with the answers to help him.

"I was...well...thinking..."

"Adam, spit it out," Dean sighed, "It's not like you to stutter."

"I want to learn about everything," Adam finally said, looking at Dean for a reaction. When his brother just nodded, Adam continued. That wasn't the part he was worried about, "And I mean everything. I want to learn about demons and monsters, shooting and fighting, and...well, I want to learn to control this power I have before I do something...well..."

"Stupid? Dangerous? Evil?"

"I'm not going to do anything evil with it, Dean." Adam quickly jumped to the last question. No, he was good and he was going to use his powers to help innocents. After everything with the wendigo two weeks ago, he'd thought long and hard about it. He really wanted to do something good and help people.

He wasn't the only family member either. Prue was slowly coming around to the idea, and Phoebe wanted to do something. Adam even thought Piper wanted to do something to help people. Really, there was only Dean who was dead-set against using his powers.

"Say something, Dean."

"What can I say, Adam?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I can't stop you, can I? I don't want you using these powers until I know more about them, but I can't stop you if you want to learn. But I will teach you about everything else. We'll start training tomorrow if you want. There's a lot to learn, though, and Prue won't be happy when she hears you're learning how to use a rifle."

"But it's still a yes?"

"You're my brother," Dean laughed, "Of course it's a yes. I want you to be ready for when the hunters come. But no powers while we're training. You want to learn to control them, you train with your cousins. Don't pull me into it. Not for now, anyway."

Adam grinned widely, making Dean chuckle more. This had been the thing he was worried to ask? It seemed stupid now.

Dean put the beer on the workbench and laid back on his board to roll back under the car. Before he did, he looked at his brother with a mischievous grin, "Oh, and girls. I'll teach you about them, too."

"I don't need your help with girls, Dean," Adam laughed, taking his cue to leave his brother to his work, "Never have done. I'm the one with the girl, remember?"

"You're dating that Molly chick?" Dean frowned as he asked the question, but Adam didn't answer. The younger Winchester just walked out of the garage, throwing a smirk in Dean's direction.

* * *

><p>Prue glanced towards the kitchen and smiled to see Adam walking out of it with a can of coke. The knock at the door had pulled her out of the work that she had to do that night.<p>

"I'm doing my homework, okay?" Adam said as he ran up the stairs. Prue suspected that he was up to something else, but now wasn't the time to ask. She knew her baby cousin would do his school work at some point. He wasn't willing to not graduate this year.

Prue opened the door to see Andy standing on the other side of the door. She was taken aback. They hadn't had plans tonight—had they?

"Andy, hi!"

"I was nowhere near the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." Andy answered, and Prue smiled at his honesty. She liked that in a man. Standing to one side, she let him into the house before closing the door.

"So, um, I had a great time last night." Prue smiled, sighing inwardly as she thanked the Gods she hadn't forgotten about a date.

"Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important," he pulled out a small square box from his coat pocket and held it out to Prue. She couldn't help but frown at it, "Happy birthday."

"My birthday isn't for a few days." Prue pointed out. She never made a big deal about her birthday. Others, yes, but she was like Dean. Her birthday wasn't an important event. Every year her sisters tried to make a big deal about it, but every year she made a point of just putting on a smile for their sakes.

"Consider this a preview." Andy encouraged her to take the box, which she did. Finally, she opened it and looked at the key that sat in it, "It's for the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms."

"Adjoining rooms?" Prue felt a stab of guilt as she heard Andy tell her that he didn't want to assume anything. Of course, he couldn't help but point out that they'd decided a month ago to take it slow, and they were still taking it slow...very slow. Prue knew that he wanted to take it further, but with everything going on she just couldn't do it.

"Think about it." Andy said with a small smile, before kissing her and leaving her. She just looked down at the key with a small frown. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Mark Chao, was leaving his mother's home. She'd given him a balloon for his birthday, not that he really wanted to celebrate it. She was also going on about the evil spirits that she believed in. Mark couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. While he loved his mother and his culture, spirits was not something he would let himself believe in. They couldn't be true.<p>

He would always believe that.

Well, that was until he ran into a man who shot him on the spot. Mark soon realized that ghosts and spirits were real. He was one of them and he needed to have his body buried soon.

The only issue was the man that had shot him had placed a ring on his hand and started burning his body. There was no way that anyone would recognize him now. He was stuck on this ghostly plane until...he didn't want to think of the stories his mother told him. It wasn't good, and he needed someone to help him.

* * *

><p>Opening credits<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Phoebe chimed as she walked into the kitchen. Adam sat at the kitchen table placing piece of paper in envelopes, while Piper glared at her from the stove. The youngest Halliwell sister just walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup, "You should put them away. Prue is coming down."<p>

"You were supposed to send these invitations last week, Phoebs," Piper shrieked at her sister, "The party is Friday."

"And we're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered..." Phoebe rattled off a list of things that were needed for the day, feeling guilty that she had forgotten about this. She just wasn't great with the timing of things. It didn't help that they had a lot of other things going on right now, like finding out they were witches.

Adam placed the invitations in a drawer and glared at his cousin, "Piper and I did all those things."

"Did you at least get her something other than your traditional birthday gift?" Piper now asked, "You know, that card, three days late."

"Well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one." She did, but she just hadn't gotten the gift yet. It wasn't like she had the money for it yet. Of course, that was something Piper had brought up. Adam had finally gotten all the invitations in a drawer when Prue walked in. As she grabbed her own coffee, Phoebe decided to change the subject by asking her big sister about her date the other night. As soon as she heard about the spa weekend, she was all up for Prue going. That was until Piper and Adam glared at her.

Of course. The party! That was supposed to be Friday, too.

"I mean, maybe it's not a good idea. Going away with a guy is like..."

"Bringing them home to meet the parents?" Dean chuckled as he walked into the kitchen with his cell phone in his hand. He seemed to have been hanging up from a call, but the others decided to ignore that. The only time Dean was really on the phone was when it was to do with hunting. They knew Dean still wanted answers about their powers and was worried that hunters would come after them. He was spending more and more time on the phone making sure hunters hadn't heard about their new found abilities.

"Yeah, that's right." Phoebe nodded, inwardly thanking Dean even though he had no idea what he was saving her from.

"If you're not ready to make a commitment, you know...you don't wanna send the wrong signal." Piper argued against her sister going away.

"And don't you girls have a lot to do before you go away for a weekend?" Adam now asked, making everyone look at him.

"Now Sammy would know about that." Dean grinned at his little brother, making Adam laugh.

"Well there is," Phoebe agreed with the youngest Winchester, "There's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. It's basically a full-time job, and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing now."

"I think your sisters are trying to tell you not to go," Dean kissed his cousin on the top of her head, gently shifting her out of the way of the coffee machine so he could get his own, "I for one think you should."

"Dean!" Piper growled at her eldest cousin. He just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know what they were talking about, but he liked Andy and he wanted to see his eldest cousin happy. Prue had had a crappy eight months. She deserved to have a great birthday this year. It wasn't like she was big on her own birthdays anyway.

"I like Andy, okay?" Dean explained and looked at Prue, "He's a great guy. Always has been. I think you should have fun with him."

"Thanks, Dean," Prue smiled and then looked at her sisters suspiciously, "You're not trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?"

"No, never!" Piper exclaimed a little too high-pitched. That was what it was about. This weekend away was going to clash with the party. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"We've given up trying to surprise you, Prue."

"Well, good. You both know how much I hate surprises."

Prue left the room, leaving two sets of siblings to look between themselves. Piper and Adam instantly turned on the youngest Halliwell, as Dean chuckled at the situation.

"If you had sent Andy his invitations, we wouldn't be in this mess." Adam told her.

"And you should be on our side." Phoebe glared at Dean.

"Look, Prue doesn't want a party. Why not just let her go away with Andy?" Dean's cell phone rang, saving him from another scolding from his cousins. He waved his phone at them, as he walked out of the room. Piper and Adam continued glaring at Phoebe. She held her hands up defensively, mumbling about having a job interview and then ran off.

"You're coming here?" Dean asked with a frown, "Bobby, you don't need to drive all the way here to..."

"Boy, you bet'cha ass I'm coming there," the gruff voice told him over the phone, and there was clearly no arguing, "There's some things we need to discuss. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret."

Bobby hung up, leaving Dean with a worried feeling deep down inside of him. He'd decided to call his dad's friend with the hope that he'd be able to answer a few questions. But now the man was coming to San Francisco. It wasn't something he really wanted to happy. The last thing the family needed was a hunter in the house. Bobby could...

No, that was why Dean had called him. He could trust Bobby. He'd be able to help and explain this whole situation. And he'd be able to knock some sense into his brothers and cousins to convince them to give up their powers. They needed to bring an end to this terrible thing called magic.

"Hey, everything okay?" Adam asked, his school bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Erm, yeah," Dean lied and looked up, "Where you going?"

"That place where I learn about crap I'm probably never gonna need," Adam sighed, "Wanna let me take your car?"

"Think again," Dean rolled his eyes, standing from the couch and making his way to his brother, "But I will give you a lift on the way to work. C'mon."

He had to push the whole Bobby and witch thing out of his mind for now.

* * *

><p>Sam nervously stood in the foyer of the hotel. This was where his girlfriend's parents were staying. He knew they had money, but not that they were rich enough to be staying here.<p>

Now he knew that he was very under-dressed for lunch. He'd thrown on his best jeans and a smart shirt, but he started thinking he should have put a suit on. Was that what they were expecting? What had Jess told them about him?

He couldn't believe he was getting so nervous about this. He'd been with Jess for three years now, and they'd been living together for over two years. Her parents knew that, even though they'd never met him. Surely that counted for something.

Placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he looked around. Over in the corner there was a queue of people waiting to see someone. As he glanced at what they were waiting for, he was taken aback. Sat at a table, next to a board that said "The Amazing Phoebe" was a Phoebe that he knew. It was his youngest cousin.

He couldn't believe it. She was using her powers for her own personal gain, yet again? How could she even think that was a good idea?

Quickly pulling his phone out, he wrote out a text message about Phoebe being at this hotel. But then he stopped. Who was he going to send it to? He couldn't send it to Prue or Dean. They'd be furious with her. There was no point sending it to Adam. There was only one person he could text.

* * *

><p>Piper glanced at her cell phone. There was a text coming in from Sam. Quickly putting her phone on speaker, so she could continue the conversation with Prue, she checked the text message. It wasn't like Sam to send her a random message during the day. Piper needed to keep discussing things with Prue though.<p>

She did want her older sister to go away with Andy, but she also wanted to make sure this surprise party went off without a problem. Damn her scatter brain baby sister. She knew she should have asked Adam to hand out the invitations. Next time, she wouldn't rely on Phoebe to do something like this.

Of course, Prue argued again that she didn't want a party, and Piper needed to cover her tracks. She told Prue all about the present that their little sister was apparently buying. She'd even got a job to get one. That was when Piper read the text message that Sam had sent.

_Phoebe at the Hamilton Hotel._

_She's got a job as a psychic._

_Need help._

_Sam x_

Piper's eyes went wide as she read it. This was the job interview? To become a psychic. Oh she could kill her little sister.

She really wanted to tell Prue, but she wouldn't. The eldest Halliwell would only fly off the handle about the decision Phoebe had made.

"Prue, I gotta go." Piper said and quickly hung up the phone, before grabbing her coat and keys. She was going to kill that sister of hers, and Sam was going to help.

* * *

><p>Jessica's parents hadn't been that scary—or posh for that matter—after all. In fact, they were very down to earth for people staying in a hotel like this. But he was still nervous.<p>

After all, he was meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time. And they wanted to know all about him. He never really liked talking about his childhood or his relationship with his own father, and he certainly couldn't go into his new-found witch abilities. No, he would have to stick to his schooling and his passion for law.

"Sam has two brothers," Jess encouraged him to talk about them, "He's a middle child. And he has three cousins that he's close to."

"Really?" Jess' mom smiled in his direction.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "Actually, my brother Dean has just come back home from travelling with our dad for the last eight years."

"You don't see your dad?" Jess' dad was concerned at that.

"He's been searching for himself since my mom died when I was four," Sam explained, "We were raised by our grandma. She, erm, passed away recently, so it's just me, my brothers and cousins."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sam." Jess' mom now said just as Piper rushed into the hotel. Sam spotted her instantly, he'd been keeping an eye out for her while they ate lunch in the restaurant. He knew she'd get down here as soon as she could.

"Sam!"

"Speaking of one of my cousins!" Sam laughed as the middle Halliwell sister rushed over to him. Her brown hair was all over the place, and her bag thrown over her shoulder roughly.

"Where is she?"

Sam just pointed over to the queue of people waiting to see _The Amazing Phoebe_. Sam had to admit the more he thought about it. At least she was doing something with her powers. As much as he wanted them to hold off, he'd grown to believe that they had been given to them for a reason. That was why he wanted to tell Jess the truth about things that had happened over the last month. The last six weeks with creatures coming after them and ghosts to vanquish had given him the confidence in their abilities. They were supposed to help people.

But telling people their future—and possibly a killer of one with how Phoebe's power worked—was not helping them. She could be putting them in danger! Let alone the personal gain consequences.

Piper left the table and stormed straight over to her little sister. Sam quickly apologized to Jess and her parents, following his cousin. He would need to act as mediator between them.

"Phoebe!" Piper glared at her sister.

"Piper! Sam! I'm so busted, aren't I?"

Sam quickly apologized to the people waiting as Piper pushed her way to the front of the queue.

"Are you out of your mind, again?"

"No, I'm The Amazing Phoebe."

"This isn't funny, Phoebs," Sam whispered, "Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill."

"They don't think I'm a witch, okay?" Phoebe glared at the two middle children of their families, "They hired me because they think I'm a psychic."

"Hair splitting," Piper pointed out, "You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences."

"It's not for me, it's for Prue to pay for her present. Completely selfless." Phoebe disagreed with her sister's argument.

"And what would Dean say?" Sam now said calmly, "He's already worried about hunters coming after us. You're putting yourself out in the open."

"Like hunters will expect real psychics to be here!" Phoebe exclaimed, just as a young Chinese man joined the group. He instantly asked for the psychic, which Phoebe held her hand up to. Sam and Piper both pointed at Phoebe, only for the man to look shocked but happy at the same time.

"You can see me? All of you?"

"Of course we can see you. Now back off." Piper brushed him off to turn back to Phoebe. The man was relieved, talking about communicating with all the psychics in San Francisco. Sam couldn't help but frown as he listened to the conversation. There was something off about this guy. But the Halliwell sisters weren't interested.

Phoebe's boss soon interrupted them, telling Phoebe to get back to work. Phoebe needed this job, and she wanted to get rid of her sister and cousin as soon as possible—along with the strange guy.

Piper gave up on her sister and walked away. Sam threw everyone an apologetic smile and quickly followed his cousin. They soon found that they had a tag along in the form of the Chinese man. He was desperate for help, but Piper was in no mood to even considerate it. In fact, she even threatened to call the police.

Sam walked with his cousin down the street, the man constantly following them. They were both missing the strange looks that people were giving them as they talked about the guy that was following them.

"All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself." The man now asked, standing in front of the two of them.

"Alright, that's it," Piper held out her hands, "Look, either back off or..."

"Look out!" Sam pointed as someone on a bike cycled straight through the man. Piper and Sam looked at him shocked. They weren't dealing with a man. They were dealing with a ghost.

* * *

><p>Dean was exceptionally happy that his boss had agreed to give him half a day's vacation this afternoon. He pulled the excuse that his cousin was freaking out over her boyfriend, but really he was the one freaking out. Try as he might, he couldn't take his mind off the fact that Bobby knew something. He had to.<p>

Or Bobby was coming to kill him. That was certainly a possibility. Like John, Bobby had a habit of seeing in black and white. Things were either evil or not. There was no inbetween.

That was the way Dean viewed creatures and monsters. If they weren't human then they were bad news. And he had to kill him.

He downed a beer just as he heard a knock at the door. It was time to find out the truth.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean smiled weakly, stepping aside so the aging hunter could walk in. Bobby hadn't changed much. He still has the short beard and wore his tattered jeans with biker boots and plaid shirt. The old, worn baseball cap and windbreaker finished off the ensemble.

Bobby walked into the house and looked around with a smile, "You guys aren't doing bad with this place."

"Thanks, but it's not really us," Dean admitted, shutting the door, "Prue hired a handyman to take care of a few things after a sha...someone broke in and smashed the attic door down."

Dean didn't miss the flash of worry in Bobby's eyes as he heard about the break-in.

"The attic? I thought Penny had locked that door off from you idjits."

"She had, but erm..." Dean rubbed the back of his head and then pointed towards the kitchen, "I think we should talk over a beer."

Dean led the way through and instantly went to the fridge. He watched Bobby sit down, placing the stack of books he had in his hands on the table. Dean couldn't help but question what they were, but decided that he needed to get this out in the open now. He needed to be honest about what had been going on over the last six weeks.

Handing the older hunter a beer, Dean sat down and took the top off his own.

"What's going on, Dean," Bobby now frowned, "What's this about the attic."

"The night I got back, Phoebe came home too..."

"You got into the attic." Bobby nodded his head. He didn't need Dean to finish his sentence. He knew he'd try pull out the story. Dean just nodded, and Bobby sighed, looking down at the beer.

"Phoebe, she, erm, well she..." Dean just couldn't get the words out. What the hell was wrong with him? He never had a problem talking to people. Even when he was arrested a couple of years back, he didn't have an issue talking—and not talking about the case that he was working on at the time, "She found a Book."

"I know what you're gonna tell me, boy," Bobby sighed, "I wanted to tell you about this sooner but your Grams, she made me promise not to. And hell if I was gonna get on the wrong side of her."

Dean chuckled as he nodded. Nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of Penny Halliwell. She was a strong, independent woman and wouldn't take crap off anyone. Dean had tried plenty of times when he was a teen and it always ended up with him locked—literally, sometimes—in his room.

"She showed me the Book of Shadows. I know you're all witches."

"So, you come to kill us yourself?" Dean asked.

"Hell no!" Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Is this why you're so nervous? Idjit."

"What?" Dean questioned, frowning and a little anger showing through his green eyes, "We're witches, evil. You gotta kill us or..."

"You're not evil, Dean," Bobby shook his head with a soft frown, "If you were, I'd have killed Penny when I first met her. Look, not all witches are evil. There are two types of witches in the world—those who make deals and those who are born with the gifts. Your family has never made a deal—no-one. Everyone, all the way back to Melinda Warren, was born with powers."

"You serious? Why have you never told me about that?" Dean stood up and started pacing the floor, "I mean, I've spent the last six weeks worrying about this. And with Dad still not getting in touch except for those damn co-ordinates two weeks ago..."

"He did take my advice, then," Bobby smiled, "I said you'd be best to handle whatever it was at Black Water Ridge. What was it by the way?"

"Wendigo," Dean answered and then frowned deeply, looking directly at the aging hunter, "Damn it, Bobby, you knew he'd sent me the co-ordinates?"

"Of course I did," Bobby shouted back, looking into the green eyes of the eldest Winchester brother, "I wanted him to call you but I knew he wouldn't do that. He knows about all this, too. He knew your mom was a witch."

"He knew?"

"He wrote all about it in a journal. Not the one he gave you." Bobby sighed and looked through the stack of books he'd brought. He finally landed his hands on a leather-bound journal, very similar to the one that Dean already had. Bobby handed Dean the book, mentioning that everything about his mom and her powers was in that.

"He wanted you to come back here after your Grams' book. He knew the only way you and your brothers could start the destiny you had was to be back together with your cousins."

"That was why he wanted me to stop hunting?"

"Sort of," Bobby nodded, "That last hunt you did together was another reason, though. You really scared your daddy, Dean. He won't tell me what happened, that's how bad it musta been."

Dean crossed one arm over his chest and ran the other hand through his growing stubble. He knew he had crossed a line, but was surprised that his dad had just left after that. John had crossed the line, too.

"He worried you would be too messed up when you took on your powers," Bobby sighed, finally telling the truth, "And I was worried about it, too. Your Grams never really wanted you hunting but once you turned 18, there was nothing she could do. John and I promised to keep you safe, and damn it if you were gonna get yourself killed or worse."

Dean didn't know what to say. He just looked down at the journal now on the kitchen table. That held family secrets. Ones that people should have told him when he was younger. Ones that his father should be here telling him now.

"These books should help you, and read through the Book of Shadows properly," Bobby said, finishing his beer and standing up, "There is a potion to bind your powers if you choose to. The same one your Mom used to bind each of your powers. But I hope you don't. The world needs The Charmed Ones."

"Wait, Mom bound our powers?" Dean asked with a frown. How could his grandmother decide that binding their powers was a good idea?

"She did it to protect you and your brothers. She'd bound her own powers, Dean. You gotta understand that your mom didn't like her heritage," Bobby chuckled to himself as he realized the similarities between mother and son, "Your Grams hated the idea until a demon went after your cousins. She then bound your cousins' powers and re-bound yours after your mom's death from that Goddamn demon."

"Did you ever find out why he was in there?"

"Your Grams thinks it was to take Adam," Bobby nodded, "Demons realized the three of you along with your three cousins were the Charmed Ones. They wanted at least one of you on their side. Your Grams didn't really want to bind your powers, but she had to. She definitely won't want you to do it now."

Bobby started walking out of the room. That caught Dean's attention and he quickly rushed after the man.

"That's it, you're just going?"

"I want to give you time to process all this," Bobby sighed, "I won't be far. There's a hunt a few hours away. Talk to your brothers and cousins about this before you make a drastic decision. I really do believe you should keep your powers, but it's up to you."

With that, Bobby walked out of the door. Dean just stood shaking. His whole body was shaking from the anger he felt. How the hell could he just drop all this on him and then leave. Dean had questions. A lot of questions.

And he could get some of those answers. Glancing over at the kitchen, he knew there was somewhere to get some answers from.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me." Mark smiled at the two cousins as they walked down an alley somewhere in Chinatown. Sam's phone rang again, but he just ignored it. He knew that it would be Jess again. She was worried about him—he never just walked out like that without an explanation, but he needed to make sure his cousins were okay. And now he had this ghost to deal with.<p>

Ghosts were bad news. He'd learned that a month ago when dealing with that ghost in Jericho. The bitch had almost killed him.

But this guy seemed different. He wasn't angry. In fact, he was communicating with them like everyday people. They thought he was human before they'd seen the bike go straight through him.

Piper wasn't too certain about this, still. She'd heard the story about the vengeful spirit from Prue and knew that she could be putting herself in danger. It didn't help that they were walking down an alleyway.

"Somebody has to find my body before it's too late." Mark pleaded with them.

"Too late for what?" Piper now asked, and Sam couldn't help but frown at the question.

"It's a Chinese myth. At least, I always thought it was a myth," Mark trailed off but then got back on topic, "It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there."

"The gates of hell?" Sam questioned, "As in _the_ gates of hell?"

"Well, Chinese hell, I guess," Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Yama is the gatekeeper and if he catches my soul before my body's properly buries, he'll take me to hell forever."

"But you were murdered and you're good, right?" Piper asked, "You are good?"

"It doesn't matter if you're good or evil," Mark shook his head, "Yama wants souls. I should've listened to my mother."

They all stopped when they saw a body, fully burnt, in the middle of the alleyway. Piper gasped and turned to her cousin. Sam used his taller, broader frame to protect her from the sight, cringing at it. Maybe they should have called Dean for this.

Suddenly, a man dressed in traditional Chinese clothing while on a horse appeared. The horse galloped towards them.

"Yama!" Mark shouted, but it was too late for him. He told the other two to get out of the alleyway, but Piper wasn't letting anything happen. She quickly flicked her wrists but nothing happened.

Sam's eyes widened. It turned out their powers didn't work on ghosts either. He looked around and saw a pole. He really hoped it was iron—he knew from reading books that iron helped to get rid of ghosts, at least temporarily. As he swung at the horse, he grinned. It did just the trick. Yama disappeared.

"What was that?"

"We'll explain later. C'mon." Sam said and pulled Piper out of the alleyway. Mark wasn't one for arguing and followed the two witches away from Yama back to their home.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on his bed with books open all around him. The Book of Shadows sat open on the binding spell page. The only one that wasn't open was the leather-bound journal that Bobby had handed him first. He couldn't look at that. Couldn't read all about his family, about his mother. His mother was gone. Dead and she wasn't coming back. If she knew about magic, it clearly wasn't a good thing. She was dead and it hadn't saved her.<p>

Right now, he was looking at a Book of Shadows and the binding potion. He couldn't cook well, but it didn't take a genius to just follow a recipe. He'd be able to make this potion later. Bind his powers and convince his brothers and cousins to bind theirs too. It was worth a shot, right?

Shouting in the hallway pulled him out of the books. Phoebe, Piper and Prue were all shouting at each other, and then there was the sound of a man. A man he didn't recognize. Who had Phoebe brought home now?

"What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?" Phoebe's voice rang out. Okay, not her. Prue and Piper? It wasn't like either of them.

Dean couldn't help but open his door and see what was going on. His eyebrows raised as he saw Prue in just a towel, staring at her sisters and the man incredulously.

"He's a ghost." Piper pointed out. Dean frowned and joined the group.

"A what?" Prue asked.

"A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?"

Dean took his shirt off and wrapped it around Prue's shoulders, shielding her from the man's view slightly.

"No, I've seen ghosts," Prue shook her head, "Dean, back me up here. That ghost was evil."

"That wasn't really a ghost," Dean shook his head with a frown, "It was a spirit. A vengeful one. When spirits build up their emotions, they're able to interact with our plane. Not for long, but long enough to be seen and even kill. Normal ghosts, they just sit on their own plane. They can see us but we can't see them."

"So, how can you see me?" Mark asked, "I'm dead. Definitely dead."

"I guess our powers—now that we're witches, we're able to see this other plane." Dean shrugged, thinking to something that he'd just been reading.

"He's definitely a ghost?" Phoebe now asked. Piper nodded and waved her hand through Mark, passing straight through him.

Dean frowned at the whole idea of this. He was used to getting rid of ghosts; salting and burning their bones. But they were evil spirits. He'd never dealt with a genuine Casper the Friendly Ghost.

"So, how do we help him?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Piper, a fully dressed Prue, Mark and Dean.

"He needs a Chinese burial," Sam said from his place at the kitchen table, looking at Dean's laptop. Dean smiled at his brother, hearing that he'd come over with Piper to help deal with the ghost, "That will allow him to move on."

"So call the police and let them know where the body is." Prue shrugged her shoulders.

"We could salt and burn..." Dean started but Sam shook his head.

"I don't think that will stop Yama from claiming him," Sam shook his head, "Chinese mythology states that only a Chinese burial stops it."

"I've called the cops," Piper nodded, "But I wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mom before I go talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Phoebe looked at her sister as if she was on drugs, "And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?"

"No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit."

While they talked, Phoebe got a phone call and had to rush off, saying something about her new boss. They could just wave as she did. There really wasn't anything else that they could do about the ghost right now.

Mark stood behind Sam's chair and looked at the computer screen. Sam sat to one side, letting the ghost see everything, moving the cursor as he asked.

"You didn't talk to Andy did you?"

"I was anonymous, Prue," Piper shook her head, "Did you decide not to go away with him?"

"Actually, I decided to go," Prue nodded, earning a grin from Dean, "Till I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife."

Piper and Sam looked angry for the eldest Halliwell, but Dean just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ex-wife?" Piper screamed.

"Yeah, you would think he wouldn't remember to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack." Prue was really angry at what she'd seen at Quake. But what made it worse was the fact that his ex-wife had introduced her as his _wife_. There was still something going on between them.

"At least it's an _ex-_wife, Prue," Dean pointed out, "And it's not like you don't have a secret of your own."

"I hate to admit it but Dean's right." Sam sighed, looking up at his big cousin with a shrug.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Prue sighed, glaring at the Winchesters.

* * *

><p>Adam had gotten home to find out that there was a ghost—and that they had to help not kill it. He'd spent the last few weeks hearing about the vengeful spirit that his brothers and eldest cousin had helped move on to the other side, only to find out that ghosts could be good and need help. It didn't make much sense, but he would get his brother to explain it to him later.<p>

Speaking of Dean, the eldest Winchester couldn't wait to get back to his own room. He said he had something to check to help the ghost, but Adam knew it had to be something else. Sam was here and doing all the research into Chinese mythology, not Dean. And why wouldn't he do the research in a communal area?

Adam brushed it off as Dean being worried about his powers and hunters again. And he didn't seem to like the idea of a ghost being in the house.

The youngest Winchester brother was excited, though. He could find out a lot about the magical world. At least, that's what he thought. In the end, it turned out Mark knew a little about the Chinese ghost stories he'd heard as a kid, and that was all. Adam ended up leaving the living room, where Piper and Mark were talking while he helped Sam with the research.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, as Adam sat down with a sigh.

"In his room," Adam replied, "I'm worried about him, Sam. He doesn't really talk to anyone in the house unless it's something to do with a demon or ghost or..."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Dean."

"He spends most of his time out or on his car." Adam informed the middle Winchester, who had a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"Maybe he's just worried about the whole witch thing," Sam concluded, "You know he worries that hunters will come after us."

"But surely they'd have come by now," deep down, Adam wanted there to be another reason. He didn't want his brother worrying about these powers all alone. The rest of the family had seemed to accept them, "You don't think he's looking for a way to get rid of them, do you?"

Sam and Adam's brown eyes met. They both knew that it was certainly possible, "You want to find out?"

The 19-year-old nodded his head and followed his older brother out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sam took the lead, as he usually did. Despite being the middle child, he was nothing like Piper Halliwell. Yes, he played mediator between his two siblings now and then, but he was far more protective. He'd had to be. Dean had left the house at 18. Sammy was 14 and Adam was just 10. Someone needed to look out for the snot-nosed little brother, and Sam took up that responsibility. But he would relinquish that right when Dean was around—slightly.

* * *

><p>Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly. There was so much information to go through. Too much, in fact. Why had Bobby had to leave? He should have hung around and explained more. There wasn't that much to soak in. Dean had already made his decision when he heard that there was a binding potion. He would use it and get rid of his powers. He'd convince his brothers and then work on his cousins afterwards.<p>

They could go back to their normal lives, and he would go back to hunting.

But no. Bobby didn't want that. He wanted him to think about it, and that left Dean questioning it all. If Bobby and John knew what they would become, it must have meant that there was something good about them. Neither would have let Penny Halliwell live...John wouldn't have married Mary knowing what she was—knowing that hunters could come after them.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickly tried to gather the books but Sam and Adam were already letting themselves into his room.

"Hey, privacy!" Dean called out, but the two brothers didn't care.

"You know I knew what you used to do in the bed next to me when we shared a room." Sam laughed at his big brother and then glanced at the books and pieces of paper scattered around Dean's bed. He frowned, looking up at his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"What, this? Nothing," Dean tried to brush it off, "It's just stuff for...erm...that ghost downstairs."

"Mark?" Adam questioned, picking up a large book, "I don't think so. _The history of witches..._"

Sam picked up a leather-bound book from the bed. Dean was too slow to realize what his brother was doing to grab it first.

"You looking at Dad's journal again?"

"Don't look at that, Sammy." Dean warned his brother, not wanting to go through the contents. He still hadn't built the courage to do it himself yet. He didn't want to know about his family's history yet. Couldn't face thinking about the mother he lost when he was eight.

Sam didn't heed the warning, though. He opened the journal and frowned. It wasn't the same one that he'd had before. This wasn't full of creatures and mythology. He stopped on a page and gulped, taking in the photo that was stuck in there. Adam glanced over and tears threatened to form in his eyes.

"Is that Mom?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed out finally, running his hands over her face. Dean snatched the book out of his brother's hands and shut it, wrapping the leather binding back around it.

"I said don't look at it."

"What is that, Dean? Where did you get it?" Sam growled at his brother.

"That was Dad's handwriting." Adam said, now looking through the rest of the books on the bed. Dean had been holding back on them all this time. He'd known so much more—so much more about their mother and their family history. What else was here?

"I can't believe you'd keep something like that from us, Dean!" Sam shouted, "Did you know about all this? About our powers and our heritage?"

"No, Sammy." Dean shook his head, placing the journal on his desk.

"Why should I believe that?" Sam continued shouting, "You already hid everything about hunting, and there's stuff you're not telling us about your time with Dad. Why should I believe that you didn't know about all this before?"

"Because if I did, I'd have burned that Book of Shadows long before any of you could have found it," Dean raised his voice, a deep, dark tone to it, "That Book is bad news. It has been from day one."

Sam just shook his head and walked out of the room. Adam couldn't help but look at his eldest brother with disappointment and sadness in his eyes. He didn't remember their mom, but Dean did. But Dean never talked about her unless Adam really pushed. He'd have to be upset or scared for Dean to say anything, though—or Dean had to be drunk. It was always a topic that Dean never shared, even more so since leaving the Manor at 18.

But it turned out that he had a book that he could have shared. It was a book that their dad had obviously written. Why hadn't Dean shared that with them?

"Adam?"

The 19-year-old just shook his head and walked out the room. Dean was left knowing that he had completely messed up.

* * *

><p>"Your mom means a lot to you, huh?" Piper asked, looking at the ghost with a smile. She was growing to like this man. It was just a shame that she had never gotten to meet him while he lived.<p>

"She's a great friend...was," Mark sighed, sitting on the couch, surprised a little that he didn't go through it. He hadn't even been able to turn the TV on, "I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.

"It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mom was a great cook."

"My Grams taught me how to cook," Piper smiled, "Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef."

"Really?" Mark smiled, wishing that he had met Piper days—no months—before all this happened, "Ever make a Peking duck?"

"No, you?"

"Piece of cake. Mom told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford."

"So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA?"

"The duck's harder."

Piper just laughed at the comment. She was sure it wasn't, but he made a face that told him that he was genuine. She had heard how difficult making Peking duck could be. She wanted to touch him, hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, but there was nothing she could do. He didn't even feel cold anymore. There was nothing at all.

It was such a waste of a life and such a bright mind. Why did bad things have to happen to good people?

* * *

><p>Prue was pissed. No, she was more than that—she was furious. How could he just walk in here and expect her to accept his apology. Andy could be such an ass! He tells her that he's sorry for not telling her, but certainly doesn't seem like it. He just isn't the guy that she thought he was.<p>

But she knew that she shouldn't get this angry. After all, Dean and Sam were right. She had a secret that she needed to tell him. She was getting furious about an ex-wife, and yet she hadn't told him about the one secret that would dictate their whole lives together—

_Lives together? _She thought to herself. Was she really going to be with him forever? They'd only been together for a month now. She couldn't really consider that right now.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. Dean stood at the door with a guilty, apologetic look on his face. If Prue was being nice, she'd say he looked like hell. It was clear that he hadn't slept much.

"I need advice and I thought you might be the best person," Dean sighed, "Do you mind?"

Prue offered a soft smile and shook her head. Indicating for him to sit down, she perched on the windowsill and waited. Dean just shut the office door, but refused to sit. Instead, he started pacing the floor. Dean only paced when he was stressed and had a hell of a lot on his mind.

"I messed up. Messed up real bad, Prue."

"You've not got one of your one-night stands pregnant, have you?" That had to be the first thought she had with the way he was acting.

"What?" Dean stopped pacing and shook his head, "No! Of course not! I'm always safe. This is about us. Well, about me and my brothers. I messed up. They'll never forgive me for this."

"Okay," Prue sighed with relief at hearing there were no baby drama and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands to stop him from pacing, "What happened?"

It took a while to answer that. Dean Winchester didn't tell people what was going on. But this was way too big for him to handle. This involved his brothers and he couldn't keep it all to himself. It couldn't have come at a worse time with the ghost, otherwise he'd have turned to Piper. But Prue was just as good at giving advice, especially when it came to siblings. She just didn't follow said advice.

Finally, he told her all about the books that Bobby had brought him, including the journal. She was shocked, to say the least, but she understood why he'd wanted to keep them to himself for now. He had a lot of questions about their powers, and worried constantly about hunters. He needed to know everything he could before he shared with the group.

Then, Dean moved onto the journal that involved Mary Winchester. Prue put her hand to her chest.

"What did it say?"

"I haven't read it yet," Dean admitted, "I just...I can't revisit that...Mom has been dead for nearly 20 years. Now I find out that she was a witch and knew that we'd be witches. Don't you think she should have said something when she was alive? Dad should have said something to us."

"You know my dad knew about our powers but didn't say anything," Prue offered, and that had done just the trick she wanted. Dean frowned but nodded his head, "There's a reason our parents and Grams kept all this from us, Dean."

Dean ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and then forced it into the pocket of his leather jacket. Prue could see that he was totally overwhelmed by all this information. It was a lot for all of them, but now Dean had answers to some of the questions he had. And his brothers thought he'd had it all along.

"You need to tell Sam and Adam the truth," Prue grabbed his face in her hands so she could look into his green orbs, "Tell them about Bobby and about all the information. And look through that journal together. It's about time some of us learn the truth."

Dean's brow furrowed but he nodded as he thought about it. A small smile appeared on his face, "Thanks, Prue."

"Anytime."

Just as Dean was about to leave the office, he turned back with his hand on the door handle, "When you're ready to talk about Andy. I'm...well...I'm here, okay?"

"I thought you didn't do chick-flick moments, Dean?" Prue laughed gently. The man just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling that he could make exceptions for those he loved and then walked out of the office. Prue couldn't help but smile. Dean Winchester was finally growing up.

* * *

><p>Piper never thought that this would happen. She was actually speaking Chinese to a Chinese woman, and the woman understood her perfectly. It helped that she had a Chinese ghost standing behind her, telling her everything to say. They'd started the conversation like this just so that the older woman would trust her, then they could get into a conversation about Mark and his burial.<p>

However, that was soon cut short. It turned out that she had no idea where her son was. The police hadn't called yet to say that they had her son.

While Mark wanted Piper to tell his mother about him, she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the one to tell her that her son was gone and never coming back. It was too heartbreaking to even think about. She'd been the one to tell Dean that their Grams was dead, and that was difficult enough. It was slightly easier since they all knew it was coming—Grams had been in hospital for some time—but it was still the hardest thing she'd done. She wouldn't do this.

Mark wasn't happy. As Piper walked back down the stairs, away from the house, he tried to get in. It was only when he was forcefully flung back onto the street that Piper stopped and looked at him.

"What happened?" Piper asked, her brown eyes full of concern as she looked at the ghost.

"She's got the house protected against ghosts," Mark couldn't help but look up at all the charms that he had always believed were cheap, urban legends to scare the tourists, "All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell."

No, Piper was not going to let this happen. She was going to get Mark home and find out what the hell was going on.

Piper got home to find Sam watching the TV. It was a news report about Mark's body. Piper rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Prue and Phoebe were in the middle of an argument and turned on the small TV on the counter.

"You have to see this!" She said as Mark mentioned that his body had been found. It was supposed to be a great thing, until they determined that there were personally affects found at the scene, and not of Mark's. They were those of Tony Wong, leading the police to decide that it was the Chinatown triad head.

"That's the guy who killed me."

There was no warning this time. Sam was pulled into an excruciating premonition. Flashes showed that Tony Wong was still alive, and loading bullets into a gun.

"He's still alive." Sam rubbed his head.

"Of course he's still alive. That's me they found."

"Did you see where he is now?" Prue asked her cousins, concerned at the pain he'd felt. Phoebe also had a look of concern. Her premonitions were nothing like that.

"There was a sign." Sam said, quickly drawing out the sign that he'd seen, just as Dean walked in through the backdoor—presumably from the garage judging the grease that was all over his t-shirt. Sam was not in the mood to speak to him, but maybe he could help. They were dealing with ghosts and gang members. Sam held up the piece of paper with two Chinese symbols drawn on it.

Mark instantly recognized it as Warhai Imports, a warehouse in Chinatown.

"What we dealing with?" Dean now asked, frowning at the panic in everyone's eyes.

"Mark's body's been found, but police think he's someone else," Piper explained, "Some triad boss."

"Triad?" Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Mark, "As in _the_ triad. The Chinese answer to the Godfather?"

"Only a hell of a lot worse." Mark sighed. He was going to hell.

But Dean was formulating a plan. It was a stupid plan, but it could just work. Yes, these mobsters would pull the trigger on their weapons without thinking, but so would Dean. Mobsters were just one step away from demons in his opinion. And he and Piper could freeze things. Prue was up for coming with them, and she could move things with her mind. They stood a chance; a slim one.

As they got to the warehouse, Mark stopped them—he'd been trying to talk them out of this the whole way there. But Piper wasn't budging. She was saving this ghost from hell. As he put his hand up, he pointed towards the door.

"There's an amulet on the door," Mark said, "Can't go in."

Dean rolled his eyes and unhooked the amulet from the door, dropping it to the floor. He just shook his head at Mark.

"Never mind," he smiled nervously and then looked at Piper, "Scared?"

"Terrified." Piper admitted.

"That's a good thing," Dean pointed out, "Only stupid people with a death wish aren't scared."

Dean bashed the door to the warehouse down and rushed in, his pistol drawn and ready to shoot. Piper flicked her wrists and froze the whole room of thugs.

"Okay, hurry!" Dean told his cousin, keeping the pistol aimed at the thugs. If they unfroze, he was going to shoot. Piper quickly placed the day's newspaper in the hands of the Triad boss and stood back, taking a photo. Just then, they all unfroze.

"Run!" Mark shouted. Neither of the cousins needed telling twice. They rushed out of the room with guns firing around them. They made it back to the Impala and drove off quickly.

* * *

><p>Dean waited in the driver's seat with Mark in the back, while Piper rushed into the police station. She'd already explained what she was going to do—put the photo and Mark's name in an envelope in Andy's tray at work. It would mean someone they trusted to do it right would check out the information and make sure Mark got the burial he needed. Hopefully it was in enough time.<p>

"So, my afterlife is in the hands of a cop named Andy?" Mark laughed to himself. Dean smiled, admitting that Andy was a good cop. He was a good man, and would know what to do.

"You're a great family," Mark smiled, "You didn't have to do all this, you know."

"Piper made you a promise," Dean turned to face his backseat passenger, "She doesn't go back on promises. And anyway, neither of us have no intention of joining you in the afterlife right now."

Mark grinned just as Andy walked over to them and tapped on the driver's window. Dean raised his eyebrows, rolling the window to his all-American muscle car down.

"Andy, what a surprise!"

"Talking to yourself, huh?"

"Bad habit," Dean grinned, "Grams told me off for it all the time."

"My mom always said it was having interesting conversations with interesting people."

Dean couldn't help but smile. He'd loved Andy's mom. Actually, he had a small crush on the woman—but nobody was to know about that. Growing up, Dean's first wet dream was about Andy's mom. But that was beside the point. Right now they had a ghost problem to deal with.

"Prue tell you what's going on?" Andy now asked, not even questioning why Dean was here.

"Erm, yeah, sorta. Messed up, huh?"

"Yeah," Andy sighed, "Any advice?"

"Relationship advice from me? Uh no!" Dean laughed, "I am not the one to turn to for that. Sammy, yeah, even Piper but not me. But I can tell you that Prue will just need space. Don't worry, I'll keep putting good words in for you."

"Thanks, Dean. You're a good man."

With a firm handshake, Andy left Dean on his own, passing Piper as he walked into the station. As she climbed into the car, she had a guilty look on her face, "I hope he doesn't suspect me. Prue can do without any more Andy drama."

Mark just watched as the two cousins interacted and then decided it was time he did something as a thank you for them, especially Piper. As soon as she learned the truth, she'd made sure to help him. He just had to convince Dean to make one stop off before home.

Dean did agree. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, and he was still trying to work things out with his brothers. He needed them both together to be able to take Prue's advice.

"This is your place?" Piper asked as they walked in through the door. It was lucky Dean was there. He'd needed to pick the lock to get them in since Mark couldn't unlock it, "It's beautiful."

Dean smirked looking around. It had the look of a traditional Chinese man, with the odd bit of Western culture around. Actually, it was a cool place and suited the man they'd come to know. As he watched Piper look around, Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This was going to be hard when they helped him pass on. She was already falling hard for hi,

"Camus!" she smiled, picking up a book, "I'm impressed."

"I wish I had a chance to finish it," Mark admitted. Dean had no idea what they were talking about, so continued to look around, "Of course, I can say that about almost everything, I guess."

As Piper recited a line from the book, Dean just rolled his eyes. She was such a geek. In fact, most of his family were geeks. There was only really Phoebe who he could relate to when it came to academics. They were both as thick as each other.

It was then that Mark asked Dean to reach up to a top shelf. Piper wouldn't be able to reach, and he couldn't do it himself. He looked up to find a small box and pulled it down gently.

"Open it." Mark told Piper. Her face lit up as she looked through them. "They're my grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours."

"But they belong in your family."

"I want you to have them," it was the least he could do after she had literally risked her life to help him crossover to heaven, "I just ask one favour. Use them for your sister's surprise birthday party."

"Prue doesn't want a party." Dean now pointed out, but smiled at the touching moment. He didn't do them himself, but he was happy to see Piper happy. It was just a shame that it would all be over soon when the ghost passed on.

"Birthdays are important," Mark told the two witches, "I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it, but she needs to celebrate her birthday. We all do. Don't take it for granted."

* * *

><p>Prue couldn't talk to Dean about her relationship problems. As much as he'd offered, she knew that he wouldn't want to hear about it all. He'd always said he didn't do chick-flick moments. But there was one person who would listen to her and give her good relationship advice.<p>

"Sam, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot away, Prue." Sam smiled, looking through the laptop. They'd let Dean and Piper go off with their original plan now, as much as Prue didn't like it. It was the better idea to help the police deal with the Triad boss. It's not like they could kill the guy themselves.

"I'm being ridiculous about Andy, right? I mean I shouldn't even be with him."

"What? Because of his ex-wife?" Sam asked, "Like Dean said, it's an ex-wife not a current."

"No, I mean being a witch. He had a secret but so do I. And this is a secret that I can't tell him."

"I'm telling Jess," Sam pointed out, "We agreed that I'd tell, Jess. You're not thinking I shouldn't are you? I mean, we're living together and..."

"No, Sam, you should tell her," Prue agreed, "But can I really tell Andy?"

"Do you love him?" Sam now asked. Prue had to admit that she wasn't sure. This was her high school sweetheart. At one point she did love him. They were together for three years during high school, only breaking up during their first year of college because they were stuck on opposite sides of the country at the time. Then Andy left, and her heart mended.

Him being back right now was difficult for her. Her old feelings had resurfaced, but they'd been apart for so long. Could she really love him again already?

"I don't know," Prue shook her head, "Maybe. Maybe one day I will."

"Do you trust him?" Prue nodded her head at that. Despite leaving out his ex-wife, she did trust him. She knew that he would never cheat on her and he would protect her secrets, "Then be with him and tell him about our family secret. Well, make sure the others are okay with it first, but I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Piper and Mark pretended to kiss in the living room of the Manor. Dean had driven them back and given them some privacy, and Piper was grateful. She needed to say goodbye to the ghost in front of her. But she really didn't want the night to end. And neither did he.<p>

It was a bittersweet moment. If only they had more time together—and time that meant they could be together.

"Where were you my whole life?" Mark asked, smiling down at Piper sadly. Fate was playing a nasty game with them.

Before Piper could say anything else, the front door of the manor flew open and two Chinese men rushed in. Mark instantly recognized them as two of Tony's men. They grabbed Piper, but she wasn't going down without a fight. The problem was they were much stronger than her.

Mark screamed for someone to help him just as the men took Piper out of the house. Prue and Sam rushed in from the kitchen as Dean, Adam and Phoebe ran down the stairs together. Dean's gun was instinctively drawn, ready to shoot at someone.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"They took her," Mark looked at the five witches, "Wong's men took Piper."

"I'm calling 911." Phoebe rushed over to the phone, but Dean grabbed her and pulled her out of teh house.

"Do it from the car," he said, "We've got to find her. Sam, Adam, stay here. Mark, Prue, c'mon."

Nobody argued. The two younger Winchester brothers remained in the house, while the eldest and two Halliwells rushed to find Piper. They would find her. Even it if took all night.

* * *

><p>Piper looked around the warehouse from where she sat. Well, not really sat but was tied up at. This was great. She helped a ghost and now she was facing the barrel of a gun. Tony was loading bullets into his gun, glaring at the witch. It was times like this she wished she had Prue and Adam's power. She'd be able to get out of these restraints.<p>

"The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost."

"These ropes are really tight. If you could just untie my hands," Piper started, but she realized that she wasn't going to get away with that trick. He was too smart. That would be why he was the head of the Triad. So, she decided to move on and find out what he wanted, "Why did you kill Mark?"

Tony told her all about needing his identity and then grabbed the girl's hair, pulling her back. Piper winced in pain, tears falling down her cheeks. Would she get to see her family again?

She had to have faith. Dean would find her. He had his hunter skills and had enough contacts, right? Yes, she would have faith in her eldest cousin.

The sound of a crash downstairs made Piper smile a little. He had found her, and wasn't going to give up until he found her.

"You shoot anyone that comes through that door." Tony ordered his men, just as Dean barged through the door. His gun was drawn, but he didn't shoot. Prue and Phoebe were just behind him and Prue waved her hand. The men with the gun flew through the air, crashing into some of the crates in the room.

Tony pulled out his own gun and fired a shot. Dean was much quicker. With one hand, he let go of his pistol and flicked his wrist. The bullet froze mid-air, inches away from Phoebe's face. Tony was also frozen on the spot.

"Thanks!" Phoebe grinned, rushing over to Piper. Prue and Dean followed suit.

"How long does this last?" Mark asked. Piper hadn't even seen him in the room.

"Not very." Dean replied, just as the sound of the bullet hitting a statue sounded out through the room. Tony unfroze and quickly got his bearings. He aimed his gun at the group saving Piper, but Dean was much quicker. He pulled his trigger and shot Tony in the chest.

Piper raised her hand to her mouth as the body of the Triad boss fell to the floor. Dean had a cold look in his green eyes; a look that Prue and Phoebe certainly didn't miss.

Tony's body floated out of his body, just as Yama appeared on his horse. Dean's eyebrows raised as he watched it all in detail. Yama held a spear up, just as Mark pushed the ghost of his killer in front of the Gatekeeper of Hell. With a scream, Tony was taken by Yama and the two disappeared.

It was over. For now, at least. Mark had time for his mother to bury him.

* * *

><p>"We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey." The minister said. Mark's mom did have time to bury him before he passed over. But knowing that he wasn't going to hell wasn't much consolation for Piper Halliwell. She just watched, tears streaming down her eyes.<p>

Dean's arm was wrapped around her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more comfort. She placed her head into his chest, smelling the Old Spice and whiskey in the leather of his jacket. It was Dean's scent through and through, and extremely comforting.

The two sets of cousins were standing away from the rest of the mourners. They needed to say their own goodbyes to the ghost that nobody else could see. Piper needed to say her own goodbyes.

As he told Prue not to miss a birthday, he looked at Dean with a thankful smile. Dean just nodded his head. He didn't like to be thanked for his actions when it came to the supernatural. In fact, he wasn't one that ever wanted recognition for the things he did. That wasn't in his personality. It made him uncomfortable.

Mark looked at Piper, tears running down his own cheeks. It turned out ghosts could cry, "I wish..."

"Me too." Piper cried, now looking into the eyes of the ghost.

"I'm gonna miss you, Piper."

Phoebe cut the goodbye short as she looked over in the distance. A Chinese man that hadn't been part of the mourning part stood there with a sad smile on his face.

"Who's that man?"

Mark turned and smiled softly, "My dad. I guess this really is goodbye." And with that, the young ghost walked away and joined his father. They disappeared on the spot, making Piper cry into Dean's chest harder.

"Leave it to you to fall for a dead guy, huh?" Dean joked, kissing her on the head. Piper laughed through her sobs.

"It's an improvement," Adam pointed out with a smirk, "At least he wasn't a warlock."

The group laughed at that comment as they started to walk back to their parked cars. It was time to go home.

Dean led Piper to Prue's car, giving Prue a look that said he needed to talk to his brothers. She smiled softly, nodding her head and took her sisters back home. Sam and Adam waited for their brother to open the doors to the Impala. Neither of them really looked that happy about getting into his car.

While he drove back, he decided to cut the awkward silence. And not with music for once. With actual words.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night," he finally sighed. Sam couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. It wasn't often that Dean apologized, "Don't look so shocked. I should have told you that Bobby had brought the books. But he'd only brought them that day. Same with that journal."

"You should have told us right away, Dean." Adam mumbled.

"I was trying to protect you both, okay," Dean looked at his youngest brother through the rear-view mirror, "That's all I've been trying to do."

"And what about the journal?" Sam now asked, "You expect us to believe you when you say you didn't know about it before the other night."

"Yeah, because it's the truth, Sammy," Dean glanced at his passenger every now and then, "I hadn't even looked at it. I didn't know that photo was in there. I couldn't bring myself to look at it. This is mom. The mom that I remember tucking me in at night and reading me bedtime stories. The mom that gave me tomato-rice soup when I was sick and sang _Hey, Jude_ on a night because it was her favorite Beatles song."

"I remember that too, Dean." Sam nodded.

"I don't." Adam mumbled from the back.

"It's hard for me to think about her," Dean finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, "Real hard. And now with these powers. Bobby says Mom and Dad knew. Knew about everything. And it's all in that journal."

"So, what? You ignore it?"

"I was trying to figure out what to do. And I think we should all read it together. All three of us. We find out what she knew, who she was and what our powers really mean."

Dean looked at both of his brothers, seeing the small smiles forming on their faces. It was just what they wanted to hear.

"Glad we got that sorted," Dean smiled, "Now we have something else to do."

* * *

><p>Prue hugged her sister as they walked up the stairs to their home. Phoebe was on the other side of Piper, linking her arm through Piper's looped one. Dean's car was already in the driveway, which made Phoebe smile. That meant he had had time to sort out the one thing she and Piper had asked him to do.<p>

"You know what? I've changed my mind," Prue said, looking between her sisters. She'd thought about this after speaking to Mark. He'd stressed just how important birthdays were and he was right. You just never knew, "Maybe I should have a party after all."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right."

"Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that," Piper grinned, also noting that Dean's car was already back, "'cause..."

Piper opened the door to the home and stepped into the living room. A room full of people stood and yelled surprise at the eldest Halliwell sister. Prue looked at everyone in shock. All her friends were there, and the people she loved the most in the whole world. Dean was standing in the doorway to the sunroom with a whiskey in hand and a grin on his face. Sam stood behind the couch with his arm hooked around Jess. Adam leaned on the fireplace, a glass of coke in his own hand.

"Did we getcha?" Piper grinned, "We gotcha."

"Yeah, you got me." Prue smiled and looked at Dean with evils. Dean just laughed and winked at the eldest of the six of them.

While Prue had taken in the scene, she hadn't noticed Phoebe rush off. She came back with a present in hand.

"And an actual present, too," Phoebe grinned, "It's paid for. I hope you like it."

Prue really was speechless as she took the gift from her baby sister, and then looked back around at the group of people. Across the room was Andy with a smile on his face. Prue chuckled and smiled back. Sam was right. She needed to take the plunge with him.

* * *

><p><strong>And...finished. So, Dean has finally found out the truth. I'll slowly bring out Mary's storyline and how John found out about his son's powers. There will be an episode where John returns, I promise. I love John Winchester (well, Jeffrey Dean Morgan).<strong>

**So, what did you think about this episode, especially the parts that I've made up myself? I'd really love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Episode 5: The Wedding From Hell

**Thanks again for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm really happy to hear that you like the parts I'm making up. I would like to do it more and there is certainly more of that over the next few episodes at least. In fact, I've just finished one that has a lot of original scenes to work with the currently storyline.  
><strong>

**Since I've finished episode 8, I'm sharing episode 5 now. I hope you enjoy it. It's another Charmed episode converted.**

Episode 5: The Wedding From Hell

"So, why do I get headaches and Phoebe doesn't? I mean, we both have the same power." Sam needed to know, and he really wanted to know if his headaches would ever subside.

"Your Grams always said that it was the way the powers manifested inside of you," Bobby tried to explain, "The books I gave Dean said that powers develop and grow differently in everyone. When you were a kid you'd have migraines. Your dad now thinks they were your powers manifesting, but it scared the crap outta your mom. All your powers may develop differently over time."

"Well, Adam already controls his power with his hands," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "I control mine through my eyes."

"Wait a minute, you knew everything? You knew Grams?" Piper asked, staring at the aging hunter across from her. Bobby had called back in after his own hunt, and she was grateful for it. She'd heard so much about this man and really wanted to meet him. He certainly wasn't who she imagined, but he was a good laugh and he had a love for good whiskey. Piper couldn't help but wonder whether Dean's love for whiskey came from this man or not. It certainly seemed it.

Next to her on the couch were both her sisters. Sam was standing behind them and Adam on the other chair. Dean was nowhere to be seen. He'd refused to leave his room as soon as he found out Bobby was here. It seemed he'd still not forgiven the man for dropping the news and leaving, so was acting like a baby, as Sam had put it.

"I met your Grams during the 70s. It was just after Woodstock, when your Grams was becoming the infamous witch of her generation within the covens.

"Grams was involved at Woodstock?" Phoebe laughed. That wasn't something she could image.

Bobby chuckled as he continued the story, "Oh Hell no. She hated those peace-loving hippies, as she always called them. I hated your Grams at first, though. She was a stubborn woman and couldn't take no for an answer. I got the feeling she didn't like men, either."

"How many marriages was she onto by that point?" Sam asked, chuckling to himself.

"She was only on her third. It was shortly after your Grandpa left the first time," Bobby admitted, looking at Sam directly and he then turned to Prue, Piper and Phoebe, "If your grandfather hadn't have died...well..."

"She'd never talk to us about him." Phoebe said with a sad tone to her voice. Bobby's dark eyes flashed a look of sadness, which nobody had missed. But the sadness was gone quickly. There was a lot more to the story about Grams and her first husband.

"One day I'll tell you all about him, but for now I do need to get going. I would like to get home to my own bed. Gotta day job to do."

"Well, it was great to meet you, finally." Prue smiled, holding out her hand for Bobby to shake it. He just laughed and pulled her into a warm hug.

"You too," Bobby smiled and then hugged the other two Halliwell sisters, "Dean speaks about you all the time. Especially you Phoebe. Sounds like you both got up to a lot of trouble as kids."

"That we did." Phoebe grinned, glancing over at the stairs where Dean was leaning against the banister. He had a small smile forming on his face, remembering the trouble that the two would get up to as kids and teenagers. One of those had led to Dean getting arrested in place of Phoebe. He had always been the one to protect them all.

"Sam, Adam." Bobby said and then hugged the two brothers. It had been too long since he'd seen John's youngest sons. Far too long.

"When you hear from Dad again, can you say we miss him," Adam asked, "I know he doesn't like that sorta thing, but..."

"I'll tell him his boys are thinking of him," Bobby smiled and ruffled the young man's hair. He then turned to Sam, "Tell her about this secret. She deserves to know."

"I will, Bobby," Sam smiled with a nod, "As soon as I get a chance."

"No time like the present," then Bobby looked around the giant and towards Prue, "You too. Andy deserves to know."

With that, Bobby turned around and smiled when he saw Dean waiting for him. Bobby just nodded his head to say goodbye, which Dean rolled his eyes at.

"I'll show you out." Dean said, making his way to the door not really smiling. But Bobby knew what the man was doing, and it wasn't trying to force him out. As they stepped outside of the Manor, Dean shut the door. He needed to talk to his father-figure without his brothers or cousins hearing him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't say something you don't mean, Bobby," Dean shook his head, "I get why you did what you did. I get why you kept it from us and why you dropped the books off and fled. I'da done the same if it was the other way round. I'm pissed but I get it."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable at the situation that he was in. This was a common tell for him.

"I just still don't know about this. These powers. This life."

"Think about it, son," Bobby advised the young man, "Think about the good you can do."

"And when the hunters come?"

"Don't you worry that pretty head of yours," Bobby smiled, making Dean laugh, "We'll take care of them."

With that, the men hugged before Bobby jumped into his pick-up truck and drove away from San Francisco. Dean just watched him leave, thinking seriously about his options right now.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Allison stood outside his home. She had a longing look in her eyes with a small smile, which grew larger when Elliot produced a red rose from behind his back. Thanking him as she took it, she smelled it and looked into her eyes.<p>

"You wanna be alone?"

"No." She answered honestly with a smile, but there was something nagging Elliot.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No! Definitely not! I love you, you know that."

"But..."

Allison shook her head with a soft laugh. The whole thing was just overwhelming for her. She wasn't a woman from a lot of money, yet she was marrying into one of the most wealthiest bachelors in the whole of San Francisco. It was a fateful night seven years ago when they both happened to be at the same function. He was attending it and she had been waitressing at it. It was as if their eyes just met over a table and they were instantly in love. At least, that was the way Elliot always told the story, and she loved him for that.

"I've got an idea," he grinned, "Let's elope."

Yeah, there was no way that they could do that. Elliot's mother wouldn't dream of her only child marrying anywhere other than the Spencer estate. She had planned this whole day for them, making sure it was perfect...for her. As they spoke about her, the devil appeared.

Really, Allison couldn't say much that was negative about the woman. She was kind-hearted, despite coming from money. She loved her son and wanted the best for him. Allison was just that.

Allison couldn't help but see how nervous she was today. She couldn't help but keep bringing up the marriage certificate that they would need to get married. It was something they were planning on doing tomorrow, but she was ever so insistent about doing it right now. What was the rush?

That was when Allison noticed the young, short blonde-haired woman standing just behind Grace Spencer.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, no." Grace simply stated as she turned around to see the woman. It was a person she had hoped never to see. This was the reason she wanted her son and his fiancée to marry so quickly, "What are you doing here?" She asked the woman, walking over to her.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked with a seemingly innocent smile, but she was less than innocent, "Forget about our little deal?"

"No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did," Grace answered honestly, and then couldn't help but comment on something that she noticed, "My God, you haven't aged in 10 years."

"You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of choosing wealth, power, all this," Jade pointed out, glancing over at the house and the many employees handling all the details of the upcoming wedding, "You've had a good life, haven't you?"

Before Grace could even reply, another blonde-haired woman appeared with some bags. Rather than talking to Grace, the girl turned her attention to Jade, asking where to go. Of course, she had been directed to the Butler. There was no way that Grace could get out of working with this deal. She needed everything to happen yesterday!

"What will I say?" Grace now asked. There were people coming for the wedding of Elliot and Allison, not Elliot and Jade.

"Say your son's had a change of heart," Jade shrugged. She didn't really care, "That was our deal, remember? Don't worry, Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Bobby had left. Prue had been so honored to finally meet him, and definitely saw some traits that Dean had picked up from the man. They both struggled with talking about their emotions.<p>

She'd loved talking to him and finding out more about her own heritage, as well as some of the trips he and Dean had been on. Dean rarely spoke about hunting, except for the creatures and monsters he had killed, but Bobby was all up for the embarrassing tales and mistakes.

But right now she was running late for work. She had the first biannual auction at Bucklands tomorrow, and needed to finish up a lot of paperwork. But Piper was taking her time. It wasn't like Piper to take so long in the bathroom, but Prue wasn't in the mood to find out why she was taking so long. She just needed to know when she'd be finished?

She soon realized it was a lost hope and decided to use the downstairs bathroom. It was a good job that there were two of them. The only problem was that all her stuff was in this bathroom. She was going to have to borrow Piper's—or Dean's—stuff.

"Have fun waiting." Prue smirked at Sam as she passed him. Sam had spent the night on the couch after he, Dean and Phoebe had been training late. Prue didn't really like it, but she knew that they had to learn to fight. Phoebe and Sam has passive powers, so would need to learn how to defend themselves.

Sam rolled his eyes at his cousin. Knowing his cousins, it was likely Phoebe taking up all the hot water. Dean had developed an insane ability to have a shower in 30 seconds, and Adam wasn't one for spending hours in there. Phoebe and Prue were the two who enjoyed their long showers. That had always been the case, even as kids.

"Am I in for a cold shower, Phoebs?" Sam rapped on the door.

"It's me, Sam," Sam was shocked to hear Piper's voice on the other side of the door, "I'll be a minute."

When she flung the door open, she didn't look happy. Sam was just about to ask her about it, but she walked straight into her bedroom, slamming the door. Prue must have said something to piss her off.

But it was time to get into the bathroom before someone else got in there. Two bathrooms between seven of them when they were all living there—and Grams was alive-was never great. After Dean left it still wasn't that much easier. Things just hadn't changed since he moved out at 18.

While he brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but notice a box in the trash. He shouldn't have been snooping, but he couldn't help but notice the type of box it was. It was a pregnancy test.

Suddenly, his headache came on and he was pulled into flashes of the future. A demonic baby was being born, but he couldn't make out the face of the mother. All he could see was the demon.

As the headache subsided, Sam couldn't help but stare at the box with worry in his eyes. Piper had seemingly spent some time in here and now she was pissed off. Was she pregnant? Was she going to give birth to a demonic baby? He needed to talk to someone about this!

* * *

><p><em>Great. Just great!<em> Piper thought to herself as she hung up the phone, pulling the hors d'ouevres out of the oven. This was the last thing she needed right now. She was going to need help for this one.

"Those smell delicious, Piper," Dean commented from the kitchen table where he sat reading the paper and drinking is third or fourth coffee of the morning. He hadn't been long in, and it seemed he hadn't slept much the night before. Piper did not want to know what—or who—the eldest Winchester had been up to the night before, "I wish I hadn't had breakfast now. Although, there's always room..."

"These aren't for you!" Piper glared at him. She just wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"What's up?" Dean now asked with a frown forming on his face. It wasn't like Piper to be like this. She and Prue were the morning people in the house. They usually put up with his comments and jokes at this time, Piper especially.

"You know, we need a schedule for the morning bathroom routine." Prue commented as she walked into the kitchen. Dean couldn't help but smirk after hearing the commotion this morning. Thank God for having an ex-marine father who constantly pushed him to have 30 second showers. He'd finally mastered it and it was coming in use while living with four other people.

"Maybe Phoebe can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow." Piper ignored her sister's comment, looking down at the food she'd just pulled out of the oven.

"Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first?" Prue checked.

"That would be Chef Moore," Piper rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, "And since his contract was with Quake, he is off the hook and I'm on the line. Now I have to tell one of the most richest families in the city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding. They're stuck with me and I hope they go for it."

"I can help." Dean offered, hating to see his cousin stress over something like this. She was supposed to love cooking, and instead she seemed to be hating it. And it wasn't like he had work tomorrow.

"You want to help serve food?" Piper laughed, "Yeah, right, Dean! You have to dress up in a suit, you know."

"Not like I haven't done in the past," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Let me take some of the pressure off for you. Besides with both me and Phoebe there..."

"You and Phoebe where?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Sam and Adam. It was getting way too crowded now.

"To help with Piper's problem." Prue answered for everyone else in the room.

"Oh, so you know about it too?" Sam piped up, not realizing that the conversation was about something completely different. He had to admit that it was a relief. He didn't really want to talk about the demonic baby without people knowing about it first.

"How do you know?" Piper asked, frowning a little.

"Oh, I..."

"Piper can definitely handle this," Prue commented, cutting Sam off, "Frankly, I don't think anyone will notice."

"I thought maybe you could help me," Piper now turned to her youngest sister, "Dean thinks the three of us could do it together."

"What can Phoebe do?" Sam was now completely lost at the direction of this conversation. How could Dean and Phoebe help with Piper's pregnancy and how the hell were people not going to notice.

"Pick up some supplies. Tie some bows. Offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything," Piper shrugged her shoulders, "Ten bucks an hour."

"Oooh, I'd take it," Prue nudged her little sister and started walking out of the room, "Good luck with the wedding."

"I'll help, too." Adam now offered with a grin. He earned a smile and a thank you from Piper, who was clearly struggling with the weight of everything.

Sam sighed as he realized the mess that he'd nearly caused thinking Piper was talking about a pregnancy. No, it was a wedding. Once Phoebe agreed to help her sister, Sam was able to clarify the situation.

"You guys were really just talking about a wedding?"

"What did you think we were talking about?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Jeremy and his aftermath," Sam answered, looking at Piper, "You know, you slept with him..."

"Don't ever mention that warlock's name again. It is over. He's in demon hell. End of story." Piper made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again and that was it. Sam knew when not to push the subject with the middle Halliwell sister. Instead, he just sat down at the kitchen table and received the smirks from his older brother.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the easiest morning for Piper and it was already getting worse. Now she had an ice sculpture melting over a wedding cake, and she was stuck outside of the Spencer estate. They'd still had Chef Moore down as the caterer for the wedding, and they weren't going to let her in.<p>

Finally, the gates opened and two security guards appeared. She just hoped she'd be able to convince them to let her in.

A bash on the window startled her, as a priest appeared. The security guards were clearly there for him and not her, as he babbled something about a demon child. Great, more baby mess! This was not something that she needed this morning.

Luckily, the security guards were too busy with him to care about checking her credentials. They let her through, but not before she heard the name Hectate. As much as she'd love to brush that off, she had a feeling that something like that was going to come back and bite her in the supernatural butt. Right now, she couldn't worry about it, though. She needed to get everything into the house.

* * *

><p>Dean listened to the music on the radio while he worked on the car in the garage. He loved Fridays. Not only was there one day to the weekend—and a day to his day off—it was the morning that he got to have the garage to himself. He would open up early so he could enjoy the start of his weekend earlier. That meant he listened to the music he preferred on the radio, and San Francisco had the perfect radio station for that.<p>

The downside was that the slightest movement made him aware of something being off. He'd never expect to see anyone for another hour or so, and there were feet to the left of him.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean frowned and stood up from the hood of the car. His brother stood with his hands nervously in the pocket of his jeans. This wasn't like him.

"What's up?"

"Can't I just visit my big brother?" Sam asked with a shrug of the shoulders, but he knew Dean hated this type of chit chat. The eldest Winchester just wanted to get into the situation.

"Erm, I needed to talk to someone and you're good at keeping secrets," Sam admitted, not missing the concern flashing in Dean's green eyes. They were so much like their mothers, it was uncanny, "I, uh, had a vision this morning and a thing was being born. So I started to think back, oh, six, eight weeks ago..."

"Oh my God, is Jess pregnant?" Dean instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion, and Sam mentally kicked himself. He could see where his brother could get that from. Surprisingly, Dean didn't seem pissed. He almost seemed happy and excited.

"Um, no."

"Are you freaking out?" Dean asked, "It's normal, I think. I don't know, I'd be scared as hell but..."

"Dean, it's not Jess," Sam shook his head, "Will you listen to me for a second."

"Okay, so if it's not you and Jess..." Dean waited for his brother to continue the conversation, clearly a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be an uncle. His eyes widened, "It better not be Adam. I swear to God if he got a girl pregnant..."

"It's not...well, I don't think so," Sam rolled his eyes, "Out of the three of us, I'd say a girl you slept with was pregnant. No. This isn't about the three of us. There is a cousin who has had sex recently. Remember Jeremy? The guy who blew up the attic? The warlock boyfriend?"

Dean was clearly taking everything in. His eyes widened more. Sam wasn't sure whether they could widen anymore.

"It wasn't Jess having a demon child, or anyone else. It was Piper."

Well, Sam thought it was Piper. It certainly looked like her. Dean instantly went into protective, hunter, big brother mode. He couldn't believe his middle cousin was pregnant—and going to give birth to a demon. She was always the responsible one. And now she'd proven to be the opposite.

* * *

><p>Across the city at the same estate that Piper was setting up for the wedding, Allison was struggling to get her head around the whole situation. Just a week ago, she was getting married to the love of her life. Then that Jade bitch turned up, and Elliot made it clear that he was in love with her instead.<p>

Allison wanted answers. In fact, she needed them. Hell, she deserved them! How could a man she had been with for seven years suddenly decide that he wasn't in love with her anymore? How could he decide that he was going to marry someone else?

How could Grace act like she was no longer a treasured member of the family. The last few months this woman had spent helping Allison fit into the family. She'd spent time working on her wardrobe and helping with etiquette. As much as Allison didn't want to lose her own routes, she felt honored and important. She felt loved.

Now Grace was telling her never to call again. With a shake of the head, all Allison could do was walk away but she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

><p>Adam was just minding his own business when the high school bully stepped in front of him, grabbing him roughly by his jacket. The youngest Winchester felt himself being thrust into the lockers, and he couldn't help but let out a groan.<p>

"You're a dead man, Winchester."

The 19-year-old just rolled his eyes, "Now what have I done?"

This bully—Adam wasn't even bothered about learning the guy's name—was getting ridiculous. He was blaming Adam for every little thing that went wrong. The chair breaking, the trashcan incident, blogs falling out of his hands. Anything that embarrassed the bully was somehow Adam Winchester's fault.

How the hell did that make sense?

Adam knew that he didn't need to put up with this, but he'd promised that he wouldn't use his powers on the guy. He was going to use his powers for good—not that a certain brother wanted him to use his powers. But he didn't really need to use his powers. That same certain brother had taught him all about fighting and reaching the weak spots. Adam could take this guy without an issue.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A young girl dressed in all black with jet black hair shouted, walking over to Adam. He'd never seen her before, but guessed that she was one of those that hung out with the Goth crowd in school.

"What are you gonna do, freak? The bully laughed, and pushed her backwards. The girl wasn't going to give up. The bully now let go of Adam and pushed the girl harder. She fell to the ground, a flash of shock and hurt crossing her face.

That was it for Adam. The bully could pick on him but not push a girl around.

"Hey!" Adam shouted. The bully turned around and his face met with Adam's fist. Of course, a group of people had crowded around, and many were shouting for a fight. The bully stood up and was ready for it. Adam threw another punch, while dodging a hit that came from the bully.

"Winchester, Spauldings! My office this minute!" The principal shouted, causing the group of students crowded round to sound out a chorus of "oohs" and "aahs."

"It wasn't Adam's fault, sir." The Gothic girl said, but the principal just glared at her, telling her not to get into it.

Adam just did as he was told, trudging himself with his backpack to the office. Great. This was not what he needed right now!

* * *

><p>"Keep that at a simmer, not a boil." Piper told the cook in the kitchen of the Spencer home before walking over to a table. She sat down and just buried her face in her hands. Just then, Phoebe walked over to her with two bags of groceries.<p>

"Hey, sis!"

"Finally," Piper sighed, "Did you get everything?"

"Most of it."

"No, wait!" Piper quickly called back to the cook who was just about to open the oven door, "I've got buns in the oven," she then turned her attention back to her sister, "I was expecting you over an hour ago. Where were you?"

Phoebe talked about how busy the roads and shops were, when the butler walked in to tell Piper that Mrs. Spencer and Miss D'Mon were ready to see her. The name of the bride shocked her, especially when the butler confirmed it as Jade D'Mon. She was sure the name on the paperwork was Allison something, but she just had to go with it. Maybe Chef Moore hadn't bothered to fill all the paperwork out properly.

When Piper did see the bride, she couldn't help but stare in awe. The dress was absolutely beautiful. Of course it was. It was the dress that every bride wanted, but so few could afford Shiro.

Something felt off when the bride had no idea what she was talking about. But she had to push that feeling off right now. There was still the need to tell these two women that the chef they had hired wasn't here anymore. The nervous twitch in her meant that she told them while discussing the food. It was in between telling them that the hors d'ouevres were ready and the puff pastries were currently baking. She thought she'd done exceptionally well, until the two women started panicking. Of course, there was the fear that the wedding was ruined.

Phoebe came to the rescue telling that there nothing would go wrong. Piper really was the best chef in the whole city, especially now that Chef Moore was on his way to France.

"There's one more thing," Piper said, once the two women agreed to keep her on the catering team, "I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. It looks like no decision has been made for the deli sandwiches."

"Whatever you decide is fine." Jade brushed off the concern, but Grace wasn't happy about that. Jade clearly suspected something was wrong with Grace, so decided that the two could talk to him about the choices together.

As Piper and Phoebe made their way out of the room, nobody noticed the dressmaker accidentally stab the bride with a pin. Jade didn't feel anything.

While all that was going on, Father Trask had managed to escape the guards. He needed to get a message to the groom. The events could not be allowed to unfold as they seemed destined to do. He'd tried to get a message through the caterer, but she'd been useless and clearly hasn't stopped the wedding.

No it was up to him.

* * *

><p>"Prue Halliwell?" Prue spoke into her phone with a sigh. This was not the best time to contact her. She was chest-deep in paperwork for this auction tomorrow.<p>

"Ms. Halliwell? It is Ms. Shooter from Baker High School," the elderly principal secretary spoke softly, "Please could you come to the school."

"Is everything okay?" Prue was instantly concerned. If it was Dean in school, she would have jumped to trouble, but not with Adam. He was a good kid. Even after Grams' death, he hadn't acted out or gotten into fights.

"He is with the principal at the moment. We would be grateful if you could come here as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there." Prue sighed and hung up the phone. Being in the principal's office did not sound good. This screamed Dean Winchester's doing, although she was probably just reminiscing back to the past.

_Head cheerleader and straight-A student Prue Halliwell walked up the corridors of her schools. She was meant to be meeting Dean and Piper after school, but only Piper had showed. It turned out that Dean was with the principal again._

_Great, Grams was going to kill them if they were late home from school. Especially knowing that Dean was up to no good again. Why could that boy just not do as he was told? He was in the principal's office at least once a month for something, this was going to make it the third time this week._

_She walked into the waiting room. The receptionist, Ms Shooter, sat behind the desk, her glasses on the tip of her nose as she typed away at the computer._

"_I'm sorry, Prue. I can't let you in there," The receptionist had a sad smile on her face, "Hi, Piper." 18-year-old Prue hadn't even realized that her little sister was just behind her. She'd told the girl to wait at the car._

"_What's he done this time?" Prue asked and then heard shouting from the office._

"_You can't prove anything, and you know it!" A 16-year-old Dean shouted, "You can't do anything when you can't prove it was me."_

_The blonde-haired kid stormed out of the room, with the principal shouting back at him to get back into the office, "If you don't, you will be expelled."_

"_Talk to my Grams about that!" Dean laughed and looked at Prue. She had a scowl as he walked past her with a roll of his eyes. Prue just threw an apologetic look in the direction of the principal and then rushed off to see her cousin._

"_What the hell did you do?" She asked him, Piper racing after them._

"_Nothing." Dean shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. John Winchester had given him that for his 16__th__ birthday just a few months ago. It was around the time that Dean's attitude suddenly changed. It was like turning 16 and seeing his dad had made him think differently about school. Dean had taken up boxing and martial arts classes and spent less time studying. He could have been great, but he just couldn't be bothered applying himself._

"_Grams'll kill you." A 15-year-old Piper warned, following the two. She was a wallflower compared to Prue and Dean, but her big sister and cousin looked out for her._

"_No she won't," Dean rolled his eyes again, "It's not like she can shout at me for nothing. Principal Howard can't prove a thing."_

Prue soon found herself at the school. She looked up at the building, thinking about the last time she'd been there. It was a few months ago when she had to talk to the principal about Adam's options. He'd failed senior year because of everything going on with Grams, but did have the option to repeat the year. The youngest Winchester jumped at the chance, making Prue very proud indeed. He was nothing like his eldest brother.

"Hi, Ms. Shooter."

"Oh, Prue. How lovely to see you again. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances," the elderly woman smiled softly, "Go right in."

"Thank you." Prue smiled but still knocked before opening the door. Adam was sitting, slouched in the chair in front of the office. She glared at him before smiling softly at the principal.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, Ms. Halliwell, but I had no choice," Principal Howard explained, "We have a no violence policy for a reason."

"What did you do?" Prue looked at Adam with wide eyes. It wasn't like the boy to get into fights.

"He started it." Adam pointed out, sitting forward in the chair.

"That's not the way Mr. Spauldings put it. And other students said that you punched him first."

"Did they tell you what he did to that Goth chick?" Adam asked.

"I've spoken to Ms. Martel, which is why I'm being lenient," the principal explained, "You cannot go around starting fights. I have no choice but to suspend him for a week."

"What!" Adam shouted, "That's not fair!"

"Well, you shouldn't be getting into fights," Prue glared at her youngest cousin, seeing a hint of Dean Winchester in his posture and facial features. Please do not say that this boy was doing the sudden 180 that Dean had done 10 years earlier.

Adam shook his head, grabbed his bag and made his way out of the door. Prue stood up and apologized for her cousin's behavior.

"I understand that it is difficult for him," the principal acknowledged, "He has lost his grandmother, who raised all of you. It must be hard for the whole family. But I understand his eldest brother has come back into his life."

"Dean, yes," Prue nodded, "He came back two months ago."

"I can't help but note the timing, and you know the type of student Dean Winchester was. Dean changed suddenly, and now it seems like Adam is too. I hope his brother isn't a bad influence on him."

Prue suddenly felt protective of her eldest cousin. Dean wasn't the bad influence. Except for the womanizing, Dean was extremely protective and loyal to his family. He'd been great during this whole powers experience. Then it hit Prue. The change had happened since they received their powers. She was going to have to talk to Adam about this.

"Thank you, Principal Howard," Prue gritted her teeth, "Hopefully I won't see you again under these circumstances. I will have a word with Adam."

Prue walked out of the office, but Adam was nowhere to be seen. The secretary just pointed towards the door to the hallway, making Prue smile appreciatively. Sure enough, Adam was there in the corridor waiting for her.

"I didn't start it."

"Want to tell me what happened then?"

"It was him. Spauldings. He's been asking for it for the last two months, but I swear I haven't done anything. I may have tripped him up with a trashcan when we first received our powers, but that was it. But today he...he pushed some girl and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. It's time someone taught him a lesson."

"You can't go around hitting people. Just because Dean does it..."

"I'm not my brother." Adam glared at his cousin, before walking away from her. Prue sighed. She was finding it much harder being a mother to Adam than she had found it with the others.

* * *

><p>The alarm sounded around the house. Piper and Phoebe were running down the hallway trying to find out what had happened. That was when Piper noticed him. The priest that she had seen earlier. He just walked past them, as if nothing was happening. Had the alarm gone off for him?<p>

It didn't matter. Piper had to pull Phoebe in the direction of the priest. He had some sort of weapon in his hand and was making his way up the stairs. He was ready to hurt someone, and Piper couldn't let that happen. But they couldn't do anything and wouldn't get up to him in time.

Luckily, they ran into a security guard, who was clearly looking for the priest.

"He's after the bride upstairs." Piper said, just as there was the sound of glass smashing. Piper, Phoebe and the security guard rushed outside to find the priest lying on the driveway, now no longer with the living.

Of course, this meant that the police were going to be called. Who other than Andy was going to turn up to the crime scene? His partner, Inspector Darryl Morris, had joined him on this case.

The bride had spent the last half hour talking to inspectors. Andy found out all about how the priest came at Jade with the large knife and she ducked. Like usual, it all happened too fast and before she knew it he went through the window and landed on the ground.

"Can I go now?" Jade asked, "I have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow."

"Sure." Darryl nodded his head and turned to his partner with one of those looks they shared. The woman clearly did not care about the man who had died on the driveway.

"Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless." Darryl smirked. But Andy missed the joke. He was too busy looking up at the window and then at the place that Father Trask had landed. There was no possible way that the guy had fallen or even jumped. This wasn't an accidental death, and it was going to be their job to find out just what had really happened.

"Killing a priest is not part of our deal." Grace warned one of Jade's demonic bridesmaids.

"Word of advice," the bridesmaid glared at the mother of the groom, "You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In 24 hours, Jade will be pregnant and all this will be over."

As the bridesmaid was about to leave, Grace's motherly instinct took over, warning her that nothing should happen to her son.

"You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor."

With that the bridesmaid left, and Grace was left alone to consider the mistake she had made 10 years ago. She could have sold her own soul for her wealth. Instead, she gave the demonic bitch the second option. The chance to have a half-demon, half-human child with her son. She should have opted for the soul.

* * *

><p>"We are not done with this conversation, Adam!" Was all Dean heard as he walked through the door after a long day at work. It was not something he wanted to hear, either. He didn't like dealing with Prue when she was pissed.<p>

Adam didn't even see Dean as he rushed up the stairs, shouting obscenities. That itself made Dean raise his eyebrows. What the hell had he missed? His little brother reminded him of a younger version of him.

"Do not speak to me like that, Adam!" Prue shouted, now walking out of the living room, almost walking into Dean.

"What have I missed?"

"You! You need to talk to your brother," Prue glared at him, "You know he got himself suspended today?"

"Suspended? Adam? You've got the wrong Winchester. That was me getting into trouble." Dean grinned charmingly, but he could see that Prue was in too much of a mood to find him funny. He sighed with a frown, pulling her into the kitchen so he could grab a beer. He offered her one while they talked. For the first time in a long time, Prue took it to enjoy some late afternoon drinking.

"What's happened?" Dean finally asked.

"He got into a fight," Prue sighed, "He said it was a school bully but...Dean, he's changed over the last two months."

"Since getting our powers," Dean nodded his head, "I told you they were bad news."

"I don't think they are," Prue shook her head with a sigh, "I just think they questions and the changes are really taking a toll on us. And all the demons and creatures we're facing—not to mention you hunting and training with him."

"You want me to stop training?"

"No, of course not! But maybe you could scale back? I don't know. I don't know what to do with him. What did Grams do with you and Phoebs when you were constantly in trouble?"

"With me? She didn't do much. She understood why I was acting out," Dean pointed out, reminding Prue that this was just after he'd found out about hunting. He was proving to himself that he could be a hunter and leave with his dad, "For Phoebe. I was gone before she really got into trouble, but she tried to act the way you are now. Didn't that push Phoebe away?"

Prue sighed, nodding her head. She could remember Grams shouting at Phoebe a lot, but at 16, the girl didn't want to listen. She was too busy hanging out with the wrong crowd. The problem was that Grams' actions led to Phoebe getting into some trouble with the law. Misdemeanor trouble, but still trouble.

Before they could get into any more detail about Adam's actions, the kitchen door swung open. Sam walked in with Andy just behind him.

"Look who I found on the doorstep."

"Oh, hi Andy," Prue smiled, "Sorry I had to send that last minute message."

"No problem. Is everything okay?" He asked with a frown.

"Adam just getting in trouble as school."

"He's pretending to be me." Dean broke the tension with a grin, making Sam frown.

"What's our little brother doing?"

"C'mon, we'll go talk to him."

With that, the Winchesters left the room, letting Andy and Prue discuss what he was here for. He'd needed some help with the weapon found at the crime scene, and he had a feeling that Prue would be able to help. Especially when it came to the Latin on the blade of the knife, which turned out to be called a poindnard.

_Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium._

"My Latin's a little rusty. Uh, he shall not..."

"I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished," Prue translated the whole thing and then quickly urged Andy to follow her to the living room. She'd already pulled out her laptop and was ready to search for more information on his artefact. The two sat next to each other as she typed away on the computer.

"What was on the suspect? Chain mail and a coat of armour?" She couldn't help joke. The poindnard was from the 14th century.

"It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate?"

"The Spencer estate? Piper's catering a wedding there tomorrow." And she wasn't even going to mention the fact that her boss, Rex, had mentioned it. While Andy talked about seeing the two younger Halliwell sisters there, Prue continued to do some research. A picture of Hecate appeared on her screen, making her frown. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Is it possible that Hecate was real? She'd need Dean's help for this.

"Is everything okay, Prue?"

"I'm...do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to take it to Russell at work. He does armaments."

"Sure. I checked it out so you could research it." Andy grinned, knowing that he could rely on his girlfriend to help him with this part of his case. If only he knew the whole truth about who she was taking it to see.

* * *

><p>"I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Piper exclaimed as she looked through all the napkins and the contract that had been drawn up with Chef Moore. She'd spent the better part of her afternoon talking to a distraught Allison Michaels, and it turned out there was a very good reason. Elliot was supposed to marry Allison after all. Now, for some strange reason, he was marrying Jade.<p>

None of this made sense.

"I wonder what happened," Phoebe questioned, "Maybe it was demonic."

"When is it not?" Prue asked, storming into the kitchen. Dean and Sam were close on her tail.

"Prue, I've never heard of her. What can I say?" Dean shook his head, "The name rings a bell."

"What name?" Piper asked.

"Hectate," Prue told her, "And this is used to kill her." She held up the weapon she'd gotten from Andy, but Dean was being useless right now.

"Hang on," Sam now said, quickly pulling out his phone and typing a few things on it, "Hectate. She's the Queen of Hell pretty much. She comes to Earth every 200 years to marry and get herself pregnant. The child will look human but be a de..."

Sam stopped talking and looked up at Piper with a shocked. He'd been so stupid earlier. That vision wasn't of Piper at all. It was just triggered by seeing the box for the pregnancy test.

"What is it?" Piper asked, worried that she had something on her face or in her hair.

"You're not pregnant."

"What!" Piper looked at her with wide eyes, "What would give you that idea?"

"I saw your pregnancy test. Well the box, and then I had a vision."

"Of Piper pregnant?" Phoebe screwed up her nose, looking at her cousin with a grin.

"Well, no, giving birth. I didn't see her face..."

"You just assumed?" Dean laughed, "Now who's the idiot?"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed, earning a high-pitched whistle from Prue.

"Enough! Let's get to the bottom of this," she warned, "Hectate is here to get pregnant and have a baby. We need to stop her. How do we do that?"

Sam went back to his phone and looked through the mythology surrounding this creature, "It says that you can kill her with something called the poindnard."

"This," Prue held up the weapon. Now Andy's crime scene was starting to make more sense. For Phoebe and Piper, the story of Allison and Jade was starting to make more sense. Jade was Hectate, and the priest was trying to kill her. She just got to him first, "We need to kill Hectate and protect innocents."

"Before we ruin my career, can we make sure that Jade is Hectate?" Piper asked.

"How do we do that?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"There's the bachelorette party tonight." Piper stated, earning a grin from Dean. Nobody needed much of an imagination to guess what he was thinking.

"Oh no, not you!" Prue shook her head, knowing exactly what the eldest of the three Winchesters was thinking right now, "You're on Adam duty tonight. Same with you, Sam. We'll go."

Dean attempted to throw Prue a puppy dog look, but it didn't work. The only person who was able to pull that look off was Sam. And Sam wasn't interested in spying on a bachelorette party.

"Okay," Dean sighed, "But I don't think he needs babysitting."

"He's grounded, Dean," Prue pointed out, "And you and Sam need to make sure he behaves!"

* * *

><p>Prue was extremely thankful that she hadn't allowed Dean to come along to this stake-out. As she expected, there were kinky presents and women dancing around. But it did seem like a normal bachelorette party.<p>

There was even a stripper who attended.

Maybe Piper and Phoebe were wrong about their assumptions. Maybe Jade wasn't Hecate at all, and there was someone else they needed to vanquish.

As the girls crowded around the stripper, Prue diverted her eyes. She didn't really want to see another man strip. That just wasn't her thing.

That was what she thought until she heard high-pitched screams coming from the stripper.

"Oh my God! Piper shrieked, and Prue just had to look at the events. Jade had pulled out long nails, as if she was a cat. Those fingernails were scratching down the stripper's chest, and not in a sexy, kinky way. She was knuckle deep into his chest, causing the pain and anguish on his face.

One thing was for certain. Jade was definitely Hecate.

* * *

><p>Dean hated the sitting around and punishments. He knew his little brother just needed to let off steam, and being cooped up in the house was not going to do that. But he was under strict orders from Prue. Adam was grounded, and was not allowed out to see friends.<p>

Sam was enforcing those rules too, while he tried to find out everything that was wrong with his baby brother. But Adam was bottling it up.

Five minutes after going up to talk to him again—and take him a sandwich—Sam returned to the living room. He has a sad look on his face, clearly upset that he hadn't managed to get through to his baby brother or find out anything.

"He's not talking, Dean," Sam sighed, "He put his headphones in and that was it. You know, he really does remind me of you."

Dean nodded with a frown, "Well, if that's the case, you know there's only one thing that we can do."

"What's that?"

"We take him out to get drunk."

"Dean, for one he's underage," Sam pointed out, "And two, getting drunk is never the answer."

"It was the answer for me," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Fighting, women and alcohol. That's all you need to loosen up."

Sam disagreed, refusing to take his 19-year-old brother to a bar where he probably would get kicked out of. Dean rolled his green eyes and stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna take him out," Dean sighed, "Leave it to me."

"Dean!" Sam warned as Dean rushed up the stairs and went straight into Adam's room. Adam just rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed listening to music and reading a book. The eldest Winchester wasn't giving him a chance to ignore him, snatching the book out of his hands and pulling the headphones out.

"Hey!" Adam glared at his big brother.

"Get changed. We're going out."

"What?" Adam frowned in confusion, looking over Dean's shoulder at Sam who was standing in the doorway, "I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"So Prue says, but I'm your brother. And I say we're going out. Now get changed and in the car in five minutes."

With that Dean pushed Sam out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"This isn't a good idea, Dean."

"I know," Dean grinned, "It's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Sam was starting to get nervous. It had been two hours and his brothers still weren't back. Sam didn't even know where his brothers were.<p>

Prue, Piper and Phoebe had gotten back about a half hour ago, and were now up with the Book of Shadows. But Sam knew that would only distract them for a while. They'd asked where Dean and Adam were, and Sam lied that they were talking. It wasn't quite a lie. He knew they were talking. He'd just avoided to say where they were talking.

The middle Winchester had really hoped his brothers would be back by now. Really hoping that they'd walk through the door—quietly—and not smell of alcohol.

* * *

><p>But the Winchester brothers were nowhere near ready to leave the bar they were in. It was a small one on the outskirts of San Francisco. Dean wasn't stupid. His little brother was underage, and there was no chance he was getting served in San Francisco. He also didn't want to run into anyone they knew.<p>

So, he took them out to a small bar that was full of hunters. Nobody would care about them here, especially not in the far corner. He knew the owner, too, and would be able to sweet talk her daughter into beers.

Dean came here a few times since being back in San Francisco. It was a regular haunt for his dad, who got to know Ellen Harvelle. Dean guessed the Roadhouse had become somewhat of a home for the man. And it was quickly becoming a second home for Dean.

"Hey, Jo," Dean grinned as he walked over to the bar again with his glasses, "Two more, please."

"So, who's the cutie?" the 23-year-old blonde asked, trying to make conversation. This was the beautiful daughter of Ellen, but there was no way that Dean would make a move on her. She was different from the many conquests that he had, and her mom certainly scared him. Not that he'd admit that to anyone except Jo. When he'd first met her, he'd initially tried to hit on her and then met Ellen. Jo had laughed asking if he was scared, and he couldn't help but admit a little. Ellen had grown up around hunters—and was married to one a long time ago—she knew how to handle herself and would shoot his dick off if he even went anywhere near the younger Harvelle woman. There was no way he was risking that.

"Dean?" Jo asked again, laughing as she watched Dean look back up at her. He'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"The cutie. Who is he?"

"That's my baby brother," Dean chuckled, "Doing some bonding."

"Adam, right?" Jo asked, proving that she had listened to the various tales Dean had told her, "It's nice to finally meet him. Or it would be if he'd actually come up here!"

"He's going through some crap right now," Dean shook his head with a sigh, taking the two beers from her, "Trying to use this as a way to find out what."

"Dean Winchester, I didn't think you did chick-flick moments?" Jo placed her hands on her hips with a small smile. She knew deep down he was a softy and he certainly protected his family.

"It's either that or he'll be getting arrested soon," Dean shrugged, "Sam may want to be a lawyer, but I don't think he wants two brothers that he has to keep saving from prison."

Jo smirked as Dean gave her a wink before walking back to the table.

"Who was that?" Adam asked with a frown, "Another lay?"

"Jo?" Dean pointed behind him at the beautiful blonde behind the bar, "No! No, no, no, no. No way. Her mom would kill me if I even tried."

"You're scared of her mom?" Adam asked, laughing at the idea of Dean being scared of a woman, "Who is her mom?"

"Ellen. The one who owns this place." Dean said, pointing out the red-hair behind the bar. She glanced over at the two Winchester brothers with a questionable look in her eyes. Adam whistled under his breath, glancing down at his beer.

"I see why!"

"Uh, yeah!" Dean laughed, taking a sip of his own beer before looking back at his brother. They'd been here for a couple of hours and just talked about random stuff. It was time to get to the bottom of the fight at school, "Why don't you tell me what happened at school?"

"Like it matters, Dean," Adam shrugged, "I got suspended. That's all that Prue really cares about."

"I'm not Prue," Dean pointed out, "What's going on with you, man? You're turning into me and that ain't a good thing. Is it these powers?"

"Sort of, I guess, and finding out more about Mom," Adam shrugged his shoulders with a deep sigh, "But that bully. He's been picking on me for a while. Don't worry, I can deal with it and I have been doing. But he pushed some girl and...well..."

"No one gets to hit a girl," Dean nodded his head, "Unless she's a monster or demon."

"Erm, yeah, I guess," Adam chuckled. They hadn't come up against a female demon or monster yet, but Adam guessed that he'd attack one if he needed to, "When he did that, I just couldn't help it. I didn't use my powers, but I did throw the first punch."

"Completely justified in my opinion," Dean shrugged, "What else is going on? You're a lot quieter than you used to be."

Adam nodded and sighed, taking a mouthful of his beer. He didn't really want to talk about all this, but he had to let it out. It was affecting him. He knew it.

"Just everything that's been going on," Adam shrugged, "Grams dying, repeating the year, these powers, our heritage. It's just a lot and there's no-one I can talk to about it. Before I could talk to my friends about things but...you know it's affecting my relationships with them. Molly broke up with me because I was keeping a secret from her."

"You can talk to me, you know," Dean frowned, "Or Sam, Prue...any of us."

"I need someone out of the family," Adam pointed out, "I'm not like you where I can keep everything bottled up and take out my frustration on a punching bag or some skank I've picked up from a bar."

"Hey!"

"Dean, you know they're skanks," Adam laughed at his brother, who had feigned hurt at the comment about picking up women, "And you know I can't do that. Call me a sissy if you want..."

"Nah, I wouldn't call you that," Dean shook his head, "Gay maybe, but not a sissy."

"Jerk." Adam looked at his brother with a shake of the head.

"Geek." Dean replied back with a grin.

"It is good to have you back, though, Dean," Adam nodded, "But I need to work out all this in my head. Maybe these powers aren't that great. Maybe we should get rid of them. My life could go back to normal and..."

"You think you could go back to normal after what you've seen?" Dean asked, "I wish that was the case. Adam, you know what's out there. I was actually thinking about these powers. Maybe they're not as bad as we thought. We just have to learn how to control them and make sure we use them for helping people."

"And what about how our personal lives suffer?"

"Sam is making it work with Jess," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Prue is trying to make it work with Andy and I don't have a problem with women. Hell, even Piper and Phoebe have friends and lives. You can have all that, Adam. You'll find a way to balance it all."

Adam laughed humorlessly, clearly not really believing his big brother.

"All this is new, Adam," Dean pointed out, "We've had our powers for two months, and so much has changed in that short space of time. When I first started hunting, I really struggled. I struggled being on the road all the time, and really hated Dad's ex-marine personality being forced onto me. I got used to it, though. By the end of it, I was loving being out on the road."

"So, why come back?"

"I told you."

"You haven't told me, though," Adam shook his head, "You said you crossed a line and Dad wanted you out but..."

"Actually, Dad wanted me back here so we could get our powers, apparently," Dean rolled his eyes, "But yeah there are things I'm leaving out about me on the road. You don't need to know that, Adam. Just know that I'm better off at home with you guys. And I did miss you all while I was out on the road."

The two drank with small smiles on their faces.

"Now, let's stop the click-flick moment and play some pool," Dean motioned towards the now empty pool table, "I've got some tricks to show you."

* * *

><p>Sam continued to pace the living room floor. He was sure he'd end up wearing a hole in the carpet, but he couldn't sit still. Neither of his brothers were answering their phones. It was like they'd dropped off the face of the planet.<p>

It wouldn't take long for Prue to get back down from the attic. Wouldn't take her long to realize that the two Winchesters were missing. And then she was going to be pissed. Not just at the two Winchesters in question, but Sam, too. There was no way he was talking himself out of this one.

Maybe he should have gone with them, after all.

Just then, the front door to the house opened and his brothers walked in laughing and joking. They didn't sound too drunk, which was a good think. But Sam would have to make sure Adam was in his room before the Halliwell sisters got back down from the attic.

"Hey, watch it, tiger." Dean laughed as Adam walked into the cabinet by the coat stand. Maybe Sam had thought too soon. They were drunk. He would have to get Adam out of here as soon as possible.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sam asked, through gritted teeth, "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to call you? Why weren't you answering your phones?"

Dean pulled his cell phone out and looked at it with a grin, "Well, what'dya know? 17 missed calls. Aww, you miss us that much, Sammy?"

"Dean." Sam said with a warning tone. He was not in the mood to joke around.

"Relax, little brother," Dean smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Adam needed to let off steam and he did. And got a girl's number. Now you have to be impressed at that."

"She was smoking, Sam," Adam grinned, pulling out a napkin from his pocket as if to show proof that he had gotten the number, "And I swore she had a boyfriend."

"Right, well done," Sam rolled his eyes with a smirk. He couldn't stay too mad at them, and Adam did need to talk. It seemed strange that it was Dean he was able to open up with. That had never been the case, mainly due to Dean's lack of talking himself, "Let's get you back up to your room. Prue is home."

"Oh, does she know?" Adam asked, with a guilty look on his face.

"I do now!" Prue glared at the Winchester brothers as she walked down the stairs. Piper and Phoebe followed close behind her. Neither clearly wanted to get into this argument, "Dean, Sam, sunroom. Now! Adam, room!"

None of the brothers wanted to argue with her. Adam threw Piper and Phoebe a look that was a mixture of an apology and guilt, while Dean and Sam just followed Prue into the sunroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Prue shouted at the two brothers and then glared solely at Dean, "I can smell the alcohol coming off you. Did you take Adam to a bar?"

"Maybe." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"He's 19, Dean," Prue shouted, "Please do not tell me you were letting him drink."

When Dean didn't answer, Prue shook her head and put her hands to her temples. She was getting a headache. Between Andy, demons, her cousins, her sisters and her work she had had enough. She needed a break. Needed to stop being the responsible one when everyone else was clearly willing to act out and do their own thing.

"He needed some stress release, okay?" Dean sighed, "And I wanted to talk to him. I knew a bar would work. Besides, I took him to a bar out of town. Andy won't find out."

"You think that's what I'm bothered about?" Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Adam is underage. You shouldn't be encouraging him to drink. And you, Sam! I thought you'd be the responsible one out of the three."

"Prue..." Sam started, but Dean cut them off.

"No, you don't get to be the mom, Prue. You're not our mom and you're not Adam's. Your our cousin. I'm their big brother and I made the decision to take Adam out. And I'm not sorry for doing that. Sam had no reason to be sorry either."

Prue shook her head and just walked away. She couldn't deal with this right now.

Sam turned to look at his older brother with raised eyebrows, "Really? Did you really have to do that?"

"I'm not taking a scolding from her, Sam." Dean shrugged his shoulders before walking out of the room, presumably to his room. Sam just groaned. He hated this.

* * *

><p>Adam opened his eyes and looked around the room. He barely remembered getting home last night. Had he really drank that much? He didn't remember feeling that drunk when he got home. Rolling over, he realized that he'd fallen asleep on the top of his bed in his clothes.<p>

Seriously? How many beers did Dean buy him last night?

Sitting up, he looked around properly. The light was blinding and hurt his eyes. His head was already pounding, and his mouth felt like something furry had crawled in and died in there.

_Great! Prue is gonna kill me._ Adam thought to himself. One thing he did remember was Prue telling him, Dean and Sam off. It was only brief, but he was scared as hell that she'd come looking for him after telling Dean and Sam off separately. He was quite thankful that she hadn't.

Maybe he could avoid it all now. He could stay in his room all day and wait out the hangover that he knew he was suffering from. No, Prue would only eventually come in and disturb him. She used to do it to Phoebe when she'd gotten herself into trouble.

He quickly changed his shirt, sprayed some deodorant and made his way down the stairs. He needed coffee and aspirin, anyway.

"Morning, Princess." Dean smirked from the kitchen table as Adam walked in. The guy was way too chirpy.

"How the hell do you sound so awake?" Adam ruffled through the drawers to find the aspirin, popping a couple of them once he had them. Dry swallowing, he reached for a mug and poured himself coffee. He didn't even want cream. Just black coffee to hopefully help him wake up and get rid of this headache.

"You'll learn to handle your drink," Dean chuckled, "Head hurt?"

"I swear something furry died in my mouth last night." Adam commented, just as Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked in.

"Good. It serves you right." Prue said with a glare. She threw Dean the same death glare, but the eldest Winchester just rolled his eyes.

"Be a cousin rather than a mom, Prue." Dean warned her. Prue just seemed to ignore Dean's comment as she reached for the coffee. Piper started working on breakfast, occasionally looking at everyone. Phoebe poured her own coffee and then sat next to Adam, ruffling his hair.

"I remember my first hangover. It wasn't nice."

"This isn't my first hangover, Phoebs." Adam rolled his eyes, earning glares from Dean. He could tell that Prue was looking at him. It was like her eyes were burning holes in the back of his neck.

"Anyway," Piper tried to break the silence, "Are you guys still okay with helping today? If Adam..."

"Adam will do it," Prue told her little sister, "Without pay."

"What!" Adam looked right at his eldest cousin, "You can't do that."

"Think of it as punishment."

"Well, what about Dean? He's the one that took me."

"Hey!" Dean glared at his little brother.

"Dean wasn't the one who was grounded and agreed to go out regardless." Prue informed her youngest cousin, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows. Dean knew that this was a sort of apology for the way she acted last night. He did have a point that Adam was his brother and not hers. Thank God he wasn't hers. She had enough with two little sisters.

"Good," Piper nodded her head, ignoring the argument going on, "Because we also have this Hecate to stop."

"We'll there's only one problem with our plan from last night," now Phoebe joined in with the conversation, "We're assuming that Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice."

"She still loves Elliot," Piper pointed out, "You heard what she said."

"And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss."

"So, this Jade woman was definitely Hecate?" Dean now asked, looking at his three cousins in turn.

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" Piper asked, nodding at Dean's question, "Just like a fairy tale. And once Elliot is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck. No wedding, no honeymoon tonight."

"And no honeymoon means no sex." Prue grinned.

"No sex, no monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy." Dean nodded, approving of that outcome.

"It does mean that we'll need the Power of Three. And I think it will be better to have all six of us there for two lots of the Power of Three until our bond gets stronger."

"Okay. Dean can take the poingnard. He's better with weapons than us." Prue looked at her eldest cousin, waiting for him to agree to that. Dean didn't mind. He'd rather had a weapon in his hand anyway, and if that meant the weapon to kill the demon bitch then great!

"I'll call Sam." Adam said, walking out of the room.

"Right, I'll grab a shower before we go anywhere." Prue nodded, happy with the plan and then walked out of the room. Piper stopped beating the eggs she'd started for an omelette before turning to her sister and cousin.

"Did she say shower?"

Dean nodded, not really caring about that. He'd already had his.

"Hot water!" Phoebe pouted and rushed out of the room, quickly followed by Piper. Dean glanced over at the eggs that Piper had been making and then sighed.

"I guess I'm on cereal this morning!" He called out with a pout.

* * *

><p>While that conversation was happening, Andy and Darryl were in the station. They were just finding out that their accidental death wasn't accidental at all. Someone had broken the priests neck before throwing him out of the window. He'd been dead before hitting the ground.<p>

The question was who had possibly done it. There was only the bride, and she weight a little more than 120 pounds. Could she really have been the guilty party?

Andy was certain of it. Too much had been going on lately for him to believe otherwise. First of all, the murderer of all the witches had mysteriously vanished, at the same time as Piper's reporter boyfriend Jeremy. And then there was the case of the break-ins at the Halliwell Manor. Now this...

"The security tapes from the estate will show who did it." Andy offered a suggestion towards his partner. Darryl smiled with a nod, and then pulled up something on his computer. Andy just laughed and held up one of the DVDs that had been sent earlier. He'd already pulled them.

* * *

><p>Sam rushed to the door of the Manor. He'd made his way straight over when Adam called, only to find out that they were all needed for a demon vanquish. Now his brothers and youngest two cousins had gone off to the wedding reception, and he was stuck here with Prue. And Prue hadn't seemed to have forgotten last night.<p>

"Allison Michaels?" He asked as he opened the door to see a curly, blonde-haired woman on the other side.

This had been his duty. To call the right bride and talk her into helping them.

"Yes. Sam Winchester?"

"Thanks for coming," Sam smiled and motioned for her to come into the house, "Come in."

"You said it was important," Allison walked into the house, just as Sam held up the napkin, "Where did you get this?"

Sam closed the door behind the young woman and smiled softly, "This won't take long, I promise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Spencer estate, everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Phoebe and Adam had gone off looking for the demon bridesmaids, while Piper and Dean looked out for the monster bride. The estate was too big for them to stick together.<p>

The problem for both Dean and Piper is that food was everywhere. For Piper, it meant trying to make sure everything was perfect for the day. For Dean it meant trying not to sneak bits and pieces to eat. He loved Piper's cooking, and didn't like the idea that it would go to waste.

As Piper pulled him towards the house, a tray of hors d'oeurves moved past them by a waiter.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not in the sun!" Piper shrieked, "Get an umbrella."

As the woman put the tray down and did as she was told, Dean smirked at Piper, "Aren't we trying to stop this wedding?"

"I can't help myself." Piper commented, rolling her soft brown eyes. Dean chuckled, quickly sneaking a couple of the hors d'oeurves as he and Piper rushed towards the house.

* * *

><p>"And everything was fine, right on schedule until about, uh, six days ago," Allison sat on the wicker chair in the sunroom, crying over her non-wedding. She missed Elliot so much, and still couldn't believe that she was getting her heart broken. Sam and Prue sat opposite her and just waited for her to continue, "That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say 'I do,' I was out and she was in. End of story."<p>

"Did you talk to Elliot?" Prue asked after glancing at Sam. Both were concerned about the story.

"They wouldn't even let me see him."

"Not a big surprise." Sam admitted.

"It wouldn't make any difference, anyway," Allison admitted to herself, "The Elliot I know and love isn't here anymore."

"What if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell, so to speak?" Prue asked, deciding to get straight to it. There was too little time to break this to her easily, "Elliot loves you, not Jade."

"If that were true, I would be the one walking down the aisle today."

"All you have to do is crash your wedding." Sam grinned, he had hoped Piper was right about this girl's feelings.

"What?"

"Look, it's not that crazy," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "The man that you love is marrying somebody else. Don't you want to do everything within your power to stop him?"

If only real like was like a fairytale. If only Allison could do just as they were suggesting, but she couldn't. Elliot was gone and she wasn't getting the man she loved back. She would just have to get on with it.

But Sam and Prue didn't want her to move on. They were adamant that he could be saved; that their love could be saved. The question she now had was why these two even wanted to help her. They didn't know her.

"Have you ever seen that television show where there's a woman who's an angel and she helps total strangers every week?" Prue asked.

"I love that show!" Allison smiled.

"So does my girlfriend." Sam chuckled to himself, seeing where Prue was going with this.

"Don't get too excited, we're nothing like that," Prue admitted, "But, uh, my sisters, my cousins and I have special gifts."

"Gifts? What kind of gifts."

"Ones we can't return," Sam rolled his eyes, "We come from an interesting family tree. But if you can trust us, we can bring you and Elliot back together."

And that had helped. Allison was going to get her fiancé back. If not, she was at least going to fight for him in front on all those he cared about.

* * *

><p>"Stripper-eating bridesmaid ahead." Phoebe said, as she and Adam walked down a hallway. It was the maid of honor walking towards them.<p>

"Leave it to me." Adam grinned and stopped in front of the bridesmaid. She bumped into him, and glared at his charming smile.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry," Adam laughed, "We need to talk to Mr. Spencer."

"No one sees the groom before the ceremony." The bridesmaid narrowed her eyes, trying to step around him.

"Actually, that would be the bride." Phoebe pointed out.

"Look, this'll only take a minute." Adam smiled as charming as he could be. Dean could do this to get girls wrapped around his little finger, why couldn't he?

"What part of no did you not understand?"

"The non-original part?" Adam shrugged with a laugh, just as Grace walked out of a room.

"Is there a problem?" the older woman asked, looking between the demon, Phoebe and Adam.

"Could we talk to you for a sec?" Phoebe asked her with a sweet smile, "You know, in private?

Certainly." Grace agreed and walked down the hallway, motioning for Phoebe and Adam to follow her. They walked until they were out of earshot from the demon, at least they hoped they were. As soon as they could, they started bringing up the subject of Elliot. This wasn't going to be the easiest conversation to have.

That was what they thought, but it turned out Grace knew everything. Adam just frowned. How the hell could a mother know that her son was marrying the wrong person and just go along with it? Did she not care about her son's happiness?

"We can help you." Phoebe said.

"No one can help us. It's too late."

"No, we have a plan," Adam shook his head, deciding not to judge her, "We can stop the wedding."

Grace glanced behind the two cousins at the demon and then lowered her voice. She wanted them to meet her in the wine cellar for 10 minutes. She'd join them so they could discuss this. But first, she had to throw the demons off their tale.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you." Grace said loudly, walking between the two cousins and back to her son. Phoebe and Adam glared at the bridesmaid, who had been trying to listen in on the whole conversation.

"C'mon," Adam pulled at his cousin, "We need to text Piper and Dean for them to meet us there."

* * *

><p>Dean and Piper had gotten to the wine cellar first. They were nervous. What if this woman was in on the whole thing? What if she didn't want her son to get out of his current predicament? She could send the demons to them and kill them here.<p>

As the two of them walked down the stairs, two of the bridesmaids walked in. They were spotted and had no choice but to fight. The two bridesmaids turned into demons and started charging at the two witches. Piper instantly put her hands up to freeze the situation but nothing happened.

"Piper!"

"I'm trying!" She told Dean, "It's not working."

Dean stepped in front of his cousins, the poingnard now out of the back of his trousers. He was ready to fight if he needed to. No, he needed to help really. He lifted his spare hand and flicked his wrist like Piper's. A fly that was flying in front of his face froze.

"Oh! We need to be closer." Dean pointed at the fly.

"Forget that!" Piper said,

They didn't need to get too far, though. The door to the cellar swung open and Adam and Phoebe walked in. Adam saw the commotion and wave his arm. One of the demon bridesmaids flew backwards into some wine crates. The other attacked Dean, who blocked her attack with his arm. He then kicked the bridesmaid in the stomach, forcing her backwards.

"Get out of here!" Dean warned his family, advancing back on the demon bridesmaid, "Go see if Prue and Sam are here yet with Allison."

"You and Piper go," Adam told his youngest cousin, "I'm not leaving Dean on his own."

"Take this!" Dean shouted, throwing the poignard towards Piper. She caught it in a panic and looked at Dean, "You're gonna need it for Hecate."

Phoebe nodded and pulled her older sister out of the room. The two Winchester brothers were left facing the demon bridesmaids side by side.

* * *

><p>The wedding had already started by the time Piper and Phoebe out of the wine cellar. Luckily, Prue and Sam were there with Allison. They could get straight to the room that it was being held in, and they were getting in just at the right time.<p>

"If there's anyone here who knows of a reason these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We have a reason!" Sam shouted out, pulling Allison down the aisle with him. The young blonde was now faced with her fiancé.

"I love you, Elliot."

"Why, you little witch!" Jade screamed.

"Hey!" Piper really didn't like this demon bride.

"By Asteria and Perses. Open sky and do your worst!" Jade commanded and then grabbed Elliot, "You're coming with me."

A forceful wind burst the large windows of the conservatory open as the sky darkened outside. The guests couldn't help but panic and scream as they ran around the room. By the time the Halliwell sisters and Sam had managed to get their bearings on what had happened, Jade had already pulled Elliot out of the room. Allison was following them.

Sam grabbed the poignard from Piper and chased after the three of them. Prue, Piper and Phoebe followed their cousin, staying just a few feet behind him. Not that far behind them were Dean and Adam who had gotten out of the wine cellar after killing the bridesmaids.

They were all forced into Elliot's room, where Jade had transformed into her demonic form. The only saving grace was that the wedding had not gone ahead.

Sam raised his arm with the knife in hand, forcing it down on Jade. She just grabbed Sam with a grin and threw him into a wall. The poingnard fell out of his hands and across the room. In a dazed state, Elliot picked up the poingard from the floor.

"Elliot!" Allison screamed, just as the poingard started to glow. Prue squinted her eyes and the poingnard flew out of Elliot's hands and into Jade's chest. She screamed as she was sucked into the poingard, quickly followed by the other demons. It was over. They had saved the day.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed over to his brother, who was slowly gaining consciousness again.

"Whoever you six are, thank you." Allison grinned, as Elliot looked at her. It was like the last six days hadn't happened. The look in his eyes told her that he was her Elliot again. Life really could be a fairytale.

Elliot and Allison had made up. They were together, happy and kissing each other. It was the fairytale ending that Piper had wanted for the day. And even though there wasn't quite a wedding, the food hadn't gone to waste. People were eating it and enjoying the ending to the day.

"Think they'll live happily ever after?" Piper asked, looking over at her family. Poor Sam was holding his head, which still hurt from the hit he'd taken.

"I wonder if we will." Adam chuckled, standing next to the middle Winchester brother, nudging him.

"Of course we will," Sam rolled his eyes, "Just get me a new head, first?"

"It's alright for those who won't great their husbands or wives with 'honey, I think I froze the kids.'" Piper pointed out, looking over at Dean. He chuckled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"No, mine will be 'I've just accidentally moved them to another zip code.'" Prue joked and winked towards Adam, who agreed with that statement.

"If Allison and Elliot can get their happy ending, we can do." Phoebe smiled.

"I guess true love does conquer all." Prue grinned.

"Especially with separate bathrooms." Piper now grinned. As everyone laughed, Andy started walking towards them. He'd seen all the footage and had arrived just as the storm had started up. Dean was the first to spot the cop.

"Speaking of true love..." Dean grinned at Prue just as Andy reached them.

"Fancy seeing you here."

The three Winchesters and youngest two Halliwells left the two of them to talk. Prue felt trapped as she realized everyone had left her.

"I was gonna give you this back," Prue held up the poingnard that she had been holding this whole time, "I'm finished with it."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Andy couldn't help but ask as he took the knife off her. This was another coincidence. When there was something strange, Prue and her family were there somewhere.

"I didn't," Prue smiled, "I was gonna drop it off after the wedding." She could tell Andy didn't quite believe her, but it was easier than asking a lot of questions; easier for both of them.

* * *

><p>Dean looked through the books that Bobby had given him weeks ago as he sat on his bed. Music played from the tape player in his room, and he couldn't help but think about his dad. John Winchester had known all about these powers. He'd know about Mary's true identity, and Bobby knew all about his Grams.<p>

It was becoming more and more clear that his family wasn't evil, but how could he convince hunters of that. He wasn't exactly human, and there were a lot of hunters who looked at things in a black and white way. You were either good or evil—human or not human. He'd been like that, but now he was questioning everything.

He looked over at the Book of Shadows on his bed again, open at the page for the binding potion. All the ingredients were in the house. He could make it right now.

Sighing he closed the book. No, he'd just helped save a man and stopped a demonic baby come into the world. Two weeks ago, his powers had helped a ghost crossover to the right afterlife. His brothers and cousins had helped with their powers. They weren't evil. They were good and if any hunter came after them he'd make them understand. He was Dean Winchester, he could do that.

With a sigh, he placed the book down and walked over to the mirror in the room. He looked into it and shook his head.

"It looks like you'll have to learn to control these powers, Winchester."

* * *

><p>Sam walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Jess. It had been a long day, and he was so grateful to be home. That was until he saw the packed bag at the entranceway to the living room.<p>

"Jess?" Sam called out in concern. Why was her bag packed? Was she going away somewhere and he'd forgotten about it? He had had a lot on his mind recently.

Walking to the bathroom, he saw her looking in the mirror, packing a toiletry bag.

"Jess, what's going on?"

"I can't do this anymore, Sam," Jess sighed, walking over to him. She hadn't left without him there. She couldn't do that to him. Her boyfriend deserved an explanation to his face, "I know there's another woman."

"Another wo...what? Jess, there isn't. I wouldn't do that to you!" Sam shook his head vehemently. He wasn't the type of guy to cheat on a girl. That would be something his older brother would do, and hell, he didn't think Dean would pull some crap like that. That was why Dean didn't settle down with someone.

"Sam, you're gone for hours at a time when you're not in school," Jess argued with him, "You spend nights away...you can't be staying on your cousins' couch that long."

"I have been," Sam sighed as Jess stepped passed him and walked to the packed bag, putting the toiletry bag inside it. Sam was panicking now. He knew she needed to know his secret and he wanted to tell her, but there was so much other stuff going on, "I'm not cheating on you, Jess."

"Then what is it? Because the alternative hurts more."

"The alternative?" Sam asked with a frown.

"That you're trying to get me to break up with you," Jess now let tears fall down her cheeks. She'd been trying to hold them in, but it wasn't possible. She was losing the man she'd been with for the last three years. She loved him and had pictured marrying him. And now it was all coming crashing down around her, "You don't want me anymore."

"I want you, Jess, more than you know," Sam took her hands and looked deep into her soft blue eyes, "I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then what is it?" Jess asked, "Why have you been so secretive for the last two months?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to tell her now. Pulling her over to the couch, he encouraged her to sit down. He then sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes. She was innocent to the world that had been opened up to him recently. He didn't really want to take that away from her, but it was time. They couldn't have secrets between them.

"Two months ago, when my brother got back, Phoebe came back too."

"I know, you picked her up."

"Yeah, well, you remember there was that power cut?" Sam asked and continued once Jess nodded, "During that, Dean and Phoebe got into the attic that none of us had ever been able to get into. They found this old book. It was a book of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Jess asked with a snort. Sam Winchester didn't believe in magic and witches.

"That book unbound all our powers," Sam explained, knowing how crazy it sounded, "My brothers and my cousins are from a line of witches. We're witches. And we have powers and protect the innocent."

Jess looked at him. Shocked and surprised eyes turned into angry ones. She didn't believe him, and what made it worse was she thought he was making it up to avoid the truth.

"I can't believe you, Sam!" Jess screamed at him, standing up and walking to the door, "If you're cheating on me just say it! Want me gone, I'm gone. But don't sit there and lie to me about something so ridiculous."

"Jess, I'm not lying. This is the truth," Sam sighed, "I wish I could show you but my powers are passive. Let me get Dean or Adam here and..."

"Sure, bring your brothers here for backup," Jess rolls her eyes, "Since Dean got back you can't do anything without him. Is he the one who's helping you have this affair—or affairs. We know how much Dean loves sleeping around."

"Jess, this isn't...please, just believe me."

"Go to hell, Sam."

With that, Jess picked up her bag and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Sam clenched his draw and laid back on the couch.

"I hate being a witch!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really thought it was about time that Jess found out the truth, but I get from what she was like in Supernatural that she wouldn't believe in the supernatural. I can't wait to continuing from this but would love to get some feedback from you about it. What do you think about the JessSam relationship? Now just because she's in it right now doesn't mean she'll stay-but it also doesn't mean I'm going to continue with the way that Supernatural handled her character. **

**Also, what do you think about Dean choosing to keep his powers? Saving people has always been his thing and is in this series, so him choosing to keep the powers in the end seems to make more sense. I've got to admit that I didn't originally plan to have Jo and Ellen in the story in the first season, but I needed a bar for Dean to take Adam, and that seemed like the perfect option. I know there aren't many Jo fans but I actually liked her and so much could have been done with her character.**

**So, with all that in mind, I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	6. Episode 6: The Little Sister

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I know Dean was an ass in part of it, but it wasn't to intentionally get to Prue for being a mom to them all. After all, Dean was a dad to them for a lot of it, too. It was more the frustration of trying to deal with his new powers, help his brother and deal with his place back in the family.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I've just finished the next chapter (one where Melinda Warren turns up). So, it's time to get this chapter up for you all. This one is the Aviva story but with a twist. I hope you enjoy.**

Episode 6: The Little Sister

Jess sat at the table at Quake. She didn't really want to be here, but it was considered mutual ground. It wasn't really, considering Piper Halliwell managed the restaurant, but it was better than the apartment she once shared with Sam, or the Manor, or her friend's apartment where she was staying for the time being.

It had been nine days since Jess had moved out of the apartment. And she hated every minute of it. But this was what Sam had wanted. He wouldn't say it, but he'd made up some ridiculous story about witchcraft to get her to leave. How could he think that that would make it easier for her?

No, this was a bad idea. She was still angry at him. They weren't going to be able to work anything out like he wanted. It was stupid to have agreed to it in the first place.

Just as she was about to stand up, he walked in. Sam Winchester stood there looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. He looked so cute when he looked like that. It was impossible to say no to him, as Jess had found out time and time again. That was her one weakness. The puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, Jess." Sam said, finally reaching the table with a small, apologetic smile.

"Sam." She just said, as he sat down with her.

"How have you been?" he asked, guessing the answer. When she didn't answer, Sam just nodded his head, "I haven't slept since you left. I...I miss you."

"You'll get over it," Jess brushed his comment off and glared at him, "Is this what you brought me here for?"

"Jess, I want...Damn it, I want you to believe me," Sam sighed, "I want to prove to you that I am a witch. That story I told you is the truth."

"I'm not listening to this, Sam," Jess shook her head and stood up, "Save your lies for someone else."

"Jess, I mean it," Sam grabbed her arm as she walked past him. It forced her to stop and look at him, "I'm sorry but it's the truth. I wanted to tell you sooner..."

Suddenly, the blinding headache came on and Sam was pulled into a premonition. Flashes of Jess and a demon with yellow eyes popped into his head. He saw Jess in some type of apartment. It wasn't the one they shared with each other, but was somewhere she was comfortable in. The yellow-eyed demon had startled her, with an evil grin on his face. He held out his hand and she slide up the wall to the ceiling. There was nothing she could do as her stomach was cut open.

The premonition stopped and the headache subsided. But by the time Sam looked for Jess, she had already gone. He'd loosened his grip on her and she'd ran away. Ran straight into danger.

Sam stood and ran into the parking lot. Maybe his girlfriend would still be there. But she wasn't. Her car wasn't there. He could see taillights pulling out of the parking lot. He was way too late. She was already driving to her death.

Sam had one choice right now. There was only one person he could turn to at the moment.

* * *

><p>Dean drank a shot at the bar and held it up at Jo. He had an expectant, smug look in his eyes. She just rolled her brown eyes and took a shot with him. They clinked glasses and put them down.<p>

"So, how do you get away with closing the bar early?" Dean now asked. Apart from Ash, who was more like an adopted son to Ellen than an employee, they were the only two people in the whole place. Jo had kicked out the last two people, making it clear that she just wanted a night off, "Where's your mom anyway?"

"She's on some hunt. She doesn't do it often but it was...she said it was necessary," Jo shrugged her shoulders, "I get the place to myself every once in a while." Dean didn't miss the wink from her, but he just smirked. She was off limits for the eldest Winchester and both of them knew it.

"So, why do I get to stay and drink?"

"I wanted some company." Jo shrugged her shoulders and poured them too more shots of the amber liquid. Dean just laughed as he took the shot and sighed. He leaned back in the chair and looked into her eyes.

"You know if you were any other girl, I'd have had my way with you by now." Dean grinned. Jo just laughed off his comment, saying something about him being a cowboy and drank her own shot. It actually felt good to have someone he could just talk to, and somewhere he could come to hang out. As much as he liked Quake, he didn't like the fact that his cousins were always there. They didn't know about the Roadhouse—well, they vaguely knew about it but not where it was or that Dean spent a lot of his nights here. He could escape them everyone once in a while, and that was certainly beneficial.

As they laughed about absolutely nothing, Dean's phone rang. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket. Knowing him, it would be his cousins needing help with some demon. With any luck it would be Bobby with a lead on a hunt. While he wasn't supposed to be in the game, he took on the odd hunt close by. Now that he'd accepted his powers, he was finding them useful to help him on a hunt. And the potions Piper was making for him were helping.

"It's Sam," Dean frowned, standing up, "I'm gonna had to take this."

Jo just watched as Dean left. She'd intentionally closed the bar to see if she could convince him to spend the night, but it was clear he only thought of her as a friend. It looked like his fear of her mother was enough to put him off, even when there wasn't a chance of them getting caught. It was disappointing, but Jo had to admit it felt refreshing. Usually she had to fight off hunters' advances. With Dean, she could actually sit down and have a laugh with him. They could talk, joke and drink.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said as he answered the phone, giving Jo a small smile while he talked, "What's up? I thought you were seeing Jess."

Dean hated the way his little brother was feeling right now. He'd told Jess everything about their secret and she'd walked out on him. She just didn't believe that it could be true.

It was another reason Dean wasn't going to settle down. There was no way he wanted to have that conversation with anyone.

"He's after Jess, Dean." Sammy said with panic in his voice. Dean frowned as Sam continued to talk about how he'd seen her –Dean was assuming Jess—being dragged onto the ceiling and then burned alive. But the middle Winchester brother was speaking so quickly that Dean couldn't really understand him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Sammy. I can't understand you. What's happened to Jess? Who's after her?"

"He is, Dean," Sam shouted, "The demon that got Mom. He's after Jess. I saw him burn her alive."

Dean didn't need anything more than that. He quickly told Jo that he had to go and jumped in his car. He didn't care how much he'd had to drink right now. He needed to get home to his brother and make sure Jess was safe. He wouldn't allow the demon that killed his mom kill his brother's girlfriend. This was also going to be the perfect chance to get his revenge.

* * *

><p>Aviva faced the beautiful, blonde-haired woman in the mirror that she had just conjured. This witch was someone who finally understood her, and was helping her with her confidence. She only asked Aviva for one thing: to get into the lives of the Halliwells and Winchesters.<p>

It wasn't that difficult for the 17-year-old girl. She went to the same school as Adam Winchester, and had already tried to help him again the bully. It had ended up with Adam getting suspended from school, but Aviva realized there was another way into their lives.

"Your mom will be proud of you." Kali finally told her, after Aviva admitted that she missed her mom. Her Aunt Jackie tried, but he wanted her mom here instead.

"I hope so."

"Are you ready to receive your power?" Kali now asked, with a soft smile.

"You know I am." Aviva couldn't help but giggle like the school fir she was.

"Remember, it's a sacred power," Kali informed her, "If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say." Aviva nodded her head, with a promise that she would, and then held out her hands to the mirror. She could fell the power as her hands flowed red. The power moved into her body. It felt amazing, and she could only imagine how Adam had felt when he received his power.

"You know what to do now." Kali said, and Aviva just nodded her head, walking out of the room. She missed the sweet, beautiful woman in the mirror turn into the fiery-haired demon she really was.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits<p>

* * *

><p>Dean hadn't slowed down when he entered back into San Francisco, rounding the corner to Quake where his brother had said he was. Dean was not going to let his brother's girlfriend die. It wasn't going to happen on his watch, especially at the hands of the demon that had killed their mom.<p>

He'd contemplated calling their dad, but that would mean explaining their powers. Sure, Bobby had said that John had known about their powers, but that didn't make it any easier to tell him. He didn't want to make John worry about his sons anymore. So, Dean had decided to ignore the voice that told him to call their dad. They could handle this themselves.

"Sam!" Dean called out from the car as he pulled up outside the door. Sam was waiting for him in the parking lot, "Get in."

The younger Winchester brother did as he was told, fear in his eyes. He couldn't let Jess down. They may not have been on the best of terms right now, but that didn't mean she deserved the death that he'd seen.

"Where we going?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam shook his head with tears filling his eyes, "I don't know where she's staying right now."

"Well, think. Where would she go?"

There were only a handful of places that she could have been in San Francisco, "Down this street and take a left."

Dean nodded his head once and put his car back in drive. They were going to save Jess.

* * *

><p>Phoebe rushed to the door after hearing the knocking for a third time. Five people lived in this house and nobody was hearing it? Phoebe had been in the basement with the training dummy and she'd heard it!<p>

"Hi?" Phoebe questioned the young gothic girl standing on the porch. She looked nervous, holding some books in her hands.

"Hi, Prue?"

"No, Phoebe," the youngest Halliwell sister replied, still waiting to hear who this girl was, "And you are?"

"Avivia, I'm a friend of Adam's from school," the girl replied, which seemed strange. Phoebe didn't remember Adam talking about a friend who was a goth, "I brought some school work he's missing out on. Thought he might want it."

"Oh," Phoebe was definitely surprised. She didn't peg this girl as the studious type, but she knew her cousin well. Adam would want the school work. That was what he was really bothered about by being suspended. The last thing he wanted was for his grades to drop so he didn't get into a college of his choice, "Come in. His room's upstairs, the third door on the right. If you go into a bathroom, you've gone too far."

"Thanks," Aviva smiled nervously and stepped into the house, looking around in awe, "It's a beautiful home, Phoebe."

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled, closing the door as Aviva made her way up the stairs. She was so glad Phoebe had answered the door. She'd heard that Prue was the harshest of the three sisters, and that Dean could be the most intimidating of the Winchester brothers. Phoebe was the perfect option.

The third door on the right was shut, but it was clearly Adam's room. Not only did it have an A in the middle of the door, but it had a large "parental advisory" poster on it. Considering the ages of his brother and cousins, Aviva could guess that it would be his. Phoebe was the youngest in the house, since Sam had moved out, and she was in her early 20s.

Knocking on the door, she waited. But there was no answer. She was sure Adam would be in, since Phoebe had sent her up here. Knocking again, she waited but still had no answer. Maybe he was busy or not actually in his room. Now she had a decision to make. Did she open his door and risk him being partially dressed or did she leave and try again another time.

Kali had asked her to make friends with this family, though, and part of her genuinely wanted to become part of the household. She craved a family, and the Winchesters and Halliwells seemed to have the perfect lives. They were all so close, especially now that Dean and Phoebe had returned from wherever they'd been.

Building the courage, Aviva opened the door gently and poked her head around it. Smiling, she realized why Adam hadn't answered the knocking. He was typing away on his computer at his desk, headphones in listening to some music. He obviously hadn't heard the knocking.

Deciding that it was safe to enter, she opened the door completely and stepped into the room. It smelled just as she expected—his cologne, whatever it was. It was a lot tidier than she expected, though. When she pictured the rooms of guys, she expected clothes everywhere and half-eaten food. It looked like Adam Winchester was a tidy boy.

Adam sat back in his desk chair, taking his hands off his computer. Aviva decided this would be the best time to make her appearance known, and walked over to tap him on his shoulder. He hadn't heard or sensed anything, and jumped out of the chair, ripping the earphones out of his ears.

"What the hell? Who are...what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was just dropping some books off for you," Aviva bit her bottom lip nervously, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't just walk into a guy's room when he can't hear you!" Adam shouted, but sighed and closed his eyes, "Sorry, I just didn't hear anyone."

Aviva picked up one of the earphones and listened to the music blaring through, "Black Sabbath? You like Black Sabbath?"

"Some," Adam laughed with a smile, "My brother Dean loves them. I prefer some of the more up to date music. I know you."

"Yeah, I'm the girl that..."

"I punched what's-his-face for," Adam finished her sentence and motioned to the workout bench at the bottom of his bed for her to sit down, "The girl I got suspended for."

"I'm sorry that happened. I feel guilty about it."

"Don't. I decided to punch the guy," Adam smiled, "I'd do it again. The guy had it coming to him. You didn't have to bring those over, though."

"Like I said, I felt guilty," Aviva held out the books for him to take, "I think I got all of them. I'm not in all your classes but I kinda know your schedule."

"You a stalker I should be worried about?" Adam asked with a humorous glint in his eyes. When he realized Aviva wasn't sure whether to take it as a joke or not, he laughed at her, "I'm joking. Thanks. I really appreciate this."

Aviva smiled nervously from where she sat on the workout bench. She fumbled the tear in the leather, while looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Say, I never got your name, though," Adam pointed out, sensing her nervousness, "You clearly know mine, so it's only fair."

"Aviva." She replied with a small smile.

"Nice name," Adam smiled back, "You wanna drink for bringing them over here? Not sure what we have—whether we actually have anything other than beer right now. My brother is a bit of an alcoholic, I swear. That's one thing we don't run out of in this house."

"Water will be fine."

* * *

><p>This was the third apartment that Sam could think of. He just hope that it would be the right one. The first two had turned out not to be places that Jess was staying. Her friends had made it clear that Jess didn't want to be found by him anyway, but he just kept telling them that he wanted to make it up to her.<p>

They wouldn't tell him where she was staying, though. Dean was getting annoyed that they were driving around in circles while the Yellow Eyed Demon was possibly taking another victim—another victim linked to the Winchesters.

"Please tell me this is the right place this time, Sammy." Dean said, knocking on the door. When nobody answered, Dean sighed and started to walk away. But Sam stopped him. There was music playing from the room.

"Someone's in, Dean." Sam said and then knocked on the door again. It was times like this they could really do with Adam being here. He'd be able to use his powers to open the door from the other side.

Sighing, Dean dropped to his knees and pulled out his lock picking kit. He didn't want to have to explain the door being smashed down if it turned out to be just another of Jess' friends.

Once the door was unlocked, Sam opened it and rushed into the apartment, "Jess!"

"Dude, calm down!" Dean rolled his eyes, and then stepped in front of his little brother. He pulled out his pistol from the back of his jeans, following where the music was coming from.

"You tell me to calm down and then you have that."

"I'm just getting ready, Sammy," Dean pointed out, "Without telling the possible demon we're here!"

Dean pushed the door open with his foot, catching a glimpse of a curly blonde-haired woman. Sam smiled when he saw her.

"Jess."

Suddenly, Jess flew backwards against the wall. Sam's premonition was coming true. He could see the Yellow Eyed Demon—the same demon that had killed his mother and he was reveling in this.

Dean held up his pistol and shot once. The demon was temporarily distracted so Sam could rush to Jess. She was released from whatever telekinetic hold the Yellow Eyed Demon had on her, and Sam rushed her out of the room.

"Get her down to the car, Sammy." Dean ordered and then fired another round off at the demon. He just looked at Dean with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you really think that will do anything boy?" The demon asked and waved his arm. Dean felt himself flying through the air, crashing through a lamp and into a wall. Damn, that hurt like a bitch! He'd dropped the pistol, though. It was somewhere across the room.

The Yellow Eyed Demon walked over to Dean, standing over him. He moved his fingers so Dean moved up the wall, towards the ceiling.

"I really came for her, but you'll do," the demon now laughed, "I never thought I'd get a Winchester this early in the game. Definitely not Dean Winchester."

Dean cried out as his feet left the ground and he was slowly dragged upwards. There was nothing he could do against it. He couldn't even raise his hands to freeze this son-of-a-bitch. He was going to die, and it seemed almost poetic that it would be the same way that his mother had died. At least, that was what he assumed would happen.

"Dean!" he heard his brother's voice and then shots fired. Dean was dropped from the hold, and crashed on the floor in pain. With a grunt, he looked up just in time to see Yellow Eyes disappear and Sam rush over to him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you come back?"

"I wasn't leaving you to face him alone," Sam pointed out, helping his big brother to his feet, "It's a good job I did come back."

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me!" Adam laughed as he filled up the glass of water and passed it to Aviva, "You're that girl?"<p>

"Yeah," Aviva smiled at his laugh. She'd want to be friends, even if she didn't feel the duty to thanks to Kali. He was a great guy, and some warm and welcoming, "You heard about that, then?"

"My friends told me about it," Adam nodded, sitting down, "I was taking some time out for my Grams' death at the time."

Their chit-chat was cut off just as the sound of the Manor door slamming shut sounded through the house. They were in the kitchen and he could hear the thing. It had to be Dean stumbling in from the Harvelle Roadhouse. Adam was sure that was where Dean said he was going.

"Prue! Piper!" Dean's voice called out.

"Phoebe! Adam!" And that was Sam. Adam frowned and quickly rushed out of the kitchen, meeting his brothers in the hallway. They weren't alone. A crying and scared Jess was with them.

"Where's everyone else?" Dean asked.

"Phoebe's in the basement, Prue should be in her room and Piper's at work. What's going on?"

Aviva walked out of the kitchen just as Dean was about to explain. He looked over at her cautiously but then raised his eyes at his brother. A goth? His brother was friends with a goth? When did that happen?

Adam glanced behind him and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, sorry these are my brothers Dean and Sam. This is Aviva. She was just dropping some schoolwork off for me."

"Yeah, well the time for schoolwork is over," Dean smiled, walking over to Aviva and leading her out of the house, "We've got some important family business to attend to."

"Wait, maybe I can help," Aviva stuttered, as she felt the strong hands of the 26-year-old lead her out of the house, "If it's a demon I..."

"What do you know about demons?" Dean asked with a deep frown.

"I'm a witch, like you guys," Aviva pointed out and looked at Adam, "I was trying to tell you. I can help."

"Erm, no you can't," Dean shook his head and opened the front door, "We'll discuss this later."

Dean forced her out of the house and shut the door in her face, before he turned back to his brothers.

"Dean, you can't just treat someone like that!" Adam argued back.

"Did you tell her we were witches?" Dean asked his brother, fire in his emerald eyes.

"No, course not," Adam shook his head, "I wouldn't just tell anyone our secret."

"Then how did she know?" Dean pointed towards the door, just as Prue walked down the stairs, "People only know if they're told or they're hiding something themselves."

"She said she was a witch." Sam pointed out, trying to mediate between his two brothers.

"Why don't we know about her then?" Dean now asked, "I don't trust her and we have other things to deal with right now. Jess needs protection."

"What's going on?" Prue now got in the middle of the brothers' fight, glancing over at the 21-year-old who had fear in her brown eyes, "Jess? What happened?"

"There was...a...I don't know," Jess shook her head, "I don't know what happened. What's going on, Sam?"

"There was a demon," Sam explained to Prue and then looked down at his girlfriend, "Sit down. I'll get you a drink and then we can talk about this. You want coffee?"

"Got anything harder?" Jess asked, looking at the man who had already tried to explain the truth about his 'powers'. She'd chosen to not believe him, thinking he was making it up. But the things she'd seen just happen. That thing she felt. There was no way that none of that was real. Either it was all a nightmare, or Sam had been telling the truth after all.

"I'll get her a drink, Sam," Dean nodded, walking to the kitchen, "I'll get Phoebe, too."

* * *

><p>Aviva hated Dean Winchester. He was closed-minded and mean. Kali had told her that Dean was a hunter before being a witch. He would always be on the defense and was certainly not the man to tell her secret to, but she really wanted to stay. The best way was to make it seem like she would be able to help.<p>

But now Dean hated her. And that would mean Adam would hate her eventually.

Once she got home, she put her music on loud and started writing into her diary. _Life sucks, _as all she thought when her Aunt Jackie walked into the room just after knocking.

"So, that part about this being my room, that was a lie?" Aviva asked. Her aunt never allowed her any privacy.

"It's my apartment, Avivia."

"So you keep reminding me, Aunt Jackie."

Jackie made her way to the window, and started opening the curtains. She just wanted something light in the room, but Aviva preferred the darkness. It was the color of her soul, at least the soul she had right now. It was the color of her life.

"Why are you so antagonistic to me?"

"How come you haven't called my mom yet?" Aviva now fired back, "Just to say hello or see how she's doing. It mean, it's not like she's got a lot of family and she needs help."

"She has to take responsibility for her own actions." Jackie stated, making her way back out of the room. She had heard enough about this. She'd taken her niece in as a favor to her younger sister, who was clearly troubled and struggling.

"She's not in jail. She's in rehab," Aviva argued back, "She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jackie didn't have time for this argument. She was running late for work. Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the room. Aviva wasted no time in slamming the door closed. Dean Winchester had put her in this mood to start with, but her Aunt Jackie had made it ten-times worse.

* * *

><p>"So, demons are definitely real," Jess said, staring at the amber liquid in the glass. She was grateful for Dean getting her something stronger to try and take all this in. Coffee wouldn't have helped, and neither would tea if Sam had offered that, "Demons, witches, magic. It's all true what you told me."<p>

"Yeah, Jess," Sam nodded with a sadness in his brown eyes, "I wanted to tell you sooner. As soon as I found out. But...well...it's not exactly the easiest thing to say."

"How long have you known?"

"A few months," Sam answered honestly, "Dean has known longer but we got our powers a few months ago and we've all been trying to control them while saving innocents."

"We encouraged him to tell you when we knew what was going on," Prue explained to Jess, "You deserved to know, especially living with him."

Jess looked around at the room full of witches and nodded her head. She drank the whole of the whiskey and smiled gratefully when Dean topped it up.

"Thank you."

"Drink as much as you want," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I probably would."

"You do," Adam pointed out, "You're a borderline alcoholic."

"When you see the things I have, you'll understand," Dean pointed out and then turned to Jess, "I'd give anything for you not to know, but Prue's right. You did need to know."

"I'm...I don't know how to feel right now, Dean. I just faced a demon. His eyes were...they were yellow. I've never seen anything like that and I couldn't move."

"Yeah, I know how that felt." Dean agreed.

"How did you know?" Jess asked, "I mean, you got there just in time."

"I had a premonition," Sam replied, grabbing Jess' hand to try and help her. He smiled inwardly when she didn't take her hand back, "We tried two places first. I didn't know where you were staying."

"Premonitions?" Jess frowned, "Do you all get them?"

"I do," Phoebe smiled with her hand held up, "Dean and Piper freeze time and Prue and Adam move things with their minds."

Jess raised her eyebrows and looked around the room.

"Let's not overload her with information, Phoebe," Prue patted her sister's hand gently as Jess downed the glass of whiskey. Dean held the bottle up for her, but she waved him off. She would try to handle this without any more of the hard stuff, "Do you want coffee?"

"If you don't mind," Jess smiled softly and then turned to face Sam, "I think we need to do some talking in private."

"Why don't you go up to my room," Dean offered, "Jess can stay here for the night if she wants. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Dean I can't let you do that," she shook her head, "You need..."

"It will be better to make sure you're safe," Sam nodded his head, "There's stuff you need to know about this particular demon."

"What is it?" Adam now asked with a frown.

"I'll tell you later," Dean replied, turning his attention back to his brother's girlfriend, "Stay in my room. I've slept on worse than the couch. Trust me. Hell, the car has been my bed a few times."

* * *

><p>"I conjure thee, Kali." Aviva spoke into the mirror and waited for the blonde-haired witch to appear.<p>

"I'm here, Aviva." Kali spoke sweetly and waited to hear what the 17-year-old had to say, "The Halliwells or Winchesters don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers, just the dangers."

"I'll show them!" Aviva exclaimed after rattling everything off about the night. About how Dean Winchester had forced them out of the house and Adam didn't put up a fight for her.

"You must gain their trust first," Kali explained, "You must let them welcome you into their coven. Start with the youngest, Adam. You have a stronger connection to him."

"I won't disappoint, Kali. I swear."

* * *

><p>Dean stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. It hadn't been the best night's sleep, but he wasn't complaining. Jess needed to be in a house that was safe, and the Manor was the best place for that. All six of them were there to protect her. The only issue he has was that Sam was in the room with her. If he even thought about doing anything in his bed, he would kill his little brother.<p>

He'd placed his ear to the door at around midnight, but hadn't heard anything. He wondered whether they'd made up or whether Jess was still unsure whether to trust him. Dean really liked the girl, but all this was definitely a lot to take in. If she left Sam, Dean wouldn't really blame her. In fact, it would have been better for her to leave. It would have been safer. But then love usually meant someone did the exact opposite.

Adam was already up, along with Piper, looking at something underneath the sink.

"Morning!" Dean grumbled, walking over to the coffee pot and then frowning at the pair of denim-clad legs underneath the sink. He pointed at the legs, looking between Adam and Piper.

_Leo_, Adam mouthed at his brother, making the 26-year-old smile and nod. He looked over to Piper with a raised eyebrow, seeing the look of lust in her brown eyes. He couldn't help but nudge her as he walked past her with his coffee, wiggling his eyebrows. Piper shot him a glare that told him not to mess around about this.

"Trust me. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track." Phoebe announced loudly as she walked into the kitchen with Prue.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

"Andy's a cop. You're a witch."

"Ahem." Piper coughed, as Dean's eyes widened. Piper pointed down at the sink, as Prue and Phoebe looked over the counter.

"Expect complications." Phoebe waved off her sister's and cousin's concerns.

"Hey, Leo," Prue smiled down at the handyman, "How's it going?"

"Good, almost unblocked this pipe." He announced.

"So soon?" Phoebe asked, just as Piper glared at her up and down.

"Nice outfit...for 9 in the morning with no place to go." Piper said, hoping that Leo wouldn't look up at her. Dean glanced between the two sisters and then smirked. He nudged his little brother and pointed between them and then at Leo. Adam nodded his head with a smirk.

"Hey, Ads, you need a lift anywhere?"

"Erm, yeah, mind taking me to the library on your way to work?" Adam asked softly, "I can't wait to get back to school on Monday!"

"You are such a geek."

"Jerk." Adam laughed as the two brothers left the house.

Prue had also realized what was going on and pulled her baby sister out into the hallway. She waited for Dean and Adam to leave the house before she brought up the subject.

"I think that Piper likes Leo."

"What's not to like?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "He's a great guy."

"No, I mean...really likes him."

"Your point being?" Phoebe asked and then frowned as Prue said something along the lines of classic Phoebe, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Prue rolled her eyes. She was not going to get into this when she needed to get to work right now. Phoebe did know what she meant, and instantly went on the defensive about Roger. Piper walked out of the kitchen as Sam and Jess walked down the stairs.

"Guys, am I a boyfriend thief?"

"Totally." Sam nodded his head with a chuckle, allowing Jess to walk ahead of him to the kitchen. He wasn't staying in this conversation, but could see that Jess was amused by it.

"Leo's in there, so watch what you say." Piper called out to them, before turning back to her sisters.

"Besides Roger, whom again Prue, I never touched, who?"

"My boyfriend. Billy Wilson." Piper pointed out, earning a smirk from her sister.

"Billy Wil...Eighth grade Billy Wilson?"

"You kissed him at homecoming."

Phoebe shook her head, as she went on the defensive again about helping him find a contact lens. Of course, Piper just had to bring up how she was all over him with her breasts—breasts that she'd apparently already had.

"I think I'll just let you two work this out on your own," Prue sighed, "And remember I won't be here tonight. I'm going to Andy's and there are to be no distractions. No warlocks, no innocents, no cousins and definitely no sisters."

Prue gave a small wave as she walked out of the house, leaving the two younger Halliwell sisters to face each other over this. Rather than fight, they agreed that they would both go after the guy, and whoever got him first the other one would be happy with it. It was _This Means War_ but with two sisters instead of two secret agents.

* * *

><p>Adam read through the worksheet that Aviva had dropped off for him yesterday, but he just couldn't concentrate. She knew about witches. She knew they were witches and she said she was one too. Part of him knew that he should be wary. Dean had warned him that only evil would know such a secret, but Adam really wanted to believe that she was telling the truth.<p>

Besides, there had to be more witches out there. Just had to be, right? They'd come across plenty of demons and warlocks. They'd faced ghosts and dealt with evil spirits. There just had to be other witches, too. Maybe Aviva was someone they could trust.

He would have to talk to her when he got back to school. He never got her number last night. He should have. They could have met up somewhere for coffee over the weekend. But he'd have to wait until Monday. It was only three days away.

Deciding to get back to his schoolwork, he answered a few of the questions. Just then, someone sat down opposite him. He glanced up with raised eyebrows to see a black-haired girl with a soft smile. Adam looked around and frowned, "School?"

"Skipped." Aviva said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. This girl was going to get him in trouble if he hung out with her at school. He could already tell. That was if he could trust her, anyway.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I kinda guessed you'd be here," Aviva pointed out, nonchalantly, "You're a geek."

"Yeah, well, kinda have to be in my family."

"Your brothers don't seem like geeks."

"Sam is," Adam nodded with a laugh, "He's studying law. Dean, he's a geek in his own way. Give him Star Trek, alien movies and comic books and you have him. I'm sorry for the way he treated you last night, by the way. It was probably a good idea you went home, though."

"Why? Because he doesn't trust me?"

"No, well, he doesn't, but that's not the reason why," Adam sighed, "Jess is still getting used to the whole magic and stuff. It was easier with just us there to explain it all to her. You know, you can't just come out to someone and tell them you're a witch."

"Why not?" Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like you're not a witch, too. We'd make a good team, ya know."

"Erm, yeah..." Adam frowned.

"You got a few questions, huh?" Adam couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and sit back in his chair. He watched her carefully as she slowly nodded her head, and placed her bag on the floor. She leaned forward so her elbows leaned on the table, "I can explain everything. I'll tell you it all if you want to hear it."

"I want to hear it."

* * *

><p>Piper walked into the foyer from the dining room, to see Leo sanding down one of the doorways. She checked herself out in the mirror, before walking over to him.<p>

"So, you about done for the day?"

"Just about."

"Uh, well, Prue is out and I know Sam and Jess wanted to make up and I said they could stay here. I was gonna catch a movie. Wanna go?"

"I can't do it." Leo shook his head, walking over to another part of the room. Piper just looked at him, hurt in her eyes as her attempt to pick him up had failed. How the hell did Dean do it night after night without failing? "These are original to the house. I mean, they really should be sanded down, finished off with steal wool and...and restained. Not covered in paint."

"Oh, right. Sort of like risotto with minute rice." Piper said, hearing Leo chuckling at her cooking analogy.

"Yeah. Anyway, I, uh, have some stain samples at home if you're interested. I can bring them tomorrow to show them to you, your sisters and cousins."

"Why not just bring them to the restaurant?" Piper offered, realizing there was a way in right now, "Say lunchtime? Prue is busy, Adam and Dean really wouldn't have a clue and Phoebe doesn't really care. She's more into stucco."

"Okay." Leo nodded with a smile, "So, what time's that movie?"

Piper was just about to answer as the front door opened. Adam walked in with a young gothic girl, causing Piper to frown. She'd never seen this girl before, and was sure that the girl should be in school.

"Hey, guys." Adam smiled, closing the door behind him as Aviva walked further into the house.

"Hi, I'm Aviva."

"Oh no!" Sam shook his head, walking into the room from the living room, "Dean really wouldn't like it if you were here."

"I invited her over," Adam told his older brother, "It's my house, too."

Leo shifted uncomfortably and turned to face Piper, "I'll clean up before the movie."

Sam and Adam couldn't help but smile at Piper. It was about time she put her damaged relationship with Jeremy behind her. They could both tell that she liked the handyman.

"Wait, we need to talk." Aviva held up her hands to stop everyone, just as Andy and Prue walked in from the kitchen. Andy had a DVD in his hand, looking between everyone confused.

"Who's this?" Prue asked.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"About wicca." Aviva clarified, causing Adam to groan. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go.

"Erm, Andy Trudeu, this is Leo Wyatt," Prue quickly tried to cover her tracks, "Why don't you two chat and we'll all be right back."

Leo and Andy started talking as Prue led the girl into the sunroom. Adam, Sam and Piper all quickly followed her.

"You can't stay." Sam shook his head.

"Sam..." Adam started, but his brother gave him a look that was very much like Dean when he was angry. He'd never really seen it, but knew to back down when he did.

Piper quickly flicked her wrists, just as Andy and Leo followed them into the room.

"Very cool." Aviva smiled at the two mortal men as they froze in time. Piper looked at Aviva and waved her hands.

"Wait. You didn't...she didn't...you didn't freeze."

"She's a witch, Piper," Adam explained, "Just like us."

"Look, I just wanted to be friends," Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "I've explained everything to Adam."

"You have 20 seconds until they unfreeze."

"How did you find out about us?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes. He really wished Dean was here right now. He'd know what to do.

"I'd need more than 20 seconds for that."

WWDD? What would Dean do? That was the question that was going around in Sam's head right now. There was a way to tell if someone was a demon. He remembered Dean mentioning it. But what was it? Salt? No, that was to do with ghosts, but rock salt would slow demons and warlocks down. Now if only he could get hold of some rock salt without anyone noticing. It didn't help that all the weapons were in Dean's trunk...at his work.

"You need to leave." Prue shook her head.

"Prue."

"Why?"

Adam and Aviva spoke at the same time. Aviva just didn't understand. She went to Adam and told him most of her past. She expected him to be able to talk to the rest of his family. Without Dean there, it was supposed to be a lot easier. And then Prue just had to turn up, and Sam's distrust really wasn't helping.

"We don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. Go. Go. Go!"

She was pushing Aviva towards the door, but the 17-year-old gothic girl wasn't going to let herself get pushed out of the door by another cousin. She looked at the tape in Prue's hand and set it alight. Prue dropped it, and then Aviva rushed out of the house. Suddenly, Andy and Leo unfroze and looked at the scene around them.

Adam wasn't impressed. He just glared at his eldest cousin.

"What happened?"

"Where did that girl go?"

"She, uh..." Sam wasn't sure what to tell the two men, but the door slammed shut quickly.

"She just left." Prue said, and Sam could only guess that she'd used her powers to close the door. Adam shook his head and left the room.

"Adam!"

"Screw you, Sam!" Adam called back, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Aviva angrily looked into the mirror at the blonde-haired witch. She couldn't understand how they could just throw her out again. Getting through to Adam first was supposed to help, but Prue had kicked her out. Kali had an idea that it would work, especially with four of the six all together.<p>

"She's the strongest," Kali explained, "And Dean doesn't trust strangers. Together they're all Charmed, so you must separate them."

"But what if they don't want me?" Aviva worried. All she wanted was a family. Someone to look out for her the way her mom was supposed to. She wanted someone to relate to.

"There are two who will let you in," Kali explained, "Adam or Phoebe. Adam will be easier. You have already forged a bond with him. Tell him more about who you are," but Aviva didn't look too sure, "What's the problem?"

"I...I don't know." Aviva bit her bottom lip, nervously. She'd tried twice now and two of them had kicked her out of the house. She'd gone through Adam, and even he couldn't help.

"You're the one that came to me, remember?" Kali pointed out, "You wanted...sisters or brothers."

Aviva nodded her head, but still wasn't sure. One thing that she hadn't quite worked out was what Kali got out of this. She had never asked for anything, but had given her plenty. She was still helping her.

"What do you get out of this?"

"Halliwell and Winchester magic is old and powerful, and I want that," Kali explained, "They're new to the craft and this is the best time to get that. It has to be now, but through you. Go to Adam and only Adam."

* * *

><p>Dean walked through the back door from the garage, seeing Prue sitting at the kitchen table. She was on the phone, and certainly didn't look happy.<p>

"It's not what you think, Andy. It's hard to explain. It's just..."

Dean didn't need to hear the other side of the conversation. He could guess that Prue had had to break off another date, and he couldn't help but feel some responsibility. He'd told Jess to stay after the attack from the Yellow Eyed Demon, and he'd gone to work.

But there was no need for her to break off another date. Not unless...had something happened?

"I wanted you to stay. Believe me. But something came up. Sister and cousins stuff. I can't really go into any detail without betraying someone's secret."

Dean frowned and made his way through the house to the sunroom. Sam and Jess were sitting on one of the wicker couches, with the Book of Shadows laid out in front of them. There had been an attack, Dean felt it in his bones.

"What's going on?" Dean asked them, looking at Sam, "Was it the demon?"

"No, well, we're not sure," Sam sighed, "That girl from last night turned up again."

"The girl who said she was a witch?" Dean frowned deeply when Sam nodded his head. Something had told him there was something amiss about that girl. Nobody just came out with the news they were witches. Even demons didn't usually make it clear unless they were going to kill them.

"Sam said this Book has all the demons and evil your family has faced over the centuries," Jess pointed out, "But we can't find her yet."

"Maybe they've never faced her," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think she's a demon, though, Dean." Sam admitted.

Dean nodded his head with a deep frown, seemingly thinking of his options, "The next time we see her, there is a test we can do."

"What's that?" Sam asked, with hopeful eyes. He knew his big brother would have the answers.

"Holy water. Demon's, warlocks, pretty much anything unholy can't stand it. It burns like a bitch," Dean replied and then looked around, "Adam in his room?"

Sam bit his lip, nervously, causing Dean's eyes to fill with concern, "What is it?"

"Adam went after the girl."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, pulling out his cell phone to make a call.

"You know, she didn't freeze!" Piper now said to Prue as they walked in from the kitchen. Phoebe was closely following behind trying to find out what was going on.

"Maybe she's a bad witch."

"Yeah, with a badass power." Sam pointed out.

"What power?" Dean now looked at everyone in the room. Would people please tell him everything?

"She's an arsonist." Prue rolled her eyes. Dean's eyes instantly went wide, as he found Adam's name in his contacts and made the call.

"I'm surprised you're so quick to defend her, Piper." Prue sighed at her sister, "Phoebe I guess I would understand and I definitely get Adam defending her. But you?"

"You're quick to condemn her," Piper pointed out, "Besides, if she's a good witch then it might be kinda cool considering she's the first one we've run across."

"That's a good point." Phoebe grinned. She had hoped that now they had their powers and even Dean was on board with them, they'd meet more witches. But it hadn't happened yet and it wasn't exactly easy. It wasn't like there was a witch weekly newsletter that brought out all the up to date news about new witches and their powers.

"She is just a kid," Jess offered to try and break up the situation, "Maybe she just wants some friends."

"She could also be out to destroy us, Jess," Sam sighed, really not wanting to shoot her down but they'd seen too much evil at the moment, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Jess sighed and nodded her head. She should have stayed out of it in the first place, but she was just trying to help.

"Adam's not answering," Dean sighed, hanging up and looking at his brother and cousins, "Anyone know where he might have gone?"

* * *

><p>Adam stared at the statue of the angel in San Francisco Memorial Park. It was old and wearing, but it still had some of its ancient beauty to it. It was often a spot he came to think—just would never tell Dean something like that. Dean would just think he was gay or something for doing that.<p>

Speaking of Dean, he was calling yet again. It had been the fourth in the space of 10 minutes. Adam knew he should answer it, but he needed to be away from his family right now. As much as he loved them, he could really hate them at times. They were so narrow-minded. Dean would always look for the evil, and he got that with the things his big brother had likely seen, but Prue was following in his footsteps. And then Sam wasn't exactly open and trusting. He wished Phoebe was there to help stand up for Aviva.

When Dean tried calling again, Adam decided to turn his phone off. It wouldn't stop the situation, but it would stop his brother from annoying him.

"I thought I'd find you here." A quiet voice called out to him. Adam jumped, not expecting to see anyone over here, but there she was. Aviva stood with her school bag nervously over her shoulder.

"Hey," Adam smiled, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"My friend told me," Aviva replied, sitting next to him on the stone bench, "The same friend that told me about you and your powers."

"This high priestess or something?" Adam asked with a knowing nod. This was what he'd brought Aviva home to explain, but his cousins and brother had forced her out of the house. Everything else was always more important and they'd just been so judgmental, "Look, I'm sorry for my family. They can be jerks at times."

"I'm used to it," Aviva shook her head with a small smile, "It's not like people haven't treated me like that in the past. You saw what it's like at school."

"Yeah, well that guy is a jerk too," Adam laughed, "But you don't have to put up with that, you know. You're a cool chick."

"Chick?" Aviva asked with a giggle, "You actually called me a chick?"

"Sorry, I guess Dean is rubbing off on me a little."

"You know Dean will never understand," Aviva sighed, "Neither will Prue and I don't really think Sam will."

"They'll learn to understand," Adam replied, "They'll learn to trust you, too. Coming into our lives the way you did...it's just thrown all of us, that's all. We've only just found out that this exists, well everyone except Dean has. And Dean's seen some pretty horrible things, or so he says."

"My friend told me," Aviva nodded her head, making Adam frown nervously. The 17-year-old girl had to quickly back track, "About hunters and all that. She said that one of your brothers was a hunter."

"Yeah, Dean," Adam nodded, "Even I don't really know what it means, just that he knows all about demons and witches and the supernatural."

"Hey, do you wanna come to mine?" Aviva now offered, "I've got a few things that I can show you. Help navigate you through the wicca world."

Adam smiled and nodded. Yes, that sounded like a great idea. But why did something deep down seem to tell him that it really wasn't the best idea after all.

* * *

><p>Dean was gonna kill him. Literally gonna kill him. How the hell could Adam just turn his phone off? Throwing his phone at the wall, Dean ran his hands through his hair. This was getting out of control. Some girl had come in telling everyone she was a witch, and Adam just happily went along with her. He actually decided to choose her over his safety. She could be anyone or any<em>thing<em>. Had he not learned over the last couple of months?

"You know, we don't have money for you to throw away like that." Prue pointed at the now broken cell phone.

"It'll be fine," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I can get another one quite easily."

Prue sighed and looked at Dean with a sadness in her eyes, "We'll find him."

"Will he be alive, though?" Dean asked with a frown. He sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Prue sat on the couch next to him and rubbed his back.

"He will be alive, Dean," Prue told him without any doubt in her voice, "He'll walk right through those doors and then you can kill him yourself."

Dean scoffed at that idea, but Prue had put a smile on his face. She kissed the top of his head, before walking to the door as the doorbell rang. She smiled nervously when she saw Andy on the other side.

"Andy, ah...hi."

"Hey, Prue," Andy smiled, deciding to look past the nervousness, "You ready to go?"

"Ah, well..."

"Oh, c'mon Prue. This is getting ridiculous."

Dean jumped up from the couch and ushered his eldest cousin out of the door, "Go have some fun, Prue. We'll be fine here."

"But what about Adam?"

"What's wrong with Adam?"

"He's acting out," Dean shrugged his shoulders, wanting his cousin to work on this relationship. She deserved happiness, and Andy could give her that, "I'll call if we really need you, but we'll be fine. You go and have fun and I'll see you tomorrow morning—not too early."

With a wink, Dean quickly passed her the purse by the door and closed the door fully. She was not getting out of this. Once he saw the figures walking away from the door, Dean sighed. He did prefer having Prue around right now, but he could do this. He'd faced all sorts on his own over the last eight years. He could handle finding his missing brother and a goth witch.

* * *

><p>Aviva stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, putting on her black lipstick. Adam sat on the chair by her desk, watching her intently.<p>

"I like mirrors. They never like to you," Aviva said, as Adam stood and looked at her through the mirror, "They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not."

"Why wear that dark makeup and clothes?" Adam now asked. It was a personal question, yes, but he figured they were at this point in their friendship. After all, she knew his family secret.

"It's basic black. The color of my soul."

"You're soul's not black, Aviva." Adam shook his head

"It's a feeling I have," she followed up to his statement, "I'm not a pink person, Adam. Hey, wanna see something incredible? Better yet, wanna try it?"

"Try what?" Adam asked, but didn't have to wait long for the 17-year-old to pull him onto the floor. They knelt in front of the mirror, and the youngest Winchester brother started to wonder what he was letting himself in for. She quickly grabbed some candles from behind her mirror and put them in between them.

"Don't be afraid."

Aviva held out the palm of her hands, encouraging Adam to take them. He did and waited for what was to come next. One thing he missed was Kali appearing in the mirror beside them. He was just so intent on Aviva's brown eyes. Kali disappeared quickly, and Aviva giggled.

"She's giving it to you."

"Who's giving me what?"

"The power. Here," Aviva placed a potted plant in front of Adam and encouraged him to touch it. When he did, the plant started to grow at a magical rate, "Your hand is like the sun."

"Wow!" Adam had to admit that this was certainly a cool power. It wasn't all about destruction. There was a beauty to it. Now he would have to find a way to discuss this with his family.

"Aviva? What's going on?" the sound of Aviva's aunt on the other side of the bedroom door interrupted them. Without any warning, the woman walked into the room, "You skipped...Who's this? Why do you have a boy in your room? I told you..."

"Get out of my room!" Aviva screamed at her aunt. Adam didn't argue with the woman, though and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" Jackie shouted at her niece and then looked down at the candles, "What's going on here?"

"I said get out of my room! Leave me alone or else..."

Adam didn't miss it this time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something red appear in the mirror. It was a blonde-haired demon with fire surrounding her. She threw a fireball at Jackie, causing the woman's dress to catch fire. Jackie screamed, trying to put the fire out. Adam wanted to help, but Aviva screamed at the sight. The youngest Winchester brother realized that this was not something the 17-year-old had expected to see.

As Jackie rushed out of the room, slapping her dress, she stumbled down the stairs. Aviva rushed out of the room, screaming for her aunt. Before leaving, Adam glanced fully at the mirror, but there was nothing there now. He definitely needed his brothers and cousin, though.

Adam was talking to the paramedics and police, while Jackie was loaded into the ambulance. He hated leaving Aviva on her own, but he needed to figure out some story and then call his own family.

What he hadn't realized was that Aviva was upstairs, talking to the creature in the mirror. All the 17-year-old wanted to know was what had happened. Of course, the demon pretended that it was all Aviva's fault for not controlling her quickly growing powers.

"Go to the Halliwells and Winchesters," Kali encouraged as Aviva decided that she was going to leave, "Tell them everything and complete what you started. Adam is an ally already, and it won't be long until the others help when they realize you need help controlling your powers."

Aviva nodded her head and waited for Kali to disappear. She needed help from Adam, right now.

When Aviva did get back downstairs to Adam, he decided not to tell her what he'd seen. He just went along with the plan to help Aviva control her powers. It would be better since all six of them could work together to keep this girl at bay.

* * *

><p>Jess continued to look through the ancient tome that was the Winchester and Halliwell Book of Shadows. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend—was he still her boyfriend—was a witch. This was crazy. Witches didn't exist, did they?<p>

Yes, they did. And so did demons. She'd been in the clutches of a demon, and could have died. Sam and Dean had saved her. Sam had some sort of vision and went to save her. Despite their fight, he was still thinking about her and wanted to keep her safe. He hadn't been cheating on her, after all. That was one thing she'd worried about for months. She knew it was a ridiculous idea. There was no way Sam Winchester would be unfaithful, but it was still a temporary doubt.

Now she felt ridiculous for thinking it.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Piper asked as she walked into the sunroom with a cup of hot liquid. Jess took it from her gratefully, smelling the coffee. Out of all Sam's cousins, Piper was the one to welcome her straight into the family. Prue had tried to, but was a little protective of her younger cousin and Phoebe hadn't really been around much. She was too busy living her own life.

"I still can't believe the world you live in."

"Neither can I," Piper laughed, sitting on the wicker couch next to the blonde-haired college student, "I sometimes think I'm gonna wake up and realize this was all a ridiculous dream. Sometimes I really wish it was. I miss normal."

"I can see why," Jess shrugged her shoulders, grimacing at a red and black, scary looking demon in the Book of Shadows. Balthazar was his name...she wouldn't want to come across him, "Have you faced him?"

Piper looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "Not yet. I hope we don't looking at that."

"Hello!" A voice and a slam of the front door interrupted the conversation.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Dean's voice now growled at the new comer, "And what is _she_ doing here?"

"She has a name," the newcomer, who Jess realized was Adam, replied, "Look, we all need to talk. Her aunt was hurt."

"By this _witch_?" Dean now asked, but there wasn't an answer. Suddenly Adam walked into the sunroom. Aviva was close behind him, with a scared and tearful expression. Dean soon followed in with anger in his green eyes.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, looking between her two cousins. She looked at Aviva with concern, and encouraged the 17-year-old to sit down. She was always the one to mother everyone, but she put it down to being caring and considerate, "I'll make you some coffee."

"Thank you." Aviva mumbled nervously, trying to ignore the arguing brothers.

"Why the hell did you turn your phone off?" Dean shouted at his baby brother, "Anything could have happened?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Adam sighed, "Where's everyone else? We all need to talk."

"What's up?" Sam walked into the room, followed by Phoebe. The middle Winchester walked straight to Jess' side, while Phoebe seemed to get in the middle of the two warring brothers.

"Aviva's aunt is in hospital. There was an accident," Adam said and then he turned to Dean, "Look, can we talk, please. In _private_." Adam really hoped that emphasizing the word private would get Dean to realize that there was more to this. More than he could say in front of Aviva.

Dean did catch on, and he nodded his head.

"Sammy, keep an eye on her," Dean said as he walked out, expecting his brother to follow him. They found themselves in the kitchen, where Piper was pouring a cup of coffee, "So, care to explain..."

"You were right."

"Well, I know that. About what?"

"Aviva. She...she's not what she said she is," Adam sighed, glancing across at Piper who had a worried look in her brown eyes, "There was something in the room when Jackie was hurt. Something in the mirror. I'm not entirely sure what it was."

"Something in the mirror?" Dean asked with a frown, "The girl? A demon?"

"I don't know, Dean. I didn't really get a good look."

"So you thought it was a good idea to bring her here?" Piper now asked, "Jess is here, and she's already been attacked by one demon. What if it's the same one..."

"No, that Yellow Eyed son-of-a-bitch doesn't do mirrors. At least, not that I know of. Dad would have told me," Dean shook his head and looked at his younger brother, "Did Aviva do anything?"

"Not exactly," Adam shook his head, "I don't think so, anyway."

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room. She'd heard from Sam that the others were in here.

"I need to check the Book," Dean made his way to the kitchen door, ignoring Phoebe, "There was something in there that might be able to help. Can someone go to Aviva's aunt in hospital? She might know if something strange was going on or it might give us a clue of what we're dealing with."

"I'll go," Phoebe nodded her head, "Adam can come with me."

Dean didn't really like the idea, but at least they weren't alone. He wanted to do it himself, but he couldn't quite explain what he'd seen in the Book of Shadows when looking through it a few days ago.

* * *

><p>"She's been hiding something. Was it you?" Jackie asked, looking at Adam. He was the guy that was in the house when she'd fallen down the stairs. She still wasn't sure how it had all happened, but now she had a broken arm to deal with, "Are you her boyfriend?"<p>

"No, just a friend." Adam replied with a smile, sitting next to the small, plump brunette woman. She seemed kind but scared. Mind you, considering what had happened, he wasn't surprised.

"Well, at least she has one friend," Jackie sighed, "She's a strange kid. Very troubled, into all sorts of weird stuff. Black magic, voodoo, God knows what else. I didn't think she'd have any friends with all that."

"What makes you think she's into black magic?" Phoebe asked, curious to the woman's train of thought. Would she think they were into black magic?

"You've seen her room. You should understand," Jackie looked into Adam's soft brown eyes, "Every time I walk past there, it's like she's chanting or something. I swear I hear other voices, too, and not just yours. I know she's not happy here. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab."

"Well, Aviva can stay with us for now," Adam smiled, "Do you mind if we stop by your place and pick some things up for her."

When Jackie had made it clear they were welcome to go, the two cousins stood and left. That was a very strange conversation to have, but it seemed like Aviva was a normal girl getting mixed up in all sorts. Adam still had an uneasy, feeling though, and he didn't look forward to see what Dean had thought of in the Book of Shadows.

* * *

><p>Dean quickly turned the pages of the Book of Shadows in the dining room. He'd moved the book from the sunroom, while Sam and Piper kept an eye on Aviva and Jess. He didn't really like his brother's girlfriend in the room with a possible demon, but both needed watching. Jess for protection and Aviva for everyone else's safety.<p>

He really wished Prue was here, right now. He'd be able to help control the situation, but he knew she deserved some happiness. He could take control of all this. It's not like he'd not handled similar ones on his own in the past. The last six months of his hunting career was all on his own.

Suddenly he stopped turning the pages, with a smile on his face. He'd found just what he was looking for. Before he was able to take in the wording, his cell phone rang. Glancing at it, he knew he had to take it. It was his baby brother.

"Hey, Ads, what you got?"

"Don't let Aviva out of your sight, okay?" Adam simply said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Erm, okay." Dean nodded with a frown, glancing across to the doorway that led to the sunroom. He couldn't see Aviva, but he knew his brother and cousin were in there.

"Phoebe and I will be home soon and I'll explain then."

With a sigh, Dean hung up the cell phone and walked into the sunroom. Sure enough, Aviva was sitting on the wicker couch nervously, with Sam watching her cautiously. Piper and Jess were discussing something—possibly girl stuff—and it put a smile on his face to see that Sam had a girlfriend that he could trust with this secret. It could have been such a lonely world for them all, but Jess made it clear that there were people out there for them all.

"So, Ads and Phoebs are on their way home." Dean said after clearing his throat.

"Do you mind if I go lie down?" Aviva asked, "I just...it's been a long day and..."

"Sure," Piper said with a smile and stood up, "You can use Adam's room for now."

Just as Aviva left the room, Sam grabbed his head in pain. He quickly saw flashes of the future. Somewhere in the Manor. Dean and Adam were walking into a room. Aviva was waiting for him. She threw a fireball at Dean, but Sam didn't see if the fireball hit him. As he was pulled out of the vision, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jess asked, a scared and worried look in her brown eyes. He'd been getting these headaches for a while, now. Were they part of their new heritage? He never got them before Dean and Phoebe had returned from wherever they'd been.

Before Sam could reply to her, the front door opened and Phoebe shouted out to say that they were back.

"Oh no!" Sam said, standing up and rushing up the stairs and straight to Adam's bedroom. He nearly knocked Piper over as he opened the door, looking right at the goth, surrounded by candles. She stood and fired a fireball at him. Sam quickly shut the door, letting it take the hit and then opened it. By now, everyone was behind Sam.

"Oh, Sam! I'm sorry, I thought..."

"You thought I was Dean," Sam nodded his head. "I saw it before it happened."

Aviva shook her head with tears in her eyes. She saw Adam behind Sam, hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Aviva pushed her way through the crowd, everyone too shocked to even think about doing anything to stop her. It was only after they heard the front door slam that Dean cursed for everyone to hear.

"She's not the evil one," Dean shook his head, rushing down the stairs. He had hoped to catch up with Aviva, but when he opened the door he couldn't tell which way down the street she went. He turned to his younger brother, "You need to find her."

"But I saw her kill you, Dean."

"She's being controlled."

"That's right," Phoebe nodded, watching Adam try to phone Aviva, "We read it in her diary. There's some sort of evil spirit called Kali."

Dean nodded his head pushed the Book of Shadows towards Sam, Piper and Phoebe, pointing at the spirit in question. The three cousins looked over Dean's shoulder, just as Adam walked back into the room.

"She's not answering."

"She's an evil sorceress cursed into her own dimensions," Dean explained, "Only appears in reflections and can possess innocents."

"She uses them as pawns to steal a witch's power." Piper continued, as she read through the entry.

"Wait, so, Aviva is being possessed?"

"Either being possess or Kali is worming her way into her." Dean shrugged his shoulders. Either way, Aviva was an innocent, and Adam had been right all along. He would hate to have to apologize to his brother. Hopefully the 19-year-old brat would ignore this...but he wasn't holding out hope.

"So, how do we vanquish her?" Phoebe asked, looking down at the writing.

"Shatter her reflection," Sam replied, "So, how do we do that?"

The door suddenly slammed shut. They all looked to see Aviva standing there, looking at them with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Aviva?" Adam asked, walking towards his friend but felt him held back by Sam.

"Hello, Adam," the girl smirked, "How's your door?"

"You're not Aviva." Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"You're not kidding." Aviva replied with an evil laugh, and then threw a fireball at the group. Sam quickly pushed Jess to the floor, covering her body with his. Adam dropped to his knees, while Dean pushed Piper and Phoebe out of the way and then ducked the opposite way. The fireball shattered the dining room window.

"Adam, help me!" Aviva seemed to scream out through the possession, but then the sorceress took over her body again, "Never mind."

Dean needed to do something to save him family. He just wasn't sure what. He didn't have his weapons to fight against the sorceress, and it's not like he could do anything that would leave any damage. There was an innocent person inside there.

"My power is greater than yours, Dean," Kali spoke from within Aviva's body, "It's only a matter of time."

_Time_. Dean smirked as he thought about this best option. He needed to freeze time, and just hope that his idea would work. He quickly flicked his fingers.

"No!" Kali screamed as she froze on the spot. Aviva's body suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Quick, a mirror!" Sam shouted towards Piper. She didn't waste any time rushing into the living room, grabbing the mirror that hung by the door. Adam used his power to force Kali into the mirror, where she unfroze with a scream. Piper threw the mirror onto the floor, smashing it into pieces.

Everyone looked at each other with relief. The evil was gone for another day.

* * *

><p>"You are welcome here anytime," Phoebe grinned at the young girl. Aviva pushed her school bag on her shoulder nervously, but had a small smile, "Even if you don't have powers, it will be nice to know someone else who knows our secret."<p>

"Thanks, Phoebe." Aviva ducked her head, before glancing at Dean. He still looked like he didn't trust her, but she was slowly figuring out that that was just Dean's personality. He didn't let people get too close to him.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Adam led Aviva to the door, hugging her gently, "Maybe without all the black."

"Maybe," Aviva nodded, opening the door to the outside. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Prue and Andy kissing and quickly turned her head, "Sorry!"

"Guys!" Adam covered his eyes, and then opened his fingers cautiously to see if they'd stopped. Prue was looking at him with an embarrassed and apologetic smile, while Andy looked down the street.

"Bye." Aviva gave a small wave and left the house. Prue just watched the girl and then looked back at her youngest cousin.

"We'll explain later. Hi, Andy."

"Hi," Andy smiled and then kissed Prue again, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, so what have I missed?" Prue asked, walking into the house to see her cousins crowding round. Jess was there, cuddled into Sam. It seemed they were both back together now that she realized he had been telling the truth after all.

"Well, that would take all day," Piper laughed, "But Dean saved the day. Turns out we don't need you around all the time."

* * *

><p><strong>I know some may think that Dean was a jerk to start with, but please think back to Dean from season 1 of Supernatural. He didn't like anything not human-he's still not a fan of witches 10 seasons in! And remember Prue was never a fan of Aviva to start with :)<br>**


	7. Episode 7: The Truth Is Out There

**Phew! I have just managed to combine Wicca Envy from Charmed and Home from Supernatural! Let me tell you it wasn't easy, but it was necessary to keep the storylines moving at the right place. That's episode 10 for you, so you have an idea of when you will be treated to it.  
><strong>

**For now, this is episode 7. It's a rewrite of The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts. A lot of it will remind you of the episode from Charmed, but there wasn't really much that needed changing, except the end. I hope you enjoy it!**

Episode 7: The Truth Is Out There...And It Surprises

Adam sat on his bed, looking through the leather-bound journal. Usually, the brothers looked through it together, but the others were out. Sam was with Jess back at their shared-again apartment, and Dean was out being his usually self—at least that was what Adam presumed. With his three cousins out of the house, too, it left Adam to do what he wanted.

Sure he had homework, but finding out the truth about his family was far more fascinating. They hadn't spent that long going through the journal. There were sections that were far too painful for Dean and Sam, and other entries that crept them out. This really was a detailed account of Mary's life with John before hunting. It was all about his life with Mary and her history—her heritage.

There were parts that made Adam smile, others that made him long to know his mother. It didn't stop him from wanting to know more. He craved to find out as much as he could about her.

Turning the page, he checked the date. This was a fresh entry that the Winchester brothers hadn't read yet. Adam felt a little guilty about starting it, but he really wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

_November 29, 1986_

_We have made it to San Francisco. Mary decided she did need to see Patty and baby Prue after all. That little girl is gorgeous. I can dream that Mary and I will have a little girl like that one day. Although, I think I'd still prefer a boy._

_We can't do that until I buck up the courage to propose, though. I've been trying to do it for the past two months, but I just can't find the right words. It's been exactly two months since her parents were killed. Well, her dad and step-mom. Sam and Deanna were everything to her, and she's heartbroken. I try to help her put the pieces back together. I'll keep trying._

Adam sighed and then turned another page, reading the next passage.

_November 30, 1986_

_I cannot believe what I just saw. I just can't believe it. _

_HOW THE HELL IS SOMETHING LIKE THAT POSSIBLE! That baby has some sort of magical powers. The women are trying their hardest to convince me I didn't see it happen, but I know I did. I'm a marine. I don't see things!_

_The baby made her pacifier fly from one end of the room into her mouth. There is something creepy going on with Prue. I'm getting answers tonight._

Adam frowned reading those words. He was sure Dean and Bobby had said their dad knew all about their powers. John Winchester had known all about them before they did. And he was a hunter. Surely seeing powers wouldn't have surprised him like that. He would have been furious that he'd been living with a witch.

Now he really needed to read on.

_November 30, 1986_

_A witch. A DAMN WITCH._

_That's what they call themselves. Well, that's what Patty called her and Mary. Mary didn't want to talk about any of it. She's "left that part of her life."_

_The HELL she has. If she really had, she wouldn't have wanted to come back to San Francisco._

_What the hell have I got myself into? What the hell is going on here?_

_I need to get Mary on her own and find out the truth. It's about time she tells me all about that thing I saw Prue do. And I don't want Patty to be anywhere near._

Adam turned to the next page and his eyes widened as he read through the journal entry.

_December 2, 1986_

_I've gone. I've left her. It's too much to take and I just can't deal with the lies and the stories. I don't know what that family is hiding, but it's definitely something satanic. They've brain-washed Victor. Or maybe he's in on it all too. Maybe he's part of their cult._

_I'm stuck in a motel room right now, but it's safer than being back at that house. I shouldn't have left Mary there, but she was defending her mom and sister. Actually defending them._

_She finally told me the truth about her past. Mary is a witch but she bound her powers, or some mumbo like that. She decided to be a hunter. A witch hunter? I don't know. I wasn't going to get that far, but she mentioned her dad was into it. Should've guessed Samuel Campbell would have been into that creepy ass crap. That's probably why he hated me. I wasn't one of them._

_I don't know what to believe right now, though. I saw Prue move things with her mind again. Apparently it's her "power." Patty can freeze time, or so she says. Even Penny has a power just like Prue's. And Mary? She says that she could astral project. That was before binding her powers, mind._

_Yeah right, this is crap. I'm being had here. I don't need anything like this. I'm leaving. I'll go back to Lawrence and start afresh. When people ask, I'll be kind. I love Mary and I don't want to show just how crazy she and her family really are. After all, people in Lawrence respected Sam and Deanna. I'll tell them that we broke up over differences in the future._

_That'll work..._

Adam stopped reading and went back to the middle of the entry. He couldn't believe it. His mom was a witch and a hunter? John didn't know anything about the supernatural before meeting their mom. The hunter blood ran through the other side of their family. It ran through the Campbells, whoever they were. Adam had never heard them mentioned. Maybe Dean had. He'd have to check later.

He needed to tell his brothers all about the entries. They'd need to read the rest of it together. Well, they would if only Adam could put it down. He just needed to know how his parents got back together after that entry. It was like an amazing book that he just couldn't put down. He really needed to find out.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mitchell made his way through the large parking lot to his car. He had just closed up his private clinic for the night, and he was really looking forward to getting home to his wife. Suddenly a many stepped out in front of him.<p>

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Mitchell? Dr. Oliver Mitchell?" Once Oliver nodded his head, he heard just how much the man had wanted to see him; how long he'd waited to see him. Oliver had never seen the man before, but it didn't seem that strange. People from around the country would visit him for his specialist knowledge. He had headhunters getting him to move on with them, and individuals seeking miracles. He just had to work out what this man wanted, "I've read your work. Your studies, specifically on cell degeneration are ahead of their time."

"You're very kind." Oliver smiled, wondering whether this was just a fan of his worked. He barely ran into people who had read his work, except when he was at networking events or being headhunted.

"Really, it's fascinating. You've become a kind of hobby of mine," the man continued, "I found your article on the mutant retina gene to be particularly intriguing."

That caught Oliver off-guard. That wasn't something he'd published yet. It was sitting on his computer in a draft format. Had someone hacked his computer and stolen his work?

"I haven't..."

"Published it yet? Don't worry, you will," the man said, "And you'll help to find the vaccine."

"The vaccine? Against what?"

"Against this." The man said just as a laser beam shot out of the man's forehead and straight into Oliver's forehead. The doctor didn't have a chance to react, and was dead within seconds. He wouldn't get to publish the paper that would help him find the vaccine.

* * *

><p>"Ask again later?" Phoebe grumbled looking down at the Magic 8 ball. It had been a toy that she had played with as a kid, always trying to get the answers to the future. Sometimes the answers worked out. Other times they were completely off. The 'ask again later' answer was always the worst of them all, "Hello, vague! How am I suppose to plan my future without a little direction?"<p>

He heard chuckling behind her, and glared at her 6-foot-4 cousin. How she hated how he towered over her.

"You, who can see the future, is now looking for answers in a magic 8 ball."

"My visions don't help me, remember." Phoebe was still sore over not winning the lottery a few weeks ago. She had all the winning numbers and they'd all disappeared, just like that.

Sam just continued to chuckle and pulled his girlfriend closer to them. They'd decided to go to the movies that night rather than stay in, and bumped into his three cousins at the time. It turned out all three had the night free and wanted to spend some time together. It had been difficult lately considering demon vanquishes and Adam trouble.

"Hey, why don't we ask if Andy will accept Prue as a witch?" Piper asked Phoebe with a smirk. Prue hit the older of her two younger sisters, glaring to show that she was not impressed. This was something that Prue was really stressing about. All she wanted was to tell Andy the truth, but she remembered how Jess had originally taken it when Sam had told her the truth. The only reason Jess and Sam were back together was because a demon had attacked Jess. She'd seen the magical world for herself.

Did she really want that happening to Andy? Maybe it would be better for them to split up rather than her tell him her little—well, not so little—secret.

Phoebe ignored the glare from her eldest sister and shook the magic 8 ball, "Oooh...interesting."

"Very." Jess grinned looking over Phoebe's shoulder and then at Prue. Just in that moment, Piper's cell phone alerted her of a text message, and Phoebe shook the ball. It disappeared before Prue could see the answer.

"I forget what a day off feels like," Piper sighs, "That's my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant."

"You're kidding?" Prue scoffed. Piper didn't get much time off since managing Quake, and now she was having to go in on her day off? That wasn't right.

"There's a convention in town and business is just crazy."

"But you worked a double shift yesterday!" Phoebe pouted.

"And the day before that," Same pointed out, "You're gonna work yourself into an early grave."

"I thought you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago?"

Piper looked at her two sisters and cousin, wondering when it turned into pick on Piper day. She was supposed to talk to him, but she'd never gotten round to it. This time she would. As she started dialling his number, she thought about telling him that she was staying with her sister. But that all changed when she started hearing Martin speaking on the other side of the phone. It was clearly busy in Quake that night, and she wondered whether Martin was really able to handle it all.

No, she wouldn't leave the restaurant to struggle, and she definitely wouldn't leave customers waiting when there was a convention.

"Hey, I'll walk you to your car." Sam sighed, kissing Jess on the cheek asking her to hold their place in the line. At least she had someone to talk to while he was gone. As they walked through the crowd, Sam bumped into someone. He never saw who. All of a sudden the telltale sign of a premonition appeared. Sam couldn't help but groan as he grabbed his head, and saw the flashes of a young, red-haired woman facing a balding man. The man talked to her and then shot a laser beam out of a third eye in his forehead.

Sam's vision cleared and he could see Piper, who looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Sammy, are you okay?"

"I'm...there was a girl. She's about to get murdered."

There wasn't time for the movie or for Piper to get to work. The group of witches and Jess got out of the movie theater and went straight to the car park. Police were already around the area, surrounding a body. Sam managed to see the face of a male. It wasn't the girl from his vision.

"So, wait, you saw this before it even happened?"

"No, not this one," Sam shook his head, "I think I saw the next one."

* * *

><p>Opening Credits<p>

* * *

><p>It seemed like just another morning for Dean Winchester. He padded into the kitchen in his bare feet and went straight over to the coffee machine. Adam was at the table eating some cereal, while Prue was next to him drinking her coffee. Phoebe was pouring cereal into a bowl, as Piper did her own washing up. Everything was so civilized.<p>

"Well, well, well, what time did you get in last night?" Phoebe smirked at her eldest cousin, who had clearly only just woken up.

"Erm, I don't know," Dean shrugged his shoulders with a hoarse voice. Damn, what did he do last night to get that? He clear his through and tried again, "About three I guess."

"Where were you?" Prue asked with a laugh. Even with the cough, Dean's voice was still frog-like.

"Some club downtown," Dean admitted, "I just need coffee." His cousins and brother just laughed, as Piper accidentally knocked over Phoebe's bowl of cereal. Dean was quick of the mark by freezing the bowl before it landed on the floor. Piper smiled gratefully and moved a bin to catch the cereal bowl just before it unfroze.

She was left to dig out the mess as Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone," Leo smiled at them all. He was far too cheery for Dean at this time on the morning. The eldest Winchester had already greeted Leo on the way down the stairs, so just gave another small wave, while he sat down and took in the first caffeine dose for the day, "The staircase shouldn't be more than two day's work. You mind if I get started?"

"Hope, not at all," Piper grinned, "I'll get you some coffee."

Before she could even start, her cellphone rang, alerting her to a call.

"You need to get that, Piper," Phoebe laughed, "I'll get it. Be right there, Leo." As Leo left the kitchen, Phoebe and Piper glared at each other. Dean and Adam couldn't help but roll their eyes, while Prue glared at her younger sisters. When would they learn to get alone, and when would Phoebe stop trying to steal other people's boyfriends. While she knew that Roger had likely tried it on with Phoebe, it still hurt Prue to know that her sister had just briefly considered a fling with her ex-fiancé.

Piper managed to get to Leo's coffee first, as she hung up the phone from the very short call. She would need to walk out that way anyway to get to work, so it made sense. Besides, Phoebe also had a job to do. She and Sam were going to help protect the innocent.

"You know, you're only into him because Piper is." Adam pointed out, taking the last mouthful of his cereal.

"That is so not true," Phoebe protested a little too much, "Now, can someone tell me if there's anything in there about last night's murder?"

Phoebe had pointed to the paper, making Dean frown, "Murder? What murder?"

"There's nothing of any use." Prue shook her head, pushing the paper across to Dean so he could use it to catch up to speed. Phoebe and Sam would have a problem with little information. How were they supposed to find the mystery girl?

"Maybe I can get in to the police station and..."

"Oh no!" Prue cut Dean off, knowing exactly where her hunter cousin was going with this, "What you do outside of Andy's jurisdiction is one thing, but you cannot pretend to be a federal agent in San Francisco. You'll get arrested."

"Well, it's not like it would be the first time." Dean shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"You've been arrested?" Adam now asked, turning around from the cabinet that he'd moved to so he could place the bowl in the sink. He'd wash it when he got home from school later.

"Look, I'll go speak to Andy and see what I can find out."

"You know, now would be a good time to tell him you're a witch." Phoebe suggested, and smiled as Dean nodded with his goofy grin. Prue hated hearing this. She knew that if she stayed with Andy, he would need to know the truth. There had been too many cancelled dates and it was a struggle to keep bring up family emergencies. It would also help having someone on the inside, "Look, will you at least go see him and find out what he has?"

"Okay. I'll see if I can find anything out."

* * *

><p>Phoebe flicked through the Book of Shadows. Sometimes, she really hated being the only member in the family not in school or work. It meant that she ended up having to do all the research, and she hated research. This was why she didn't bother going to college. She never thought she could do it, and she wanted to travel and have fun.<p>

Look where that got her. The 24-year-old was back at her family home, living with her sisters and cousins, and was now saving the innocents on a daily basis. If only that was a paying job.

Closing the book, Phoebe rubbed her eyes, "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

As she walked towards the door, she could hear the sound of the Book of Shadow pages turning. Was there someone else in the room? She turned around and looked at the Book cautiously, seeing that it was now lying open on a page. Walking over to it, she looked around the room to make sure there was nobody hiding. Having a passive power sucked. At least Prue, Piper, Dean or Adam would be able to protect themselves in the attic if something happened.

"The Truth Spell?" Phoebe asked, looking over the spell, "Maybe that could help Prue."

Closing the book, Phoebe rushed out of the room again. This time, she didn't notice when the pages started turning again, opening back up to the spell.

* * *

><p>Piper slammed the door to the manager's office. She really hated Martin. Hated him with a passion. Why the hell couldn't she just stand up for herself? She'd been so close just moments ago. After moaning about needing her to phone produce for him, she wanted to tell him where to shove it. But she needed this job right now. With five living in the Manor, she couldn't just quit her job.<p>

She had been so excited when she got it, but that was when she got to be a chef. Now she was managing the restaurant, with a dick of a boss—not even a boss. He was just a manager far too high up in his own mind.

Piper Halliwell was a push over. She always had been, and she was always going to be. No, she wasn't. Something needed to change. Tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow.

Sam walked into Prue's office, knocking on the door gently, "Hey, Prue."

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Phoebe said you were gonna talk to Andy today. Have you done it yet? Only, I've checked the web and there is nothing about those burns in the victim's head last night."

Prue sighed, looking over at a photo of her and Andy together. She had spoken to him, but it had been so difficult to talk to him about the case. After all, she had no right in knowing about the information. Luckily, she was able to get around it by saying he was curious about the whole thing after seeing police so close to her own car at the movie theater, but it didn't really help get all the information they needed.

"You will find it easier when you tell him the truth, Prue," Sam sighed, sitting down on the chair opposite his eldest cousin, "Look at me with Jess now. We're really happy and it's so much easier when I have something like this come up."

"But look how Jess initially reacted. What if Andy reacts like that?"

"You really think he will," Sam asked with raised eyebrows. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing what the answer would be, "Remember, Jess thought I was cheating on her at the time. Look, if you end this relationship—which I know you're thinking about doing before you ask me—you deserve to know whether there was a chance that it would work out."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime. Right I need to get to class. I'll tell Phoebe everything I heard."

* * *

><p>As soon as Prue walked through the door, Phoebe bounced over to her sister.<p>

"I think I have the perfect idea for you to tell how Andy will take the truth."

"Phoebe, it's been a long day..." Prue started, but her little sister wasn't getting the hint. Phoebe dragged Prue up the stairs to the attic and showed her the spell. The Book was open up on the page again, and Prue didn't even need to guess what the spell would do. It would help people tell her the truth.

How was that going to help her? She needed to know how Andy would react to her truth.

That was when Phoebe pointed out something. Look, it lasts 24 hours. You'll find out by this time tomorrow whether you do stand a chance with Andy or not.

Prue glanced down at the spell. She didn't want to use magic for personal gain, but she really needed to know about this. Her mind wasn't in the game without knowing whether she and Andy stood a chance, without knowing whether he could accept her as a witch or not.

"Okay, Phoebs. You win."

As Prue and Phoebe discussed their options in the attic, Piper opened the front door, trying to hold up all the paperwork. Dean quickly jogged up the stairs to his 26-year-old cousin, and grabbed the door, holding it open for her.

"Hey. Back from the war?"

"More like bringing the battle home with me," Piper sighed, smiling at her cousin gratefully once more that day. She was constantly thanking Dean for being quick-thinking and courteous. But that was the eldest Winchester through and through. Deep below that hard exterior, he was a sweetheart and an amazing catch for the girls, "Inventory. You not out?"

"No, I just dropped Adam offer at some under-18 club with Aviva. He said he'll get a cab home. I need sleep. I'm getting old, Piper."

"You're seven months older than me, Dean!" Piper laughed at her eldest cousin, placing the paperwork on the dining table.

"Do you want some help with that before I go to bed?" Dean offered, but Piper shook her head. She would get through this on her own.

* * *

><p>"<em>For those who want the truth revealed,<em>

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it's now again,_

_After which the memory ends."_

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to Martin yet, then." Dean sighed. When was this girl going to get some confidence? It was about time.<p>

"Of course I did, just like I said I would," Piper brushed him off, but the eldest Winchester clearly didn't believe her, "Am I getting a zit on my chin?"

Dean looked but shook his head, "Can't even see it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Those who now are in this house,<em>

_Will hear the truth from others' mouths."_

Prue glanced over at Phoebe with wide eyes, "You were in this house, Phoebs."

"I know," Phoebe nodded her head, "But it's only 24 hours. We'll deal with that. Now go and call Andy already."

* * *

><p>"You really can't see it?" Piper asked, really hoping that it didn't look at bad as it felt.<p>

"Are you kidding? I looks like that thing has a life of its own."

"What?"

Dean suddenly frowned at what he had said and shook his head, "So you really told off Martin, huh?"

"No, I lied," Piper sighed, dejectedly, "I chickened out."

The two cousins looked at each other with wide eyes. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Prue did as she was told. She grabbed her cell phone and made the call to Andy's.<p>

"Hey, Prue. What's up?"

"Erm, can we talk tonight please?"

"Sure. I'm busy with a case at the moment, but I'll call you later okay? If it gets past midnight I won't bother, like I usually don't."

"No, it's okay. Call me even if it's after midnight, okay?"

"No, I don't want to wake you."

Prue sighed, asking him to call her anyway again. She really needed to talk to him, and was on a strict time frame. This wasn't really something that she wanted to tell him over the phone.

"How about you just come straight over here. I'll be up anyway."

"Okay," Andy nodded, "I'll be over once I'm finished."

Prue smiled as she hung up the phone. She just wanted to tell him right away, but did the spell even work over the phone? She wasn't sure, but this was really something that she'd need to do face to face. She owed that much to Andy.

* * *

><p>Across town while Prue was casting the spell, the Charmed Ones had no idea that another murder was about to take place. It wasn't the victim that Sam had seen, but it was another person the man needed to get rid of.<p>

This time it was at a science lab. An older man sat behind his desk, looking through the microscope at something. All he wanted to do was get rid of the disease that overran the crops in Africa. One day, maybe he would do it.

When he started talking to the man, he found out that his work would lead to that. But he never got to find out how this guy knew that. Before the scientist had a chance to ask, the man shot a laser beam out of his third eye. It hit the scientists' head, right in the middle. He was dead before his body even hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Is this leaded?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen. It was something she asked every morning to make sure she had the strongest type of coffee. Piper and Dean were already up that morning grabbing breakfast and drinking their own cups of coffee.<p>

"Nope." Piper shook her head, shaking her head, "Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel."

Piper frowned and looked up at Dean. Why had she just admitted to that? Suddenly Adam walked into the house through the back door. Dean's eyebrows raised, but he had a grin on his face.

"And where have you been, geek?"

"Shut up, jerk. I was with some girl...actually, I don't remember her name."

"Some girl," Dean grinned widely, "And what did my little brother get up to?"

"We got drunk and had sex," Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing you haven't done."

Adam stopped in his tracks and shook his head, "I wasn't going to tell you that. Why did I tell you that?"

"Something weird is going on." Piper frowned, as Dean looked at her with a suspicious glint.

"Morning," Leo said as he walked into the room, closely followed by Phoebe, "I should be able to finish the stairs today."

"Oh, um, I'll make some more coffee." Piper stood up to put another pot of coffee on, and she definitely didn't miss Phoebe saying that she'd take it to the handyman. Leo just gratefully smiled and left the kitchen.

"Here they go again." Adam rolled his eyes, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some cereal.

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do," Phoebe admitted, not really sure why she was telling her sister the truth, "Okay, I have no idea why I just said that," there was only one person she'd be forced to tell the truth to, "Do you think it was that spell?"

"What spell?" Dean looked at his cousins with wide eyes.

"Maybe," Prue bit her lip, "Phoebe and I cast a truth spell last night. But we didn't think anyone else was in the house."

"Why would you do that?" Dean asked, outraged that his eldest cousin would even think about using magic for personal gain. Of all the people, he at least thought Prue was on his side. Sure, their powers and magic was great for vanquishing demons but using it for anything was a sure-fire way to get hunters on their tails.

"I wanted to know how Andy would take me being a witch."

"Then you call him and tell him. Without magic!" Dean shouted, "Sammy did." Phoebe quickly made a comment about getting the biggest Wicca party pooper to use his magic for personal gain to break up the argument.

"What time did you cast this spell?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Erm, last night. About 10-ish," Prue sighed, checking her watch. Almost nine hours had gone now and Andy still hadn't called her. He should have done but maybe the spell didn't work over the phone, "Phoebe and I checked to make sure no-one was in."

"That was about the time we were getting back in." Piper sighed as Dean put his hand in his hands. Adam looked between the group of witches.

"So, I have to tell you the truth from now on? I can't lie about anything?"

"It'll only last 24 hours," Prue told her youngest cousin, "And you only tell us the truth when we ask you a question. We all only tell the truth when one of us asks a question." Prue and Phoebe explained the spell to Piper and Dean, making it clear that Adam wasn't in the house so wouldn't remember it after the spell ended. While Phoebe had noted the upside, Prue couldn't help but note the downside. They would have to tell the truth if people asked them a question.

"We need to lock ourselves in our bedrooms until this blows over." Dean sighed, thanking the Gods that he wasn't working today. In fact, there was only one person who would need to go out, and he could convince her to call in sick. Piper was freaking out about this, too.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Prue shook her head to answer it, while Phoebe grabbed a set of keys. She needed to go see Sam, explain the mess and go find out about this innocent.

"No questions, Prue!" Prue heard the eldest of her two sisters shout as she walked out of the kitchen. Prue just shook her head and opened the front door, smiling to see Andy on the other side.

"I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could, but I got called back into work just as I was leaving."

"It's okay," Prue smiled, letting her boyfriend into the house. At least he was here now, "What's going on?"

"There was another murder. This one was out in Oakland, some lab technician. The lead detective says that the victim had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained of color. They were completely white. Wait..."

"Cause of death?" Prue asked, concerned that there was another victim.

"Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head, only there's no exit wound and no bullet."

"Was this other victim a girl?" Prue now asked, hoping to help her cousin out with his premonition.

"No, a guy."

"Any suspects?" when Andy shook his head, Prue continued with her questions, "Evidence?" Andy explained that a button had been found, but it was made of an alloy that had never been seen by the forensics before. The whole thing seemed strange.

"Prue, why am I telling you all this?"

"I'm a witch, and I cast a spell," Prue answered him honestly. It was all she was able to do, "I wanted to see how you'd react."

"Wait...a witch. You're a witch?" Prue nodded her head, watching Andy's expression as the truth dawned on him, "Witch...as in Salem witch trials?"

"Sorta," Prue agreed, "Our ancestor who started all this was hung as a witch in Salem."

"Our...Your sisters?"

"And cousins," Prue continued the truth. Even though she didn't feel the need to continue right now, she wanted to get it out and tell him all about this, "Look, I know that this is going to be a lot to take in but I cast a truth spell. Any question I ask you, you have to answer me honestly and vice versa. So, I just wanted to know. How do you feel about this? About me being a witch?"

Andy opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. This was absolutely crazy, and he wasn't sure what to say. What did you say to someone who had just told you she was a witch.

"I don't know, Prue. I need time."

"Okay," Prue nodded, "But, erm, this spell only lasts 24 hours. It'll end at 10 tonight, and then you'll forget it all. Think you can call me before then to tell me what you think?"

"I'll try."

Andy left, and all Prue could do was let the guy leave. He was right, he needed time to process all this. But that didn't mean she liked the idea. There wasn't much time. The good thing was that at least he didn't go ballistic at the idea of her being a witch.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Adam asked, as he wandered towards the stairs.

"I don't know, Adam. I really don't know. The good news is he didn't completely flip," Prue answered. Adam offered a soft smile before starting to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, "Can you tell the others I'm going into work? There's something I need to get."

"If I see 'em." Adam nodded and ran up the stairs. He needed sleep.

Prue smiled and walked out of the door quickly. One advantage of the truth spell was that she didn't need to tell the truth unless a question was asked. She could tell a white lie about having to go into work for something. She just wanted to escape the house and people. Work should be empty with it being a Saturday.

* * *

><p>Piper hung up the phone. So it turned out the truth spell didn't work over the phone. Piper felt no compulsion to tell her boss the truth when he asked her to come into work to run the floor. She'd had enough, and she still have inventory to go through. She and Dean hadn't quite gotten through it all last night.<p>

Sighing, Piper grabbed her car keys and ran straight into Leo.

"I'm so sorry." Leo apologized, grabbing Piper by the shoulders to steady her.

"It's okay. I need to watch where I'm going," Piper shook her head, trying to shake her out of the sort of daze Leo had just caused, "Um, do you need more coffee?"

"No. Better not. Caffeine makes me a little clumsy and I want to get your stairs finished today," Leo admitted, "There are still the door frames upstairs to sand down."

"Oh, of course," Piper smiled. Then she remembered the truth spell. She was going to use this to her advantage, "Hey, Leo, do you ever think about me?"

"Yeah."

"In what way? As a friend sort of way or..."

"You have beautiful eyes," Leo grinned like a little puppy dog in loved. Piper smiled. That was certainly a good way. Leo quickly apologized for how inappropriate he had been, but Piper brushed him off. It was time to find out how he felt when women made the first move, "I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen."

"Goodness." Piper said, and pulled Leo in for a kiss. Leo stepped back with eyebrows raised.

"How do you feel about guys who make the second move?"

"Love 'em." Piper admitted and they kissed again. While they kissed, they missed Dean walking into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway with a big grin on his face. It was about time his middle cousin got a boyfriend. He'd been routing for Piper to end up with Leo the whole time—but wasn't going to tell Phoebe that. Realizing that he was intruding, Dean closed the door quietly and made his way towards the stairs. He should go upstairs and wait this truth spell out, but he remembered Phoebe had mentioned an innocent. He should really help out with that. Pulling out his cell phone, he decided to find out where his brother and cousin were hiding.

* * *

><p>Prue had only been in work for half an hour when she heard the movement of someone else around. Frowning, the eldest Halliwell sister walked out of her office, looking up and down the hallway. A woman's figure walked around the corner of the corridor, but Prue couldn't tell who it was. It didn't really matter. Prue just wanted to be alone while she waited for Andy to work this out.<p>

Closing her door behind her, she walked back into the office and sat at her desk. She did have some paperwork that she could do while she was here. It would certainly make Monday morning easier to deal with.

A knock at the door distracted Prue from her thoughts. Who would want to see her today?

"Hey, Prue." Sam smiled, walking into the office but leaving the office door open. Sam assumed that there'd be nobody in the office today.

"Adam said you'd spoke to Andy. How did it go?"

"I really don't know, Sam. He didn't flip out, so I guess that's a good thing." Prue sighed and rubbed her eyes. She really wasn't sure how to take how Andy had reacted. It scared her a little that he still hadn't called her. But he was working, and it was clear there was a murderer on the loose. If only she could tell him that this murderer wasn't worth searching for. She could, but he'd only forget about it later and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to tell him again the next time.

"How's it going finding the innocent?" Prue now decided to focus on the innocent that they were all supposed to be finding. Prue felt guilty for casting the spell and focusing on Andy when she had an innocent.

"Phoebe and I still can't find her," Sam sighed, "Dean's come over to help, though. He said something about needing to get out of the house."

"That surprises me," Prue mumbled just as a figure walked past her office door. Prue glanced up as the figure stopped walking, "Oh, Tanya. It's you!"

"Prue, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here!" Tanya laughed, "I forgot my phone last night so just came to grab it now. I've gotta get home but I'll see ya Monday."

Tanya gave a small wave and made her way down the corridor to the elevator. Sam's face had paled by the time Prue looked at him.

"Sam? What is it?"

"That girl. That was the one from my premonition."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Sam stood and rushed out of the office. Prue wasn't that far behind him, but Tanya had already gotten into the elevator. Neither of the witches were going to let something happen to their innocent, and quickly rushed down the stairs to the underground parking lot. It was the only place they could think that Tanya would go to.

By the time they got down there, Tanya was with a guy.

"No!" Sam whispered under his breath. It was the guy that he'd seen in his vision. This was where it was all about to take place, and he couldn't let that happen. The guy had already started firing the laser beam at Tanya, making Sam scream out at them. It caught their attention, and was enough time for Tanya to get out of the man's grasp.

Prue rushed over and kicked the guy, forcing him to stumble backwards. The combat training from Dean was certainly coming in handy.

"Get Tanya out of here." Prue told her cousin, as she kicked the man again. Sam did as he was told and followed the red-head to her car. They both got in and drove off.

The man was pissed. He had spent days trying to find this girl; the last piece of the puzzle. He grabbed Prue and the third eye in his head started to open. Prue wasn't giving him the chance. She head-butted him, before getting out of his grasp and running to the car. The vanquish wasn't important right now. Getting Tanya safe and getting out alive were.

Prue drove straight home, sighing with relief when she saw Tanya's car parked outside. As she turned into the driveway, she smiled at seeing the Impala in the driveway too. The only car missing was Piper's, but Prue guessed that she'd gone into work.

"Hello?" Prue called out as she walked into the house.

"In here, Prue!" Sam called out from the living room, and Prue wasted no time getting there. Dean and Sam were sitting opposite Tanya, who sat on the couch on the phone, presumably to her husband. Phoebe walked in with a glass of water for their innocent, as she hung up the phone and gratefully accepted it.

"Kids," Dean suddenly frowned, "Do you have any?"

"Not yet." Tanya shook her head with a nervous laugh. Why was this man who she'd never met asking her about kids?

"Pets?" Phoebe followed Dean's lead. Prue just shook her head and placed her jacket on the back for the chair Dean sat in, then perched on the arm. Phoebe had sat next to the red-haired innocent now, watching her carefully.

"What's going on?" Tanya now asked.

"There's something after you," Prue answered, "The short story is you're in danger and we want to keep you out of it."

"You need to stay out of obvious places, so staying here is the best thing for you." Sam wanted to explain about the premonition, but didn't want to overload her with information.

"But what was that thing?" Tanya now asked.

"A demon," Dean said, before he could even stop himself. He groaned, thinking of that damned truth spell. Prue and Phoebe closed their eyes, as Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. They'd agreed not to throw a lot of information her way. She just needed to know that she was in danger.

Tanya shook her head and stood up from the couch. The Halliwells and Winchesters tried to stop her, with Sam shouting about the burn on her forehead. Finally, he decided that the full truth was the best option.

"I've seen him kill you," he said, "I have visions of people I'm supposed to help. So does Phoebe. But I saw your death. You're his next victim. Now we need to help you."

* * *

><p>Piper tried her hardest to keep the kitchen under control, but there was so much going on. Martin had left her all on her own, while he went away doing God knows what. And he was expecting her to do the inventory still. She didn't have the time, and she was starting to run out of patience.<p>

Finally, Martin came out of his office but was walking right towards the door.

"I've got a family situation." Piper told him, making it clear that she was going to have to leave. It was supposed to be a work at home day after all to get the inventory done.

"You want to take off, go home, take care of business?"

"Thank you for understanding." Piper was so glad that there wasn't an argument about that. But then it turned out there was. He didn't want her to leave. He needed her to stay in the restaurant. That was it, she had lost it. It was about time that he heard everything she had to say.

"No one person can do all this. How do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"Because I know you will," Martin shrugged his shoulders, "Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it. And you won't complain. I got a bargain. All the work for half the price," Martin frowned as he realized what he'd just said, "Piper, I don't know why I said that."

The truth spell was good for one thing. Piper took off her apron and threw it at him as she told him she quit. That was it. She was done. She'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. Going back to a two-income household was much better than risking an early grave.

* * *

><p>Andy didn't know what to do. He'd been outside Prue's house for 10 minutes, trying to decide whether to go in or drive away. Everything she'd told him this morning was running through his head.<p>

She was a witch. He needed to know more, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it. Not at the time anyway. It was just too much to take in. But he did need to find out more. What did being a witch mean? What would it mean for them? For their future?

Sighing, he made the decision that he just had to talk to her about this. Maybe then he could be okay about it.

It didn't take long for someone to get to the door when he knocked, but it wasn't Prue. Dean stood on the other side of the door, stress evident in his eyes. Was Dean Winchester ever not stressed? The poor guy looked like he'd been through a war.

"Hey, Andy. C'mon, I'll go get Prue."

Dean closed the door behind Andy and then walked away. Andy just looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. What the hell was he going to say first?

"Andy?" Prue called out, walking towards him from the living room, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about you being a witch. I have a few questions." That seemed to come out much easier than he expected. It was like he was compelled to answer her question, just like he had been earlier. Then he remembered the truth spell was in effect. Of course he was compelled to answer her questions.

"Okay," Prue nodded her head and folded her arms, "Ask away."

"Erm, is there anywhere we can go and sit down to talk?" Andy now asked. Prue smiled and led her boyfriend to the sunroom. This was certainly a good sign for her.

"So, how long have you been a witch?" Andy now asked, as they sat together on the wicker chair.

"Not long. A couple of months," Prue answered, "We found out about our powers the night Dean and Phoebe got back home. Right around the time we ran into each other again."

"Your powers? You have powers?"

"Yeah, I move things with my mind. So does Adam," Prue nodded her head, biting her bottom lip, "Piper and Dean freeze time and Sam and Phoebe have premonitions. Believe me, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone," Andy was silent. He just took in the answers with a deep frown, "Are—are you okay?"

"I don't know," Andy shook his head, "It's just a lot of stuff to take in. I knew you had a secret, but I didn't think this. How did you get these powers?"

"We inherited them from our moms," Prue replied, waiting for the next question that he would have. Of course it came. Talking about inheritance always made people think about the future and about children, "Yes, our kids will have powers too."

"So, are these powers things you can get rid of? Can you change?"

"No, my power is part of who I am. This heritage is part of who we all are. It's something we've all had to accept, and I've only recently done that. That's why I had to tell you. The question is, can you accept it?"

Andy looked into Prue's light blue eyes. So much was running through his mind, but he had to be honest with her, "I don't know yet. Maybe."

"Well, a maybe is better than a no." Prue smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Tanya flipped through the large book that the youngest Winchester brother had brought down with him after being asked to by his brothers. It was ridiculously large, and there was so much creepy stuff inside. There were demons, warlocks, scary creatures that Tanya didn't think she'd ever get out of her mind.<p>

Magic and the supernatural were all real. Creatures that went bump in the night really existed, and now she had to find the one that was after her. Not that she knew who was after her, but it didn't look like the man was in this Book of Shadows as Phoebe Halliwell had called it.

"So, we have a lab technician, a geneticist and a biogenetic professor from Stanford," Sam sighed, looking through the list, "They're his victims."

"And then you have an antique dealer." Tanya laughed at him and turned to Phoebe for advice. She just had to ask a question about why he was after her. Phoebe grabbed her hands about to tell her the truth as she felt herself pulled into a premonition.

The images were all in black and white, but she clearly saw Tanya holding a baby. Phoebe opened her eyes and then looked over at Sam, pulling him into the kitchen.

"She's pregnant," Phoebe told him, panic evident in her voice, "And she doesn't know yet."

"Do we tell her?" Sam wasn't sure how to react to this, and why was Phoebe telling him in the first place. Surely one of her sisters would have been better to talk to—but Piper was on her way home from work and Prue was with Andy.

"No, we can't. This is already too much for her to take in. The last thing she needs is strangers telling her she's pregnant. I mean, there's already a demon after her..." Phoebe's eyes widened, "What if he's after the baby, instead?"

"But if she doesn't know she's pregnant, how would he?"

"Maybe he sees the future like us." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, just as Prue walked into the kitchen.

"There you are. I just went into the living room to find a very annoyed Dean. He wants to know what you're doing in here."

"I found out Tanya is pregnant and think the demon is after the baby, not her."

"But I want to know how he'd know about the demon," Sam continued the explanation, "Tanya doesn't know."

"Maybe he sees the future," Prue answered but then thought carefully about it, "Or he could be from the future."

Prue went on to tell her sister and cousin all about the strange alloy that Andy had mentioned earlier that day. It hadn't come up until now, but it made sense. Maybe it was an alloy that just hadn't been found yet. It was all starting to fall into place. They had a button that didn't exist yet, and a demon that the Book of Shadows didn't know about. Then there was a baby that nobody knew about.

"So, how do we find him?"

"Well, he wants Tanya," Phoebe suggested, "Could we get him to come to her."

"You want to use a pregnant woman as bait?" Prue exclaimed, "Have you gone crazy?"

"What other choice do we have?"

* * *

><p>By the time Piper had gotten home from the job she'd just quit, she was ready for a stiff drink. Instead, she walked into the house to hear arguing and crying. Everyone was talking over each other, that she had no idea who was saying what, but there were a lot of heated discussions going on separately. Sam and Dean were arguing with each other, while Phoebe and Prue were at each other's throats. Adam was stood by a red-haired girl, as she cried.<p>

Piper did the one thing that her Grams would do when the cousins and argue among each other. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Everyone stopped arguing and looked towards the door.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

"Piper, thank God you're back," Dean sighed with relief, "Tell Phoebe and Sam that this is a bad idea."

"No, it's a good idea."

"What?" Piper asked.

"We want to use Tanya as bait to get the demon we're after," Phoebe explained, "He wants Tanya, and we have no other way of finding her."

Piper shook her head and looked over to Tanya, "This is a bad idea."

Dean and Prue grinned widely, but it was soon short lived. Piper had to admit that while it was a bad idea, it was the only one that they had. Like Phoebe had said, there was no way of finding the demon. And they couldn't just protect Tanya for the rest of her life. They needed to do something right now.

* * *

><p>Dean stood alone in the attic, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. He needed to find another way around this, rather than putting an innocent woman at risk. There was no way he would allow his cousins to use her as bait. He couldn't even believe Phoebe had even thought of this option, and definitely didn't believe that Piper had agreed that it was worth a try.<p>

No, Dean needed to find another option. There had to be another way of finding a demon. Even if it was a demon from the future.

"What you up to?" His youngest brother's voice asked from the doorway to the attic.

"Looking for a way to find this demon without using Tanya as bait." Dean answered honestly. Even without the truth spell he would have answered the same way. What was the point in hiding this from his 19-year-old brother, "Did you know there's nothing in the Book that helps to locate a demon?"

"I know. I think there might be something in those books Uncle Bobby left us though."

Dean looked up with a frown to see Adam pointing down towards his room, "You've looked through them?"

"Yeah, over the last couple of nights. I read through some more of dad's journal too."

"Without me and Sam?"

"Well, you weren't in and I really wanted to know more. Did you know Mom and Dad nearly split up before you were born? Dad didn't like Mom being a witch."

"He wouldn't have done as a hunter. Look at how I took it and I am a witch."

"But Dad wasn't a hunter then. Didn't know anything about it." Adam countered his brother's argument.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad wasn't a hunter. He didn't know anything about the supernatural."

Dean was taken aback. He always thought John had known all about the supernatural, long before meeting Mary. They'd never spoken about it, but Dean assumed that John had known about the supernatural as a kid; assumed his own parents taught him about it.

But he had to put that thought to one side. There was an innocent to save, "We need to look through those books for anything that will help us find a demon."

With that, the two Winchester brothers made their way to the youngest's room. Dean was adamant that he would find something in those books. He just had to.

* * *

><p>The demon wasn't stupid. He knew that coming to the past wasn't going to be easy, but he had knowledge the people of this time didn't. And he knew exactly who he was dealing with when he first saw them. Sam Winchester was not going to get away with this.<p>

Being from the future would help him right now. He knew where to find the middle Winchester brother. And if not Sam, he would find someone else who could help him right now.

Walking up to the apartment building, the demon pushed all the buttons on the intercom. Someone was bound to let him in. His plan worked as the door buzzed to indicate someone had let him in. The one problem with these security doors was the amount of people who would buzz randomly to get in. Enough people were annoyed enough to just allow people entry without checking for identification.

The demon now walked up the stairs and directly to Sam Winchester's apartment. After knocking, he grinned to see the curly-haired blonde woman standing on the other side.

"Ms. Moore?" he asked, and his grin grew further when she nodded her head in confirmation. This was perfect.

Jessica frowned as she looked at the balding man. He didn't look familiar, and she couldn't really place him. He didn't really look like he belonged, and something about him gave her a strange feeling. After finding out about the supernatural, Jess had learned to trust her gut.

Acting as quick as possible, Jessica slammed the door. She hadn't realized the man's foot was in the way. Panicking, she ran into the apartment to call for help. She needed to get her cell phone and needed to get Sam, right now!

She was just calling him when the demon grabbed her from behind. Jess screamed, just as the call connected to her boyfriend.

Sam had frowned when he saw his girlfriend was calling him, but he knew better than to ignore it. At least now she understood when he would answer it quickly and tell her he'd call her back.

"Hey Jess, I'm..." a scream from the other side of the phone made Sam panic, though. Someone was there, and Jess was in trouble, "Jess? Jess!"

Sam's shouting had caught the attention of his cousins and brothers. Dean and Adam rushed down the stairs, as Prue and Piper ran in from the dining room. Phoebe and Tanya rushed in from the sun room, but Sam couldn't tell any of them what was going on. All he could do was listen.

"You're going to lead me to your boyfriend, Ms. Moore," a man's voice on the other side spoke, "And then I will kill him and those he cares about until I get Ms. Parker."

"Who? What?" Jessica's voice sounded scared.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked with a concerned frown. Had the Yellow-Eyed Demon come after Jess again? Was she in trouble?

Sam didn't answer his brother, though. He just listened to the conversation that was happening in the background on the phone. His girlfriend needed help, but he needed to know more.

"Ah, I see you've already called him," the man spoke and then there was a rustling sound. Soon enough, the man's voice was clearer, as if he'd finally put the phone to his face, "Mr. Winchester? Sam Winchester?"

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. You have someone I want. Now you either bring her to me or I will kill your girlfriend. Then I will kill everyone you care about. I have eight and a half months and I am willing to use them. Come to your apartment with Ms. Parker. You have 30 minutes."

The phone went dead, and Sam could just look at his big brother with a helpless look in his brown eyes. Jessica was in trouble, and it was all his fault.

* * *

><p>"We are not taking her with us," Dean refused to even entertain the idea as he shouted at his brother and youngest cousin, "We don't need to risk her life in all this."<p>

"But what else are we supposed to do?" Sam pleaded, "Jess is in trouble. If we don't get there now..."

"We will go. You, me and Prue. But that's it," Dean shook her head, "Phoebe, you need to stay here with Tanya. If the demon gets past us, he'll come after her here. He must know where we live and where we'll take her."

"Why didn't he come straight here if he knew that?" Phoebe asked, wanting to go to the fight. Dean's explanation made sense. It would be much easier for him to trap a mortal and then call for the Winchester with the passive power. Sam would have given in and taken Tanya to attempt to fight the guy off if it wasn't for Dean being around.

"We still don't know if we can vanquish this guy," Piper sighed, "We might need the Power of Three."

"We can't always need it, Piper." Prue refused to believe that she was always going to be around her sisters when it came to vanquishing demons.

"There's no time to argue about this," Adam caught everyone's attention, "You three need to leave now. Tanya will be safe with us."

It didn't take too long for Dean to drive his brother and cousin to Jess' apartment. What worried him the most though was the partially open door. Had there been a struggle?

Dean pulled out the pistol from his jeans waistline and nudged the door open with it. He looked around, before deciding it was safe to let his brother and cousin follow him into the home. As they walked into the living room, Dean stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide open. Jess was sitting on the couch, nervously tapping her foot, while the bald-headed demon stood looking out of the window.

"Where is she?" The demon simply asked, before turning to face the three witches.

"We left her where she's safe," Prue admitted to the demon, "Now what do you want with Tanya?"

"I don't want Tanya. I want her baby. No!"

"Why would you want the baby?" Prue asked, folding her arms across her chest. She was going to use the truth spell to her advantage, "Why kill the others?"

"They're all pieces," the demon answered, walking towards the three witches. Dean didn't once put the gun down, keeping it trained on the man, "Pieces of the puzzle. Stop this!"

The man was getting agitated at having to tell the truth, and Sam couldn't help but smirk. He and Prue had already discussed what they were going to do. They would get all the information they could, and then they would find out how to vanquish him. Within minutes, the demon admitted that the victims would help piece together the vaccine that would destroy warlocks. It seemed like a strange notion to the three witches, but they were impressed. That would certainly make their lives a lot easier.

"The Parker child will be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine, which will destroy us," he then reached out to grab Prue. Dean fired off a shot, but it did nothing to affect the demon. The man just grabbed Dean and threw him into a cabinet. Sam looked around the room. He needed something to stop the demon going after Prue.

He saw the vase on the shelf. It was one he hated anyway, and at least he'd have an excuse for it being broken right now. Sam hit the vase over the demon's head, causing him to turn his attention to Sam.

Dean quickly flicked his wrists and the demon came to a stop. Sam just looked at the anger in the demons grey eyes and then looked around at Dean.

"About time!"

"We need to do something. That won't last long." Dean pulled himself off the floor, as Sam rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Prue, move him!" Sam called out to his cousin, but she shook her head. Where could she move him to? He was from the future, and her power didn't quite work like that. While they argued about their options, the demon unfroze.

Dean did the only thing he knew. He fired a shot straight into the demon's forehead. It went straight through his third eye, causing him to scream out in pain. A tornado appeared in the middle of the room, sucking up the demon.

Sam covered Jess' face, while Dean and Prue turned their own heads away from the large tornado, hoping that they wouldn't be sucked into it too. Once the wind died down, the three witches looked at each other with a smile.

"I love it when they clean themselves up." Prue grinned, causing Dean and Sam to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Prue didn't have long left of this truth spell. It was almost 10pm, and Andy would soon forget everything. But she needed to know if he could accept it all—at least give it all a chance. She needed to know this before she even thought about telling him without magic.<p>

Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath; just hoping that her boyfriend was in. As the door opened, she sighed, not quite sure whether it was relief or disappointment. Maybe it would have been easier for the spell to end and him to completely forget about the secret.

No, she needed to know. He deserved to know the truth. The full truth.

"Prue, I...I was gonna call but..."

"Andy, I need to know how you feel about all this. The spell will be over soon and you'll forget it all."

"I don't know, Prue," Andy admitted, "I really don't know. I think I could accept it, but not right now. I need more than 24 hours."

Prue nodded with an understanding smile. That she could accept. They did need longer than 24 hours to work through this, but it was a good sign.

"The only problem I have is it's not the future I envisioned," Andy admitted, making Prue's smile drop, "I want to accept it but...this...Can I have time, Prue? Please tell me you'll tell me once the spell is over and I can have the time I need to process all this."

Prue couldn't deny him that. Just as the clock struck 10, she nodded her head and waited for him to forget everything. Andy frowned as if on cue, and looked at her with confusion.

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Prue asked, wondering whether there would be some sort of memory left.

"No, that's strange, right? I don't even remember answering the door."

"Okay, so do you remember anything I've said to you in the past 24 hours?" She really needed to know, and waited for Andy to think everything through. When he shook his head, she smiled softly.

"Wanna come in?" Andy offered, deciding not to dwell on the matter.

Prue swallowed. This was it. This was her chance to tell Andy everything. Could she tell him that she was a witch now that there was no magic involved? She could go back to him not knowing, and cut him out of her life before they got close. She was in two minds at the moment, but he'd said he just needed time. He couldn't get that if he didn't know.

Slowly, Prue nodded her head. She would tell him, and she'd tell him in the comfort of his own home where she could leave if it got too bad.

"I'd love to, Andy, but I do have something to tell you."

"Is it bad?" Andy asked.

"You got anything to drink?" Prue asked, walking into the apartment with a smile. She would need a drink to do this without magic.

* * *

><p>Piper, Phoebe and Adam sat at a table in Quake. Piper smiled looking around the restaurant that she'd just quit her job from. Her heart was still racing at that and her mind doing overtime. The family was an income down now, but she needed to do that for her own sanity.<p>

"Hey, where's Sam?" Adam cut into Piper's thoughts, making her look up to see Dean joining them at the table.

"He's with Jess. She was still a little shaken up after the incident with the attack," the eldest Winchester replied and then looked around the table, "Where's Tanya?"

"Bathroom," Phoebe replied, "Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the halibut."

"Great. She'll sue the restaurant for food poisoning," Piper sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Please tell me this day will end soon."

"It did," Dean laughed, "It's 10:05 and Prue text to say that she's with Andy at the moment. She's gonna tell him now that the magic has worn off."

"Does that mean it went well?" Phoebe asked with a grin, it getting bigger as Dean mentioned something about it seeming so. It would have been great, except Adam frowned, looking at his brother and three cousins.

"Wait? What magic?" Adam now asked. Piper looked at her sister and cousin and frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Erm, actually, I remember being at some girl's house and...that's it. It's all gone blank. Who's Tanya?"

Martin chose that exact time to interrupt the group, complaining that Piper was sitting and was needed in the kitchen. He didn't even give her a chance to say no or to remind him that she'd quit her job. She could see Dean clenching his jaw, making it clear he really hated the guy.

"I don't believe it. I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't even remember," Piper complained, earning a hug from her sister. Dean threw her a sympathetic glance, as Adam continued to look at the three of them confused, "Wait, why do we remember it? Why doesn't Adam remember any of this?"

"Truth or consequences?" Phoebe suggested, "Wiccan rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain and the three of us were in the house at the time. We have to deal with the fallout."

"There was a truth spell?" Adam now asked, looking at his brother for confirmation.

Suddenly, Piper stood, deciding that she now finally had the guts to really tell Martin what she thought about everything she remembered. She could hear the encouragement from Phoebe and Dean as she rushed into the kitchen, catching the apron that Martin threw at her. She threw it back, fire in her eyes.

"I cannot, no I _will_ not do everything by myself anymore. I need help. This restaurant needs help," she told him, getting into his personal space, "You need another manager, sous-chef, hostess and an extra busboy on the weekends. If you will not agree to hire these people, then tell me now and I'll quit."

"What took you so long?" Martin asked her, instantly agreeing to all her demands, "All you had to do was ask."

Piper was taken aback, but she wasn't going to argue. She had finally done it, and never expected it to feel so great. The best thing was the family was back to three incomes out of five people. She wouldn't put her sister and cousin under extra strain. As she turned to walk out of the door, she could hear Martin panicking about being short staffed, but she refused to help. It was her night off.

Just as she walked out of the kitchen, she ran into Leo, hitting him in the face with the door.

"Oh Leo! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just, uh, surprised." Leo admitted.

"What are you doing here?" Piper now asked, certain that they hadn't agreed to a date. Not like he would remember. The truth spell would have meant that everything that happened during the day would have been forgotten about. She glanced over Leo's shoulder to see Phoebe, Dean and Adam all grinning at her like Cheshire cats.

"I wanted to see you," Leo now admitted, "I have this really strange feeling that I did something that I should apologize for. Did I?"

"No, no!" Piper smiled, shaking her head. The feeling of confidence from earlier was still there, especially since she knew how Leo felt about her. It was time to use it all to her advantages, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Piper ignored the movement coming from the table her family sat at and led Leo to the bar. Despite the panic over the truth spell, it was a good day. A very good day.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll notice the main change was Prue telling Andy the truth in the end. I just didn't like the way that Charmed handled it. It really annoyed me that Prue wasn't willing to give Andy time-and Andy's initial reaction also annoyed me considering he was open to the occult in the pilot episode. Anyway, that's my reasoning for changing this. That does mean everything between Prue and Andy will change from the way Charmed handled it, so there will be a few more scenes that are original or adapted to suit this.<strong>

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about this episode and how the Winchesters were added into it. I had fun writing it, but I hope you had fun reading it.**


	8. Episode 8: The Mary in the Mirror

**Hi everyone, I'm reuploading this. As I was writing, I realized that it might (emphasis on the might) get confusing later on if I bring in Charlie Bradbury and still have the Charlie from Bloody Mary in it. It's only been recently that I've realised just how many names the Supernatural writers reuse. Anyway, I decided to avoid the confusion that I'd change this Charlie's name to Frankie. Sorry about that.**

Episode 8: The Mary in the Mirror

Dean, Sam and Adam all looked at the journal on the coffee table. They couldn't believe what they'd just read. Actually, Dean wouldn't believe what he'd just read.

All these years, he'd believed that his dad had been a hunter as well as a marine. He'd believed the man he trusted with his life had known all about the supernatural since he was a kid. Now it turned out that wasn't the case. John had known none of it until he met Mary.

Mary Winchester—Campbell when he met her—wasn't just a witch with bound powers. She was a hunter. Her dad, the brothers' grandfather, was a hunter and his father before him. They were from a long line of hunters and witches, through his mother's side of the family. It was something Dean had never expected to find out.

"Why did Mom never say anything about this?" Sam asked, looking over at his older brother.

Dean sighed and stood up to pace the floor, "You really think you'd tell a couple'a kids about something like that? Honestly, Sammy?"

"Well, no I guess not, but…" Sam sighed, "Why didn't Dad then?"

"Dad's always tried to keep you two safe," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't want you knowing about the danger out there. It's not like you needed to with Grams here with you."

"She was a force to be reckoned with." Adam chuckled, forcing a smile to cross Dean's lips, too.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry too much about why they didn't tell us," Dean shrugged his shoulders, closing up the journal, "What's done is done. We need to deal with the now."

"And how do we do that?"

"I think it's time we tell Dad," Dean sighed, looking at his two brothers, "We tell him about our powers and find out everything he knows about them."

"But, you said so yourself," Sam shook his head, "Dad isn't answering any of your calls. You think he's just gonna pick up now."

Dean shrugged his shoulders again. He didn't know anything, but he had to do something. All the searching for answers was just bringing up more questions.

Sam disagreed with his older brother. Talking to John wasn't the only option, "What about Mom?" That comment right there earned dubious and shocked looks from Dean and Adam, but Sam continued, "I saw a spell in the Book of Shadows. There might be a way to contact her and find out the truth."

"We can see Mom?" Adam asked, with hope filling his brown eyes. Dean looked between his brothers, shaking his head.

"You want to bring a ghost into this house? Oh hell no!" Dean wouldn't allow ghosts to run around the Manor. It was bad enough they had a ghost showing up a few months ago for help. He wouldn't willingly summon one here.

"Dean, it's safe. From what I've read, the ghost won't be able to leave the circle of candles to do anything. We can just find out everything we know from Mom."

"Please, Dean. I never met Mom." Adam looked up at his big brother. Dean sighed, shaking his head. He wanted nothing to do with this, but could he really deny his brothers this chance? They'd only go off and do it anyway.

"Do what you want," Dean sighed, "But I'm not gonna be a part of it."

"Bloody Mary," the eight-year-old girl said, looking into the mirror in her bathroom. She'd been dared by her friends, and even though there was something in her that told her not to do it, she ignored it. That was irrational fear over some stupid legend, "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

There, three times. Three times she'd said the name into the bathroom mirror. Now she just had to wait. Legend said that Bloody Mary would appear and gauge your eyes out.

Eight-year-old Emily's breathing increased as her heart raced. What if the legend was true? What if she was about to die? Scratching behind her made her heart race more. It was too dark to see what it was, and Emily was sure that it could be Bloody Mary. The girl in the mirror was about to kill her.

The scratching changed to a loud bang, and suddenly she felt two hands grab her from behind. Emily couldn't help but let the scream building up inside her out. She fought as hard as she could, but couldn't get out of the grasp. She was screaming so loud that she didn't even hear the laughter that had replaced the scratching.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and Emily came face to face with another eight-year-old. Ashleigh looked down at her friend with a grin. Emily now glanced behind her to see that it was her second friend Bethany behind her.

"Oh my God! You were so scared!" Ashleigh laughed at her friend, "You should have seen the look on your face. It was classic.

"You two are so mean!" Emily shouted at them, brushing Bethany's hands off her and rushing out of the bathroom, "Why did you do that?"

"What? We were just having fun!" Bethany laughed, following her friend out of the bathroom. Emily had stopped in the hallway, looking up at the person standing in front of them.

"Girls?" Mr. Schumacher said in a deep voice, with his arms folded across his chest, "What are you still doing up?"

"Sorry, Dad," Emily sighed, "We'll go to bed now."

The man just nodded and the three girls went back into Emily's bedroom. They remained there until they heard the sound of Mr. Schumacher from the bathroom. The eight-year-old looked out of her bedroom door just in time to see the flash of a young, blonde-haired girl standing in the corridor, glaring down at the bleeding corpse in the hallway. Well, Emily thought she saw the blonde-haired girl. Within seconds, the girl vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Opening credits<p>

* * *

><p>Prue nursed her coffee at the kitchen table. She hadn't slept that well over the last week. Ever since telling Andy the truth, their relationship had struggled. She'd really hoped that he would be able to accept her secret and they could move on from it. It seemed like it when she told him during the truth spell.<p>

But things had changed between them. Part of it didn't help that a minor incident occurred two days later when Prue got angry with her boss. She'd accidently made Andy's phone fly across the room and almost hit him in the head. Her power was connected to her anger, and she knew to keep it under control, but sometimes her boss could be a dick.

Despite apologizing to Andy and ensuring him that it wouldn't happen again, he'd taken a step backwards in accepting her life. What didn't help was his thought of magical children running around having to deal with powers. Not that they were at the point of discussing having children, but it would become something to talk about if they remained together.

"Penny for your thoughts," Piper smiled to her big sister as she walked into the kitchen. She instantly got on with making breakfast, while Prue just stared at her sister. That made Piper worried. Prue wasn't usually the staring type, "Hey, earth to Prue!"

"What? Sorry?" Prue asked, realizing now that someone else was in the room.

"Is everything okay, Prue?" Piper asked with a sigh, "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm...well...no not really," Prue sighed. She had to talk to someone about this and Piper was the best person right now, "I don't think Andy can accept our witchy stuff. He hasn't spoken to me in two days."

"Oh, has it just gone to voicemail? Maybe he's busy."

"Well, I haven't really tried to call him," Prue bit her lip, nervously, "I decided to let him call me when he's ready. I kinda threw a phone at him. Magically."

_Oh_. Piper made an O shape with her lips as she realized the situation. It wasn't really surprising that Andy wouldn't be happy with that. Prue just gave Piper that knowing look now that she understood the situation. It was the _I told you so_ look that she used to give her as a kid when they were in trouble with Grams or when Piper had tried a suggestion her big sister made.

"I don't know what to do." Prue sighed, just as Phoebe and Dean walked into the room arguing over something. Prue and Piper weren't even in the mood to work out what it was. It sounded like it was over something that happened on a TV show last night.

"Don't know what to do about what?" Adam asked, following his brother and cousin behind, avoiding the conversation. That stopped Dean and Phoebe arguing as they realized Prue was struggling with something.

"What's up, Prue?" Phoebe asked with concern all over her face. Dean watched the two sisters interact as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. Adam followed suit, while grabbing a bowl of cereal at the time.

"I'm making pancakes." Piper told Adam to convince him to put the bowl back, but he made an excuse about going into school early. It wasn't that Adam didn't like Piper's cooking—he loved it—but some mornings he looked forward to his Lucky Charms.

"Andy." Prue sighed, answering her youngest sister's question.

"He still not called?" Phoebe asked, making Prue shake her head and sigh again.

"You should call him," Dean suggested with a shrug, earning looks from all three Halliwell sisters. The eldest Winchester sighed as he explained the way a guy works, "Look, even if a guy says he wants space, he wants to know you care. You not calling tells him that you don't care. Call him. Talk to him."

"But he needs space. I threw a phone at him magically."

"So," Dean shrugged his shoulders, earning more glares from his three cousins. Adam just chuckled from his new place at the table. Dean really didn't do tact, "I had an ex point a gun at me, but a phone call...well, would have got us back on track if I hadn't had to kill her. She was a demon. Call him with the idea of apologizing to him, then. But you need to call."

Prue still wasn't sure, and Dean could see that. With a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders and drank his coffee. It was up to her now, but he'd given his advice.

"Maybe we can talk to him for you," Phoebe suggested, making Dean roll his eyes. Sending her sisters was not going to help the situation, "We can explain about your powers and how your emotions affect them and..."

"Thanks, Phoebs, but I need to deal with this myself," Prue sighed, "I don't think you and Piper talking to him will help matters."

Adam chuckled with a shake of his head, continuing with his Lucky Charms.

"I'm guessing you have some advice too." Prue rolled her eyes at her youngest cousin.

"Oh, hell no," Adam laughed, "I'm staying out of this one. When I get a girlfriend and have to tell her about this secret, I'll remember all this though."

Adam looked at his brother, who gave him a nod of approval. That was definitely the best way to handle that. Dean was going to stay out of the rest of the conversation, too, and decided reading the abandoned newspaper on the kitchen table was the best way to do that. His hunter instincts had kicked in, as he opened the paper. He just couldn't help but look at the obituaries right away.

While his cousins chattered, Dean frowned as one of the obituaries. He hadn't even realized his cousins were now looking at him with concern, as he leaned forward in his chair and took in the words of the obituary.

_Sudden death?_ Dean questioned, checking the age. The man was in his 40s. While there are times that young people die suddenly, Dean had learned there was usually a supernatural reason.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. The eldest Winchester jumped and looked up to see his cousins and youngest brother looking at him with concern.

"Erm, yeah, I...I gotta get to work." Dean rushed out of the kitchen and went straight to his Impala. He needed to check this out before he did get to work. Needed to make sure before he shared his suspicions with his cousins and brothers.

He drove straight to San Francisco Memorial. This had to be the hospital that the body would be held. He hoped it would be, anyway. There were two hospitals in San Francisco, but he was sure Memorial was the one with the medical examiner. Things were always so much easier when he went to the smaller towns.

Making his way straight to the morgue, Dean glanced at the two desks. The first one had the name Dr. D. Feiklowicz—why couldn't he have a normal name?—and was empty. The second was the morgue technician. That was a good sign. It would be so much easier to work with the morgue technician than the actual medical examiner.

"Hey," The morgue technician looked up from the medical journal he was reading, "Can I help you?"

Hey. I'm the med student," Dean worked his way into finding out if the body was here. As he expected, the morgue technician had a confused look on his face, "Doctor, erm, Figlavitch didn't tell you? I talked to him on the phone. I'm from the university. He was supposed to show me the Schumacher corpse for my paper."

"Oh, well, he's not in yet," well, at least Dean had the right hospital, "He'll be in at 10."

"Oh, really? He said..." Dean sighed, trying to make it look like he'd genuinely had a conversation with the man, "Do you mind showing me the body?"

"He'll be here in an hour," the morgue technician laughed, making it clear he wasn't willing to let the guy in. Damn it, he should have gone with FBI, "You can wait for him if you want."

Dean couldn't wait. He needed to get to work, and there was no way the doc would let him in. Not with the story he'd just given his technician.

"An hour? I got class then," Dean sighed, "Look, this paper's like half my grade, so if you don't mind helping me out..."

"Uh look, man...no." The technician said with a chuckle, making Dean laugh nervously. He was gonna hit this guy in the face if he didn't let him through. No other technician had been this difficult when he used this excuse in the past. He just wanted to see the damn body.

There was only one way that he was going to get round this, and he hated it. Especially now that he was a working man. Pulling out his wallet, he placed a few $20 bills on the desk, waiting for the technician to accept it. When he did, he motioned for Dean to follow him into morgue. This body better have something supernatural, or Dean was going to scream.

"The, erm, newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Dean said, just as the technician pulled the sheet off the body. Dean couldn't help but look at the man with wide eyes when he saw what had really happened. There were no eyes at all in there, almost like they'd been pulled out. It was bloody.

"They practically liquefied." The technician said, and Dean raised his eyebrows further up in his hairline. Pulling out a notebook, he made a few notes about the case. This definitely looked like something supernatural. Maybe it would be worth the $60 or so that he'd bribed the technician with.

"Was there any sign of a struggle? Could someone have done this to him?"

"Nope," the technician shook his head, "Daughter said he was all alone."

"Official cause of death?"

"Doc's not sure about that," the technician answered honestly, almost as if trying to think about it himself, "He's thinking massive stroke. Maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure. There was some serious intense cerebral bleeding. Guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

Dean frowned and looked back at the body. His eyes were deep, dark red holes where his pupils should have been, and his face was pale. Was that because of the lack of circulating blood or lack of blood in general? Dean could only guess that the bleeding from the eyes had been massive.

"What could cause something like this?" Dean now asked, pointing down at the eyes. He still couldn't get over the bursting eyes.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"And exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

Dean nodded slowly, taking a few more notes. This was definitely something supernatural. He could feel it in his bones. He hadn't spent the last eight years on the road for nothing.

"You think I could take a look at that police report? You know, for my, uh, paper."

"I'm not really supposed to show you that stuff." The technician explained, making it clear that Dean was going to have to pay up for it. Something deep down told him that this was supernatural, but he really needed that police report. It would be so much easier to get it now so he could check it out at work. Then he could talk to his brothers and cousins...but it meant playing this guy's cocky game.

Handing out another couple of bills, Dean glared at the guy. It was a good job he'd been in a poker game last weekend. He had a little money spare for the bribes. Next time he wasn't going to play so easily.

* * *

><p>Adam walked through the school corridor. Ever since returning to school, people had stayed out of his way. He heard whispering now and then, but also had more people smile at him than ever before. It turned out that he'd done a few people a favor punching the bully. He'd been picking on a few people, but Adam had showed there was no danger in standing up to him; except being suspended, of course.<p>

He hadn't had any run-ins with the guy since getting back from school. It was as if standing up to him worked. He just hoped it worked for others.

As he walked through, the youngest Winchester brother smiled. There was one person he wanted to see today.

"Hey, start any fires lately?"

"Hey," Aviva smiled sweetly. She'd changed a lot over the last few weeks since making friends with Adam. Her once dark hair was now a lighter brown, and she was dressing in some lighter clothes. They weren't pinks and purples that the girls at school preferred, but they were better than the dark gothic clothes that she used to wear. Aviva hadn't lost her fiery temper or sarcastic attitude though, and still kept her piercings, "Did you hear Lindsay's dad's funeral is today?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded with a sigh, "It's sad what happened. I can't believe he had a stroke at 46. At least the police are releasing the body, though."

"And at least there's some sort of closure," Aviva sighed as they walked through the corridor, "You wanna go? I was thinking about showing my face. You know, give my condolences."

"I thought you hated Lindsay." Adam offered a questioning frown at his friend.

"Well, I do, but it doesn't mean I wanted her dad to die," Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, it was poor Emily who saw her dad."

Adam winced. He'd heard about that and felt really sorry for the eight-year-old. It had to be hard. And from what Adam knew, there wasn't a mom around. She'd died years before this had happened. The two kids were going to be left orphaned, and Adam sort of knew what that felt like. His dad may as well have been dead. Sure, he came back now and then but never for long and never for big reasons. It was usually just when passing through. His Grams was a mom and dad for him. His eldest brother often acted more like a dad, and Prue was a lot like a mom. Adam hadn't even seen his dad for the last year or so.

"So, what do you say? The school's saying we can leave. There'll be no questions asked."

With a sigh, Adam nodded his head. The least he could do was show his face and offer his sympathies. Not that the sisters would want it, he was sure, but it was the least he could do.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the apartment with a sigh. He knew Jess would still be at work, so it would be his chance to look through this spell. He'd copied it down from the Book of Shadows to make sure it was safe.<p>

_Personal gain, Sam_, a voice inside his head kept telling him. It was personal gain, and he knew it. He wanted to summon his mom for all the wrong reasons. Sure, he wanted to find out more about his heritage, but he also wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her and hug her. Not that the spell would allow him to do the latter. There was no chance he would ever be able to do that again, but it didn't mean he didn't want to.

Placing his school bag on the floor, Sam sat on the couch and looked at the spell on the coffee table. Jess had left before him this morning, so he didn't feel the need to put it away. Not that he even had to hide stuff like this from her now. She knew all about his witchy side, and she had accepted it. Even after a demon held her hostage, she was accepting his magical side—warts and all.

Sighing, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Opening it, he smiled at the gold band with the princess-cut diamond in the middle of it. It wasn't flashy, but it would suit Jess perfectly. Sam was sure of it. That was if she said yes.

He still hadn't built up the courage to ask her. He hadn't even built up the courage to tell his brothers or cousins that he wanted to do this. That was another reason he wanted to talk to his mom. She wouldn't judge. She'd listen to him, about all his fears. His mom would point in him the right direction and give him pointers on how to do this.

He'd heard the story of how his dad had proposed to his mom. Well, he sort of had. It was Dean's version of the story Dad had told, and Sam was sure that Dean's version wasn't quite right. Some of the landmarks Dean had told him about in the past just weren't in Lawrence, and Dad had barely left the state after retiring from the marines before marrying Mom. Not that he was going to call Dean out on lying. It was his brother's memories playing tricks on him. After all, they were both young when Mary had died. Sam had to remember that Dean was only four years older than him. An eight-year-old's brain would mess a few things up.

Sighing, Sam looked back down at the engagement ring. He knew that Jess was the one. He was madly in love with her, and she had accepted this big secret. She was willing to live with him despite knowing her life would constantly be in danger. Running his finger over the glistening diamond, Sam smiled and then placed the jewelry box on the coffee table next to the spell.

Before he even had a chance to pick the spell up, Sam heard his phone start ringing. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he sighed. It was just Dean; probably to tell him not to go through with summoning their mom. Sam understood why Dean was so apprehensive and Sam wasn't going to do something stupid. He was the cautious one! But he'd checked the spell and everything. He'd made sure that there wouldn't be any danger—he'd seen vengeful spirits and wouldn't risk his mom turning into that by bringing her back from the afterlife.

_Can you come to the Manor? Got a gig._

_Dean_

Dean was never one for small talk. Sam couldn't help chuckle as he thought that and read the message. His brother always got straight to the point. Even as a kid, he didn't do small talk. It got him in trouble at times and meant he didn't make a lot of friends, but it never seemed to bother the elder Winchester brother.

Sam quickly fired off a text to say that he'd be over soon and then quickly pocketed the engagement ring. He'd have to think about the spell and seeing his mom later. Right now, Sam was guessing an innocent needed his help.

* * *

><p>Piper took a seat at the bar next to her big sister with a sigh. It was great that there was more staff now, but there were still times Piper was rushed off her feet. And today was one of those days. It didn't help that it was lunch and there was another convention in town. She hated convention weekends, especially the Friday when most people were only just getting to town.<p>

"Still thinking about Andy?" Piper asked, realizing her sister hadn't even looked up from her drink. This was not like her big sister at all.

"Yeah," Prue sighed, "I just...I really thought he'd be able to accept it. He said he could—at least, he thought he could."

"He needs time, Prue," Piper tried to comfort her. She knew in a few months she could be having this conversation again but from Prue's side. Things with Leo were going well, and she could envision telling him about her family secret. But she had to know if she could trust him first.

What if he completely turned his back on her because of the constant danger? Leo was just a handyman. At least Andy dealt with bad guys on a daily basis as a cop. That was when Piper had an idea.

"Have you ever tried explaining what you do as a witch?"

"What do you mean?" Prue asked with a frown, "I've explained my powers and the spells and, well, the Power of Three."

"But have you explained what you do?" Piper asked again, "You know, saving people, killing demons and warlocks."

"I couldn't throw that much on him, Piper."

"But he could need to know it to understand," Piper sighed, "Think about it. He's a cop. He understands evil in the world and his way of dealing with it. But there's another type of evil that he can't do anything about. Maybe he needs to know about that and understand that you help save people. Give him the positive aspect to focus on."

Prue thought about it for a moment, as a smile spread across her face. Her sister definitely had a point, "You're right. I'll go and do that. Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime, Prue."

* * *

><p>Phoebe rushed into the Manor and headed straight into the sunroom. She didn't usually get texts from Dean about something supernatural, so guessed that it was urgent. When she got there, though, she saw him sitting down with a coffee in his hand, glancing over a sheet of paper. Where was the fire?<p>

"Hey, you text to say..."

Dean looked up with a grin, "Hey, Phoebs. Thanks for coming over. With Prue and Piper at work and Adam at school, you and Sam kinda became my only options. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from anything."

"Just job hunting," Phoebe smiled with her honest answer, earning raised eyebrows from her eldest cousin, "Hey, I can look for a job, you know. I kinda feel like I should be contributing to this place. You say you called Sam?"

"Yeah, he's..." just then the sound of the front door could be heard closing and Sam's voice called out, "Speak of the sasquatch."

Phoebe chuckled at the nickname as the tall frame of the middle Winchester brother walked into the room. He didn't look as panicked as Phoebe felt, maybe Dean had told him more.

"So, I don't have long. Need to get back to work," Dean answered, "I was wondering if you two could check something out for me."

He handed the report over to his cousin, so the two of them could look at it.

"Where did you get the official police report from, Dean?" Sam glared at his brother, his lawyer side kicking in. He hated his brother's less than legal activities.

"The morgue," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Look, I've left my notes from speaking to the hustler down at the morgue. This is definitely one of our gigs, I just need to know what it is and how to stop the son of a bitch."

"Just off this and your notes?" Phoebe asked, "Do you have anything else?"

"Erm, just the obit," Dean admitted with a wry grin, "You can go to the funeral to chat to the victim's family. His daughter saw her dad but I think there's more to it."

Phoebe looked at her cousin with wide eyes, shaking her head, "No way! You want us to gatecrash a funeral? Not a chance, Dean. That is beyond creepy and wrong and..."

"Phoebe, please. I'd go if I could but, well, I gotta work," Dean had a pleading look in his emerald eyes. He attempted the puppy dog look that his brother always got away with it, but realized that it wasn't working, "Look, you just need to pretend to be the guy's work friends or something. Say your condolences and find out if it could have been a stroke. As if the guy had migraines, headaches, you know the usual?"

"And then find out if there were any ghosts?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.

"Sort of. Here..." Dean now pulled out a device that looked like a walkman with lots of extra wires. Sam raised his eyebrows, commenting on the thing and Dean couldn't help but go defensive. It was a homemade EMF detector.

"You want us to go around the guy's house?" Sam asked, "How do you think we can do that? There'll be people there, Dean."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. It would be so much easier if he could have got the time off, but his boss needed him in. There was no way he could risk this job, not right now. Like Phoebe said, she needed a job to start contributing. It was too much relying on three of them in a house of five.

"You know I'd do all this myself if I could, but..." Dean sighed and looked between his brother and cousin, "But I need to get to work. Please? It isn't that hard. You get into the house, check for EMF. If there is anything, you tell me where it is and we can go from there."

"Okay," Phoebe sighed, rubbing her eyes, "And if there isn't any?"

"Then we're back to the drawing board," Dean admitted with a shrug, "I know this is something weird. So, please?"

Phoebe and Sam looked at each other before finally nodding their agreement. But they made it clear that Dean owned them one for asking them to do this.

* * *

><p>Adam walked through the Schumacher home before reaching the garden. Aviva was just in front of him, back in her dark clothes. She'd convinced Adam to go home and change into a pair of dark trousers and a dark shirt, before coming to the house. It was only reasonable considering it was a funeral. The youngest Winchester hated funerals, though.<p>

Lindsay sat on a garden chair surrounded by her high school friends. Adam could make out Frankie and Jill, two of the girls that weren't too bad. They had their mean sides, but—Frankie especially—could be sweet. If you caught her on a good day, that was.

Adam and Aviva were about to walk over when he spotted two people that shouldn't have been there. Grabbing Aviva's arm, he glared over at the small group.

"What is it?" Aviva asked, before following Adam's glare. The shock on her face told him that she'd realized something was out of place. Over in the middle of the group was his moose of a brother and the youngest of his three cousins. What the hell were they doing here?

Curiosity winning over, Adam walked over to his brother and cousin, glaring at them as he made his presence known.

"Adam!" Phoebe said with a fake smile. She looked like a kid who had just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Adam pointed out, before he turned his attention to Lindsay, "Aviva and I just wanted to send our condolences about your dad."

"Thanks, Adam." Lindsay smiled softly with a nod, looking between Adam and the two strangers.

"How do you know Mr. Schumacher's work friends?" Frankie now asked, glancing between the three of them. She clearly wasn't buying that these two were the guy's work friends. What even possessed them to tell these girls they were work friends? What were they up to? It wasn't like Sam to even consider lying at a funeral like this.

"Oh, erm, we..." Phoebe started, but couldn't think of anything on the spot.

"Phoebe here is my cousin," Adam glared at Phoebe and then looked at Frankie, "Why don't you come with me a minute, Phoebs."

Adam motioned for his youngest cousin to follow him, leaving an awkward Sam surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls. He quickly tried to make an excuse, but failed. Seeing Aviva he smiled nervously, pulling her in the direction of Adam and Phoebe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam asked Phoebe, in a hushed tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Both of you?"

"Dean sent us," Phoebe admitted everything. There was no point in lying to her baby cousin, "He thinks there's something, you know, about this case."

Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. Typical. A death couldn't just happen anymore. There had to be something supernatural about it, and now it was going to start affecting his school life.

"Ooo, maybe I can help." Aviva offered as she and Sam reached the pair. Adam glared at her and shook his head, as Phoebe shook her head with a thank you.

"We're just trying to find out whether anything happened before Mr. Schumacher's stroke," Sam admitted to the two teenagers, "Dean doesn't think it was a stroke."

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." A small voice said from behind Sam. The middle Winchester had to step to one side, the girl a midget compared to his size. He frowned and crouched down to her size.

"What did you say, erm, what's your name, sorry?"

"Emily. My dad didn't die of a stroke. He died because of me."

Sam's frown deepened, just as Adam, Aviva and Phoebe all crouched down to her size. They watched intently to see if there was any sign of guilt or dishonesty.

"Why would you say that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I said it, right before he died." Emily admitted and bit her lip. She waited for Sam to ask what she said before telling him. She told him all about Bloody Mary and how she takes people's eyes. That's just what she did to her dad.

"Did your dad say it?" Phoebe now asked, tilting her head to one side. When the little girl shook her head, Phoebe smiled softly, "Then it couldn't have been Bloody Mary, could it?"

"No, I guess not." But it was clear the young brunette girl wasn't certain that was the case. She was sure she'd caused Bloody Mary to jump out of the mirror and take her dad's eyes.

Phoebe had made a promise to her eldest cousin, though. She said she would check for EMF. All she knew was it was linked to ghosts somehow. She'd have to ask Dean what it really meant when she got back home.

Adam followed her around the house as she held the worn down walkman. For a man with no college degree, she had to admit that Dean had a knack for creating things from scratch if this was anything to go by. She should have guessed he'd be able to make something like this if he was so good with cars.

Adam pushed the bathroom door open, as Phoebe walked in with the EMF detector held out. The knowledge that the girl had said Bloody Mary in the bathroom told them to go in here first.

"Do you really think there's any truth to the Bloody Mary legend?" Phoebe asked with a devilish grin. Despite not really wanting to gatecrash a funeral, she enjoyed the mystery around this. Urban legends were always a favorite of hers growing up. She loved finding out that there was some truth in the woman in white legend, and now she was checking the possibility of Bloody Mary.

"Did you try calling Bloody Mary when you were a kid?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"No, Candyman," Phoebe brushed him off, "I should have tried Bloody Mary."

"Really? Knowing what we know now?"

Phoebe screwed up her nose and then shrugged her shoulders. No, maybe not knowing what they knew now.

"Kids play this all over the world and there's never been someone who's died from it, right?" Adam asked, looking at a spot of dried blood on the floor. They'd heard that Mr. Schumacher had died around here. Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for Emily watching him die.

"What if this is where the legend began?" Phoebe asked with a grin, putting the EMF detector away. There was nothing in the room. Not even a little blip on the counter. With a sigh, they started walking out of the room. Adam wasn't really looking as Phoebe stopped in front of him. He walked into her with an "umpf" and then glared down.

"What are you doing up here?" Frankie's voice from the other side of Phoebe shrieked. Adam closed his eyes. At least it was the best of the friends. He could talk Frankie down.

"We...I just needed the bathroom and Adam..."

"Adam, what's going on?" Frankie glared at the blonde-haired boy, hands on her hips, "Your cousin didn't work with Lindsay's dad. He was a day trader or something; worked by himself."

"Well, what I meant..." Phoebe started, but Adam grabbed her shoulder to stop her from saying anything else. She was just digging herself into a deeper hole.

"Start talking or I start screaming."

"Look, my brother thinks something happened to Lindsay's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke." Frankie nodded her head, looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"Something tells him it wasn't a stroke." Adam sighed.

"He says the signs were typical of a stroke," Phoebe explained, "But he doesn't know what it could be. Sam and I are here to find out for him. I don't know what Adam was doing here."

"I go to school with Lindsay, Phoebs," Adam sighed and then looked at Frankie, "I did genuinely come here to offer my condolences, Frankie."

"Who's your brother then? He can't be a cop if he's sending you to do his work."

"He's...sorta like a cop. He helps people." Phoebe shrugged weakly. How was she going to get around that one.

"Look, how about I give you my number. That way if you think of or see anything strange you can tell me. And trust me. Nothing is too strange compared to what I've seen lately."

Frankie eyed the teenager suspiciously, but then nodded her head. Holding out her phone for Adam to take, she glared at Phoebe. There was definitely something she didn't like about the woman, but something about Adam told her he was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Andy looked through the file, but he just couldn't concentrate. All his thoughts continually went back to the previous conversation with Prue. He was starting to come around to the idea of her having powers and then she had to throw the phone at him.<p>

And it wasn't just normal throwing. She used her powers. Her actual powers! He'd seen them rather than just knowing they existed. He didn't care so much that the phone had been directed at him. It was the fact that those powers—all that witchy stuff—was real. Hearing about it was one thing, but to actually see it...now he had to believe that it was all real. That it was all going to be part of his life if he stayed with Prue.

He'd needed space. A lot of space while he worked all this out in his head. While he wanted to be with Prue—he loved her, God damn it—he wasn't sure whether he could be with a witch. Why couldn't she just give up that part of her life? It's not like it had always been part of her life, or even something she'd always wanted to be.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook him out of his thoughts, only to make him frown. As he looked up, he saw the short, black-haired form of his girlfriend—could he still call her his girlfriend?

"Hi, Andy." She said weakly. His frown deepened, as he shook his head.

"What are you doing here, Prue."

"I hadn't heard from you," Prue transferred her weight from one foot to the other, nervously. She was playing with the strap of her bag, a nervous twitch that she'd had in high school. Andy smiled inwardly thinking back to when she was 17 and would play with the strap on her school bag now and then, "I wanted to see if you'd had time to think and, well, I guess I needed to see you."

"Prue, I said I'd call..."

"I know, but I was going crazy not knowing," Prue interrupted him, "And there's some stuff I want to explain. I need to explain them before you decide whether you want us to break up or not. Please, can you give me 10 minutes?"

Andy sighed and looked at the clock. He was needed in a briefing soon, "I can give you five."

"Okay, erm, I guess that will have to do," Prue gulped with a disappointed look on her face, "Is there anywhere we can go to talk in private?"

Andy stood from his desk, running his hand through his light brown hair, before leading her towards one of the rooms they often took witnesses. It was a calming room, and boy did he need to feel calm right now. Once they were in the room, Andy closed the door but didn't take his eyes off Prue. He needed to watch out for anything that she may throw at him, again.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"You've said that, Prue," Andy frowned, "What did you want to tell me? To explain?"

"Well, I, erm, Piper..."

"Of course, your sisters." It just had to be about her sisters. If it wasn't Piper or Phoebe, it would be one of her cousins.

"Wait, she raised a good point. She told me that you probably don't understand why I can't just give up my powers, my magic," Prue explained. Andy rubbed his forehead before sitting down, realizing that he'd have to. Prue nodded and followed suit, continuing the explanation as she played with the tassel on her purse, "I, erm, this is more than just my sisters and cousins. I could never give up my powers because it would put too many people at risk."

"Even though having your powers puts you and your family at risk. It would put us at risk."

"Look, you're a cop, you should understand that innocents come first," Prue sighed, "You...you have your bad guys. The demons, warlocks and God knows what else that come after us or our innocents are our bad guys. We need to put them down like you need to put yours down—or away, I guess."

"I don't understand, Prue." Andy frowned, hearing her explanation.

"I guess I'm not explaining myself that well," Prue sighed, "The things that I face with my powers can't be stopped with your weapons. Jail won't hold them. Innocents need witches like me and my family to stop them."

"So, can't other witches deal with it? Why you?"

"Can't other cops deal with the bad guys?" Prue countered, looking into his dark brown eyes, "Why do you have to solve murders?"

That seemed to get a rise out of Andy, "This has always been my dream, Prue. I've always wanted to be a cop. I've always wanted to keep people safe. I still want to."

"And while I haven't always wanted to, I want to now," Prue sighed, "If I was a cop, would you ask me to give up saving people?"

"No, of course not, but..."

"Then why are you asking me to give up saving people?" Prue asked, and she could see by the look on his face that it was a dilemma that he had, "I've thought about a lot of things over the last two days. I haven't told my sisters or cousins this, but it's time I told you. If you can't accept that I'm a witch enough to be with me, I understand. I get it if you want us to break up. I'll be sad, but I get it. But I really hope that you'll keep my secret. I trusted you enough to tell you it, so even if we break up I'd trust you to keep it."

When Andy just looked down at the table, Prue knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him right now. With a nod, she stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Prue?"

Hope filled Prue's blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel the hope that Andy had chosen her and forgotten the witch side of things.

"Thank you for trusting me."

She just sighed and dropped the hope. It sounded so final, as if they were going to break up. She'd thought a lot on the drive to the police station, and it wasn't just about what she wanted out of this. It was time to accept that Andy may not accept her being a witch, so she needed to make it clear that she understood—and in truth she did—but she needed to be able to trust him.

With another nod, she walked out of the room. They weren't over yet, but deep down Prue believed that it would be over for good by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Dean just wanted to grab a shower and then a beer. It had been a long day at the garage, with various crappy instances. The worst was the car that seemed to have a new problem every time one was fixed. He swore he wasn't doing anything on purpose. In the end, he had to ask one of the other guys to look at it, because it really was getting ridiculous. He'd heard the same thing had happened. Damn these modern cars. This was why he preferred his Impala. They were reliable with no complicated systems, as long as they were cared for.<p>

It didn't help that he couldn't help but think about the case. He'd got a text during the afternoon.

_Bloody Mary?_

That was all Phoebe had said. It confused him, but he couldn't help but think about the legend. There were so many different variations, though, and none had really turned out true—at least, none that he'd known about. Sure, he'd deal with a variety of urban legends over the last eight years, but not that one.

He hoped walking in through the back door would prevent his brother and cousin attacking him with questions before he at least got his beer. He should have guessed they knew he'd do this. Just as he walked in through the tidy laundry room, he came face to face with Sam, glaring at him from the kitchen table.

"You owe us, Dean." Sam simply said, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean shook his head with a sigh, pulling a beer from the fridge.

"Can I not get a shower first?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"No, look you may be right, but we're stuck. Phoebe and Adam are looking for legends on Bloody Mary but...did Dad ever find anything? There's nothing in his journal."

"You've already gone through his journal?" Dean asked with a proud smile. He shouldn't be surprised that his nerd of a brother had already started researching this—or the nerd of a younger brother...wait, "You've already got Adam involved?"

"He was at the house," Sam sighed, "Knew the victim's daughter—the older one. He was there with Aviva."

"She know about this?" Dean was still a little weary about the girl, especially since she knew their secret. Right now, she'd proven herself trustworthy, but it didn't stop Dean worrying. Just as Sam nodded, Prue interrupted, walking in through the back door.

"Hey, Sam! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, erm, I'm..."

"We gotta case," Dean sighed, "You speak to Andy?"

"Erm, yeah, actually," Prue nodded with a disappointed look, "It wasn't good, though. I think it's over."

Dean gave her a sympathetic look before pulling her into a hug. He may not do chick-flick moments, but he knew when his cousin needed comfort and this was that time.

"Seriously! Bloody Mary!" Piper shrieked, storming into the kitchen. Prue stepped away from Dean with a confused frown as Piper beelined for him, "Bloody Mary? You think that crappy urban legend could be true?"

"Hey! No! I never said that!" Dean held his hands up in defence. How had Piper heard? When had Piper heard? Phoebe and Adam quickly rushed into the already-cramped kitchen, Adam holding a laptop. He put the computer down, while Dean just looked between each of them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Phoebe said that..."

"Piper, I was saying that we think there could be something in the Bloody Mary legend."

"Can we please stop saying her name?" Dean felt uneasy about it, knowing that it could possibly be true. He didn't want to risk any of them summoning her, "Look, all legends start from some sort of truth, and that truth is usually from some gruesome death. So, there has to be something in San Francisco that's started all this. Some girl that ended up dying in front of a mirror or something."

"Well, there are plenty of legends," Adam shrugged, sitting down as he looked through the various pages he had open on the internet, "There are like 50 versions. Some say she's a witch, another said she's a mutilated bride. I'm not sure what to go off from there."

"They all have a few things in common though," Phoebe offered, "It's always a woman named Mary, and she dies in front of a mirror. So, where do we go from here?"

"Okay, search the newspapers and public record, as far back as you can," Dean explained, "We need to find a Mary here. It's gonna be annoying, though."

The Halliwells and Winchesters all looked between each other. This was going to be one very long night.

* * *

><p>Frankie held the phone to her ear while she drove. She knew she shouldn't, but she just needed to talk to someone and her best friend Jill was the perfect person. She'd love to call Lindsay, but not after this afternoon or what she needed to talk about. Jill was impartial and wouldn't be freaked out by all this.<p>

"Adam said his brother is like a detective or something."

"Well, that taller guy was cute. Adam say who it was?"

"No, I didn't ask," Frankie sighed, "I was more concerned at what Adam was saying. His brother thinks something happened to Lindsay's dad. You know, more than a stroke." Part of her was scared now. What if Adam's brother was right? What if something else had happened? Her mind was running with ideas of what, though. Had someone broken in? Was it one of the girls in the house?

"Maybe Emily was right," Jill chuckled at the story the eight-year-old had told, "Maybe Bloody mary got him."

"Haha, very funny." Frankie rolled her eyes. She could hear the mischievous sound in her friend's voice, and wasn't going to get scared. It couldn't be the legend, could it? That was just a stupid ghost story, right?

"Was that fear I hear in your voice?" Jill asked with a laugh, "Frankie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."

"Jill, quit it." Frankie rolled her eyes, trying not to sound scared. It wasn't that she believed in the ghost story, but she wasn't sure whether something weird was going on. Adam had said to call if something strange happened—and he didn't seem to rule out the idea of Bloody Mary with that statement.

While she thought about things, she heard her friend say the name three times. Then everything went silent.

"Jill?" Frankie asked, calmly at first but panic was rising. Her heart was beating fast, as there was no answer on the other side of the phone, "Jill!"

Suddenly, laughing could be heard through the phone, and Frankie breathed with a sigh of relief. Her friend was okay. After laughing at her, Jill hung up, leaving Frankie to drive home with just her own thoughts.

What Frankie didn't realize was that the legend was real. Jill had conjured the woman in the mirror. Jill watched as her reflection changed with an evil look. Red blood dripped from her reflection's eyes, as it spoke about the boy that she had killed.

It was some kid last year. A kid that nobody knew about. But she would carry that secret with her to the grave. And that grave had been dug by her saying that name three times in front of a mirror.

* * *

><p>Dean took another mouthful of beer as he looked over the books and read the reports. He'd been up all night trying to work through the various clippings that his brothers and cousins had found online. Anything that could possibly help them find this Mary who died in front of a mirror. So far, there was nothing that would lead to her being in San Francisco right now.<p>

"You still up?" Adam asked from the stairs. Dean looked up from his position at the dining room table with a grim look, shaking his head. Sighing, the youngest Winchester sat down."

"Maybe it really isn't Mary."

Adam wanted to nod his head. Despite everything, he couldn't let himself believe that all legends were true. It would mean all those nightmares as a kid were genuine things to worry about. He remembered being scared about the thing in his closet when he was nine-years-old. Now he knew why his dad had sounded genuinely concerned and even when to check when he'd come home that one time. John Winchester had believed that something could have been in the closet.

The sound of his cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Glancing at his caller-ID, he didn't recognize the number but it was a local code.

"Hello?"

Dean just watched his brother, as he suddenly sat up. He could hear the sound of a crying girl on the other side, making him roll his eyes. Which girl had done something stupid at a Friday night party?

"I'll be right over, Frankie," Adam said and then looked directly at his brother, "Get changed. We've gotta go."

* * *

><p>"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." Frankie looked into Adam's dark brown eyes, fear in her own. They'd met in a neutral place. Really, Frankie had needed to get out of the house. She'd needed to talk to someone about this, and Adam was the only person she could think of.<p>

Saying Bloody Mary had been it. Deep down, Frankie was sure of it. The circumstances were all too similar to Lindsay's dad.

"I heard her say it," she now looked between the two men in front of her. The older one she hadn't recognized, but Adam had introduced him as his brother. This was the brother that had suspected something in the first place, and now it looked like the guy was right, "But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean shook his head with sincerity in his voice. If only she knew the things he'd seen over the years. It would make this seem like a walk in the park—a walk in the park they were in now.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

_Of course it did,_ Dean thought to himself. People never liked to find out all those bedtime stories and cautious tales were true in some way. That they could really kill.

"We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Adam explained for his brother, concern for the young girl next to him. He'd seen a whole new side to Frankie. If it was under different circumstances, he'd have said he liked this side. He always knew she was the kind one out of the group.

"We're gonna stop it, but we could use your help."

Frankie looked up at the eldest Winchester, expectation and confusion in her eyes. What could they possibly need her help with right now?

* * *

><p>Frankie and Adam rushed into her deceased friend's bedroom—God, Jill was really deceased—and locked the door. Rushing over to the window, Frankie opened it to allow Dean to rush into the room. Before he got in, he threw his dark green, marine-issue style duffel bag to his youngest brother. It was full of all the equipment that he would need.<p>

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Dean asked, looking between the two. It didn't seem strange that a couple of teenagers wanted to come up to a dead girl's room at all—yes, that was sarcasm.

"Just that we needed some time with Jill's pictures and things." Frankie answered.

"Well, that Frankie did," Adam sighed, "I'm just here for support. I didn't feel right lying to her though."

"This is for the greater good, Ads, you know that," Dean replied, before going through the duffel bag now on the bed, "Can you hit the lights?"

Frankie turned off the lights, while watching Dean pull out a camera. He pressed a few buttons and then handed it to Adam, who looked around the room. He stopped on Dean, who turned to the camera with his rear stuck out and lips pursed.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

Frankie couldn't help but giggle at the way the two brothers interacted. She'd heard a little about Adam's family—the way his dad was away all the time and he'd been raised by his grandmother after his mother's death. She'd heard that one of his brothers had left as soon as the guy had turned 18, and Frankie wasn't sure whether this was that brother or not. It wasn't like she really talked to Adam at school; just in passing. He was a sweet kid, but not in the same group. He certainly could have been if he'd tried a little harder, but he seemed to like hanging out with his own friends. Not that that bothered Frankie. Once she made it through this, though, she was certainly going to make more of an effort to get to know him.

"What I don't get is how Mary's choosing her victims. The first victim didn't summon her, but the second did." Dean sighed, as Adam pointed the camera around the room.

"Why did Jill say it in the first place?" Adam looked behind him at Frankie, who was nervously biting her once perfectly manicured nails. Now they were chipped and sharp. This whole thing was taking its toll on her.

"It was just a joke." Frankie sighed.

"Well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time." Dean said solemnly, knowing that that was just the way things worked, especially with Emily telling everyone that she'd summoned Mary the night her dad died. How many eight-year-olds were gonna start saying the name in front of the mirror? Dean shuddered at the idea of it.

Dean glanced over at the night vision on the camera as Adam ran it over the mirror. There was something trickling underneath, from somewhere behind. Grabbing the camera, he pointed at it so his brother could see what he was looking at. Adam frowned and looked over at his older brother. What the hell was that?

Grabbing the mirror off the wall, Dean placed it on the bed and pulled back the brown paper on the other side. There was nothing on the wall, so there was something inside the mirror. That supported the idea of Bloody Mary, but definitely didn't make him feel any easier about this. Taking a black light out of his bag, he shone it over the mirror.

Frankie and Adam gasped as they saw a handprint on the back of the mirror. It was a small handprint, and only partially formed, but it was certainly there. Underneath, the name _Gary Bryman_ was written shakily and messy. Bits of the—what was that liquid?—dripped. It was as if it was written in blood.

"Gary Bryman?"

"You know who that is?" Adam asked, looking up at the blonde-haired girl.

When Frankie shook her head, Dean sighed and put the light down. This meant more research.

* * *

><p>Sam frowned at the computer screen in front of him. There was only one Gary Bryman, but he had no idea how it linked to the job. There wasn't really any way that Jill could be linked to him. The kid was in the next state over.<p>

Frankie sat on the chair opposite Sam, nervously biting her nails again. She hadn't even touched the water that Adam given her when they got in. All she could feel was eyes on her, even if nobody was actually staring at her. Dean was behind the couch, looking over Sam's shoulder, while Adam sat on the chair next to her. She could hear movement in another room, and had heard that one of Adam's cousins was in the house.

"There's one Gary Bryman. He was 8 and was killed in a hit and run last year. Nobody got plates or saw the driver, but it was a black Toyota Camry."

"Jill drove that car."

Phoebe walked into the room, holding the top that Adam had brought with her, "I couldn't get a premonition off it. I hate my power."

"Premonition?" Frankie asked.

"Long story," Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes, "We need to get back to your friend Lindsay's house, though."

Frankie didn't argue. She just stood up and walked past Adam and then Phoebe. The brunette witch placed her hand on Frankie's arm with a sympathetic look in her eyes. This was all a lot to take in. But she didn't have the time to say anything, as she felt herself drawn into a premonition.

_Frankie looked into the bathroom mirror, splashing water over her face. She was in the school bathrooms, and clearly looked like she was scared of something. Suddenly, Frankie's reflection straightened up, without Frankie even moving._

_The reflection was saying something, as her eyes bleed. Frankie shook her head, backing away from the mirror. There was nothing the poor girl could do, though. She suddenly dropped to the floor, screaming and grabbing at her eyes. The reflection just watched with an evil look on her face, enjoying the destruction that was happening._

_Just at the last minute, before the reflection disappeared, a young blonde-haired girl flashed into the room. She just looked over Frankie's body, before quickly flashing away._

Phoebe opened her eyes and staggered. Dean had already realized what had happened and rushed to her side to catch her, but it didn't stop the tight feeling in her chest. It was heartbreaking seeing that premonition, and it was one that she would not allow to happen.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, knowing the look on his cousin's face.

"Whatever you do, do not say Bloody Mary."

* * *

><p>The one good thing about there being so many of them was that they could split up. Dean could continue with his current theory about Bloody Mary, while Adam kept an eye on Frankie. He didn't want the poor girl anywhere near mirrors after his cousin's premonition, and didn't really want her being alone. He could trust Adam to help keep her safe, though, especially with Phoebe in the Manor, too.<p>

It left Sam and Dean to check Lindsay's house. Luckily, it was Emily who answered the door and they easily convinced the girl to let them in. Luckily, Sam had already built up a rapport with the girl and mentioned the mirror that she'd said Bloody Mary in. That was just enough, since she still believed she'd killed her dad.

As they quickly pulled the mirror off the wall and ran the black light over it, Dean sighed. It was slight frustration and slight worry. There was a handprint and a name. _Linda Schumacher_.

* * *

><p>Prue rubbed circles on the top of the poor girl's back, while she took sips of the water. The eldest Halliwell had gotten home from a morning in the office to find the girl nervously tapping her foot, with Adam keeping a cautious eye on her. He'd been trying to suggest things to do, but was clearly struggling with the girl.<p>

It left her to play mom—which wasn't that hard anymore—while her sister and cousin talked about the case. It turned out that Bloody Mary may have been real, and Frankie was going to be the next victim.

"Linda Schumacher?" Dean's voice said as he rushed into the living room. The front door slammed shut, with Sam following Dean afterwards.

"Linda? That was Lindsay's mom," Frankie replied, "She died of an overdose a few years ago. Why?"

"That was the name on the back of the mirror." Sam said gravely, making it clear to Frankie that it wasn't an overdose after all. Mr. Schumacher had killed his own wife. It all made sense. Jill had killed the boy and was paying for that. It turned out that Mr. Schumacher had killed his wife and now he was paying for it.

Hyperventilating, Frankie stood and started pacing.

"Whoa, sit down!" Dean rushed over to her, trying to get her to calm down. The last thing he needed was for the girl to pass out, "It's okay. We're not gonna let anything happen to you, got me? All you gotta do is not say that bitch's name in a mirror."

"But Emily summoned her, not Mr. Schumacher." Frankie pointed out, making Dean clench his jaw. She had a point.

"By the looks of things, this has something to do with death," Prue said, "Is there anyone you killed? Anyone at all?"

"No." Frankie shook her head, tears now filling her eyes.

"No secret you could be hiding?" Dean asked, "I mean, we all have secrets. Some of us are great at hiding the fact we have them too."

Frankie glanced at Dean, and could see a look in his eyes that told her he had a secret, too. But she still shook her head. She hadn't killed anyone. Not personally at least.

"Okay, so what do we do, Dean?" Prue now asked, with a sigh. They needed to get to the bottom of this so they could keep Frankie safe.

"We find out who this bitch could be." Dean turned to face his eldest cousin, a serious look on his face.

It didn't take long for the eldest Winchester brother to find the information he needed. He'd ended up pulling his own laptop out, so he could go through all the databases he needed. The last thing he wanted was to phone Bobby for help on this. He'd still not really spoken to him after deciding to keep his powers a few weeks ago. Right now, there were too many questions to even think about talking to Bobby.

"You're hacking into the FBI database?" Piper raised her voice, looking at the screen from where she stood at the stove. When Piper Halliwell got nervous, she baked. That was just what she was doing right now.

"It's a nationwide search," Dean replied, ignoring the questionable tactics he was using, "At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But shouldn't she had died in San Francisco?" Piper asked, trying to get her head around the whole situation. Phoebe walked in with a laptop in her hand.

"There is definitely nothing local. I've checked and so has Adam," Phoebe informed her sister, sitting down next to her cousin, "But Adam had a thought. There seems to be a pattern in the way she's choosing her victims."

"Yeah, I thought that," Dean nodded, "They both had secrets where people died."

"And Sam says there's lots of folklore about mirrors."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, "Trust the nerd to know that."

"He's right," Piper pointed out, "They reveal all your lies, all your secrets. They're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Little miss superstitious!" Phoebe smirked at her older sister, but dean wasn't seeing the funny side right now. In fact, his eyes had clouded over, going dark. There was something he'd been hiding ever since coming back from his hunting. Phoebe knew it, but had never asked him about it. She wasn't really sure how to bring it up.

But her premonition hadn't been Dean. It had been Frankie. The girl—the innocent—was their main priority.

"You know, in my premonition the reflection changed," Phoebe broke the silence, "Maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it."

"And it doesn't matter if you summoned her?" Piper questioned, but it wasn't answered. Dean had found something, and that took precedent. Both Halliwell sisters gathered around as Dean called out for his youngest brother to join them. Right now, he needed confirmation of something.

"What is it?" Adam asked, glancing at the computer screen. The screen had an old photo, maybe about 20 years old. A woman laid face down in front of a mirror, a puddle of blood around her. There was a handprint on the mirror, with the start of a name written, clearly in crimson blood.

"That's the same handprint, right?" Dean questioned, looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, looks it," Adam nodded, "Who is it?"

"Mary Worthington," Dean answered and then looked through the case file, "An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Road trip?" Phoebe's brown eyes glistened at the idea. She was ignoring the fact that it meant some poor girl had died, and there was the possibility of someone else dying.

"Road trip." Dean nodded his head, looking at his youngest cousin with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Getting to Indiana would take time. Getting the information from the detective they needed would take even more time. It meant they would have to wait to save Frankie from that premonition. It wasn't like she could camp out at the Manor. She needed to get home and she had school on Monday.<p>

But she didn't want to leave. The Winchester brothers had helped her so much already. They'd helped her see that she wasn't completely crazy, and were trying their hardest to keep her safe. Adam was even trying to keep her sane after all that information. She didn't really want to go home to somewhere he wouldn't be.

It was why she was still texting him at 2am on Monday morning. Adam's brother and cousins hadn't spoken to the detective yet, and Frankie was worried about school the next day. Phoebe had said the premonition had happened in the school bathrooms, but it wasn't like it was an area she could completely avoid. She was human after all.

Monday morning rolled around much quicker than she wanted it to. She was tired, groggy and miserable. Contemplating taking the day off school, Frankie glanced down at her phone. It was a text from Adam to say he was outside waiting for her. He'd borrowed Piper's car since she had gone with Dean and Phoebe to Indiana, so it meant there was a car spare. And Adam didn't want her making the school run on her own.

_I'll be right down._

_Frankie x_

She quickly text back. It wasn't like she could skip now that he was here. He had offered to stay home with her to avoid the high school bathroom, but had refused. She wasn't going to let something like this happen to her. Both of them were graduating this year anyway, and damn it she was going to make it. That meant she needed to go to school so she didn't flunk any of her classes.

Grabbing her school bag and checking her hair once again, Frankie walked down the stairs and out of the front door. Adam was waiting patiently in the driver's seat of the SUV, a smile on his face as he watched her. It was a soft smile, one that told her he was just looking out for her. That he could become a great friend once all this was over—and yes, she believed that he could help save her right now.

"How'd ya sleep in the end?" Adam asked before pulling away from the house. Frankie shrugged her shoulders, earning a chuckle, "If it's any consolation, this cute blonde chick was texting me all night keeping me up."

"She was cute, huh?" Frankie asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, she _is_ cute," Adam noted, driving along the road, "Seems like she's cool, too."

It certainly made the drive easier. There was no pressure behind his words, as if they'd been friends for years and it was a normal conversation for them. One thing she liked about the youngest Winchester was that he was a calming influence. He wanted to make people laugh, and wasn't just out for one thing when it came to girls. Yes, this was a guy she could get on with after all this was over.

* * *

><p>Dean hated this part of the job at times, but other times he didn't mind it. Despite the conversation he was having, this was one of those times he didn't mind it. Unlike his issue a few days ago with the medical technician, this guy was forthcoming. It helped that he'd used a different storyline. This time they were writing a book about unsolved murders, and it was a case that was going to haunt the poor detective for the rest of his life. The detective had already said that the Mary Worthington murder still got to him.<p>

"How do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Piper asked, refusing to look at the photo the detective was showing them. It was the same one that Dean had showed them on the computer just two days ago, and Piper refused to look at the dead body again. It was gruesome.

For some reason, people loved that stuff. They needed that stuff in their lives. It wasn't for Piper Halliwell.

But she was interested in the story behind the murder—more like what the detective believed happened on the night. This Trevor Sampson guy was a surgeon, and a married man. There was no connection to Mary, except that her diary had a mention of a guy call T who had a wife.

"The last entry said she was gonna tell T's wife," the detective explained, "I guessed she told Tony and he got mad. Her eyes were cut clean out. It was almost professional."

"Could you ever prove it?" Dean questioned, handing the photo back to the detective, as he put it back away in the file he shouldn't still have.

"No," the detective sighed, "No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" Phoebe now asked, hoping in some way that they could pin the guy for it. She suddenly felt the need to get justice for this poor girl, even if her ghost was going round killing people.

"Nope," the detective sat down with a cold laugh, "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Dean asked, knowing the quick way to deal with this. If it was her—and it sounded like it could be—there was an easy way to get rid of her. He didn't miss the shocked looks from Piper and Phoebe. They knew exactly what he was thinking of doing, and clearly didn't like the idea. Guess who was gonna be the one to dig up the bones. Frustrated wasn't the word when he found out she was frustrated, so he had to move on, "What about the mirror, then? It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?"

"Ah no," the detective shook his head with a frown, "It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

That was a good sign. There was another option; now they just needed to get the mirror and destroy it.

* * *

><p>Frankie had faced her fear for the day. She was in the girl's bathroom in the school. Lindsay had wanted to speak to her, and left her no choice but to follow her into the room.<p>

"That guy from the funeral was over the other day. You know anything about that?"

"What?"

"The guy, the tall one," Lindsay glared at her friend, "Emily said she let him in and they went up to the bathroom. I know you've been hanging out with Adam. Did you tell them to come over? To scare my sister?"

"What are you on about, Lindsay?" Frankie asked, trying to keep her nerves. The last think Lindsay needed to know was that the Bloody Mary legend was true and that her own dad had killed her mom.

"Well, they didn't come over for any other reason."

"Lindsay, they're trying to help."

"What? About Bloody Mary?"

Frankie knew how crazy it sounded, as they stopped in front of the mirror. She couldn't help but glance into it, remembering the vision Phoebe had told her she'd had about her. It was in the bathroom mirror—possibly this exact bathroom mirror. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about the reflection staring back at her right now. What if it changed?

"You know what? Let's try this. Let me prove to you that this isn't true," Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Bloody Mary..."

"No!" Panic filled Frankie's voice, as she watched her friend says the six words that she feared.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Frankie looked at her own reflection, eyes wide with fear. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. Lindsay turned to face her friend, eyebrows raised pointing towards the mirror.

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh my God!" Lindsay snorted, "There really is something wrong with you."

Lindsay left the bathroom, leaving Frankie alone in the room. No, she couldn't stay here alone. She needed to get out of the way of her reflection. Even though she quickly rushed out of the room, she didn't miss the blonde-haired girl appear in the mirror behind her. Glancing back, Frankie noticed that there wasn't anyone there. Nobody at all.

That wasn't good. Wasn't a good sign at all.

Rushing out of the bathroom, Frankie glanced in one of the windows. With black paper on the other side, it was easily reflective. The blonde-haired girl was there again.

_No, this can't be happening_, Frankie thought to herself, rushing through the groups of teenagers in the hallway. Every reflective surface she saw had the young blonde-haired girl staring back at her. It was only a matter of time before the girl got her. Only a matter of time before that premonition Adam's cousin had seen came true.

She needed help, and there was only one person she could turn to right now. Only one person in this school who could help.

Glancing at the people in the corridor, she just hoped that she'd come across Adam Winchester. Finally, when she felt like all hope was lost, she saw him. He was there with that brown-haired girl that used to dress like a goth. The girl that had come to the funeral with him. Ava or something like that; Frankie knew she'd have to find out if she made it out alive after all this.

"Adam!" Frankie shouted out over the top of a shorter girl passing her in the corridor. Adam looked up, the smile on his face dropping as he saw the shock and fear in her brown eyes.

"Frankie? What is it?"

"Adam, you have to help me," Frankie grabbed him, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it, "She said it. Lindsay said it and now...now I'm seeing her. Everywhere."

"Bloody Mary?" Adam asked, concern clear in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him tightly. This was not an innocent he was going to allow a ghost to take.

* * *

><p>Dean raced back to San Francisco after the phone call he'd received. The girl's damned friend had said those six words and now the poor girl was being followed by Bloody Mary. She clearly had a secret, Dean had been able to tell that while talking to her about secrets. Some people—like him—were really good at bottling up the truth. Frankie was clearly one of those people—it took one to know one.<p>

All Dean could suggest was to cover up all reflective surfaces for now. He was still hours away from home, and still trying to find the location of the mirror. That was their only option right now since Mary had been cremated.

"Oh really?" Phoebe sighed into her cell phone, "That's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. Thanks."

It didn't sound good. When could things just not be easy for them? He was so used to routine salt and burns, and since getting his powers he was plagued with difficult cases and confusing monsters.

"Mary's brother said the mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it a week ago," Phoebe told him, "A place called Estate Antiques in San Francisco."

"Maybe it's wherever the mirror goes." Piper suggested from the back of the car.

"It definitely sounds like her spirit is tied to the mirror." Dean nodded.

"Well, there is an old superstition that says mirrors capture spirits," Piper offered again, "That's why people cover mirrors in houses when people due. They don't want the ghosts to get trapped."

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

Phoebe frowned, putting her cell phone down. She wasn't entirely convinced at the situation. If she was tied to one mirror, how was she appearing in all mirrors in San Francisco—even just reflective surfaces? Dean didn't have an answer for it, either. All he could do was suggest they find the damn mirror and smash it to pieces. It wasn't the best plan, but it was a plan for now. But they needed to know where the mirror was and then make sure they found the right one. This was starting to sound trickier than it did initially.

* * *

><p>Prue placed the cover over the last reflective surface in her bedroom and stood back, nodding to Sam and Adam. It was time to let the poor girl open her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't have to see Blood Mary appear.<p>

"Hey, it's okay," Adam sat on his cousin's bed next to Frankie, "You can open your eyes now. It's all right."

Frankie looked up, tears in her eyes. She hadn't stopped crying since finally finding Adam in the school. Her life was in danger, all because of one stupid secret and her so-called friend. Why did Lindsay have to say those damned words?

"Right, you're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay?" Sam sat on the other side of the teenager rubbing her arms gently, "And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," Frankie argued back, looking around to make sure all reflective surfaces were covered. Her eyes landed on Adam, who had a sad look in his dark brown eyes, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the questioning. Yes, if they didn't work out how to get rid of Mary, she was going to die. But Adam would do everything he could to stop that from happening.

"Dean is on his way back now," Prue explained, "Phoebe said that they know where the mirror is and will head straight there. Dean thinks the ghost is trapped inside the mirror, and hopefully smashing it will stop it."

"Hopefully?" Frankie looked up with doubt in her eyes. She didn't miss that one word that meant they had no real idea of what to do with this.

"Hey, why don't you tell me what happened?" Adam offered, knowing that she killed those with secrets. Maybe telling her secret would help to save her.

"Well, Lindsay and I were in the bathroom..."

"The secret, Frankie," Adam clarified, "Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell me about it?"

Frankie glanced around the room at the three pairs of eyes looking at her. She didn't really want to tell everyone this, and Adam could tell that. Asking his brother and cousin for privacy, he gave her the chance just to tell him. Her secret would be safe with him, but at least she had told someone. There was the hope that she would be kept safe after this.

"I, erm, I had this boyfriend. I loved him but he kinda scared me, you know?" Frankie explained once she was left in the room alone with Adam. Something told her that she could trust him—not that she couldn't trust the other two but this was going to be difficult to tell him, "And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me. He said 'Frankie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.'"

There was no change in Adam's expression. He didn't look shocked, hurt or disappointed in her. All he did was listen as she told the secret that she had hid for the last six months. She went on to explain how she'd left and how she blamed herself. To make matters worse, he killed himself and he had blamed herself from this day.

Despite the death not really being Frankie's fault, Adam knew that Mary wouldn't care. This was a secret where someone died. Dean had once explained that there wasn't a shade of gray when it came to most monsters and ghosts. It was black or white. Frankie blamed herself, and it was that secret that Mary was going to focus on.

* * *

><p>Dean, Phoebe and Piper stared at the antique store from the Impala. The engine was still running, as Dean worked through some sort of plan. He would need to make sure the alarm was off, and would then need to get into the building. It wasn't going to be easy, but luckily he and Phoebe had good enough lock-picking skills. Maybe he'd brought the right cousin along just for that.<p>

Piper sat in the back of the car, nervously picking at her fingers. This was not something she wanted to be involved in. Breaking and entering was a big crime, and she couldn't get herself in trouble. Dean wasn't going to ask her too, either. He wanted her to stay in the car where she would be safe.

"This isn't going to be as easy as smashing the mirror." Dean finally sighed, looking over at Phoebe,

"Why?" She couldn't help but look innocent with that look on her face. It was a mixture of confusion with her puppy dog eyes. Hers weren't as good as the ones that Sam had mastered, but they were good enough. Dean couldn't help but think back to when he was 17 and she would use her puppy dog eyes to get away with murder. He couldn't help but give into her when she was just a teen.

"Mary's hard to pin down. She moves from mirror to mirror, so what's to say she'll be in the mirror that I smash? She'll be able to hide in all mirrors."

"So, we're not breaking into that place?" Piper had a look of hope in her brown eyes as she leaned forward to join in with the conversation.

"No, I'm gonna have to summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Why you?" Piper asked, a frown forming on her face.

"She'll come after me," Dean shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "There are still stuff I haven't told you guys since coming back to San Francisco. There's stuff no one but me knows, and that's the way it needs to stay. But it means Mary will come after me."

"What aren't you telling us, Dean?" Phoebe asked, compassion and empathy filling her eyes.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Dean threw his usual charming grin that told his cousins he wanted to stop talking about this. It was up to him to stop Mary, or the girl back at the house was going to die.

Dean and Phoebe rushed out of the car, telling Piper to stay hidden, and made their way across the road and the parking lot. While Dean checked out the alarm, Phoebe picked the lock on the door. It wasn't as hard as they expected it to be, and soon found themselves surrounded by mirrors—well, they didn't think it was that hard. What they hadn't realized was that by trying to override the alarm system, they had alerted police.

Phoebe quickly pulled out the piece of paper with the image of the mirror printed on it and shined a flashlight on it. Hopefully, the store hadn't sold it yet. They'd be in big trouble if they did. Deciding to save time, the two cousins split up and started walking around the store. It was Phoebe who shouted out to say that she'd found it—at least, she thought she had.

Dean rushed over to check the picture against the large, antique, wooden-framed mirror. Phoebe made a comment that it would look beautiful if it wasn't for it being connected to a ghost. She'd happily have put it in her room. It would have even suited the style of the Manor.

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Phoebe asked, throwing him an unsure look as he readied himself. He had to do this, though. There was no ifs or buts about it. Saying the name twice, he picked up his crowbar he'd pulled out of the car and said it the third time. It was time to see the bitch finally.

Lights surrounded the room, making it clear that someone was pulling up outside. Maybe it was Piper warning them that there was someone coming.

"I'll check that out," Phoebe rubbed Dean's shoulder, "Just be careful. Smash anything that moves."

Dean just nodded his head, as Phoebe rushed outside of the shop. The eldest Winchester heard something and looked over at one of the mirrors that surrounded him. He really should have covered these extra mirrors up. It would have convinced the bitch to stay in her own mirror.

Phoebe stepped outside, hands up as she found herself facing two cops.

"Whoa! False alarm. I tripped the system."

"Who are you?" One of the cops asked, aiming a gun at her. She had to think on the spot, but grinned confidently.

"I'm the boss' kid."

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" One of the cops asked her, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm adopted." Phoebe grinned with a quick comeback. She just hoped that Dean would finish the job soon.

* * *

><p>Dean smashed a mirror, sure that he'd seen Mary out of the corner of his eyes. All he knew was to look out for a blonde-haired girl in the mirror. He just hoped the noise didn't alert those outside that something was happening in here.<p>

As he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he smashed a second mirror, "C'mon, bitch. Come into this one already."

Suddenly, Dean's reflection changed. It stood up straight, putting the crowbar down to one side. Dean frowned, look at his reflection strangely. That wasn't supposed to happen was it? No, wait, he remembered Phoebe saying something about Frankie's reflection in her premonition. Was this the form that Mary would take? Should he smash the mirror now?

Blood dripping from his eye stopped him in his tracks, especially when his breath became short. He grabbed his heart, dropping the crowbar as he panicked. He was too late and now she was going to kill him for his damned secret.

"It's your fault," the reflection told him, standing over his kneeling body, "You killed those twins. You could've stopped but you didn't. You just had to kill them."

* * *

><p>"Like I said, I was adopted." Phoebe argued with the police officers, but they really weren't interested in her lies. She was not going to get out of this one.<p>

"Hey!" Piper shouted, rushing over to behind the cops. Just as they started turning around, the middle Halliwell sister flicked her wrists and they froze on the spot, "Go back to Dean."

"Thanks, Sis!" Phoebe grinned, rushing back into the shop. She went straight to the back, listening out of the smashing of glass. Everything was silent, apart from the sound of Dean seemingly struggling to breathe. He was in pain, and that was when she saw him crumpled on his knees by the antique mirror.

"You didn't have to kill those kids, Dean. You know that," she heard the reflection tell her cousin, "You could have saved them. You keep trying to push that down, but you know you could have saved them. You should have saved them! You took it too far, and you're just like the monsters you hunt!"

Phoebe refused to listen to anymore. She wasn't sure what the reflection—she presumed was Mary's form when killing—was talking about but this was Dean's secret. He would tell them when he was ready. Seeing the crowbar on the floor, she knew there was only one thing to do right now. She needed to save her cousin, and to do that she smashed the mirror, shielding her face from the flying glass.

"Dean?" Phoebe crouched down next to her cousin, hoping that Mary hadn't won yet. Dean groaned and looked up at her, and that was when she noticed the blood dripping from his eyes, "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dean used her arm to help him stand up. They needed to get away from there right now and make sure Frankie was safe. Just as they started walking out of the store, they heard the sound of someone walking over broken glass. Dean and Phoebe turned with matching frowns, which turned to shock as they saw the young blonde-haired girl standing in front of them.

She wore the dress that she had been killed in, and looked at them with a murderous expression. She was out for blood—their blood. Both of them clutched at their chests, as she walked over to them.

"Mirror." Dean choked out to Phoebe, pointing over to the unbroken mirror next to them. Phoebe dropped to her knees, but pulled the cover off the mirror enough for Mary to see her reflection. By now she could feel her eyes bleeding and burning. They needed to do something or they were going to die.

"You killed them," Mary's reflection spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "You killed all those people! All of them!"

Mary dropped to her knees, as she started choking. Unlike her victims, the ghost melted into a puddle of blood; gone forever. Phoebe kicked out her foot, smashing the mirror as if not giving Mary a chance to come back to haunt anyone.

"I think we'll have like 600 years of bad luck," Dean chuckled, "Especially between this and Kali last month."

Phoebe chuckled weakly, nodding her head in agreement, "Let's say I don't think I would like that mirror in my room anymore."

"Hey guys!" Piper's voice interrupted their shared moment, panic filling it, "We need to go, I can't keep freezing these cops."

* * *

><p>Frankie threw her schoolbag over her shoulder, as she stepped out of the SUV, "You really think it's all over?"<p>

"I trust me brother," Adam nodded with a smile, "It's definitely over."

Frankie smiled and nodded her head. She was about to start walking to the house, when Adam's voice stopped her. He jumped out of the car, rushing over to look into her eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't blame yourself for your boyfriend's death," he offered weakly, "Sometimes bad crap happens. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"Thanks, Adam," Frankie smiled weakly, "I'll see you at school?"

Adam winked and nodded his head, making his new friend smile softly. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek gently, throwing another thank you in there before walking into her house.

* * *

><p><em>Dean faced the two young twin girls, matching petticoats and red ringlets in their hairs. If only they were innocent girls. They were witches, and using their powers for evil. They'd already killed four people in the town. Many more were going to follow, and all Dean could do was bring an end to it.<em>

_Aiming his trusty pistol at the first seven-year-old, it was like he'd turned off his emotion. He refused to think of the girls as girls. He refused to think of them as human. They were monsters and they needed to be stopped._

_With a fire of his pistol..._

Dean sat up in the bed with a start. The nightmares would never really stop, especially since becoming a witch himself. There was an option for those two girls. He'd now learned that they'd inherited their powers but didn't understand them; couldn't control them. He should have saved them and helped them, not killed them.

He knew after that he was becoming a monster. Even before he'd learned about his own powers, he'd had his doubts about killing them. Something in his head told him that he shouldn't have killed them. But it would be a secret he would take to his grave with him. Nobody would ever find out about the terrible things he did when he was getting too far into hunting; getting so deep that even his dad had been worried.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't already, I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it and I love continuing with this series. I've just written a full section that is original, and I can't wait to share it with you.<strong>


	9. Episode 9: A Blast From the Past

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and thanks to those who have newly followed/favorited it. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it.**

**I've had so much fun writing this lately, that I'm all the way up to episode 18. It's a shame that I couldn't get to episode 13 posted today, becase (spoiler) it's the one with Barbus and it's set on this day. But that was a little lack of planning and lack of time on my part.**

**Anyway, this is an episode that I know a lot of you have been waiting for. It's time for Melinda Warren to come back. By the way, I know in the show that Melinda Warren was burned at the stake and had her own jail cell, but I'm changing that. I want to stick to what really happened to the Salem witches because it was something that really annoyed me about the show.**

Episode 9: A Blast From the Past

Melinda Warren looked around her jail cell. She was not alone. Just weeks ago she had been shoved forcefully into an already crowded cell. Women and a few men from the small village of Salem were there, rounded up for being witches. Of course, most of the people here were innocent. Melinda knew who the real witches were, and those who had confessed had been spared the death penalty for now. They would surely get it at a later date.

Melinda had wondered about confessing her sins, too. But that wasn't an option. She had a daughter she needed to protect. She needed to keep her Prudence safe. Her father was dead, and she had raised the baby herself. The now-nine-year-old was currently with her coven, women out of town she could trust to keep her girl safe. But people would go after her. The man who betrayed her would go after Prudence if she confessed to being a witch.

Speaking of the man who betrayed her. Matthew walked into the jail cell, smirking at his former lover's predicament. Melinda had tried to tell others about his own secret, but they would not listen to her. Not now that she had been accused of witchcraft; especially not now that she had been found guilty of the time.

"Why did you betray me, Matthew?" Melinda asked, as Matthew grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the jail cell. They were on their way to her execution. She would hang for being a witch.

"You got what you deserve, witch." Matthew warned her, pushing Melinda down the corridor. Melinda tried to fight against him, but he was stronger than her without her powers. And he had her powers right now. He had not only turned her into the council for witchcraft, but he had stolen her three powers to use as his own.

"You never loved me?" Melinda asked, "All the passion. All the heat?"

"I had to make you trust me," Matthew grinned, "It was the only way to share your powers."

"Now you have them," Melinda shrugged her shoulders, "Why would you turn me in? You know I will hang."

"I had to keep my secret." Matthew closed the gap between them. Melinda looked behind him to see if anyone else was following. The guards—some of the other local people—walked past with their own captives, leaving Matthew and Melinda alone for the time being.

"You can keep your trinkets too." Melinda ripped the necklace that she wore around her neck, throwing it at him. The warlock in front of her just laughed at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll find another witch to give it to," he warned her, his smile turning sinister, "What about little Prudence? I wonder when she is older..."

"You will leave my daughter alone." Melinda warned, just as Matthew opened the locked. A little piece of paper sat there, catching fire as soon as the air hit it. The warlock quickly dropped the locket to the ground, glancing at Melinda with a shocked expression.

"What magic is this?"

"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me," she would not allow others to be put at risk from her family powers, "Outside of time, outside of gain. Know only sorrow, know only pain."

A wind picked up down the corridor, sucking Matthew up and into the locket. It closed on the ground with a snap, making Melinda smile. It would mean she would still hang, but at least others were safe from one warlock.

* * *

><p>In the present day, Prue walked into her office, looking through some paperwork that she had been handed. It was all for some jewelry that was waiting for her on her desk. There was one item that caught her eye, and she couldn't wait to check it out. There was so much history to it, dating back to the Salem witch trials. The time period had interested Prue in the past, but now knowing her connection to the trials, she was even more intrigued.<p>

As she touched the locket, she looked at the detail. It was beautiful. Not something anybody would wear, but a locket kept for those of higher status. Deciding to look on the inside, she opened up the item just as a wind picked up, slamming her office door closed.

It may have been a coincidence, but that was something Prue had decided against believing in since that fateful night in September. It had been just over three months since they had received their powers, and Prue had quickly learned from Dean that wind indoors with no windows open meant something; especially when it happened after opening something new and intriguing.

"At least, freedom!" A man's voice spoke, a voice that Prue didn't recognize. She looked up to see a fairly tall man with long dark hair standing in front of her. He wore clothes that looked like those from the 17th century, making Prue instantly feel uneasy about him being here, "The world has changed. What time is this?"

"Excuse me?" Prue asked with a frown. Nobody just showed up in her office and asked the time. She wanted to know how he is.

"Matthew Tate," the man spoke with a grin, "And if you freed me from that locket, you are a descendant of Melinda Warren."

Prue swallowed hard, looking into the man's dark brown eyes. He was so close to her now, and she could almost smell evil on him. It was a mixture of manure and ale. He just had to be against her, especially if he knew about her ancestor. Feeling like he was about to attack her, she squinted her eyes and watched him fly backwards across the room. He just laughed, thanking her as he stood back up.

"I tricked you into using your power on me. Now I have it," he smirked at her and squinted his own eyes. A chair moved towards Prue, connecting with her and forcing her to stumble back. Within a flash, he disappeared from the room. Prue didn't even bother questioning anything. She just ran straight to the door, but he appeared in front of it before her, "I'm right here."

"How did you do that?"

"I can share your power but you can't share mine."

"What do you want?"

"I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back," he grabbed her shoulders hard, looking into her eyes, "Defend yourself. Stop time."

Prue cursed at herself for saying anything, but she was saying the words before she could stop her, "I can't."

Matthew glanced at the desk and then back at Prue with an evil grin, "So there are more of you and your family name is Halliwell.

"Prue?" The voice of her boss called out from the other side of the door, "Are you okay in there?"

Matthew laughed before using Prue's power to break the window glass and jumping out of the window. Prue got to the window, just in time to see Matthew float to the ground, as if he had just stepped off the curb. There wasn't a mark on him. He just walked away, into the staring crowd.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits<p>

* * *

><p>Andy just couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, his partner Darryl was the one that couldn't believe the actual story. Andy just couldn't believe that it was once again connected to Prue Halliwell, and he knew exactly why. Once she had told him her secret, everything had started to add up in his head. All those mysterious disappearances and the way she was at crime scenes or knew about items that only the police should, they were all starting to make sense.<p>

Now, there was a guy telling him that a man had fallen the 12 storeys and just walked away. Andy looked up at the broken window, knowing that it was his girlfriend's office. What trouble was she going to be causing now?

"So, let's find out whose office that is."

"I already know," Andy walked towards the building, "It's Prue's."

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the coffee table, reading through the newspaper before he went to work. He just couldn't help but grin at the conversation behind him. Piper was trying to subtly find out whether the handyman would like to go out on another date with her—well, they never really got their first date because Piper refused to believe drinks at her workplace was a date and they'd not really spoken about it sense.<p>

She was talking about something to do with crab, and Dean couldn't help but laugh. He loved his cousin, he really did. But she could be a nervous and shy person at times. Sometimes he just wanted to force the two of them together. Maybe Adam could use his powers to help in that. Would it really class as personal gain? Possible, since it was really to help his sanity.

"Could you pass the ratchet extension, please?" Leo now asked, and Dean looked up to see Piper nervously looking between all the tools. Just as she picked up a spanner, Dean got up and took the ratchet extension out, handing it to her with a smile.

"Here you go, Leo."

"Thanks."

"Will you go away?" she now asked Dean, pushing him towards the kitchen door, "Be right back, Leo."

"No problems."

Dean felt himself being pushed into the dining room, chuckling at the situation.

"You really need to stop hinting," Dean told her, shaking his head, "Men don't get hints. How many times do I have to tell you? And that guy...he's really not getting the hint. Just give him some of your crab already."

"Don't be disgusting!" Piper shrieked at her eldest cousin, as Adam walked down the stairs. Dean had actually meant the meal that she had been offering to make Leo, but he did have to laugh at how Piper's mind instantly thought his mind was in the gutter.

"When is he not disgusting?"

"Will you tell her to stop being shy?" Dean turned to his brother and then back at Piper, "Just ask the guy out on a date, already."

"What if he says no?"

Dean shook his head, growling with frustration. She remembered the 24 hours of the truth spell just as much as he did. Piper had asked him out and Leo said yes. Why was she acting like this now?

"It won't happen. You already know," Adam spoke for his older brother, "You've already done it once."

"But he doesn't remember," Piper sighed, "And apart from that, I've never...you know..."

Dean frowned as Adam laughed, "You've never asked a guy out before?"

"You're kidding!"

"Not on a real date." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Is Phoebe the only one on your side of the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, remember your biology, Dean?" Adam grinned, "It's next to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene. Phoebe did inherit that, just like you."

Dean patted his little brother on the back, proud of the comment. Piper just threw her hands up in the air and started walking back into the kitchen. Yes, she knew what Leo had said the first time but that didn't count. And getting a drink in her workplace because he'd come to apologize for something that he couldn't remember definitely didn't count.

"Well, part of the pipe is stuck," Leo explained, getting out from under the sink as the Halliwell and two Winchesters walked into the room, "I'm almost finished in here."

"Terrific," Piper grinned, "Can I get you some tea?"

Dean glared at his cousin as Leo commented how tea would be great. It was her chance to ask him out, and she was going to grab iced tea instead. Adam laughed, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some cereal. Piper put the tea on the counter, just as Adam reached over for the cereal. The tea was accidentally knocked on the floor. Before it could hit, Dean flicked his wrists to freeze the whole thing.

"Leo?" Piper tilted her head to one side.

"Now's your chance to have your way with him." Dean grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Piper glared at her cousin, wondering whether he would ever stop trying to get these two together. Did he not have enough girls of his own to think about? Why was her relationship with Leo so important?

"Looks like a Kodak moment to me." Phoebe grinned, walking into the kitchen to see the frozen scene. Adam was just placing a bucket underneath the tea, just as the scene unfroze. The bucket caught the tea, making Leo jump. At the same time, Prue walked into the room.

"You guys, we are in serious trouble," Prue said, stopping in her tracks when she saw Leo standing in the room, "Uh, hi, Leo."

"Hey, Prue. Phoebe." Leo said, not even realizing that anything had happened in the last few seconds.

"Can we talk upstairs, now?" Prue looked at her two sisters and two cousins, making it clear that this was not up for debate. Dean raised his eyebrows, following Prue out of the room and dragging Phoebe with him. Adam gave a small wave, eating his cereal as he followed his brother and cousins. Piper gave an apologetic wave before following, too. Prue would never do this unless it really was serious.

* * *

><p>Andy was getting nowhere with Prue's boss and colleague. They heard the scuffle in the room and the sound of the glass breaking, but that was all. It didn't really surprising him. Prue had a secret that she needed to keep, and she would do it in anyway possible.<p>

"Prue went running out." The red-headed woman said, her voice nasally and annoying. Andy couldn't help but think back to high school. There were a few fake girls like her, always wanting the cutest guy on their arm. Thank God Prue had been so different.

"What did she say?" Darryl, Andy's partner now asked, taking notes about the situation, "What happened?"

"Nothing, actually," Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "She just left."

"She was quite agitated, too." The man now spoke, his voice calm and steady. There was a glint in his eyes that Andy couldn't quite work out. He'd seen it a handful of times in various people he had arrested. Not all of them were guilty of the crime they were arrested for, but they were always hiding something.

"She didn't say where she was going by any chance, did she?" Andy thought he would check, but he knew that he would be able to call her and find out. If he needed her to, she would explain things in her own time. Right now, she wouldn't have called as a way to protect him. Deep down he knew that. He just had to believe her.

Darryl finished with Rex and Hannah, while Andy started walking out of the building. He instinctively pulled his cell phone out to discuss things with Prue. He just needed a few answers, more to settle his own curiosity more than anything else.

"Maybe you oughta ask the captain to assign somebody else." Darryl offered as they reached the elevator.

"Maybe," Andy nodded his head. He knew that this would be a conflict of interest, "I'm not sure where Prue and I are at the moment, but there is conflict. You're right. That's if you want me off the case."

"If you can keep a level head, I'm fine with it," Darryl shrugged his shoulders, "I trust you partner."

"Then I'm fine with this." Andy smiled at his partner, grateful for letting him stay on.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, the Halliwells and Winchesters—all six of them—were now in the attic. It was the safest place to talk about the situation at hand.<p>

"And he said his name was Matthew Tate." Prue told her sisters and cousins.

"And he knows we're related to Melinda Warren?" Sam asked, clarifying everything that had happened. One bad thing about living out of the manor now was that he missed the starts of conversations. He was only ever called in when it came to genuinely possible-dangerous situations.

"Well, me, yes. He looked at my desk plate and assumes only Halliwell," Prue nodded, "I'm guessing you guys are safe."

"Doesn't matter," Dean shook his head, his face stern, "It's our problem, too."

"Wait, is this the Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancester?" Phoebe asked, holding her hands up to try and backtrack on the conversation.

"The one hung for being a witch?" Piper asked, "The one who started this whole mess."

Prue nodded her head, going over everything that had happened in her office. While she told them all about him appearing out of the locket, she also discussed the feeling of his powers. They were strong, stronger than she'd ever felt before and stronger than her own. She couldn't even describe the way the fear made her feel. She'd been left frozen on the spot, especially when he had jumped out of the window and landed right on his feet.

She couldn't help but glance over to Dean. Out of all of them, he was more likely to have faced something like this before. Looking at him just in time, she saw him drop his poker face temporarily. There was a look of fear in his green eyes, making it clear to Prue that she was smart to be scared of this Matthew Tate guy.

"If it walks like a warlock, and talks like a warlock…" Phoebe was far too calm in the matter for Prue's liking, especially after seeing that glint of fear in her eldest cousin's eyes.

"He's powerful and he means business," Prue warned her sisters, "And he wants all three of our powers."

"Can I see the locket?" Phoebe asked, holding her hand out. It was clear that she was not interested in asking for permission, just doing it to be polite. There was no reason for Prue to hold it back, so she handed it to her youngest sister.

Prue started discussing about keeping her sisters safe, when she saw Phoebe gasp and her shoulders raise.

_Everything hit Phoebe quick and hard. She watched as Melinda Warren stood in the dark, dim, dirty corridor, facing Matthew Tate. He was suddenly sucked into the locket, it closing with a clasp._

Phoebe looked at her sisters and cousins, as they watched her expectantly.

"I think Melinda put him in there."

"You saw the past?" Adam asked, surprise evident in his brown eyes.

"But we only see the future." Sam shook his head, knowing that despite their powers working differently, they still had the same one.

"I saw her put him in there, Sam." Phoebe nodded her head.

"Well, we knew our powers could advance, right?" Piper shrugged her shoulders, "They grow and evolve. Maybe that's what is happening to Phoebe right now.

"I hoped I'd fly." Phoebe screwed up her nose, making the others in the room chuckle at her comment. Trust Phoebe to come out with something like that.

* * *

><p>While the two sets of cousins discussed their situation and their ancestor, Matthew Tate was searching for anyone with the name Halliwell. It was a large world now, and there were a few Halliwells in the city of—well, he wasn't even sure where he was.<p>

Everything had changed. He'd noticed that as soon as he jumped out of the building. For a start, he was many windows high. Nothing from 1692 had been like this. Other buildings were taller than the one he'd jumped out of, some of them with intricate designs at the top. They could not have been made by man. Magic had to have been involved.

Speaking of magic, he came across a number of strange carriages. They had wheels and seemed to run without anything pulling it. They were loud. The whole place was loud and disorientating. But that didn't stop Matthew from finding the first Halliwell.

_Halliwell Rossen and Haas_

That was the name of the company. He soon found out that it was a law firm, making him smile. He could deal with lawyers. He'd always dealt with lawyers and judges in Salem, not that they had many. They were more created and elected by the townspeople, but Matthew had always gotten on the right side of them. He knew how to butter them up just right.

"They want to countersue? Fine, bring it on. I'll eat 'em alive. Plus we can double bill and get away with it," Arnold Halliwell said, just as Matthew appeared in the office in the blink of an eye. He loked up at the man, frowning, "Excuse me."

Just as he hung up the phone, Matthew asked, "Are you Arnold Halliwell?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" he asked, still wondering how the guy even got into the room. Had his secretary let someone in without tell him? That wasn't like her, "Robin Hood?"

Suddenly, Arnold was thrown backwards against the wall. Nothing was touching him, but he could feel an invisible pressure on him.

"Tell me where your sisters are." Matthew told him, making Arnold confused.

"What sisters? I'm an only child," he shook his head, "Let me go or I'll sue you…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Matthew, clearly realizing that he was not going to get an answer, twisted his hand. A loud snapping noise echoed around the room, as he shook his head. Lawyers had not changed at all.

* * *

><p>Phoebe grinned, looking at the picture in the Book of Shadows. It was a painting of the woman who had started their magical lineage. Melinda Warren.<p>

"I was right," Phoebe grinned, "It was Melinda in my vision. Isn't she beautiful?"

Prue and Dean looked at the painting, and Dean couldn't help but smile. The green eyes stood out at him.

"She looks like Aunt Mary, huh, Dean? Just green eyes instead of brown." Prue nudged her eldest cousin, making him nod his head. She certainly did. It was clear from this one picture that his mom could definitely be related to this woman in some way.

"And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal," Adam read from the Book of Shadows, shivering without really wanting to, "I wouldn't want to be him."

"Don't break a witch's heart." Dean smirked at his little brother, almost as if it was a lesson he had to learn soon. One thing that Dean wasn't was subtle, and Adam knew that he was talking about Aviva.

"We're not dating, Dean." Adam rolled his eyes, making it clear that the once-gothic chick was just a friend. A good friend, too.

"That must be what you saw, Phoebs." Piper offered, glancing through the passage on her ancestor.

"And I let him out early," Prue sighed, feeling comfort in the flannel clad arm that wrapped around her, "Great."

"It's okay, Prue," Dean comforted her, "You had no idea what that locket was supposed to do."

"Yeah, but we gotta act quick to get him back in soon," Piper sighed, "The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line."

"That would be all of us." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. Would they get a normal week anymore? He was starting to think not quite.

"Well, take a number," Dean chuckled, "There are plenty of other creatures and likely hunters after us right now."

Prue was scared, though, still remembering that fear. Subconsciously, she recoiled into Dean's body, seeking out more comfort after she'd stupidly opened that locket. Why didn't she read the Book of Shadow in first? She should have read about this locket and recognized it as soon as she saw it. The grip around her tightened, and Prue couldn't help but feel grateful for it.

"What do we do?" Adam asked, and Piper quickly jumped in with the suggestion to hide. That would likely be the sensible option, but they all knew it wasn't a realistic one. They needed to figure out why that locket was on her desk in the first place. It was suddenly clear that someone wanted him released from that locket to get rid of the Halliwells and Winchesters.

Leo was watching the news in the sunroom, when Dean walked in with his two eldest cousins. His brothers and Phoebe had remained upstairs to find out more about Melinda Warren and Matthew Tate. They would need to spread themselves if they wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, Leo," Dean grinned, glancing back at Piper. She was clearly blushing at the idea of the handyman still being around the house, "What are you still doing here."

"Erm, I was just looking at this doorframe here," Leo pointed towards the frame, before pointing at the TV, "Hey, Prue. Your work's on the news."

The trio couldn't help but turn their attention to the TV, as the reporter told the world about the man who had fallen 12 storeys and then got up and walked away. Dean's heart rate rose, as he glanced at Leo nervously, looking for any sign that he believed something suspicious was going on and that they had something to do with it.

"We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent." Prue sighed, rubbing her eyes. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the use of the I word again, but his laughter left when Piper pointed out Andy. _Great, just great_, Dean thought to himself.

Since Prue had told Andy about being a witch, he was starting to put two and two together. Technically they were still together, but Dean was waiting for the day that Andy would breakup with her and tell the world their secret. Part of him wanted to believe that they could trust their childhood friend, but there was always those niggling doubts that were haunting him more and more. Just one wrong move and he knew they would have hunters on their case. He was waiting for the day.

"Andy's here!" Phoebe shouted out through the house, saying that she'd get the door just as the doorbell rang.

"I need to talk with Prue, Phoebe." Andy didn't sound like he was going to let any of this drop. Dean could tell that he was angry—or maybe just frustrated. Frustrated they could deal with. They just needed to work around how their lives would always mix into his business.

"She's not here, Andy," Phoebe lied, "She's at work."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Prue, waiting to see if she would go out and stop her sister. They would need to discuss this eventually. There was no need to keep something like this from him.

"No, she's not."

Prue sighed, and walked out of the sunroom into the hallway, "I'm right here."

"Prue! When did you get home?" Phoebe lied, unconvingly, as Prue walked over to the door. With one stern look, she convinced Phoebe to leave them to talk.

"What can I do for you, Andy?"

"Want to tell me how the guy fell from your office and just walked away?" Andy asked, "What am I dealing with?"

"You better come in." Prue stepped to one side, allowing her police boyfriend into the house. Glancing over at the sunroom, Dean and her sisters watched with Dean giving her a small nod of approval. She knew that she needed to help Andy explain all this and deal with it if she wanted to protect her secret.

"So, what am I dealing with?"

"A warlock," Prue admitted, "Like Jeremy, Piper's ex-boyfriend. Although, this guy is a lot more powerful and he's sort of stealing powers."

"How do I take him down?" Andy asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Prue shook her head, frustrating Andy even more. Groaning deeply, Andy rubbed the back of his neck and all Prue could do was play with her hands nervously.

"I'm struggling with this, Prue," Andy sighed, "I want to understand and I don't want you to change who you are. I understand that you protect people, but I'm really struggling."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do know," Andy shook his head, "I don't think you know what it's like for me. There's this whole different world and there's nothing I can do. You've got to give me something. There has to be something that I can do to keep people safe. This isn't just about the guy jumping from your office, now. You know a man matching the same destruction killed a lawyer named Halliwell?"

"A lawyer?" Dean questioned, walking into the living room, making it clear that he was eavesdropping. The two cousins shared a concerned and scared look, Prue's face paling when she heard about the name.

"Yeah, Arnold Halliwell," Andy nodded, "You heard of him?"

"No, but the name Halliwell…" Dean sighed and looked at Prue, "You know he'll search for anyone with that surname. He's after Piper and Phoebe."

"I know, but what can we do? Go after everyone with the surname Halliwell?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "He has no idea that Winchester is the family name, too. I can go and…"

"You're not going alone, Dean." Prue warned.

"I'll go with him." Andy offered, looking over at Dean making it clear that this was not a request. Dean wanted to argue, but maybe it would be better for them to get Andy out there. It wasn't like humans didn't go up against demons and supernatural creatures, anyway. When he was a pure hunter, he was human facing all sorts of creatures. His dad was still out there, with no magic to protect him.

"You learn quick?" Dean asked, entertaining the idea. Prue's shock told him that she was against this, but he would explain his rationale later.

"I'm a cop, Dean. How different can this be?"

Dean's lips curled into a nervous smile at that comment. It was very different, but being a cop would help. He'd ran into a few cops over the years who would make good hunters if they ever wanted to truly believe in the supernatural world. Hell, his dad was a marine first.

"You know it isn't a good idea for the two of you to go alone," Prue shook her head, "You'll need more protection."

"It's not like we can use our powers against this guy, Prue," Dean sighed, "It's going to be weapons and that's all."

"You can't use your powers?" Andy asked, with a frown. The confusion was quickly turning to concern, as he realized that there had been a battle already, "What did he do to you, Prue?"

"It's okay," Prue shook her head with a soft smile, "I'm…I'm okay. I used my powers against him and that's how he's sort of taking them. Sharing them, he said. Our powers then become useless against him."

Andy groaned again as he realized that this wasn't going to be so straightforward. They needed to protect other people with the name Halliwell, without having to use powers to stop him.

"Look, there are innocent people out there who need some sort of protection," Dean argued, "I'm going out and I will teach Andy as much as I can."

"Keep him safe, Dean." Prue pleaded with her blue eyes, worry crossing her face.

"We may have an idea," Phoebe offered now from the doorway, as she looked between the three people nervously, "We could do with someone who's done this before, right? Like Melinda Warren?"

"Yeah, if only you could power up your flux capacitor and Back to the Future this thing." Dean rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't already thought about that help. It would have been great if she'd written something about how to put him back in the locket.

"Well, Sam thinks he knows how to do it," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "That's if you two don't mind losing a bit of blood. And then you and Andy can go off to protect innocents."

Andy watched the six witches sitting around the small table nervously. Candles sat around with other items and a small metal bowl in the middle. Dean held a small double-edged dagger that sat with the ceremonial items from Grams' stock.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts about this?" Piper asked, looking around at her sisters and cousins. She could see from the look on Sam's face that she was not alone, and Dean wasn't the biggest fan.

"We don't really have any other options." Adam pointed out with a sigh, but Dean couldn't help but make a crack about raising the dead. _The dead should stay dead,_ his father's voice always rang out in his mind. It was one of the lessons he'd learned early on when dealing with witches raising their deceased loved ones, and he saw just why they should stay dead.

"She will come back as a real live person," Sam sighed, "I double checked this. She'll have her powers, too. Our powers."

"So, what's the knife for?" Piper asked, pointing at her eldest cousin, who gripped the dagger tightly.

"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood." Phoebe pointed out.

"It should only need one of us, but I figured that the six of us together would be more powerful." Sam now quickly explained.

Dean sighed, and sliced the palm of his hand with the dagger, hissing as the sharp pain went up his hand.

"It doesn't need that much!" Adam's eyes widened, taking the dagger from his brother and stabbing his finger a little. Dean just rolled his eyes, dripping his blood into the pot while Adam passed the dagger to Sam. The youngest Winchester squeezed his finger to let a couple of droplets of blood drip in. While they did this, they talked between them.

"Hey, remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever and not just sisters?" Phoebe looked at her two sisters, wincing as she stabbed her own finger to let the blood drop.

"I remember," Piper moaned, "My finger got infected."

"Speaking of, you better clean that out, Dean," Prue warned her eldest cousin with a look that told him not to argue. She took the knife, stabbed her finger and then held the dagger to Piper, who refused to take it, "How are you going to cut yourself without the dagger?"

"I'm not." Piper shook her head adamantly. Prue and Dean shared a knowing look, as the other three chuckled at the situation. Sam couldn't help but throw a smile to Andy as he chuckled along with them, "I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Evil beings have blown up in our attic…" Sam pointed out.

"Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes…" Phoebe now chuckled.

"And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, joining in with the two. Piper wanted to back out, but she knew she couldn't when her sisters and cousins had gone through with it. One thing was certain, she was not about to do it herself.

"Okay, just cut my finger." She held out her hand and closed her eyes, missing the look between her elder sister and cousin. Prue held out the knife for Dean to carry out the task, which he did with too much pleasure. Sam placed the locket into the pot, just as Dean squeezed some of Piper's blood into the bowl.

"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood…" Phoebe started, and then looked at the others for them to join in.

"Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother." All six said.

"We summon thee."

Stardust floated up from the bowl, around in a circle between the six cousins. It moved through the air to one side, where a blonde-haired woman appeared in front of them, dressed in the clothes that she had been hung in.

"Oh, blessed be." The woman spoke, as all seven standing in the room looked in awe. The spell had worked.

* * *

><p>Shortly after welcoming their ancestor, Dean made it clear that he had to get out. He and Andy needed to help protect anyone with the surname Halliwell, and there were far too many of them. Luckily, Andy had sent a message to Darryl to say that there may be something to do with the family name, so he could take care of most of them.<p>

"You won't snitch on me if I take some of my own weapons, will you?" Dean asked, watching Andy carefully as they got out of the house.

"That depends," Andy chuckled, knowing that there was little he could do or say without the family secret being let out, "You got permits?"

"Not quite."Dean shook his head.

"They got serial numbers?"

"Not exactly," Dean shook his head, "And they're not all from this country."

Dean opened up the trunk of his Impala and lifted the false bottom. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle at Andy's paled complexion. Maybe this wasn't something he should have shown a San Francisco detective.

"Please tell me you don't use all these." Andy sighed.

"Not all the time," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "And not on humans. Only creatures and evil things. And possessed humans."

Dean pulled out a couple of handguns and some silver rounds. He'd take his chances that they would work. He knew that rock salt did nothing against Jeremy, so probably wouldn't against Matthew. Shutting the trunk of his car, Dean turned to Andy.

"We good?"

"We are far from good," Andy shook his head and walked to his own car. The eldest Winchester cousin rushed after him, "If it wasn't for knowing your secret, I'd book your ass."

"I know, but you know our secret," Dean grinned, "Has Prue told you about my life before here? My hunter life?"

"There's more?" Andy groaned, getting into the car making Dean chuckle nervously at the remark. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Back in the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe was finding a dress to fit her ancestor, while Melinda looked around at all the trinkets in the bedroom. She started to unzip a beautiful black dress, when Melinda panicked.<p>

"Do not…do not rip the dress to make it fit me."

"I'm not ripping it," Phoebe smiled, showing her the zipper, "It's called a zipper, see." She pulled the zipper down, while Melinda looked at it in awe asking about the witch that had made it. While she played with the zippers, Phoebe couldn't help but talk about how wise witches found ways of blending in.

Melinda pulled the dress on, smiling at the softness of the material, "Oh, what sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one." Phoebe smirked.

"Oh!" Melinda allowed her predecessor zip up the dress, still feeling the soft material, "Did it take you long to make the dress?"

"Make it? No, no, I bought it." Phoebe smiled, mentioning credit cards when Melinda commented on the fact that they must be rich. Oh how times had changed.

"Melinda, you look great." Piper smiled as the two elder Halliwell sisters walked into the room. The younger Winchester brothers were close behind them, shifting nervously in the hallway.

"Thank you, but how do you keep your legs warm?" Melinda couldn't help but note how the dress stopped above her knees and glanced back at her own full length, heavy, itchy dress.

"They drink coffee." Sam smirked at his ancestor, just as Leo walked into the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Leo widened his eyes, seeing the blonde-haired guest in the bedroom, "I let myself in and it didn't occur to me."

"Leo, it's okay. This is uh…" Piper was stuck for an explanation. Dean was the one that came up with them quickly.

"Another cousin." Adam grinned, hoping that he wouldn't ask for more information.

"He's fixing our plumbing." Piper smiled, grinning when Melinda glanced over at Leo with curiosity. Phoebe quickly grabbed Leo and told him about other problems around the house.

"Plumbing?" Melinda questioned, with a confused frown, "What is plumbing?"

As Prue motioned them all out of the room, there was a spark between Leo and Melinda. As she recited Shakespeare, the Halliwells and Winchesters started to feel more nervous. The last thing they needed was her to build a bond with someone in this time.

"He is a treasure, Piper." Melinda smiled knowingly to the middle Halliwell sister, something that the others certainly did not miss.

* * *

><p>Matthew was still on the trail for the other Halliwell sisters. He knew that the powers had to be with women, but people in this town were not forthcoming with information. As he looked up at yet another dead Halliwell, he frowned. There had to be an easier way.<p>

It was then that he was visited by two warlocks. They didn't have as much power as him, but they were powerful enough. And they were from this time; that was the most important part. They could help him. It unnerved him when they made it clear they knew him.

"We're the ones who gave the witch the locket." The well-dressed male warlock answered. Matthew glanced across at the female warlock, with unnaturally red, curly hair. How did the people of this town not hang her for her clear use of magic?

"We have the answers you need." the woman spoke.

"You need us," the man smirked, "You're new in town, new in time. You need help to live in this century."

"I want Melinda Warren's children."

"So do we," the woman now spoke again, her voice high-pitched and quite annoying, if Matthew did say so himself, "We can help you find them and then you can have their powers."

"How did you find me?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to one side, "You must have a lot of power, but I can't sense it."

"It's called detective work," the man said, "You're leaving a trail and it won't be long until the police come here. Come. We must leave now."

* * *

><p>Melinda fingered the locket while Prue fastened it around her neck. She thought back to the last time she had this, wishing that things could have been differently. Oh, how she longed for things to be different. The remaining Halliwells and Winchesters watched her carefully.<p>

"Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they hung me for being a witch."

"Why didn't you save yourself?" Adam asked, not really understanding when she could have used her powers to escape the hanging and gotten out of town.

"I had a daughter," Melinda sighed, as Prue sat down at the dining table next to her. She smiled across as the eldest Halliwell, "Her name was Prudence and she meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would have hung, too. I got my daughter out with my coven, but I didn't want them going after her. So, I thought accepting this and praying my daughter would be safe would be the best. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must have worked if you are all here, now. You are all my line?"

"That's what they tell us," Piper smiled, "We sometimes wonder about Dean." Melinda mistook Piper's joke as a serious remark, her green eyes growing in shock. Adam laughed, as he told Melinda that it was all a joke. Dean was definitely Mary Winchester's son.

"Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early?" Phoebe asked, a tear threatening to fall. Melinda didn't miss the look in each of her predecessor's eyes, locking with Adam's.

"You didn't know your mother?" She asked him, but it wasn't really a question. Despite this, Adam shook his head and told her how he was a year old when his mother died.

"I can't change the past," Melinda spoke, almost apologizing for the situation, "But I think I can protect the future." It was only then that she realized just how many powers Matthew currently had. She explained the power of blinking—his form of teleportation—and then went on to say that his own power was to copy others'. Rather than using his powers for good, he started stealing others and he already had Prue's just by her using them.

"You should not have let your cousin go after him alone," Melinda warned Prue, "Or let your mortal boyfriend go with them."

"Dean doesn't really give people a choice," Sam explained, "He's a shoot-first-ask-questions-later kinda guy."

"And he is the hunter as well as a witch, am I correct?" Melinda asked, looking at the middle Winchester for confirmation, "I never thought my line would be tainted with hunter blood."

"Tainted?" Phoebe asked with a frown, feeling the need to defend her eldest cousin since he was not here to do it for himself.

"Hunters kill witches. Dean must have told you that."

"He was worried when we received our powers," Piper agreed, "He regularly worries that hunters will come after us. But what do you mean tainted? You say like it is a very bad thing."

"Dean and Dad…"Adam spoke up, "They hunt things that harm innocent people. They save people, and his knowledge saved our asses when things have come after us."

"I do not mean to…" Melinda started, but closed her eyes as she thought about the best thing to say now, "I just have bad experience with hunters. The town council was full of them. I know they can be good, but they do not like witches. They believe our powers unnatural, even when we have not made a deal with the devil. I have never sold my soul. I would never risk my line."

"We know," Prue nodded her head, "Maybe times have changed. Not all hunters are that bad."

"I guess I will have to believe you," Melinda nodded and glanced at Sam and Adam, "I do not mean your brother or father any offense."

"Our mom and grandfather were hunters, too," Sam pointed out with a smirk, "You can blame our Grams for tainting your line."

"So, how do we take care of Matthew." Piper quickly asked, trying to diffuse the situation. She felt uncomfortable seeing the glares from Adam, the confident smirk from Sam and the shock and disgust in Melinda's brown eyes.

Melinda looked at her great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter with soft smile, "We curse him back in the locket."

* * *

><p>Andy and Dean reached the warehouse but it wasn't in time. The owner, the man with the surname Halliwell, was hanging up on one of the higher shelves. The poor guy was dead before they had even reached their destination.<p>

"I guess we know where he's been." Dean sighed, as Andy walked away to call the murder in. He would need to get out of here with Dean, though. The following of people with the name Halliwell was already suspicious enough. Prue's cousin being there would raise far too much. It wasn't only Andy who had been getting suspicious of the two sets of cousins.

"So, who's next?" Dean asked, glancing over at the detective.

"You really think he'll go after someone else?"

"How did you get to be a detective with questions like that?" Dean asked with a laugh, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders and pullng him back out of the store, "He's not going to stop until he finds Piper and Phoebe—or until he finds out that he can come after me, Sammy and Adam."

"Well, we can't have that happening," Andy sighed, walking out of the hardware store back to his car, "There are police protecting others, though."

"They won't be much protection, Andy, and you know that."

Andy decided now was the time to start asking questions. It seemed that Dean would give him straight answers when he asked questions. The eldest Winchester brother wouldn't dodge around the answers.

* * *

><p>Melinda touched the book delicately with her fingers, the embarrassment of forgetting the ingredients for her spell gone. She caressed the leather carefully, amazed at the size of it now.<p>

"Wasn't it always this thick?" Sam asked, confused at her statement. It's not like a book could get thicker, could it? He quickly decided to not ask that question. He had seen a lot of things over the last few months that he'd never seen before.

"Obviously, each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so," Melinda smiled and then looked up to her descendants, "Have you added anything?"

Phoebe and Adam started laughing at the idea, with how knew they were to the craft. It was only then that they realized that maybe they could make up spells and potions. Melinda smiled at their naivety, her motherly charm showing through as she explained that the book would grow as they do.

"Oh, here's the curse."

As Prue handed Melinda a pencil and some paper, the time jump showed through again. Melinda grasped the pencil, looking around for something to dip it into. Where was the ink?

"Just start writing." Prue smiled, as Sam chuckled at the situation. It wasn't that he thought Melinda stupid—far from that—but he couldn't help see the fun in them both teaching each other things.

"No ink?"

"No."

Melinda started writing, her eyes glinting with shock and happiness when it started working. It was only then that Piper pointed to the spell on the other page on that section of the Book of Shadows.

"Grams must've added this one."

They all looked at the "To Increase Patience" spell and smiled at the idea of Grams creating a spell for raising the six of them.

"We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe."

"I was not a troublemaker," Phoebe pointed out, "I was just…"

"A pain." Piper smirked.

"Anyway, I was nowhere near as bad as Dean," Phoebe pointed out, "We always said that we were freespirits."

"You were handfuls." Prue contradicted her sister with a smirk, hearing her phone ding with the incoming text message. She walked away, so not to confuse Melinda even more with the new technology of this world.

"You are Warrens," Melinda smiled, "It's a family trait, along with the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers. All blessings; all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me."

"Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," Prue sighed, "Dean says that another Halliwell has been killed."

"Did he say what they're doing now?" Sam asked, clear worry in his brown eyes.

"I think they're coming back here. Dean admits that there isn't enough of him to get around all the Halliwells in town."

"Wow, so he can admit that he's not Superman." Adam joked, ignoring the confused look in Melinda's eyes. That would be something they would need to explain otherwise.

* * *

><p>Matthew, now dressed in modern-day, very tight clothing, just stared at the portraits in awe. How had someone managed to create something that had no brushstrokes at the touch? It was impossible? What magic this world had.<p>

He needed to stay focused. The two warlocks were explaining who his real targets were. He looked at the image of the first woman in the portrait—the woman he had already seen. There were two others—Piper and Phoebe, he had been told. They held the other two powers.

"But you don't have to go after them," the man said, "There are the Winchesters, too. They are from the Warren line."

"Winchesters?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to one side. The female warlock placed a photo of three men—clearly brothers—on the table.

"This is Adam," the woman pointed to a blonde-haired member of the family. He looked like the youngest of the three, "There's no point going after him. You already have his power, but you can kill him if you wish."

"I have his power?"

"He has the same power as Prue," the man now said. These three make up the Charmed Ones with their three female cousins, "Dean here has the power to freeze and this is Sam. He has the same power as Phoebe."

"The visions." Matthew nodded his head. He had been told of the prophecy, one that Melinda had spoke of just before she was hung. He was in the locket by that point, but the idea of six from the Warren line surviving angered him, but it did mean that there were two options for each of the remaining powers.

* * *

><p>The family crowded around Piper and Melinda as they made the potion. Well, most of them did. Prue was looking out of the wndow, as Melinda explained how the curse would work. It would be very easy, but they would need all the ingredients.<p>

"We've never done a curse before."

"Oh, I'm glad," Melinda smiled at the younger Halliwell sister, "They're not to be taken lightly."

"I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher." Phoebe moaned, earning a knowing look from her ancestor.

"I would savor my first gift before I move on to the next one."

"I see pictures," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "What's to savor."

"You see visions of the future and the past, as do you, Sam," Melinda explained to the two of them, "That'll allow you to protect and to heal."

"Speaking of visions," Sam frowned, "Do you know why mine and Phoebe's are so different? I get the craziest of headaches with them. Phoebe, well…she just touches things, gasps and that's it."

"Headaches?" Melinda smiled, "I used to get them. My coven said that it takes time for souls to get used to some powers. Visions are so strong. They can take a lot out of the body, and the headaches are simply ways for the body to get used to them. They are nothing to worry about, and they will lessen as time moves on. I would say it is the first time your soul has ever had visions, but Phoebe…I would say your soul has had them in the past."

She reached out, gently touching the cheeks of the two descendents with a soft smile on her face.

"Also, powers affect souls differently. I assume that Prue and Adam use their telekinesis differently."

"Yeah, erm, I use my hands and Prue doesn't." Adam nodded.

"But Dean and I use our powers in the same way." Piper pointed out.

"You may find your powers develop different over time," Melinda smiled, "It all depends on how far your souls have developed over time. I wish I could see how you all grow and develop."

The sound of the front door made everyone in the room jump, "We're home? Where are you?"

"In here, Dean." Prue called out, waiting for her cousin to rush in. The use of 'we're' suggested that he still had company; likely—and hopefully—in the form of Andy. The form of the detective rushing into the home confirmed her suspicions.

"Please tell me we have a way to put this warlock back in lamp, so to speak," Dean sighed, "He's killed another Halliwell."

Melinda watched the hunter-witch wearily, while Piper looked at the list and shook her head, "There's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant."

"The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl." Sam sighed, folding his arms and looking over at his brother. He could sense the tension coming from Melinda, and he assumed it was the knowledge that he was a hunter as well as a witch. The last thing Sam wanted was for all that to be brought up, though. Dean wouldn't take too kindly to their 'hunter blood' being spoken about in such a negative way.

"Why would that be a problem?" Melinda asked, tilting her head with a frown.

"They're endangered," Sam explained, "Certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore."

"Why?" She genuinely sounded hurt at the idea of creatures no longer being around.

"Deforestations, pollution...it's a long story." Phoebe waved the question off, as Adam wondered aloud whether there would be a spotted out at the zoo. Before they could get into what a zoo was, Prue offered to go searching for one, while Piper handled the herbs.

"I don't think you should go anywhere alone," Andy shook his head, looking between Prue and Piper, "Either of you."

"He already has my power..."

"All the more for you having extra protection," Dean agreed with the cop, "He might come back after you to get information about Piper and Phoebe, "I'll go with Piper. Adam, Sam? Either one of you want to go with Prue?"

"I'll go with you." Andy made it clear that it was not up for discussion, as Sam nodded his head at the idea of protecting his cousin. Prue wanted to argue, but she knew what was best for her.

"Let's go," Piper nodded, "I might actually have a problem getting out since I'm supposed to work the night shift."

"All the more for me to come with you." Dean flashed his pearly whites.

"I'll go too," Phoebe raised her hand, "Safety in numbers."

"No, so many of you can't go," Melinda disagreed, "Piper and Phoebe should remain in the house. If Matthew sees them and gets them..."

"How could Matthew even know about Quake?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders. It all seemed to make sense, if only they knew that on the other side of town Matthew had just learned about the restaurant that Piper Halliwell worked at.

* * *

><p>Dean, Piper and Phoebe rushed into the restaurant together. Dean and Phoebe were in charge of getting the herbs, while Piper made up some excuse to get out of working that night. It would be safer for them both to get back to the Manor as soon as possible. Just as her sister and cousin left for the kitchen, a waitress stopped Piper to find out whether her 'sweetie' had found her.<p>

"My what?"

"That guy with the British accent," the waitress shrugged her shoulders, "He called earlier to see if you were working today."

While that happened, Dean rushed through the kitchen, looking for the herbs that Piper had written down on a sheet of paper. Phoebe was about to grab one of them, when a man interrupted her movements. She instantly recognized him from her earlier premonition, and grabbed the first weapon she could find; a rolling pin.

"Dean!" Phoebe called out to her cousin. He walked up behind Matthew, his pistol already drawn. Matthew looked at Dean and laughed.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" he asked and wave his hand to one side. Dean felt himself leave the ground as if something had picked him up. The feeling of flying through the air was strange. It wasn't like falling or being pushed. It was like something still had hold of him the whole time. That feeling only left once he tumbled over a—thankfully—unlit stove. People in the room screamed, just as Matthew reached for Phoebe.

As he grabbed her, she was pulled into a promotion. There was no choice in the matter, and Matthew knew right away that he had won.

"Now I have your power," Matthew grinned, "I still Melinda is here. Good. She will die at my hand."

He pushed Phoebe backwards and then turned his attention to Dean, "Now you will give me your power."

Dean groaned, as Matthew stalked towards him. He fought everything that was telling him to freeze the guy. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't give up his power like that. Just as Matthew was about to grab him, the warlock stopped and yelled in pain. Grabbing his head, Matthew turned to see Phoebe standing behind him with the rolling pin in hand.

"You're not getting the last power." She warned.

"I will," Matthew smirked, "Eventually."

With that, he blinked out of the room, just as Piper rushed in, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Dean groaned, accepting Phoebe's help off the stove, "It was Matthew."

"He copied my power." Phoebe admitted, nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have come along. Piper and Dean could at least control their powers. Phoebe couldn't and that just led to him getting the last power.

* * *

><p>"So, there is a spotted owl at the museum where I used to work," Prue explained to the group still in the kitchen, "It's stuffed, though."<p>

"We only need one feather." Melinda pointed out, making Prue smile softly.

"That might keep it down to a misdemeanor," Andy smirked at his girlfriend, "C'mon, Prue. I can help you get in and out without trouble."

"Thanks, Andy." Prue smiled, making it clear that the thanks went deeper than him just keeping her company to get through this.

As Sam, Prue and Andy left the Manor, Adam hung behind to keep Melinda company. He also found it a good chance to learn more about being a witch and about his inheritance.

"Would you mind teaching me some of your potion making skills?" Adam asked her, walking over.

"I would love to, my child," Melinda smiled, "Will you teach me more about this world. Like these strange items here."

Melinda placed her hand on a blender on the workbench, and pushed a button. She screamed, jumping back as it turned on. Adam laughed over the loud whizzing noise, before turning it off for her.

"That's a blender," he smiled, "It chops things up quickly and helps us make smoothies, soups and all that."

Before Adam could say anything more or any questions could be asked, his cell phone rang. Melinda jumped at the sound, looking around for where it came. The youngest Winchester held up the phone with a grin, making his ancestor tilt her head to one side.

"What is that?"

"A phone," the 19-year-old replied, "It's Dean calling." He quickly took the call, putting it on speaker phone so the two could listen in.

"Adam, Melinda, you both need to be careful." Dean warned them.

"Dean? How are you in that?" Melinda asked with a frown, which deepened as both Adam and Dean chuckled at the question.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Matthew was here," Dean sighed, "He has Phoebe's power, so it's just me or Piper left. Erm, he got Phoebs' premonition, though. He knows Melinda is here, and he's after her. He could be on his way.

The sound of the front door slamming caught their attention.

"Ads?" Dean shouted from the other side of the phone, as Adam placed his cell on the counter and walked to the kitchen door.

"Prue? Andy? Sam?" Adam called out, "You guys back already?"

"Adam!" Dean shouted out through the cell phone, "What's going on?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Adam ignored his brother's question, walking out of the kitchen. A crashing sound could be heard on the other side of the door, and Melinda panicked.

"What's going on?"

"Please, get here soon." Melinda asked her descendents as she walked into the foyer, leaving the cell phone on the table.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Dean sighed, hanging up on the call deciding it was useless. Something had happened at the Manor, and he needed to get back there. He put his foot down on the gas, and swerved through the small amount of mid-afternoon traffic gathering in San Francisco. Sometimes he really hated this life of being a witch—it put his who family at risk.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are useless to me," Matthew held Adam up against the wall without even touching him. The youngest Winchester grabbed his neck, feeling the invisible force tightening around him. It was like something was gradually closing around him, like a piece of rope or some other material. Not that he had ever experienced that feeling, but he could take a guess, "I have your power."<p>

"Matthew, stop!" Melinda called out from behind the warlock. He dropped the youngest member of the family and turned his attention to the witch from his own time.

"We meet again."

"Yes," Melinda nodded, "And the sight of you still makes me ill."

"Funny," Matthew smirked, "The fact that I can now destroy your line forever makes you so much more appealing."

The two argued for a few minutes, while Melinda bought her family time. Her descendents had the curse, so it wouldn't matter what happened to her. They could still stop him from taking over the world; from getting everything he once wanted.

"The one with the feather," Matthew wanted to believe that she was lying, but she was a very smart witch, "Where is she now? Where's Prue? Tell me."

"She's at..."

"Yes?"

"The zoo." Melinda lied convincingly, just making it look like she had only learned of the place now. Matthew bought it, and made it clear that he would go after her and kill her right now. Then he would be back for the rest of them.

He turned to Adam before leaving, "Count yourself lucky. For now."

With that, he blinked out of the room allowing Melinda to rush to the youngest Winchester.

"You lied." Adam grinned up at her, with a sly look in his brown eyes.

"We need time." Melinda nodded her head, with a matching smile as she caressed his hair in a mothering way. She would do anything to keep her children and descendents safe.

* * *

><p>Rex stormed into his office, glaring at Hannah from where she sat on his couch.<p>

"You lost him." He stated. It was not a question, but an accusation that he knew was the truth.

"We've had this conversation before, Rex," Hannah glared at her fellow warlock, "Please stay out of my mind."

"Well, did he at least copy Piper's power?"

"Something happened in that restaurant," Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "He just took off and so did they."

Of course, that was the wrong answer. It meant she didn't know, and it was also clear that she had not followed anyone—she had left Matthew to leave the restaurant on his own mission. They needed him to destroy the Charmed Ones. He was the most powerful warlock in history, but he needed them to understand the world that they now lived in.

"Why don't you just follow him right now?" Hannah asked, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"I haven't mastered that ability yet," Rex admitted with a sigh, "We need Matthew to provide us with the Charmed powers, otherwise we don't stand a chance in hell. Make sure you find him now!"

* * *

><p>Dean was the first to rush into the house. He had his gun drawn, making sure his cousins remained safe.<p>

"Adam? Melinda?" Dean called out.

"In here!" Adam's voice came from the living room. Melinda had him sat on the couch, as he drank a glass of water. At the sight of the gun, her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry," Dean sighed, placing the gun back into his jeans, as Piper and Phoebe rushed over to their youngest cousin to make sure he was okay, "I guess you don't like guns. Prue and Piper don't either."

"I'm not the biggest fan." Phoebe pointed out, making Dean roll his eyes.

"I've never really seen one up close like this," Melinda admitted, "You know, with magic there is no need for them."

"Yeah, well, when you're a human against a creature, they work," Dean pointed out, "Are you both okay?"

"Matthew was here, wasn't he?" Piper asked, looking between her cousin and ancestor. When Adam nodded in confirmation, the three newcomers all had matching expressions of worry.

"He's gone." Melinda told them, grabbing Piper's hand to stop her worrying too much.

"He found us at the restaurant and copied my power," Phoebe sighed, disappointed still that she had not been able to control herself from getting that premonition, "He said he was gonna kill you and I was so..."

"I am safe, Phoebe," Melinda smiled softly, grabbing her hand now, "We do have to hurry, though. Did you get all the herbs?"

"Yeah, all we need now is the feather." Piper smiled, and was happy to hear that Prue and Sam were taking care of that.

* * *

><p>Prue, Sam and Andy rushed out of the museum, feather in hand. Darryl was waiting outside for them, though, clearly suspicious of their actions.<p>

"Morris?" Andy asked with a frown, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Darryl pointed out, "I traced your car here. Why did you call in a murder and then leave? What's going on?"

Andy didn't really know what to say, but he knew from this moment he was losing the trust of his partner. He couldn't tell him the truth, though. He couldn't tell him Prue's secret. Today was proof that magic couldn't be exposed. It was already dangerously close to being exposed, they couldn't do anything else to cause problems.

"Andy, I need to know what is going on?" Darryl sighed, "I need to know what you're getting into. What are you two into?"

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get home." Prue had panicked as soon as she saw Darryl, but the look in Andy's eyes told her that he wouldn't give their secret away. They were all stuck in a stalemate of sort as they faced Darryl.

* * *

><p>While that happened, Matthew had made it back to Rex and Hannah. He needed to know what a zoo was and where Prue would be for that feather. He needed to stop them from carrying out the curse. One place he would not return to was that oblivion inside the locket. He didn't know what hell was like, but he guessed that it was something like the place he had been for over 300 years.<p>

"They will need to return to their home for the curse." Hannah had pointed out.

"And you can get the power to freeze there."

"I've already tried," Matthew sighed, "They'd rather die than give me that."

Rex smirked and pulled a gun out of the drawer of his desk. Holding it out to Matthew, he dared him to try again. It was time to push just how far Dean and Piper would go to protect their line and their family.

* * *

><p>Melinda, Piper and Adam stood by the stove. Phoebe just watched from the kitchen table, with a smile. How she wished Melinda would be able to stay to teach them more about their powers and the craft as a whole.<p>

"All we need is the feather." Melinda said, after scooping some potion into a small pouch.

"What's keeping Prue?" Piper asked, just as Dean walked into the kitchen, "Anything?"

"She's not answering her cell," Dean shook his head, "I don't like this."

"Matthew has already copied her power." Phoebe pointed out, hoping that that would keep her eldest sister safe. There was also the fact that Melinda had sent Matthew to the zoo. The problem with Matthew is he could get through the streets of San Francisco in the blink of an eye. Hopefully, Prue was just stuck in traffic.

"Do you think it will be hard finding Matthew once we have the feather?" Adam asked, just as Matthew appeared in the room. Dean instantly saw the gun a bulge in the back of his jeans, indicating that there was a gun there. He reached back for his own, ready to use it if he needed to.

The warlock walked straight to Piper, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Your powers or your death."

"Piper!" Adam called out.

"Freeze me, witch!"

"In your dreams." Piper glared into the dark eyes of her attacked. She was not willing to give up the last power, just like Dean had refused earlier.

"I said freeze me," Matthew shouted, now pulling the gun out of the back of his jeans. Placing the gun at Piper's head, Dean did the only thing he could think of. He pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Matthew, "Save yourself."

"Put the gun down." Dean warned, as Matthew just chuckled and then aimed the gun at Adam.

"Put yours down," Matthew glared, "Or I kill your brother."

Dean's nostrils flared, as he calculated what he should do. Just as he thought he was going to have to risk losing his baby brother—something he would never be able to let happen—Prue and Sam walked into the room.

"Save yourself!" Prue told him, catching Matthew's attention. He dropped his aim enough for Dean to fire off a round, hitting Matthew's hand. The gun flew out of Matthew's hand, as he screamed out in agony.

"You will pay for this." Matthew shouted, just as Prue used her own power to make a chair fly up into the air and hit him. Once Matthew was down, Prue was able to place the feather into Melinda's pouch.

"Freeze him now!" Melinda told Piper and Dean. Piper was the quickest, flicking her wrists so that the warlock came to a stop. It was the chance for Melinda to say the spell to put Matthew back to where he belonged.

Melinda held up the locket, "This needs to be for eternity. I do not suppose you know a safe place for this, do you?"

"I do," Dean nodded his head, "It's a day or two drive, but I know somewhere nobody but me or my dad will be able to get into."

* * *

><p>"You want to wake up a judge for the sake of a feather?" Andy asked, rushing along the police bullpen with his partner, "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? He'll bust your rank. You'll be cleaning out parking meters for a living. You don't want that Morris."<p>

Darryl stopped walking, and turned on his partner. The anger in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't going to let this go.

"It's not just that," Darryl shook his head, "Maybe I should wake the chief to tell him about your antics. You let her evade arrest."

"Because she took a feather," Andy laughed, "Look, I know you're pissed but..."

"I'm beyond pissed, Trudeau," Darryl shook his head, "What's going on? Ever since you and Prue started dating, weird things have been going on. You're covering for her for something. I thought it was just her cousin with the rap sheet. You can't use your position to protect her from..."

"I'm not protecting her," Andy sighed, "She's not in any trouble. She hasn't done anything, and neither has Sam. Dean—yes, he's not got the cleanest of rap sheets, but he's a good guy. Look, please, just trust me. There is nothing you need to worry about."

Darryl shook his head, but he had no choice. If he woke a judge now, he'd be in trouble. If he called the chief without proof that Andy was covering something, he'd be in the bad books. It was easier to let it all go, but Darryl made one thing clear; he was watching Andy closely from now on.

* * *

><p>Piper rushed downstairs to see Leo in the foyer, "Leo. You're here. Why are you here?"<p>

"I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom." Leo offered, holding his toolbox up as if to prove that he was here for that reason and that reason only.

"Oh, now's not really a good time," Piper shuffled her feet, hating to have to ask him to leave, "We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like, tomorrow?"

Leo nodded with a smile and turned to walk out of the house. As Piper turned to go back upstairs, she heard Dean's words in the back of her head; those telling her to do something about this stalemate they were in.

"Hey, Leo?" Piper turned back around to get the handyman's attention, "Would you like to go out sometime? With me, that is."

"I'd love to," Leo nodded with a genuine smile, "Give me a call."

With that, Leo walked out of the house and Piper couldn't contain the excitement that she felt. The nerves were gone, until she got to the top of the stairs to see Dean watching her with a knowing smile.

"It's about time," he told her, "What did I tell you?"

Piper rolled her eyes, but took her cousin's arm anyway as they walked up the hallway to the attic. It really was time to say goodbye to their ancestor.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked as the two cousins walked back into the room.

"Leo." Dean grinned with a wink, as they all sat down in a circle. Melinda was back in her own clothes from her own time, handing Phoebe the borrowed dress back.

"Why can't you stay?" Adam asked with his puppy dog eyes, "You can have the life that you should've had."

"This isn't my time, Adam," Melinda shook her head with a sigh, "This is your time. Your time with your brothers and cousins."

"We don't mind sharing." Sam shrugged his shoulders but Dean cleared his throat to make it clear that he was not happy with that idea. As much as their ancestor had helped, he didn't want her to stay, knowing how dangerous it could be.

"Dean." Prue glared at her eldest cousin.

"Your knowledge of this world surpasses theirs," Melinda grabbed Dean's hands, looking into his green eyes, "I was worried about your hunter blood, but I believe that will be an asset for you. Protect your brothers and cousins."

"Always," Dean nodded his head, with a small smile, "But these powers...I know I've heard that they're natural but..."

"I never once made a deal with the devil, Dean," Melinda smiled, placing her hand on Dean's cheek. She looked into his green eyes, softness in her own, "I would never do that to my children-to my descendents. These are gifts, not curses. Don't let your hunter background cloud your judgment."

Melinda then looked at each of the cousins, "You six give me great joy. I have seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women and men of strength and grace."

She then took Melinda's hand and held it to her heart, looking deep into the youngest Halliwell's brown eyes.

"Tell me what you see." Phoebe asked, softly, wishing that she could keep her ancestor here. There was so much that they could still learn.

"I see the future," Melinda smiled, looking among the group of witches standing before her, "Many more generations of my beautiful daughters and sons. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that."

She then placed the locket on and joined hands with Phoebe and Dean. The others joined hands together, as they released her from their time. Melinda disappeared in stardust, the locket dropping to the floor as the only indication that she had ever possibly been there. Dean picked up the locket, intending to keep his promise of putting it somewhere safe, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe held each other.

"I'm gonna miss her." Phoebe sighed.

"Me too." Adam nodded.

"Hey, we can always bring her back." Prue winked, laughing at the glare that Dean threw her. That was not going to be allowed under any circumstance.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was the episode what you expected? I hope you enjoyed it. It was one that I was looking forward to writing. I know there weren't that many changes to this one, but I still think it was an important episode to include. Please review. Thank you! <strong>


End file.
